


【Dickjay】【图文】Renegade-变节者

by sarriathmg



Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Dick Grayson, Begging, Bottom Jason Todd, Chains, Cock Warming, Crying, Dark Dick Grayson, Dark!Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Not Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is Slade's apprentice, Dick took Slade's offer to become his apprentice, Enemies to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Gags, Hentai, Hurt Jason Todd, Imprisonment, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapped Jason Todd, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Pining, Possessive Dick Grayson, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Restraints, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Sounding, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Dick Grayson, Translation Available, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voyeurism, happy but not exactly healthy, hints of Slade/Terra, past Dick/Kori - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 143,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: English version can be foundHERE黑化!Dick/罗宾!Jason，少年泰坦动画的背景，也可以当主宇宙来看。五年前，罗宾曾抱着星火的尸体销声匿迹。五年后，第二任罗宾杰森·陶德第二次同迪克的旧团队一起执行任务，却被丧钟带领的团队袭击捕获。在黑暗的房间苏醒过来，面对一个消失了五年的男人，杰森终于意识到泰坦之前得到的消息都是假象，实际上他才是丧钟这次行动的真正目标。又：假如迪克一开始接受了丧钟要收他为徒弟的提议。第二代罗宾是丧钟为了满足徒弟复仇的愿望而送给迪克的礼物。Dick在这里的身份是变节者（Renegade）。Comic version/漫画版
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, minor - Relationship
Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696888
Comments: 13
Kudos: 220
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	1. Renegade

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196307) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> -少年泰坦成员出没。土石女和杰里科是2003少年泰坦动画的人设——土石女金长直+蓝眼；杰里科金短卷+绿眼；杰里科的能力遵照P52和动画，和泰坦剧里很像，只不过附身的时候不会留下肉身。渡鸦性格偏03版成熟冷静毒舌。其他人均可脑补漫画或泰坦剧人设，尤其是大少，反正我一直感觉泰坦剧大哥和03大哥是同一个人。  
> -有泰坦剧和漫画设定。  
> -星火死了。dbq，我喜欢星火但是剧情需要……  
> -长发版Dick。03动画里夜翼就是长发。比较适合反派。（演员布兰登这个发型也很帅）

第三次，把晕倒的坏蛋绑起来的杰森才终于有机会接通渡鸦不停向他发来通话的请求。

‘罗宾！’少女用平静掩饰焦虑的沙哑声线从通话的那一头传来，投影中她深色的兜帽在苍白的脸上落下一片阴影，‘你去哪了？我们以为丧钟……’

“我没事，”杰森不耐烦地答复比他年长的女孩，“不过刚才有点分不开身而已，”他低头看了眼倒在地上的三个人。“我还以为消息说丧钟会在你们的岗位？”

‘没错，但是你那边也可能会有他雇的手下。我们必须随时保持警惕，’渡鸦顿了顿，转头向一旁训斥了句什么——杰森猜测是在向正在争论的快手和野兽小子——然后她扶着额头，回过头来继续，‘虽然泰坦们没有听到有关“反叛者”会和丧钟一起出动的消息，但消息源总有不准确的地方。’

“放心吧，”杰森看着被自己打晕的几个“手下”，在女孩看不见的地方翻了个白眼，“打趴几个小喽啰还难不倒我。我的任务是所有人中最简单的，伙计。情报收集，对我来说再容易不过了。”

‘你尤其要时刻注意是否有变节者的行踪，’渡鸦的表情毫无玩笑，‘那个人的危险程度几乎不逊于丧钟。保持警觉，罗宾。’

“当然是如此，”杰森不耐烦地说，“你们不相信我吗？……还是说这因为我只是拥有这个称呼的第二任？”

话刚出口，杰森就后悔了。渡鸦脸上的表情瞬间使他内疚。杰森知道上一任罗宾的消失对于泰坦成员来说向来是一条抹不去的伤疤。但现在再想收回刚才的话已经晚了。

“噢，神啊，我不是……”他开口，想解释。但渡鸦打断了他。

‘向我保证你会小心，罗宾，’女孩严肃地说，‘丧钟很危险，他可不是普通的罪犯。你没有……没有过和他正面交锋的经历。’对方脸上复杂的神情足以替她说出这个敌人曾与少年泰坦们剪不断的渊源——从塔拉，到三宫，到迪克·格雷森。

‘我们不能再失去另一个泰坦成员了。一旦遇上危险，无论是什么，以撤退为首要任务。’渡鸦调整情绪，继续说，‘有任何事，都同我或钢骨联系。’

杰森暗中叹了口气，用软下来的声音回答，“当然。”

‘渡鸦离线。’

通话中断了。

杰森按下护腕上的按钮关闭了投影，然后靠墙叹了口气。这是他第二次和少年泰坦一起出任务——上一次还是五年中首次有拥有罗宾称呼的人再次加入这个曾由迪克·格雷森领导的团队。

自从前任罗宾在那年激战后抱着星火的尸体从此销声匿迹，泰坦就再不如曾经了。但他无法填补格雷森——一个他从未谋面的男人留下的缺口。泰坦塔就像蝙蝠洞一样——里面存留着他前辈的空位，一个永无法填满的空间。

就算他此时真的如愿以偿地和他们在一起进行任务，杰森和少年泰坦的成员们之间也依然有一层难以言明的隔阂。就像一层透明的玻璃罩，将每一个人都隔离其中。他们看不见，摸不着，但是它就在那；每个人都能感受的到。

这不是让一个新的罗宾加入团队就能解决的。

杰森叹了口气，扶着身后的墙壁试图起身，好继续完成他接下来的任务。搞清丧钟这次想要偷取反物质核心的目的是什么，这是一个很重要的工作。他忍不住学着渡鸦说这话时的样子，一边无声地动着嘴唇，一边做了个鬼脸。

谁都知道这是他们打发新成员的把戏。不过是为了把他从恶战中心引开罢了。杰森已经十五岁了，他们还真当他有着小孩的智商么？

然而就在这时，杰森身边的一块石板爆裂了。

受到训练的罗宾第一反应是跳到一旁，躲开飞出来的石块。落在不远处，杰森藏在墙后并伏下身去，聚精会神地打量着刚刚自己站的地方，试图分析偷袭者使用的武器。那附近没有看到什么人，也没有遗留下飞镖类的残留。而且杰森知道，就算是火力再强的狙击枪也不可能让一块两尺厚的石板碎得那么彻底。

那就只有一种可能了。

那些碎成一片的石块中，有一块较大的石头正在挪动。没有借助任何肉眼可见的外力，它腾空升了起来。杰森立刻意识过来了什么。他赶忙起身，后翻身去躲避。而当他看到那同一快石头在空中向他刚刚位置抛来的样子，就已经猜到自己应付的是什么人了。

接着，杰森听到了一声高音的嬉笑。

“又有新的罗宾了是吗？我倒是要判断一下你到有没有上一任的水平。”

风铃般的女声是从上方传来的。杰森下意识地抬头，一眼望到了那高空中悬浮的石块，和上面悠闲站着的女孩。

她有着蓝色的眸子，零散披着的金色长发，和胸前在刺眼的橙色背景上写着T的标志。女孩一边歪着脑袋狞笑着看着他，一边将手里拿的一块石子不停的向上抛起又接住。

妈的。

接着，在塔拉·马尔可夫下一快石头向他抛来之前，杰森顺利地一个翻滚躲避了过去。

他在远处另一面墙后躲避，内心暗骂了无数次。为什么背叛了少年泰坦的土石女会出现在这里？她是丧钟的团队“反叛者”的一员，她会出现在这里，那其他成员很可能也来了。

他听到巨大的石块在远处落地的声音，然后是踏在石板上的脚步声。女孩一定又在手里玩弄石头了，因为他听见石块不停被抛向空中又接住的声音。

风声背叛了她的位置。土石女抛来的石头只将将擦到罗宾披风的一角。杰森向反方向跑去，他知道塔拉的能力之强大使自己在她面前处于极度劣势。但塔拉也是人类，地壳能力只能被她有限的反应能力和速度所压制。如果他跑得够快，地形策略又足够复杂，就可以先她一步离开这里。

“哼，我还是觉得上一代神奇男孩的反射能力更好一些，”塔拉在他身后若有所思地说。

“总好过当个叛徒，你这可恶的犹大，”杰森忍不住恶狠狠地反驳。

他低头，将将躲过另一块石头。塔拉几乎是毫不停歇地将一块又一块的石头向他砸来。杰森不得不疑惑为什么泰坦团队收到的讯息会有误——按理说唐娜和渡鸦为他选择的岗位不会有任何反叛者的出现。但是为此联系其他人？让他们继续以为他是个没用的替代品吗？只是土石女一个人的话，他还应付得来。

杰森这么想着，猛地一跃，直接踏上被塔拉用地壳能力拔起的石头，借助它短暂的浮力跃上了墙壁。对自己的这个壮举，杰森还是很满意的。他真希望蝙蝠侠能看到这些——看他的脸上还会不会露出仿佛自己能力不如上一代罗宾的不满的表情。

在屋顶上站稳，杰森借助临时的地形优势向前跑出一大段距离。回头，他没看到塔拉追上来的身影。正当杰森开始觉得自己或许幸运地甩掉了她时，却突然有一把锋利的武士刀从他的面前横着劈来。

杰森必须及时躲避。这一击正趁着他回头的空隙劈来，差一点就切到了他的大腿。那真是很危险。杰森虽然躲过，但没有站稳，只能在地上翻滚了一下，直到房檐处才停下。当他起身时，看到的握刀人正脸却只有露出半张脸的黑橙相间的面具，以及下面散落的一头银发。

劫掠者？妈的，这么说违抗者中已经有两个成员都聚集在此了。

握刀的女孩向他冲了过来。

杰森及时反应，从万能腰带里掏出烟雾弹来投在地上。在灰色的气体掩护下，他悄声地向隔壁的房顶逃去。

就仿佛他们真的把整个团队都带来了。杰森万分祈祷变节者不在他们之中。他现在逃脱的机会原本已经很微小了。

就在他准备向旁边的房顶跳跃时，突然有外力抓住了他的脚踝，硬生生将他从跳跃的半空中拖了回去。

杰森惊呼了一声，但还没来得及骂出口，就得及时伏下身，躲过对方劈来的一刀。

“刀法不错，和爹地学来的吗？”杰森忍不住开口嘲讽。天呐，他真想扇自己的嘴巴。在这种时候挑衅一个手里拿着随时能砍掉你脑袋的武器的对手？杰森·陶德，你到底有多么厌生？

但罗斯·威尔逊双色相间的面具下露出的嘴唇却只是扬起一个意味深长的笑。

“那可不全是，”她说。

罗斯的语气里带着某种隐藏含义。杰森决定不去细纠，即便他觉得她似乎是在暗中嘲笑自己。

这时候土石女也赶到了。她踩着一根石柱壮观地从地面升起，直到它的顶端和屋顶齐平。塔拉也踏上了同一个屋顶，站在杰森的侧后方，两边的手心上方各悬浮着一颗石块。杰森被两个敌人以九十度角从两面夹击。他忍不住暗骂了一声。

早知道敌人有这般势力，他就该早点呼叫少年泰坦了。 _但是是你自己非得逞强不是么？_ 杰森感觉到了情况的紧急，但是他不至于被逼到无路可退的地步。对方只有两个人，他的退路还没被封死。

于是，杰森敏锐地投下一颗闪光弹。随着一声爆响，强烈的激光闪烁，而他闭上眼睛，躲过罗斯在盲目中挥来的刀，在两个女孩咒骂的声音中向没有被包围的一面逃去。

杰森听到了石头砸来的声音，他侧身躲过，故意加大了脚步落地的声音，趁塔拉听觉被扰乱的空隙绕过她，跳上女孩刚刚上到房顶时升起的那个石柱。

在杰森用抓钩向地面撤离时，他听见了身后传来的两个反叛者团员争吵的声音。

“快拦住他！”劫掠者用撕裂嗓子的分贝喊道。

又是呼的一声，好在刚刚落地的杰森低头及时，否则可能已经被那块哈密瓜般大的石头击断肋骨了。

“我在尝试！”

又一块石头和他擦肩而过，但杰森又顺利躲过了。他开始在地面上逃跑，迅速地隐入两栋废弃大楼间狭小的空间以躲过敌人的视线。但杰森忍不住又回头向上看，余光中隐约可见到两个已经来到房檐边的人影。

他看到其中一个人伸手，地面在他的周身裂开，试图将他吞没。杰森惊呼了一声，趁它闭合前快速跳了出去。他暗中感激此时土石女和他相隔足够远。在这个距离使用她的能力，无论是强度还是准确度都多少会有受损。

塔拉又从他身后叫道，“他的速度太快了！”

“你到底有多没用？”罗斯训斥了她。

“操你的，罗斯！”

要不是现在的情形过于危机重重，或许杰森可能还会嘲笑她们争吵的样子。但现在杰森可不敢停留。他脚下的速度加快，即使不了解反叛者攻击他的目的，但至少在逃去安全的地方之前不能停下，这点道理杰森还是明白的。

他本来没有慢下来的打算——要不是因为那个突然出现在他前方的金发少年的话。

杰森被对方的出现抓了个措手不及。

他的脚步是下意识地慢下来的——这不是正确的举动，如果被布鲁斯知道的话他肯定会挨骂——然后看向那个比自己大一些的少年的脸。

当杰森意识到对方穿着反叛者惯用的制服时已经太迟了。他已经看到了那双眼睛。绿得像宝石且透彻得像玻璃——他只和它对视了不到一秒钟的时间，只仿佛看到温暖的眼白变成漆黑的——但他不知道那是否只是个错觉，因为下一秒，他眼前的少年已经消失得无影无踪，而杰森自己的身体，突然间像被千万颗石块压住般动弹不得。

杰森忍不住从喉咙发出一声惊呼。但他的四肢不受自己的掌控，而他像等待宰杀的羔羊一样被控制在原地，给敌人足够的时间追上。这一切一共也没有花超过十几秒的时间。但对事态的不解却足以让杰森感到极度的恐慌。

他的身后传来两对小跑的脚步声。太迟了，塔拉和罗斯都到了。

“杰里科，干得漂亮，”他听到土石女说。一声巨响下，巨大的石块从杰森的脚下向上升起，像一堵将他砌在其中的墙壁，牢牢地将他固定在原地。

杰森依旧不知道发生了什么，直到他的身体又恢复了自己的控制，而刚才那个消失的少年又一次站在了他的面前。只是他自己此时已经被土石女的石头结实地包围起来，就连手指都动弹不得。塔拉绕到他的身前，还扬起着一只手，而罗斯就紧随其后，直到三人都并排站在他的面前。简直像一排被赶在一起的鸭子。要不是他现在已经落入敌人手里，杰森或许还会为此开个玩笑什么的。

现在他可笑不出来。

这时候杰森才能看清那个少年的脸。卷曲的金色短发包裹着他形状柔和的面孔，绿眼中的情绪是……怜悯吗？杰森没有见过他。而且不光是杰森，少年泰坦们都不清楚反叛者中还有这样一号人物存在。但这样并不妨碍杰森得出自己刚被他的能力控制才不能反抗这个结论。

接着，罗斯高高抬起手来，和态度不够积极的杰里科击了个掌，“稳中目标，哥哥，做得好，”说着，她活动了下手腕。

杰森看到罗斯挥动着武士刀向他袭来。但他没有感受到意料之中那被刀刃切中的感觉，只有坚硬的刀柄砸在太阳穴上。

脑海被嗡嗡的鸣声灌溉。他的世界漆黑一片。

  
  


+++

杰森醒来的时候，他的耳中还在嗡嗡作响。脑侧还有着剧烈的疼痛。整个世界都像是在旋转。

整个世界，全他妈的是由石头组成的。

他们正走在地底下。

杰森听到了回音。三双脚步声走在他的身边。那又是谁在搬运着他？

……塔拉的石头，当然了。他的侧脸能感受到冰冷又坑洼不齐的石块表面，被石板托着悬浮在空中随行。也难怪他会时不时地有着失重般的感觉。杰森的双手被禁锢在背后，脚踝也一样。用手指在镣铐的表面上触摸足以得出它的材质也是由石头压缩而成的。它没有可以用来撬的锁眼，除非有着超人的力量，不然，他别想靠自己挣脱出去。

他们正在前行的地方是某种地道。墙面和天花板都层差不齐，未经任何的打磨，像是产矿的地方。上方却被装置着照明用的日光灯灯管，照得杰森睁不开眼来。

完全靠塔拉的能力打造出的通道。不赖，杰森嘲讽地想。对于一个没好事的叛徒来说，这种壮举甚至令人印象深刻。

如果不是因为他正在被送往不知什么鬼地方的路上，杰森甚至想要夸她两句。

丧钟的声音打断了他所有的思路。让人措不及防。石块停下的速度更是令一切画面又旋转了起来。

操，他的头感觉不对劲。罗斯刚刚那一个刀柄袭击很可能已经令杰森产生了轻微的脑震荡。

“做得不错，孩子们，”他听见丧钟说。

然后，是塔拉不耐烦的咂舌声。

“谁知道抓一只小鸟会这么费劲？”女孩控诉他说，“给我们这种狗屎任务处理到底是什么原因，老头子？你要他来甚至能用来干什么？”

“只是一个……礼物，”丧钟回答，“可以被当作对好学生的奖励。”

这话被说出的语气和语义都让杰森浑身发麻。接下来，他感觉身体倾斜，然后他便从空中落下，被抛到了隧道的石地上。

塔拉毫无关照的动作令他又撞到了头，他忍不住痛得发出一声呻吟。而他也是在这时候才想起恐慌，感到难以呼吸。

接着，杰森听到了脚步声。光从它沉重的程度来判断也知道那是丧钟本人。

惊慌失措，杰森用膝盖撑地，试图起身。但他感到晕头转向，还没能离地几寸的距离，就又跌了回去。

这时候丧钟还在继续他若有所思的独白，“这是为了让某些人能够获得些精神上的宁静，这样才能多投入工作里去。”

接着是某种布料发出的沙沙声，塑料被拆开的声音，某种空心的塑料材质被碰撞的声音。

意识到了什么，杰森强迫自己压下呕吐的冲动扭头去看已经站在自己上方的雇佣兵。丧钟逆光的身影像是一座随时能压下来的山头。而他手里拿的……神啊！

杰森惊恐地挣扎了起来。把那针头拿得离他远点，别让那不明的液体碰到他——别拿那该死的注射器靠近！

但他的身体情况根本不允许他后退。丧钟手中握着那根注射器蹲在他的面前，黑橙相间的头盔在日光灯下闪烁着冰冷的光泽。

“不要害怕，”他说着，一边强硬地杰森的肩膀，拉开那碍事的披风，露出他只有短袖掩护的手臂，“这是些能帮助你睡觉的东西。”

接下来，针头刺入了他的手臂。随着透明的液体推入他的身体系统，杰森的眼皮无法维持睁开。

+++

等到杰森的意识恢复，他似乎在一个昏暗宽敞的房间里。

他浑浑噩噩，脑袋里像是被人放了一层烟雾，让一切的认知都变得陌生。时间过去了——他昏迷了——多久？黑暗使这间屋子显得更大。杰森能听到机械转动的声音。齿轮。还有从远处的阴影里不断传来的某种……金属与——水泥？石块？——摩擦的声音。

——磨刀。没错。杰森这下想起了那是刀片被打磨时发出的声响。一下，两下，有条有理地进行着。他能想起这些，却想不起自己是如何来到这里的。

杰森能够感觉到双手被分开向上束缚在有着横栏的架子上。那是个金属的架子，没错，他能感到凉意透着披风渗入皮肤。他手上的铐子也是金属，还有上面带的锁链。杰森试图分析出他昏迷了多久，这将意味着少年泰坦们是否已经意识到了他的失踪。但这里没有什么能够帮助他辨别时间的东西。这个房间没有窗户，没有太阳的光线，像是一座被封死的坟墓，光是看着就足以让人透不过气来。杰森还能看到远处那些放置武器的架子，他手边的一座专门摆设武士刀的木架，以及一些健身器材，巨大的工作台，地面和墙壁上用来保护身体的软垫——

——以及那无休无止的磨刀声。让他的脑侧隐隐作痛。

“我还真没想到斯莱德会放手做出这件事。”

从那个方向传来的一个声音。它的基底带有一种磁性的音质。一个男人的声音。十几或二十岁的年龄？已经变声，但依旧显得很年轻，电音，让人酥麻，还似曾相识。杰森眯眼去看。但那里漆黑一片，他又无法聚焦。只有磨刀的声音是真实的。

“谁……”他开口，带着鼻音的沙哑音调，却因喉咙的疼痛和思绪的短路而无法继续说下去。

磨刀的声音停止了。他能感觉到声音的主人正转过头来看向他。杰森几乎能感受到被探究的目光灼入身上的触觉。

接着，有脚步声。回音，木制地板，适合战斗的特质鞋底。他先是隐约看见阴影中展现出那个人的脸，遮盖在多米诺面具下，在黑暗中略显得苍白。然后他看见了铠甲和黑色与橙色相间的制服，以及左胸上的那个R字。

这时候，所有的记忆都回来了。包括少年泰坦的任务，他被反叛者的夹击。狭窄的地下通道……丧钟手里的针头。杰森忍不住倒抽一口冷气。

“变——变节者？”他必须强迫自己才得以发出噎着的声音，但又因为听到自己沙哑的嗓音而皱眉。

身材高挑的男人来到他的面前，偏长的头发落在肩头。看着他的那双天蓝色的眼瞳没有展露任何情绪，而那赏心悦目的反叛者制服使杰森的捕捉者看起来更像一个活过来的神话。杰森被恐惧吞噬。这个威慑少年泰坦团队和不少联盟成员的刺客此时就站在他的面前。而他却像是一块被压在案板上等待切割的肉。

杰森因惊慌而窒息。他难以控制自己的身体。他剧烈地咳嗽了起来。

正咳着，杰森听到矿泉水瓶盖被拧开时开封的声音，接着塑料的瓶口就贴上了他的嘴唇。冰凉的液体流入他的口腔和喉管，久违的滋润贯彻他的肺腑。杰森抬起头去接纳更多，而瓶子也顺从地随着他的动作倾斜。

杰森可以确定他喝了足足半瓶，耳中全是咕嘟咕嘟的水声，液体顺着唇角流下。下意识去抹时，杰森才意识到双手依然是被束缚住的。

而正是这个认知让杰森回归了现实。一时的分神差点让他噎住，但那拿瓶子的手却也很及时地拿开了。杰森惊呼一声，贪婪地吸入一口空气。当他急喘着看向眼前时，变节者正不慌不忙地将塑料瓶重新拧上瓶盖。

在惊慌中，杰森又忍不住咳了两声。

过了好一会儿，他才得以气息短促地说，“丧钟——你——想要什么？”

变节者看着他。杰森被他盯得发麻，那是一种要将他审视和看穿的眼神，它触动了他内心深处某种警觉意识。

“我不得不承认，你很能干，”过了一会儿，男人突然说，“居然能够一个人躲避劫掠者和土石女的攻击那么久。这真不是一个可以被小瞧的壮举。”

杰森吞下了口水。变节者的某种语气使他不安，而他想不出任何回答的话。

接下来，男人将手里空了一半的水瓶放在脚边。他直起身后，去整理了一下两只手上佩戴的皮革手套——他全身上下的着装，除了银色的盔甲和躯干上那一抹和丧钟的面具一样的橙色外都是乌黑的——然后杰森看着男人低下头去，用三根手指扶住脸上的那面多米诺面具，将它取了下来。

变节者抬眼，对他露出一个排练好的假笑，“很高兴能终于见到你，小翅膀。”

杰森忍不住倒抽了口冷气，然后呼吸噎在了喉咙里。

“迪克·格雷森，”他难以置信地小声说。更像自言自语。

他没有认错。这张脸，虽然比五年前要更加成熟，但依旧五官未变。虽然从未谋面，但杰森曾看到过那么多属于那个消失得无影无踪的前一任罗宾的照片和录影。这张面孔只是比那些影像要多了岁月的打磨——眉骨更加立体，脸型更具有形状，还有留长的头发——但那双让人沉迷的蓝色眼睛却丝毫没变。

杰森不可能认错。为了超越他的前一任——或者，至少能够做到去不辜负其他人对他的期望——他曾经差点就学着那些蝙蝠洞的监控录像将格雷森的一举一动都复制出来。

“有血有肉，”格雷森回答。他咧嘴微笑，但露出的洁白牙齿的一角却使他看起来更是充满威胁。

但是这怎么可能？消失了五年的第一任罗宾，怎么可能会和使人闻风丧胆的变节者是同一个人？

“如何……？”杰森开口，脸上写满了疑问。

“我离开了泰坦，”格雷森仿佛毫不在意地回答，“并找到了丧钟。他曾经经常来烦扰我，想让我心甘情愿地当他的徒弟。我一直在拒绝。不过我最终改变了主意。”

“泰坦们知不知道你是——”杰森咽下了口水，下面的话却活活憋在了喉咙中。

他开始蠕动在镣铐中的双手，突然间过度意识到现在自己的处境。被捕获并束缚可不是他想象中第一次见到自己前一任的方式。他必须时刻提醒自己格雷森就是他一直害怕的那个被称为“变节者”的恶棍。甚至可能还是亲自把他绑到这个尴尬的位置上的罪魁祸首。

“变节者？”迪克替他说完。他垂眼，然后去轻轻抚摸正锁着杰森的那个金属架子，“不，他们不知道。布鲁斯是唯一知道的人。”

杰森睁大了眼睛，“可是他告诉我你下落不明。”

“为这件事撒谎很像布鲁斯的作风，不是吗？”迪克冷笑了声，语气有一丝自豪，“他还告诉过你什么？比如我为了保护市民们英勇牺牲？”

杰森闭上眼睛，强迫自己冷静下来。好好思考，好好去分析现在的情况。

“迪克，我不知道你身上发生了什么，”他强行冷静下来说，“但我愿意听你说话。先放我下来，然后告诉我，拜托了。”

迪克饶有兴趣地看着他，唇下轻哼，“虽然之前我并不知情，但你我都清楚，丧钟会把你送来我这里，可不是让我和你进行面对面的心理辅导的。”

杰森深吸了一口气，“你不需要听丧钟的话，你不是他的奴隶。迪克，我知道你顽强到完全可以去抗拒他的权威。”

他这番话居然引发格雷森的一阵大笑，“你以为是丧钟逼我这么做的？你的天真还真是可爱， _罗宾。”_

杰森觉得头皮发麻，这个称呼所加的重音使他因说不出的原因起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。但格雷森明显没有注意到他的异常，而是继续发出几声大笑，几乎是以捧腹前倾的姿势转过了身去。

从后面看他，那身变节者的制服和铠甲使男人后背的线条看起来更加流畅，他半长的头发披下来，随着倾身的动作而垂落在手臂上。一瞬间，得知变节者就是格雷森这点使杰森更加难以自制地去打量了一下他前一任的身材，而这几年对他的幻想更是活灵活现地在他眼前展现。即使现实和杰森想象的有些不同。

杰森咬牙，提醒自己现在不是出神的时候。他趁着迪克的注意力在别处，开始在罗宾手套腕部的暗层里摸索。他成功地摸到了未被搜出的撬锁工具，庆幸了一下迪克和丧钟没有想到去查看那里，然后开始了不动声色的自我解困。

“听丧钟说，”依旧背对他，迪克若有所思地开口，“若不是因为有杰里科这个未知因素存在，当时反叛者可能还真的会让你逃掉。你要知道，塔拉和罗斯可是丧钟手下的得意门徒……是他亲手教出来的精英，”他说着漠不关心地走到一旁，杰森左手边的那个置放武士刀的木架，一边轻声哼着，裹在黑色手套里的手指指肚轻轻抚摸过一把精致的利刃的鞘面，“……好吧。严格来说只有一半是他教的。”

杰森睁大双眼，终于领悟到了什么。

“罗斯——她的刀法是和你学的？”

没有回头，迪克稍微顿了顿。接着他取下刀，转过了身来。

“训练过她，”他纠正道，“是她的父亲亲自请我去做的。”

正面看，青年穿在盔甲中的健美身材还真有些吸引人。

“你的表现不错，”迪克思索着说，“我本会称赞你——若非我因你加入少年泰坦而憎恶你入骨的话。”

这样充满憎恨的语气就这样从他微笑的嘴中说出，就像是在讨论明天的晚饭。惊愕令杰森一时忘了呼吸。

但迪克还没有说完。

“蝙蝠侠找到了另一个男孩替代我？那无所谓。我知道那是迟早的。但泰坦是我的家，他们是我的团队，我的朋友和亲人。让另一个罗宾加入？这根本不可原谅，”憎恶从他的唇上滴落，像硫酸一样侵蚀着杰森的皮肤。

杰森开口想说些什么，但是任何话都仿佛噎在喉咙中。他反而闭上了眼，试图消化对方所说的这些，试图明白它们意味着什么。

_不要慌，杰森·陶德，_ 他私下自言自语， _记住你的训练。继续和他说话，说什么都行。让他分心，别让他注意到你手上的小动作。_

“可是你既然那么在意，”他艰难地发问，“那一开始还为什么要去追随丧钟？”

“丧钟和我本来就很相似，”迪克冷冷地回答，“聚焦，严肃，果断。泰坦们是我最在乎和信任的人，但他们却没能尽他们所能阻止悲剧的发生。是他们的失误让珂莉死去，小翅膀。如果我一开始就去投奔丧钟，那些都不会发生。我只恨自己觉悟的太晚了，现在唯一还能受我掌控的事就只有复仇而已。”

“可你怎么能这么做，伙计？”杰森忍不住扬起声说，“你这一走就再无音讯了。大家都在担心你，整整五年都还在猜测你的下落。尤其是渡鸦和唐娜，她们——”

但迪克冷笑着说出的一句话却立刻令杰森住了嘴。“她们也会为了珂莉而做同样的事吗？”

或许是看到了杰森想要反驳却说不出话的样子，迪克满意地继续说下去，“我来告诉你。珂莉死的时候，没有人比我更痛苦了。我伏在她的身边大哭，喊她的名字。‘求你，求你不要死。’但是那有什么用？她死了。而继续留在少年泰坦，我却连为她复仇也做不到。只有丧钟的施行方式才能阻止悲剧的再次发生。”

锁就快要打开了，但杰森却被迪克的这番话蛊惑，难以移开目光。

迪克换了另一只手来拿着刀，然后转过来正面看他。

“但是说实在的，”他说，“我一开始可没有想到丧钟竟会想到直接把你送到我的面前。对此，我毫无防备。我可不太清楚现在应该怎么做。”

“迪克，拜托，” 杰森紧张地闭上眼睛，恨死了自己说话时绝望又颤抖的语气，“不论如何，不要让丧钟得逞。放我下去，我们可以好好谈话。”

但迪克没有动。

“但是，你难道不想知道这一切到底是怎么回事吗？为什么一个按理说危险率很低的任务，你却偏偏无辜地成为受害者？是什么导致了你这样的厄运？”

迪克突然站直了身。他突然上前的动作令杰森反射性地浑身一颤。但迪克只是抬起手来，用手背的指节轻轻拂过男孩的脸，粗糙的皮革略微摩擦他细腻的皮肤。杰森强迫自己不去躲避，一动也不敢动。

“让我来告诉你。这一切都不是巧合，”迪克柔声说，“消息说丧钟受雇去刺杀那个科学家并偷取核心只是掩饰。那不过是一个将少年泰坦们引开的幌子。斯莱德的真正目标一直是你。他说希望我能在你身上索取回我丢失的东西；说希望我的继任者被我掌控能让我找回内心的平静。你说他是什么意思呢？罗宾，丧钟是希望我对你做什么呢？”

杰森觉得无法呼吸。

“你……你是个疯子。”

“或许，”迪克的话音轻柔而心不在焉。他在思考，“但是真令人烦恼。丧钟可确实是给我丢来了一个难题。你知道的，可有的选择真是 _太多了。”_

杰森制止住身体的颤抖。他觉得自己应该说什么。任何话都行。即使只是为了让氛围变得更明快一些的无用的玩笑。

“放我走怎么样，哈？这算是选择之一吗？”杰森强迫自己咧嘴笑起来。

但迪克只是静静地看着他。他的脸上无半点玩笑，表情就像是在看一个疯子。

“你知道我是无论如何不会那么做的，小翅膀。”

这次杰森没法控制自己的怒火。

“操！你不能永远把我关在这里！”

“你说的对，”预料之外，迪克居然赞同了，“我留你这个累赘在这却什么都不做，这很说不过去。”

杰森的双手因紧张而在镣铐中收缩。其中一只早已解开了。而另外一只手也会很快获得自由。

“你想……”杰森咽下口水，强迫自己说下去，“你打算做什么？”

“好问题，”迪轻哼了一声，“也许斯莱德认为我会折磨你。也许认为我会想要亲手杀掉你，或者把一根砍掉的手指或其他的什么身体部位寄回塔中来向我曾经的泰坦好友们示威。也许他觉得这样对我的继任者出气可以让我重新找回内心的安宁。本来我也考虑过这些可能性。但是亲眼看到你之后，我又有其他的主意了。”

_还有一点就好了……_

杰森紧紧盯着眼前的男人，双眼一眨也不眨，像是要从他的表情上找出什么答案。但迪克的眼神什么也没有暴露。让杰森发麻的是，他一点也不喜欢迪克在自己脸和锁骨上停留过久的眼神。

_啪嗒。_ 锁开了。

双手恢复自由的杰森没有浪费任何时间落地。他稳住下盘之后就飞速向门口冲去，想尽办法尽量快地拉开自己和变节者之间的距离。

但他的身后没有传来任何声音。格雷森就站在那里一动不动。

“你不该那么做的，”声音从他的身后传来，“这不是一个明智之举。”

某种警示的力量扼住杰森的喉咙，让他喘不上气。而他的监禁者就是在下一刻行动的。没有大的声音，变节者像个影子一样在黑暗中潜行，仿佛只间隔了几秒钟的时间，杰森就感到穿着护甲的膝盖嵌入他的下背，而他被对方极大的冲击力撞倒在地。

杰森惊呼的声音被后背传来的压迫力切断。那只膝盖将他紧紧钉在地上，对方用上了自己全部的体重，使他动弹不得。

“你以为你刚刚的小动作能骗过我的眼睛？”从他身后传来的声音居然带着几分 _调侃，_ “我可是 _第一任_ 罗宾，孩子。你会为这个小把戏付出代价的。”

杰森试图挣扎，可他右手的手腕被迪克抓住向后拧去，左手则在刚才的那个攻击中被压在了他自己的身下。一切的努力都是徒劳的。

“放我起来，迪克！”他试图理论，“求你告诉我你想要什么！”

对方没有答话。格雷森的气息极其轻，杰森连他的呼吸都听不见。他感觉到对方的手轻轻垂落，拂过他的一缕头发，露出他耳后的皮肤，那里与空气的接触使他的后颈起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

杰森一动也不敢动了。迪克的手指和他全身上下最敏感的位置那么接近，令杰森完全困在对方的掌控之下，止不住地浑身颤抖。

“我告诉过你，你是不能离开这里的。”

杰森深吸了口气，没好气地说，“你不可能让我长期呆在这，泰坦们会找到我的。蝙蝠侠也会。”

变节者接下来的语气中居然带有一丝赞扬。

“噢。这得幸亏你提起来——不然我差点就忘了。”

接着，压住他后背的那条腿突然撤了回去。硌人的金属护膝终于不再抵着他的皮肤了，杰森能感知到变节者起身的动作。但是当他自己试图逃脱时，却被抓着头发并狠狠地向地上砸了下来。

一阵头晕目眩，杰森的呼声被活生生地吞了回去。他只觉得额骨传来极大的疼痛，令他顿失反抗的能力，只能强迫自己压下疼痛的呻吟。

他听到脚步声远去，在工作桌边停下。变节者从桌上取下什么，然后又不慌不忙地回到他的身边。

一只手抓住杰森的肩膀，一把将他的身体翻转过来。变节者模糊的身影单膝蹲在他的身前，手里是个只有呼叫器般大小的仪器。他看见对方的手伸向身后，拿出一把折叠的匕首，随着一声咔哒声，刀刃从把手中弹起。

看到它足以在杰森脑中打响警钟。他不顾额头的疼痛，惊慌失措地挣扎了起来。

迪克轻易地用膝盖压制住了他所有的反抗，然后打开手中那个仪器后方的某个的按钮，任由它释放出的光线照射在杰森的身上。

“——我差点忘了蝙蝠侠会给罗宾种下追踪器这种事，”迪克的语气毫不费力。他用那部金属扫描仪扫过杰森身体上的每一个部位，仪器投射的红点看起来像一只爬过罗宾制服的瓢虫。

“他们现在追踪不到它，是因为我们的基地深埋地下，”迪克一边忙碌着，一边心不在焉地解释，“他们抓到你之后，按照正常程序，塔拉立刻用最快的速度就让整个团队都进入了地下。就算他们能追查到你信号消失的位置，你也早已经离开那个位置多时了。”

“离我远点，”意识到对方的企图，惊慌令杰森开始歇斯底里了起来，“你这个变态！混蛋！从我身上下去！”

“不必担心，”迪克说，“我对做这事是有经验的。”

他说着，挪动了下手臂，然后用牙齿咬着黑色紧身衣的袖口将袖管整个撸起。他将手腕的内侧呈现给杰森，那里隐约有一条浅浅的伤疤，大约不到两寸的长短，在黑暗中极难分辨。

“只要你别乱动，连留下的伤疤都很难被看出来。”

杰森睁大了眼睛。这是合理的，但出于某种原因，杰森刚刚完全没能料想到迪克也曾挖出他自己的追踪器，来躲避蝙蝠侠的追踪。

扫描仪发出了滴滴的响声。他左边大腿中的那枚追踪器被顺利扫到了。

这让杰森的态度瞬间软弱了下来。他知道自己已经无法阻止这件事的发生。

“拜托，迪克，”杰森发出祈求的声音，“求你别这么做……有什么事可以和我说，但不要……如果布鲁斯知道你这么做的话……”

迪克没有听他的话。刀切入左腿的瞬间，疼痛让杰森的头脑变得空白。第一秒钟，他叫了出来，但白色很快散去。杰森很快恢复了该有的冷静。他强迫自己吞咽下剩下的痛呼去忍受，直到迪克用镊子从他血肉模糊的肉里将那块小小的金属取了出去。

透过模糊的双眼，杰森看见那枚血淋淋的追踪器被迪克用纱布包起来。他把匕首收回身后，却将那立刻被染红一小片的医用纱布团捏在手指之间，故意让他看到。

“现在，泰坦们和布鲁斯都无法找到你了，”迪克说。

疼痛几乎令杰森晕厥。他根本无法作出回复。


	2. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告/注意事项  
> -Rape/Non-con（强制性），未成年行为。绝对不能算是健康的肉。  
> -黑化Dick不能算好人，但他也不是全无良知。  
> -除此之外还有束缚，和微虐身。  
> -剧情未来的走向是斯德哥尔摩，所以你们懂的。  
> -被自己写的黑化大少辣到头昏脑涨正常吗？？替朋友问的，急，在线等！

迪克对他说，“起来。”

杰森没有作出答复。透过耳畔嗡嗡的鸣叫，他必须努力才能隐约听到男人的声音。但那几乎完全被天花板上齿轮发出的机械音所覆盖。

迪克没有耐心等他回复。下一秒，杰森感到一只裹在皮革中的手有力地攥住他的上臂，强行将他拉了起来。

腿上还在渗血的伤口使杰森反抗能力尽失，因此当变节者抓着他的胳膊，半拉半拖着带他回到刚才那个捆绑他的架子前时，男孩就像是个软布袋一样任由对方摆布。

他被推到有着无数横栏的刑架上，金属的凉瞬间隔着披风触到了他裸露的上臂。杰森因腿伤带来的疼痛闷哼了一声，必须靠迪克对他手臂的禁锢才能维持站立。

接着，迪克抓着他的小臂，迅速地脱掉了杰森戴的绿色罗宾手套。他的万能腰带也被摘下随手扔在脚边，下面是用暗扣固定的披风。对方的两只手在杰森的躯干上来回摸索，熟练且迅速地找到每一个暗层和口袋，将任何藏在那里的工具都撤了出去，甚至连能藏武器的罗宾筒靴都没有放过。当迪克俯下身去松开他的鞋带时，杰森差点因左腿的疼痛而无法靠自己直立，不得不紧紧扶住他身后的架子。

迪克将他的靴子脱下扔在一旁，同他的披风和腰带一起。罗宾制服的部件散落各地。而迪克重新站直时，他顺便从后方搂着杰森的腰，用肩膀顶着他的躯干，把他向上抱去。腿伤使杰森痛呼，声音逐渐演变为细弱的呜咽。迪克抱着他，直到杰森就连脚尖也触不到地面了。这令他感到惊慌，心跳与呼吸都在加速，挣扎的企图却在对方面前显得软弱无力。

这时候，杰森才看到迪克手里拿着一捆拇指般粗细的绳子。

“不，混蛋，放开我！”

他开始惊恐地大叫，即便这很困难；身体的悬空令杰森肺里聚不起足够的气息。在窒息的情况下说出的这些话听起来非常细弱可悲。

显然，迪克无视了他的抗议。他很快用一手将杰森的两只已经赤裸的手腕都禁锢在上方，然后用那根绳子将它们紧紧地捆在架子的横栏上。

“放开我！”杰森又喊了一遍，感到惊讶又愤怒。

双手无法挣脱，他只能不停地扭动盆骨，试图脱出迪克的掌控。在意识到这个方式无用之后，他抬起那条没受伤的腿，用膝盖去撞迪克的下巴。

迪克及时躲过了。下一秒，杰森就感觉到左腿受伤的部位被男人紧紧握在指间挤压，戴着手套的拇指故意戳入他的伤口，疼痛顿时令他的头脑一片空白。

“操！”他忍不住骂出声来。但语气听起来却孱弱无力。

接着变节者欺身上前。他的另一只手也顺利抓住了杰森踢来的膝盖，将他的双腿掰开，为自己腾出站立的空间。杰森的整个身体都是悬空的，只有完全依靠被捆绑的双手来支撑自己的体重。变节者用身体将杰森紧压在架子上，抓着他膝盖的手改成托住男孩的臀部来支撑他的重量。男人的膝盖就抵在他的腿间。

“别做多余的事，”迪克说，“保持让它们张开缠在我身上，不要乱动。明白吗？”

戴手套的手指戳进那条刀伤，使杰森发出痛嚎声来。这成功地制止住了他所有的反抗，两腿则下意识地缩紧，在无意中夹挤着迪克的躯干。

与此同时，对方穿着护甲的膝盖不停摩擦着杰森的胯下。即使隔着制服的护具，他依然感受到了那种难以被忽视的肉体上的刺激感，血液开始不受他控制地涌向他下体的性器。

当变节者开始脱去他的胸甲时，杰森还毫无头绪。失血与性欲同时的进行令他的大脑一片空白。他只能分析出男人的手法过于纯熟，对找出并解开这身制服上的每一处暗扣和缝隙都有着无与伦比的娴熟感。脱去罗宾服红色的上衣根本没花上半分钟的时间。

直到迪克开始脱去他的裤子，杰森的脑中才打响了警钟。

他开始剧烈地挣扎了起来，用他的盆骨撞向迪克的躯干，试图拉远男人和自己之间的距离。

“混球，快住手！你以为你在做什么？”

“夺取我的东西，”一手钩住杰森的后腰来压下他的抵抗，迪克毫不费力地回答。他的语气让杰森毛骨悚然。

男孩感觉后颈的汗毛都竖了起来，而他不得不咽下口中的吐沫。

“不，迪克，看看你在做的事！”他并没有想让这些话听起来那么像是在祈求，“我不知道你想要什么，但这不是你。神啊！你可是罗宾！快醒醒吧，老兄！”

但迪克没有回答。他忙着解除制服的裤子上最后一枚暗扣，然后用过于缓慢并折磨人的速度将它从杰森的腿上拽下去，布料擦过腿伤时，男孩不得不咬紧了牙关。

罗宾服的裤子落地了。杰森现在浑身赤裸地悬挂在型架上，只有多米诺面具还好好地戴在他的脸上。迪克从始至终都没有去动它。恐怕杰森在面具下是谁并不重要——重要的是他是罗宾，这才是迪克唯一在乎的。

杰森不敢相信正在发生的事情。他的双手被绑在头顶，全身最脆弱的双肩关节被强行用来撑起自己全部的体重。他很容易就会掉下去，所以最终男孩只能被迫用双腿缠紧迪克的腰部。这个动作使他裸露的前端不得已地贴上变节者的腹部，结合之前受到过的挑逗，杰森的阴茎此时早已经是半挺立的状态了。他感到羞耻，试图把发烫的脸埋进被束缚在上方的臂弯中。

“你至今有过多少经验？”迪克突然问。皮革中的两手开始轻轻抚摸杰森的身侧。它们缓慢地向上蔓延，直到迪克开始轻轻玩弄着男孩两边的乳头。手套的质感为他裸露的皮肤带来独特的刺激，使杰森忍不住发出带着哭腔的呻吟，感到胸前的两点渐渐挺立了起来。

所有的声音都噎在喉咙中。他感到迷糊，不知是因为失血，还是因为迪克说这些话时那富有磁性的声音。

就在精神恍惚间，杰森突然听到 _啪_ 的一声。什么东西的盖子被打开的声音。他试图透过模糊的双眼去看，但却看不清那个纯色的塑料瓶上标了什么。迪克打开了瓶盖，正将里面透明的胶质挤出来。

“现在的时间，正好可以用来提醒我你身上有哪些地方是敏感地带，”迪克看似心不在焉地合上瓶盖，将掌心那些粘稠的液体抹开，“告诉我吧，罗宾。”

“迪克，那是什么——”杰森惊恐地问。

但迪克没有回答他，甚至没多看他一眼。男人将在手心抹开的胶质涂在手指上。三根手指都厚厚地抹上了一层。

“回答我的问题，罗宾，”他只是这么回答。

杰森开始拼命地挣扎了起来，恐惧使他大脑一片空白，甚至不顾自己还被吊在空中就扭动起了身体。杰森用膝盖去顶迪克的上身，试图将他踢开，一心只想要拉开和眼前男人间的距离。

脚踝被粗鲁地抓住时，杰森才开口，用带哭腔的声音说，“迪克，你要做什——拜托，求你把那东西拿走……”

戳进他伤口的手指令他不得不住嘴。皮革粗鲁地摩擦他伤口内侧那毫无防护的嫩肉，让杰森发出撕心裂肺的尖叫。他的伤口有更多的鲜血流了出来，杰森能够感觉到还发热的液体顺着他裸露的大腿向下流淌。接着，变节者用粗暴的动作将他的腿拉回原处。

杰森小声地抽泣，心跳声在太阳穴咚咚地响着。疼痛令他难以呼吸，于是他只能试图在有限的活动空间下蜷缩起身体。

皮革手套下的拇指碰触到敏感的大腿内侧，引来杰森浑身剧烈的颤抖。迪克的手和他的性器太接近了，痛感与性刺激同时在他的脑中争抢着主导权。杰森还想说什么，但因过于紧张而哑口无言，于是只能不由自主地咽口水，呼吸差点在胸口滞留。迪克的另一只手为了寻找支撑点，找到了杰森的脑后，无名指和小指住后方的金属横栏，剩下的手指则歇在他的后颈上。它们的碰触让杰森浑身僵直，任何无意间的挑逗都让他抽泣出声，拇指在颈侧的摩擦更是不断地刺激他神经的末端。杰森发出一声带着哭腔的惊呼，快感从后背一路向下蔓延，像一股电流，聚集在他的胯间，臀部，和那里小洞的入口。

“所以，我猜这里是敏感地之一？”迪克说，拇指轻轻抚摸挑逗着他脖子后侧的肌肤，带起那里的一片微小的颗粒，引来杰森一声细弱的呻吟。

当涂满粘稠液体的手指突然碰触到他臀瓣处的皮肤时，杰森终于表现出了惊慌失措。

“不，迪克，拜托别这样，把你的手拿开……我什么都可以做——”

迪克的手指已经在他裸露的洞口外面轻轻按摩，一边让那里的肌肉松弛，一边为它的表面涂上一层厚厚的润滑。脆弱的入口与皮革的摩擦让触电般的感觉贯彻杰森的全身。

这种时候，变节者的目的已经显而易见，而杰森也终于彻底明白会发生什么。男孩惶恐不安，心脏在胸腔中撞击。迪克手指的触感却使更多血液留向他胯下的欲望。现在他已经完全坚硬起来了。

他不敢相信这种事会发生在自己的身上。恐惧让杰森别无选择。他开始了完全遗弃自尊的求饶。

“别，求你，迪克——别这样对我……”他抽泣道，“这是我第一次——我从没做过这种事……告诉我你想要什么，但是求你不要对我做这件事……”

但是一当迪克的手指进入他的身体，杰森的话便强行断在了口中。迪克一下捅入了两根，那一瞬的疼痛几乎能覆盖男孩还在流血的左腿带来的疼，而他的脑海也瞬间填满了使人无法集中精神的白噪音。杰森倒抽了口冷气，双腿紧紧夹住迪克的身体。可是男人对他的苦恼视而不见，食指和中指不停借着润滑向前蠕动，夹钳，试图开发他处子的后穴。疼痛不停刺激着他的神经。

急促地喘息，杰森下面的祈求带着哭腔。

“——迪克，拜托……”

他几乎已经看不清他的施虐者的脸了。但杰森还是能够分辨出迪克抬头向上看了他一眼。对方蓝色的眸子在他的视网膜中落下让人印象深刻的余光。

“第一次，是吗，”他听见变节者悠然讲话的声音，语气带着思考，“那可真是够幸运的。你以前没有碰过自己的身体吗？”

变节者的手指在杰森的甬道内试探性地顶了顶，只是很小的动作，却使男孩发出与挑逗的程度完全不相符的高音的惊叫。他用两手紧紧抓住捆绑自己的绳索，双膝下意识地夹紧迪克的身体。

迪克似乎对他的反应很感兴趣。他向上颠了一下杰森的身体以便更舒适地抱住他，致使男孩又发出一声短促的惊呼。而这个动作只能让迪克埋在杰森体内的两根手指进入得更深，直接没入至底。就连最粗的那对指节都被他的括约肌包裹住了。迪克用另一只手的指尖拂过杰森性器的长度，动作像羽毛般轻柔，让男孩发出抱怨的呻吟，几乎想要要向前曲拱他的胯部去迎接迪克恶意的挑逗。

“你这个年龄的男孩去碰自己的身体没什么稀奇，也没什么好羞耻的，”迪克说，“但现在看来你还没有尝试进入自己的身体？你表现得好像这是第一次——还是说，你私下其实是一个欲求不满的荡妇？”

“迪克，操你的，退出去——啊！”对方恶意的一捅让他发出伴随着抽泣的惊呼，突然间，杰森仿佛除了回答别无选择，“——我——只有……只有用过手指，别的什么都没有——我发誓！”

他听见迪克嗤笑了一声。接下来，猝不及防地，对方第三根手指也插入了进去。杰森浑身向上一跳，但他躲避不了，试图用盆骨去撞开迪克的动作也起不了任何作用。以此时无助的位置，他根本毫无反抗的能力。于是男孩只能咬着嘴唇承受，呜咽声不受控制地从他的牙关下传出。

“那么可一定会是个让人深刻的记忆，”迪克说，“我想我会很享受操你的感觉。”

戴着手套的手指开始操进杰森的身体里。疼痛伴随着一种新的刺激蔓延他的全身，尤其是当手套的皮革每次碰触到他甬道前方敏感的一点，杰森都忍不住发出惊叫。他的膝盖不停打颤，手指和脚趾都在不住地伸展和弯曲。他不得不抓住束缚着自己手腕的绳子，两腿的腿根紧紧地缠绕在迪克身上。杰森不敢松开，生怕迪克一旦撤离对他的支撑，自己就会完全垮下来。

随着润滑液的流失，迪克的手指变得干涩了起来。他的进出逐渐变得困难，皮革粗糙的质感不断摩擦着杰森脆弱的神经。这配合上敏感的洞口和内壁被不停刺激的感觉，从未经历过如此激烈的开发的杰森渐渐感到难以忍受。男孩抽泣了一声，两手紧抓着束缚他手腕的绳索。他开始借用绳子和刑架的横栏向上提自己的身体，试图用微弱的方式拉远迪克和自己的距离。但下一秒他却感到右边的肩膀被什么压住。迪克抓住杰森的肩部，将他向下压去，令他不得不继续去承受对方对他强制性的侵犯。

“迪克，快停下——”杰森用湿漉漉的嗓音祈求道，“——我受不了了——”

那只捏着他肩膀的手改为松弛地抓着并抚摸他的脖子。杰森强迫自己睁开水雾模糊的双眼，看着迪克近在咫尺的面孔——如此去近看男人英俊的脸真是另外一种光景——接着，杰森看到那双蓝色的眸子微微眯起。

三根手指从他的体内退了出去，发出湿漉漉的 _啵_ 的一声。

杰森难以忍下一声带着哭腔的呻吟。顿时，耻辱感让他难以承受，泪水则不受控制地涌出。

迪克在挪动他的两腿，调整并让它们更紧密地绕在自己腰部。迪克的制服前胸的布料贴着他裸露的腹部，而浑身无力的杰森就像个充气娃娃一样任由他的摆布。

“我喜欢你的反应，”迪克柔声说，“告诉我，你自慰的时候幻想的都是什么人和事？”

这些话让杰森在惊诧间回过神来。他抬头去看迪克脸上的表情，一时对自己此时的处境过于警觉。格雷森的存在，让他不得不记起从还没有成为罗宾之前就已无可救药地憧憬着他的前一任。而男孩挺立起来的性器此时也变得更加难以忽视。杰森感到痛苦，他想要得到释放。

这个时候，变节者正解开自己制服的暗扣。杰森看到的迪克把长度可观的阴茎掏出来，它已经坚硬得像块石头，这令男孩不得不压下一声痛苦的呜咽。

当迪克开始往他挺立的阴茎上涂上厚厚的润滑剂时，杰森忍不住抽泣，眼眶中的湿润势不可挡地涌了出来。他还没有准备好，这不是他心中进行第一次的方式。

“你为什么要这么做？”男孩用细弱可悲的声音祈求道，发生的一切都让他感到不解。“格雷森，拜托，和我说话，告诉我到底是为什么——只是，求你，求你不要做这件事——”

但他的话很快被他前一任发出的近乎 _温柔_ 的嘘声所制止。

“老天，”迪克用手轻轻拨开因汗水和眼泪贴在他额前的一缕头发，指节抚过他的脸颊，并抹去多米诺面具上的一颗泪珠，“你对人的信任还真是 _惹人喜欢。”_

杰森咬着嘴唇，他想不出话来说，所以只能摇头。

“你凭什么用着 _我_ 的名字，来到 _我_ 的城市，去和 _我_ 的朋友们亲近？”迪克阴沉地继续，憎恶的语气像刺人的荆棘，“我由衷憎恨你抢走属于我的东西，所以我想要看到你受苦，看到你被 _损坏。”_

这个时候迪克已经完成了预备工作。他调整姿势，将杰森向上抱起，然后扶着自己的阴茎，让它对准男孩身下的入口。

“我想捣毁你，”迪克的语气灌溉了伤人的毒液，“我想要操你直到你哭着向我求饶，最后，我还想听你抽泣着去 _祈求更多。_ ” 

这些话让杰森仿佛吞下石块般心脏下沉。呼吸停止。缺氧让他的大脑一片空白。

随着一声湿漉漉的 _咕嘟，_ 阴茎的龟头硬是挺进了他的身体。

疼痛瞬间使杰森的脸色煞白。他忍不住叫了出来，耻辱的泪水浸湿他的两颊，被绳索禁锢的两手在它们的束缚中做着无谓的挣扎。

迪克的性器在缓慢地向前推动，借助着润滑更深地进入他狭窄的洞口。被异物强行侵入身体的感觉使他止不住地浑身抽搐，杰森无声地大张着嘴喘气。

“迪克，拜托，退出去，求你退出去——”他得以透过泪水说出，“让我做什么都行，求你——”

那个物体太粗，太大；他的身体根本无法承受。即使杰森确实曾有过几次对着从未谋面的前任罗宾的照片自慰的经历——那都只是荷尔蒙旺盛时最正常不过的性幻想。但他从没想过会在毫无防备的情况下去被迫容纳对方如此粗大的器官；这简直超越他对自己身体极限的认知。杰森害怕自己会被撕裂。

“对不起，”仿佛毫无自尊般，他求饶道，“迪克，对不起，如果我做错了什么我很抱歉，求你——求你放过我……”

他感觉到一只穿戴着皮革的拇指轻轻抹去他的泪水。杰森抬起头去，模糊的视线还没能聚焦，就感到对方的嘴唇不容拒绝地将他困在一个宣示性的吻中，力道大得足以让他受伤。迪克吮吸他的下唇，顺着他嘴唇的轮廓舔舐着。然后又巧妙地撬开他的牙齿，要求他将自己展开，呈现给他的前一任。

迪克的吻技很纯熟，但这却是一个笃定主导权的吻。它充满着征服和示威性的挑逗，却没有真正的情爱。杰森却依旧不得不选择被他征服，因为他毫无反对的余地。

这个吻确实让他狭窄的穴口去承受迪克巨大的尺寸变得更容易一些。吻他的同时，杰森的前一任的性器顺利地进入他甬道深处。一只手正在温柔地上下安抚杰森赤裸的后背，帮助他去容纳那根涨大的阴茎。

它随着潮湿的声音没入到了底端。杰森能够感受到对方囊袋就贴着他赤裸的臀部。迪克的两手都抓住杰森身后的横栏来稳住自己，也同时将男孩困在他的臂弯中。当他放开他的嘴唇时，杰森的唇部已经被吮吸得肿胀且充血，而迪克只是稍微拉远和他的距离，几乎与他滚烫的额头相贴。男孩能够透过模糊的双眼看到迪克那双阴暗的蓝色眸子。男人的脸近在咫尺的模样使被穿透的痛觉和恐惧都变得不那么明显。

这个场景让杰森不得不回想起观看着眼前这个人五年前留下的影像去碰触自己身体的感觉。那时的他，看着罗宾曾在少年泰坦的派对上拍过的视频，听着那磁性且具有魅力的声音，幻想着前任罗宾到底是什么样的人——难以忍耐地去爱抚自己的阴茎，甚至还有一两次尝试用手指来操自己的后穴，并且必须捂住嘴巴以防过响的呻吟声被别屋的布鲁斯听见。

而此时他幻想的人的阴茎就埋在他的身体里了。即使迪克·格雷森已经不再是罗宾——变得更高大，脸也变得更加成熟——这依然是他。格雷森还是格雷森。而杰森正在被曾经暗恋的人强奸这个现实像一盆冷水般从头顶浇了下来。

当迪克开始缓慢地将他的阴茎向外抽去，杰森忍不住发出一声抽泣，双腿只能更紧地缠在迪克的腰上。

当他的前辈将抽出至只有龟头还在洞内的阴茎重新捅入他的体内时，杰森发出的痛呼声被身体向上顶起时发出的响声打断。那是一种活塞时的咕嘟声，伴随着嗓音被外来的力道强行困在喉咙中的闷哼。杰森感觉到撕裂般的疼痛，但是他无法阻止它，只能靠用双腿更紧地夹住迪克的身体来稳固自己。

接下来，迪克的阴茎开始一次又一次地进出他的身体，潮湿的咕唧声连续不断，而杰森不停地被向上顶起又落下。那根涨大的阴茎在润滑中进出自如，但来自初次的痛感却无法随着次数而减弱。迪克的速度不算快，但杰森还是难以承受。这比当腿上的追踪器被挖去时还要令人痛苦。他的后穴和甬道内侧都太过敏感了，被迪克的性器任意轻微地碰触都会让他浑身颤抖不已。

迪克改为用一手抓着横栏，一手托着杰森的臀部。他渐渐能够听到对方变得更沉重的喘息声，而他抓着横栏的那只手最后开始爱抚杰森被汗水浸湿的头发，从上至下地捋着，来到他敏感的后颈时还恶意地在那里轻揉，致使杰森发出一声几乎有些淫荡的呻吟。

“你真是——不让人省——省心，是不是，孩子？”变节者努力的声音带有一丝笑意，“看来我今后有必要用镣铐把你锁起来。”

杰森想回答，但声音却被从下至上的顶动强行压了回去。他只能咬着嘴唇，用被束缚的双手慌乱的去抓住用来捆绑他的横栏，抓着它试图向上提起自己的身体来远离迪克的侵略。但下一刻，他就被抓住腰部重新坐回到迪克的阴茎上，一下被贯穿到前所未有的深度——用更深度的侵犯来惩罚他的抗拒——这使杰森发出痛苦的惊呼，不得不去承受更多来自变节者的蹂躏。

“迪——啊——迪克——”他带着哭腔祈求道，“求你放——放过我——我不——不能再继续——”

他的声音最终被泪水模糊了。迪克用拥抱来回复了他。他被变节者的两臂紧紧环在怀中，全身的重量都歇在在迪克已经涨大到即将爆裂的阴茎上，像是一块戳在签子上的肉。

迪克的两臂紧紧地拥着他的身体，胯部极其敏捷地进出着他的身体，每一次都更快，更深，而杰森的躯干被顶得连呼吸都逐渐变得困难。敏感的内壁被摩擦的生疼感伴随着前壁和洞口的敏感地带被撞击时的快感，那感觉就像是一刻处于火坑而一刻又处于冰下，像网球般在两个极端之间被抛来抛去，不断地在空中寻找根本不存在的实地。带着快感和痛觉的呻吟不断地从杰森口中传来，他尝试咬着嘴唇来阻止自己发声，若不是如此，或许从他口中发出的就是像浪潮一样的淫叫了。

中途，迪克停顿了片刻，改为用手托住杰森赤裸的臀部。他向上颠了一下男孩的身体，调整他缠在自己腰上的双腿。任何一个细微的动作都让杰森饱受虐待的洞口受到更多疼痛的刺激。

迪克很快用更快的速度操进杰森的身体。他的阴茎在男孩的体内逐渐涨大，而杰森的腰部在被顶起时折叠成曲线又拉直。杰森被完全抱在对方怀里的姿势使迪克的性器每一次都得以插进甬道的最深处，同时是杰森与自己前辈最亲密的结合，也是最深层的侵犯。被搞得浑身乏力，杰森把发烫的脑袋放在迪克的肩上，随着他每一个顶起的动作发出细弱的呜咽。而迪克却将冰冷的吻落在他颈部的侧面，引起杰森浑身的颤动。

“嘘，小翅膀，”性感的声音在他的耳边低语，“你现在做得很好。”

“呃——”杰森神志不清，只能从喉咙深处发出带着祈求的呜咽，而这引来变节者将更多的吻落在他的肩膀的手臂上，酥麻的快感分散着被强操的痛觉和耻辱。

渐渐地，他所有的痛呼都逐渐变成一种近乎淫荡的呻吟。像是色情片里才能听到的那种。杰森被操得精神恍惚，除了一次次被阴茎填满的感觉，其他什么都注意不到。他的手指和脚趾都在不停地伸展和收缩，靠紧紧抓着绳子和横栏来保持自己。但是杰森无法消除那种找不到实体的感觉。被巨大的阴茎贯穿和用自己的手指来自慰带来的感觉简直是两个极端，而第一次体验这种激烈的性交让杰森感到恐惧。

最后顶入他身体的几下是最激烈的，也最像是用来宣布所有权的。接着，他的前辈在他的甬道深处射了出来。

迪克高潮时，杰森感觉自己像是一个被粘稠的液体灌满的容器。他感觉到一波又一波的精液被注射进他的身体深处，将他的肚子填满，强迫他去接受变节者的种子。那一刻他被人使用和侵略的认知变成了不可反驳的事实。而杰森内心有什么倒塌了。

“操你的，”接着杰森哭进迪克的肩里，双肩不停地颤抖。他的嗓子已经哑了，“操你的，格雷森。你这他妈的混球。”

他身体容纳不下的那些精液开始受重力的影响而顺着他的内壁向下流淌，从他饱受虐待的穴口溢出。让他像个坏了的水管。这种画面简直可笑。

迪克的手却还在轻轻抚着他的头发。虚伪的怜爱。

“你表现得不错，罗宾，”男人叹道，因刚才的释放而情绪放松。

杰森没好气地侧头想要躲开他的手，但身体的酸痛让他只能中途作罢。

“操，”他咬牙说，强行忍下疼痛的泪水。

迪克已释放过的阴茎还贯穿着杰森，后穴的酸痛已经开始变得麻木了，而迪克却没有想要退出的意思。反而，杰森那根从刚才起就处于挺立状态的阳具突然被握在了对方的手中。

男孩发出细弱的惊呼，但是当迪克开始用纯熟的技巧替他手淫时，他什么都没有做。就算杰森想，他也毫无反抗的力气。

和刚才的蹂躏相比，迪克照顾他需求的动作丝毫不让人反感。可他太过敏感，对方任何一个恶意的扯动都让杰森传出带着哭腔的呻吟。而使他射出也没用上多久——杰森早已经像是一个随时会爆发的高压水头那般，而变节者的手套上还余留的润滑液搭配着体温足以让一个经验不足的男孩感到头晕目眩，难以承受。杰森亲眼看着乳白色的精液洒满自己的前胸和腹部，这让他羞愧无比。迪克的手将他的阴茎稳稳地握在掌心；他让男孩进入高潮简直不能再容易了。

确保杰森高潮过后，迪克才缓缓地退出他的身体，而体内那些余留的精液也不受控制地从后穴涌出，让杰森感觉自己是个漏掉的水气球，或是个被弄坏的玩具。大脑一片空白的男孩听到迪克在简易地清理过后重新整理好自己的制服，而这期间他已经疲惫并酸疼着的两腿还依旧缠在男人的腰上。

接着，杰森感觉到束缚自己手腕的绳子被拉扯了一下。迪克不慌不忙地将它解开，动作熟练，还有些湿润的皮革时不时地碰触到杰森的手腕。

双手重获自由，杰森下意识地去搂住了迪克的脖子。然而他没有像预料中的那样掉到地上。迪克没有允许，反而，男人的手托住了他的臀部和一边的腿弯，男孩被直接抱着来到那个宽大的工作台前，腿缠在迪克的躯干上。

迪克让他坐在台面上——这个动作牵扯到了生疼的后穴，令杰森忍不住嘶了一声。好在迪克的动作足够有耐心，把他轻轻地放下，确保让杰森受伤的小穴承受尽可能少的压力。一时的疼痛让杰森眼前发黑，反应迟钝，所以当他突然听到金属碰撞的声音时根本没有机会去反对。然后是齿轮滑入凹槽中的声音，冰凉的环状接触他腕部的肌肤，一副手铐把他的两手铐在了台面边的栏杆上。

挣扎只换来锁链被拉伸时带来的摩擦声，杰森发出一声抽泣，然后试图缩起自己的身体。

“等在这，”男人在他耳边说道。他的一只手一直歇在杰森的背上，轻轻抚摸和按摩他酸疼的后腰。当他直起身并转身走开时，杰森甚至还有些留恋被他关注的感觉。

迪克离开了工作台。等他回来时，手里拿着一个医疗箱，以及那瓶刚才已经被杰森喝掉一半的矿泉水。

站在他的面前，男人拧开瓶盖。瓶口被抵在他的唇边。

“喝了它。”

杰森不需要被说服。他毫无怨言地张口将剩下的水全部吞了下去，不少液体顺着他的嘴角流淌。哭哑的嗓音和性交的脱水都令他浑身虚脱。

等水瓶空了，迪克就将它放在一边，然后打开了医疗箱。他从里面拿出所需要的物品。纱布，消毒液，针线，和医用胶带。

杰森只是消极地看着。落到敌人手中时，抓住任何能够接受医疗帮助的机会，这种道理杰森还能明白。因此他任由迪克替他擦去腿伤附近的血液；而当刺痛的消毒液被喷上伤口时，除了被疼得挤眉弄眼外，杰森也没有任何反抗。

这整个画面都他妈的有点滑稽，杰森甚至不知道是该笑还是该哭。他的后穴还在不受控制地向外流淌着眼前这个人强暴他时遗留下的精液，可杰森此时却乖乖地坐在这里接受施虐者处理着由对方本人造成的刀伤，像只听话的狗一样任由迪克用医用针线刺穿他的皮肤，将被挖出追踪器的伤口缝在一起。处理进行得很快。迪克对这件事很熟练，而杰森也足够的配合。

等到迪克用胶带把纱布固定在缝好的伤口上，杰森毫不费时间地趁他收拾东西的空隙把自己的身体缩成球状，双手环抱着膝盖，尽量使自己占据的体积越小越好。他感觉即无助又苦恼，可杰森一点也不想被他的监禁人看出这点来。

专注收拾医疗工具的迪克一直没和杰森说话，甚至没看他一眼。而当他拿走医疗箱，起身离去时，杰森才终于忍不住对男人的背影发问。

“接下来呢？你打算干什么？你打算怎么对待我？”

他看到迪克停顿了一下。男人回过头来，目光带着复杂的情绪落在他的身上，“很着急？你很快就会知道的。”

杰森咬着嘴唇，无法掩饰内心的焦虑。

迪克又转过身去离开，不再给杰森更多的关注。男孩忍不住开始对着他的背影大叫。

“我会离开的，混蛋！除非你用什么方法封我的口，不然我一定会逃出去，然后你会为这些付出代价！”而当迪克没有回复他，他又气急败坏地喊道，“泰坦们知道你是变节者这件事是不会高兴的，混球！布鲁斯也不会。他会 _暴怒无比。_ 你就等着他们都得知你的身份的那一刻吧！”

但迪克只是头也不回地走掉了，开始在偌大地房间另一头做着什么。杰森被一个人铐在桌台上。他只能缩起身体，强迫自己收回更多即将夺眶而出的泪水。

房间的那一头不断传来迪克在收拾什么的声音，但房间的昏暗使杰森什么都看不到。他被困的这个工作台上除了些蓝图之外几乎什么都没有——他无法在毫无工具的情况下撬开这副手铐逃脱，尤其是当他敏锐的监禁人还和他同处一个房间里。杰森几乎忍耐不住让眼泪涌出，试图不去想他一直偷偷仰慕的前辈在不顾他的意愿夺取他后只是将他铐在冰冷的桌台上，而他赤裸的身体还在溢出被侵犯时留下的精液。浑身疲惫的杰森最终蜷缩着躺倒在了桌上，紧紧怀抱着双臂，把这里想象成他熟悉的蝙蝠洞，而不是绑架他的恶棍们的老巢。

他在桌面上睡了过去。由于还浑身赤裸，杰森只能靠缩成一团来维持体温。好在雀跃城的温度向来不冷，而杰森也足够的疲惫。

+++

等他醒来，时间应该没过上多久。靠直觉去估算应有一两个小时——在哥谭的街道上长大的杰森已经习惯了每两个小时就醒一次的浅睡眠。他意识到身上被人盖上了一张单薄的布料。那是他的罗宾披风。这简直太他妈可笑了。他想杀了格雷森。杰森几乎要笑到哭出来。

而格雷森本人在哪里？杰森抬起头来，径直地去听房间的一边传来的沙沙声。他意识到那是帆布做的旅行袋，还有金属偶尔碰撞时发出的清脆响声。出于某种原因，变节者正在将他经常使用的那些武器放进旅行袋中，然后拉上了帆布袋的拉链。

他是打算去什么地方？杰森感到一丝好奇。

听到脚步声的接近使杰森立刻反射性地将脑袋重新放回到桌上装睡。但他故意让左眼留了个缝隙，去偷窥走近工作台的迪克在做什么。

迪克来到了桌边。杰森看到的不是身穿变节者制服的他，而是衣着灰色西裤和休闲衬衫的青年。他看到有着落肩长发的男人的背影停在了在桌边不远处，然后从西裤的口袋里掏出了手机。

屏幕在黑暗中亮起，锁定屏的壁纸是来自五年前的合照。露出酷男孩笑容的十五岁的罗宾和对镜头甜甜微笑着的少女，绿色的眼睛被她橘红色的长发衬托得更加艳丽。罗宾和星火，在那一切都发生前拍摄的合影……在迪克·格雷森堕落之前，当他还是 _好人_ 的时候。但迪克没有打开锁定，只是看了眼屏幕上的时间。巨大的字符让它对于杰森来说也很好辨认——它显示的是星期五，早上五点。

而这个信息让杰森感到焦虑。他居然已经失踪了整整一天一夜的时间，少年泰坦们有没有意识到在他身上发生了什么？

沉思中的杰森没有立刻注意到迪克收回手机的动作。男人回头的声音让杰森心跳加速，赶忙闭上眼睛重新假装睡着。黑暗中无尽的沉寂让他恐惧。但那都比不过突然向他身边靠近的脚步声。

迪克在他身边的桌面坐下了，近到杰森能感觉到从男人身上散发出的温度。对方的手突然歇在他裸露的大腿上，这让男孩的肌肤几乎反射性地弹跳。迪克此时没有戴手套，手的温度直接和他的肉体接触，使那处皮肤起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“罗宾，我知道你醒了。”

迪克的话让杰森浑身发麻。而当男孩没有立刻对他的话做出反应，迪克的另一只手突然落在他的耳边，开始爱抚那里的头发。

而正是这个动作让杰森忍不住惊呼出声。

他几乎是在惊跳中睁眼，然后下意识地想要伸手去挥开对方，却忘记了自己还被铐着。于是他只能歪头去躲过，同时向迪克射去能杀人的目光。

“你是怎么看出来的？”

他说着，想要甩开对方还歇在他腿上的手。但迪克加大了力度。他的手在原地坚定不移。

迪克耸了耸肩，“呼吸的频率。别忘了我也受过蝙蝠侠的指导。”

他说完，置于大腿的拇指按在杰森的腿弯内侧。五指在男孩的膝盖处收紧，然后突然用力一拽，双手被缚的杰森就毫无反抗能力地被拉向了他。

剧烈的挣扎被迪克的手肘压下。男人五官精致的脸和他只有呼吸的距离，杰森无法思考。迪克好看的蓝眼睛凝视着他的目光，然后伸手，将还戴在男孩脸上的多米诺面具取了下来。

杰森忍不住挣扎了一下，下意识地想要去阻止。但他也知道在迪克面前维持秘密身份什么的其实他妈的没什么意义。迪克摘下他的面具放在手边，而杰森的脸上还留有之前的泪痕。男人的目光从始至终没有离开过他的脸，此时对方的表情甚至还多了一丝沉思。杰森忍下想要蜷缩起身体的冲动。失去面具对他来说就像失去了最后一道防线，连最后的隐私和防护都拱手送出。他从未感受过如现在这般的赤裸和无助。

“我们还有四个小时的时间可以消磨，”他的前辈若有所思地解释说。

他阴暗的目光带有某种影射。它的样子让杰森被恐惧吞噬，心跳在太阳穴砰砰地响着。

“迪克，拜托，”吞咽下口水，杰森颤抖地说，“你甚至为什么要这么对我？”

“你还是不明白，”迪克回答，“‘罗宾’属于我。它只能属于我。”

“但是你放弃了它！”杰森迅速反对，“是你离开了泰坦，离开了蝙蝠侠！伙计，你选择了成为丧钟的徒弟，然后你决定去当变节者！这都是你自己的选择不是吗？”

但是立刻，迪克脸上愤怒的表情就让杰森开始后悔说这些话了。

“但是你忘了，现在你是囚犯。在这个地方，我说的才算。”

接着他粗暴地掐住杰森的下颚，将一个愤怒的吻落在他紧闭的唇上。杰森呜咽出声，试图把迪克甩开。他紧咬牙关进行着无声的抗拒，而迪克则更用力地去吮吸和凌虐杰森红肿的嘴唇。

杰森又听到了润滑剂盖子被打开时熟悉的 _啪嗒_ 声，然后是它被挤出来的声音。还吻着他，迪克用一只手抓住杰森一边的腿弯，将他的右腿向上压去，直到他那已经被残虐过的泛红的小洞完全向外展开。它还在向外流淌出精液，而迪克的两只涂满润滑的手指轻而易举地就插入了进去。

杰森发出一声惊呼，但他的嘴唇又很快被迪克捕捉到，并且再次残暴地吮吸了两下才罢休。

而那两只手指在他体内凌虐的动作根本无法被忽视。杰森还没有作好再次被蹂躏的准备，痛感伴随着体内某一处被碰到的感觉让他脑袋空白。迪克的手指在他的甬道中挖掘，开发，为他做着准备。这个认知让杰森感到羞耻和恐惧。可他任何程度的挣扎都被迪克轻易压下，求饶的话也不被对方的耳朵听到。

“求你，迪克，”他带着哭腔说，“不要再这么做了……”

迪克显然没有理睬。他的手机突然在这时响了起来。

经典的 _终结者_ 的音乐从从男人的口袋里传来，这让迪克一愣，手上的动作不得不停了下来。

“妈的，”迪克小声骂了一句。

他停顿了一下，食指和中指带着一身 _咕嘟_ 声从杰森体内退了出去。改用同一只手去抓着杰森的膝弯，迪克拿出手机看了一眼。

来电显示上的名字使他皱眉。迪克很快擦干手上的润滑液并点击了接听。他没有放开杰森，只是在原地将手机放在耳边。

“斯莱德，什么事？”

对面传来的低沉声音很明显是属于丧钟的。这让杰森因一时的恐惧而喉咙收紧。

斯莱德显然对迪克说了句什么，杰森没有听清。等到迪克回答的时候，他冰冷的语气让杰森后颈的汗毛直竖，“你的礼物还活着，如果你想问的是这个。”

又顿了顿，迪克聆听着对面传来的话。

“你他妈和我开玩笑的吗？”男人突然不耐烦地对着手机说。他皱着眉回头看了杰森一眼，迟疑片刻，然后放开了男孩的腿。

迪克站了起来，背对着他。一只手插入口袋，男人用低音向电话里说，“好吧，是什么打算，老头子？”

听了对面传来的话之后，迪克低声嘟囔了一句“明白了”，然后点击挂断。他气急败坏地咂舌。

“看来少年泰坦对你的失踪很在意，”他沉思了片刻，说，“我们的时间不够了。”

泰坦的名字让杰森头脑充血。他立刻挣扎了起来。

“他们肯定会找到我的！”

迪克收起了手机。他继续背对着杰森，以至于男孩看不见他脸上的表情，“如果我们现在离开就不会，”迪克说着回过头来。他看他的眼神里有着微妙的情绪，“不过没关系，以后我们的时间还有很多。”

杰森感到毛骨悚然。

迪克又开始接近他，这一次从口袋里拿出了钥匙。

“起来，”他说，“我们得给你清洁一下。”

+++

杰森被动作粗暴地推进了浴室。

浴室和这里不远，就在黑暗的训练场地尽头。和这个阴暗的，满是齿轮和机械的地下基地完全相反，它既宽大又亮堂，巨大的镜子装在宽敞干净的盥洗台上，有着多功能的浴缸，淋浴间的浴帘是干净的浅蓝色。

经过镜子前，杰森忍不住收紧身上披的罗宾披风，不愿意看到镜中自己赤裸的身上布满肆虐的痕迹的倒影。

黄色的披风被扯下，迪克推着他进入宽敞豪华的淋浴间里。男人紧随他身后拉上了浴帘。还没有能力反抗，杰森的两手就再次被铐在了淋浴间的扶栏上。这让他又惊慌地挣扎起来。

“放开我！” 他大叫，“我知道如何冲澡，多谢！”

但迪克只是打开了花洒的喷头，在一旁试着水温。

“驳回，”男人回答，“你会弄湿我好不容易缝好的针线。”

迪克挽起了袖管，一把推着杰森的肩膀，让他面朝墙壁。男孩浑身都在哆嗦，但是当水真正冲到他身上时，那温度却是刚刚好的。温暖却不发烫的热水很快淋过他被残酷对待过的身体，而迪克一边用花洒喷洒着他，一边用浸湿的毛巾轻轻擦拭过他的身体。

弄脏在前胸和腹部的精液被精细地洗去，还有从大腿内侧流下的那些。迪克确实很小心地避过了他左腿的伤，洗去他腿和臀部沾有的那些粘稠的余留。当手指插入他的小洞里去引出剩下的精液时，杰森惊呼一声并绷直了身体，两手紧紧抓住手铐的链条。迪克替他清理体内的过程太慢太久，这期间保持平静十分的困难。洗下的精液很快被水冲走，顺着淋浴间的水槽口流走了。之后，迪克还浸湿他因出汗而黏在一起的头发，为它们打上泡沫后冲掉。

杰森最终被包上一条巨大的浴巾。迪克替他擦去头发里的水珠，然后去浴室门外的衣橱里面翻找了好一会儿，找出两件不太合身的上衣和裤子，将它们和手铐的钥匙都抛给他。

“我的衣服你穿肯定不合身，”迪克说，“但总比没有好。我不会让你继续去穿罗宾制服的。”

杰森没好气地发出一声来自喉咙深处的低吼。他没有让迪克获得满意的答复，而是迅速地打开手铐然后把衣服换上。

那是一件红色的T恤，它确实很大，几乎能盖住杰森的整个臀部。而那条长裤他则不得不去挽起裤腿才能避免让它拖地。换衣服的期间杰森都在有意避免迪克的视线，因此他没有注意到男人在他身后从医务冰柜里翻找东西的声音。没能警觉地意识到对方从后方靠近更是一个巨大的失策。

因此当感觉到有针刺入他的手臂时，惊恐的感觉顿时吞噬了他。杰森试图挣扎，但药物已经开始在他的系统中发挥起了效果。

“——等你醒来，”昏迷前，他最后听到的就是变节者逐渐变得遥远的声音，“我们就会到达崭新的城市了。”


	3. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森在他的牢笼中醒来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让大哥稍微温柔一下。但是离斯德哥尔摩还远呢。

如果杰森再看到任何一根装着神秘液体的针管接近自己，他一定会发狂。

当他睁开眼，第一个看到的是挖空的屋顶里不断转动的齿轮；而听见的是机械运作时带着白噪音的响声时；杰森立刻就明白过来了自己此时身处困境之中。又一次。

这是一个空空荡荡的小房间，而他似乎躺在一张架子的单人床上。昏暗的光线是来自离地至少两米来高的一扇小窗户——也是这里唯一一扇窗户，像古堡监狱里才能看到的那样窄小又压抑。床边那个半开门的貌似是浴室，远处是疑似上过锁的门，还有一盏放在床头柜上的台灯。

杰森想要坐起来，更细致地去查看自己现在的处境。但是动作稍微急速了些就令他头晕眼花地跌回床上，身体的酸疼让他忍不住呻吟出声。而在倒下后，杰森立刻高高举起两手去查看手腕。他听到了金属碰撞的声音。

他眼前的画面像是永远都在摇晃，聚焦足足花了他十几秒钟的时间。杰森最终看清了在转动的齿轮的衬托下的两只手，腕上被人戴了一对三指粗的镣铐，金属做的手铐光滑得几乎能被当作镜子。它们连着长长的锁链，内部还衬着棉花和天鹅绒的垫充，为了让它们的长期佩戴者能稍微舒适一点。

这时候没有词语能够描绘杰森心里的惊慌和恐惧。

他突然间想起了自己是如何在任务中被袭击，腿中的追踪器又是如何被挖走的。他还想起了那之后发生的事。

而自被反叛者袭击以来，杰森还是第一次彻底消化自己的处境。身处丧钟不知建立在何处的老巢，身上没有任何可以用信号来提示他所在地点的物品。而变节者那之前对他做过的事也终于在他的脑海中成型，这让他也过度意识到身体的酸疼具体是来自哪里。

而杰森也想起了变节者说过的话。 _看来我今后有必要用镣铐把你锁起来。_ 迪克兑现了它。

当他终于不再感觉全世界都在旋转，杰森忍着身体的不适坐起来，双脚从床上垂下，开始检查自己周围的情况。单人床的床头有着高高的金属栏杆，而拴着他的锁链就穿过栏杆被固定在墙壁上。锁链比他的拇指还粗一些，但它留出的距离很长，给他足够的空间进出厕所的小门，甚至能够在整个房间里自由活动。

杰森伸腿从床上落地，赤脚接触到冰冷的木地板让他浑身一阵哆嗦。完全靠自己的力气支撑身体站立比他想象的还要困难，尤其是当他要抗拒的不光是系统中未散去的镇静剂，还有身体上的酸痛以及腿伤带来的不便。杰森嘶了一声。他第一件做的事就是撸起裤管去查看腿上的伤口。他揭开医用纱布，用手去试探性地戳了两下那个边缘带着些血痂的针线，刺痛感使他挤了挤眼睛。

尽量不让左腿承受太多的体重，杰森绕过床去查看窄小的浴室。不出意外，那里面没有窗户或任何可以用来逃脱的通道。他还试图把床艰难地推到房间唯一的一扇小窗户下面并站了上去。但这也无济于事。那扇窗户太高了，而且它小到也根本容纳不下一个十五岁男孩的体积。当他试图去检查那扇上锁的正门时，杰森才意识到束缚自己锁链的长度根本不允许他走到那里。就算是强迫自己将身体伸展开，最多也只能做到让脚尖碰到门缘的位置罢了。

“放我出去！”他扯着嗓子对着门外大叫，长时间的干渴令他的嗓音听起来很不好，而杰森也不知道自己是喊给谁听的。

答复他的是意料之中的寂静。杰森低下头来，忍不住发出一声抽泣。下面的一句话不受他控制地带着些哭腔。

“拜托——让我出去！”

再次没有听到回应，他忍着喉咙的疼痛大喊，“混球！”

回复他的只有齿轮不断转动的机械声。房间的天花板是开放的，和丧钟在雀跃城的基地里一样，那里有着无数运作的齿轮。杰森猜想这整个基地都是一个巨大的机器。除此之外，除了嵌着窗户的墙下面一排暖风出口外，空空荡荡的房间几乎完全由水泥组成，没有一丝缝隙，没有可以藏东西的角落，自然更没有任何可以用来撬锁的工具。

唯一有的，只有囚禁他的这张床，还有那个同样上了锁的床头柜。上面唯一的一盏台灯下放了三瓶矿泉水，和一张放了两半三明治的不锈钢托盘。

杰森咽下口水，小心翼翼地向床头靠近。托盘上的是沙丁鱼三明治，很明显是为了他不至于被饿死才放在那的。它看上去或许在那里已经有一小会儿了，这更让杰森相信他是被一个人遗落在了这个鬼地方。这种想法一点也不能安慰到他。

看着托盘上的三明治使杰森的肚子开始咕咕地叫了起来。眼前的食物让他想起自己已经在未知的时间内都都没有摄入任何热量。然而吃饭却是此时杰森最后想做的事。

他已经渐渐进入极度恐慌的状态。心跳没有来由地不断加速，呼吸过度急促，让杰森感到头晕脑胀。作为罗宾这不是第一次被绑架，他应当能更好地处理自己此时的心情。可是知道对他做这些的是斯莱德——迪克——这类级别的人物，杰森无法让自己冷静下来。他现在是真的被关了起来。而他甚至连自己身处地球上的哪个洲都不知道。

杰森紧紧闭上眼睛，强迫自己想起布鲁斯教过他的呼吸训练，试图用他已知的方法度过这次的恐慌突袭，让自己的心跳平稳下来。但是它那么困难，而杰森觉得自己无法呼吸。这整个房间都太小，太封闭。它让他感到对封闭空间的恐惧。杰森甚至不能确定那么小的窗户能确保他呼吸到足够的氧气。

杰森弯下腰痛苦地沉吟了一声。他的嗓音十分沙哑，身体也摇摇欲坠。过度喘气让他感到头晕，于是杰森在床边的角落坐了下来。

杰森将自己的脸埋在臂弯中，强行压下一声呜咽。他可以挺过去；他又不是个一点挫折也经历不起的婴儿。可是此时的杰森却感到窒息般的绝望。造成这种厄运的起因只是因为丧钟觉得迪克会想要，因为杰森是斯莱德用来讨好迪克的道具。就和以前每一次一样。无论杰森身上发生什么的厄运起因都是别的人自顾自的决定——就像他的母亲在毒瘾中毁灭自己；就像他那个进了监狱后再没出来的父亲。杰森从始至终都在当其他人的牺牲品。只因他总是恰巧站在了他们的准星当中；只因他是迪克的继任者。

训练时布鲁斯曾告诉过他，被绑架时无论情况有多么恶劣也要挺住，拖延下去，直到他能等来蝙蝠侠的救援。无论怎样，顺从敌人的要求，保持让自己活下去。因为他们的目标是蝙蝠侠，罗宾只会是被坏蛋们用作诱饵的工具。杰森苦笑一声。然而这次可能不一样了。

坐在角落里，杰森蜷缩成一团。拴着他双手的锁链像两条蜿蜒细长的蛇一样缠绕着他的身体，甚至让他感到有那么微小的一丝安全感。杰森没有吃或喝下任何一口留给他的食物与水。就算杰森能够信任那些食物是安全的，此时的他也缺乏足够的力气或意志去起身将它们拿到身前。

天色暗了下来，阴影在房间里蔓延。月光都没能透过那扇小得可怜的窗户照射进来。黑暗让他本就发沉的脑袋更加犯困。杰森不知不觉地就睡了过去。他睡得不安稳，噩梦延绵不绝地袭来，令他时不时地醒来，之后只能又一次在寒冷中打着哆嗦睡去。黑夜仿佛比他曾经经历过的每一晚都要长。

就在这个不停地坠入睡梦又从梦中苏醒的过程中，天不知不觉地亮了。

杰森没有时间的概念。这里没有钟表，而他的身上更是被撤去了任何可以辨别时间用的道具。他不知道当那扇上锁的门被打开时是早上的几点。杰森只知道那时候刚有些冷色调的晨光从小窗照射进来，而他自己正头昏脑涨地蜷缩在床边，在意识边缘徘徊。

他听见门外有钥匙插入孔眼的转动声，门锁被啪嗒一声打开，外面由日光灯照亮的瓷质地板上一双穿着休闲鞋的脚。它们迈进了房间里并关上门，向杰森接近时传来稳重的脚步声。

但脚步声很快慢了下来，有些迟疑地停在杰森身前的不远处。接着是青年的声音冷静地说，“天啊。”

对这声感叹，杰森只是用皱眉来回答。

脚步声只停留了几秒钟的时间，接着，它又开始向他接近了。对方弯腰，将金属的盘子放在床头柜上。接着，他身边的床向下陷了进去。变节者在床边坐了下来。

一只冰凉的手背贴在他的额头上。他听见对方轻哼的声音，紧接着的是命令的口吻。

“起来，”变节者说，“到床上去。”

当杰森没有回应，迪克叹了口气。

“你烧起来了。你需要回到床上。”

对于对方说的话，杰森只能听懂一半。他能听出床这个词，可是它在他的脑海中却没有任何含义。过了一会儿，当杰森还没有动静，他听到了迪克从床上起身发出的沙沙声，在他身边俯身时散发的热度，以及两只有力的手臂环抱他腋下和腿弯时那种让人心跳加速的触感。

这种触感立刻引发了某些回忆，让杰森惊慌。他开始在迪克的怀里蠕动身体，带着细弱的呜咽声进行着抗议。但是他缺乏力气的四肢带来的微弱的抵抗在变节者面前却根本不值一提。杰森被抱起来放回到床上，当柔软的被褥贴附他发冷的后背时，迪克才小心地从他身下抽回了手臂。

在床上躺定，酸痛的身体令杰森忍不住发出一声呻吟。可他不得不承认温暖的小床还是得以为他带来一丝安慰。床边，变节者直起了身，柔和的声音从上方传来。

“先等一等，我很快就回来，”他说。

脚步声离去了，门被带上时上锁的声音。等它重新被打开时，杰森正好从另一个昏暗的梦中被开锁声唤醒。他浑身一抖，眼角的余光看到穿着休闲服的年轻人手中拿着羽绒毯和药盒向他走近。

迪克将药放在床头柜上，坐下时令他的床向下凹陷了下去。他展开手中的毯子，将它盖在杰森的身上。

“没什么值得惊慌的，”迪克柔声说道，“性交，遭到绑架和镇静剂的连续作用使你免疫系统受损，发烧只是很合理的结果。”

他居然就那么轻易地将这一连串原因说出来。杰森哭笑不得。要不是现在身体没有力气，他真想一拳打在格雷森这张俊俏又令人厌恶的脸上。

对方的手背又贴上他的额头，和他发烫的皮肤比起来，迪克的手几乎显得有些发凉。

“你醒来后有喝任何水吗？”

杰森皱着眉，伸手没好气地将迪克的手挥开。光是想要做到这样的动作就费了他极大的努力。迪克静静地将手收了回去。杰森能感受到那双钴蓝色的眼睛灼烧进他身体。

“不要碰我，”他咽下干涸的口中所剩不多的口水并艰难地说。听到自己沙哑的嗓音几乎让杰森发颤。但他还是忍不住说出下面的一句，“都是你对我做了这种事……你绑架了我，把我关起来，而且你还——你还——”

他说不下去了。杰森忍不住开始抽泣，而他突然感觉到迪克的手轻柔地碰到他鬓角的头发，将那里的的碎发抚匀。

“我知道你很苦恼。”

对方说完就转身去床头柜上拿了什么。然后是矿泉水被开瓶的声音，杰森的后背被猝不及防地托起，枕头在他的背后立起当作靠背。男孩还没有机会惊呼出声，就感到瓶口对准了他的嘴唇。

“喝掉它。它会让你感觉好一些的。”

杰森没有争辩。

他张开嘴去接纳对方给予的任何滋润。贪婪地喝下每一滴给他生命的液体。这就像是困在笼中的鸟儿在从它的监管者手中觅食。不是最好的选择。但他别无他选。

等杰森喝完一大半后，迪克才将水瓶放回床头柜上。对方的一只手跨过他的身体，这样几乎将他抱在怀中的姿势不该让杰森感到如此心跳加速。这时候他注意到了迪克手中拿着一根温度计。

“张嘴，”是私密的低音，过分温柔了。“它消过毒了。”

杰森没有理由抗拒。所以他只是无声地张嘴，顺从地将温度计含了进去。

“在你的舌头下面，”迪克说，“对，就像那样，然后合上嘴唇。”

他含着温度计的样子一定很好笑。但迪克没有在看他。这期间，对方忙着去把退烧药的包装拆开，戳开里面锡箔的包装，将两粒绿色的胶囊取出来。

温度计发出了滴滴滴的叫声。当迪克将它抽取出来时，杰森差点就忘了放松嘴唇。这令男人向他投来一个微妙的眼神，就仿佛对方在嘲笑他。杰森控制不了蔓延上自己脸颊的绯红。

将温度计握在手中，迪克冷静地阅读上面的电子数字的样子让杰森几乎觉得有些好笑。就好像他的监禁者真的在乎似的——尽管此时他的手腕上还锁着结实的镣铐。

他听到迪克轻哼了一声。

“100.4华氏度，”他说，“毋庸置疑是在发烧。但是你会没事的。”

杰森皱了皱眉。当迪克再次接近他时，杰森下意识地躲开了。一只手有力地钳住他的下颚，强迫他转过脸来。在杰森细弱的抗拒声下，一只拇指撬开他的牙齿，一粒豌豆大的胶囊被推入他的唇间，压在他的舌头上。接着是第二粒。

“只是退烧药，不是别的东西，”迪克柔声说，“相信我。”

我凭什么相信你？你，我的前一任，绑架了我，不顾我的意愿操我，还用锁链把我锁在这个鬼地方。杰森想哭。杰森简直他妈的想笑。

但是他却没有将胶囊吐出去，甚至当迪克忙碌着去拧开矿泉水水瓶时都乖乖地将它们含在口中等待着。直到带螺旋纹的瓶口熟悉的触感碰到他的下唇，然后清爽的液体将两粒药丸都冲下他的喉管。

“你想吃点什么？”将水瓶拧紧后，迪克问他，“我知道你现在的胃口肯定不理想。但生病时更得摄入些能量才行。”

杰森咳嗽了两声。

“滚开，离我远点，”他没好气地说。嗓音虽然比起之前来要好些，但还是十分沙哑。

“传统的鸡汤意面怎么样？我让乔伊去做。”

“随你怎样，”杰森轻蔑地说着，已经开始重新挪动枕头以便平躺下去了，“只要让我一个人呆着。”

出人意料地，迪克很顺从去整理枕头并帮助他躺下，替他将锁链挪开以便让男孩能睡得稍微舒适一些。当杰森故意背对着对方躺下去时，青年还帮他盖好了羽绒毯。杰森紧紧闭上了两眼假装睡着，有意地不去理睬对方。他感觉迪克在身后安静地坐了一会儿，然后才用稳重的声音开口说话。

“呆在这。我会带食物回来。”

杰森几乎没有关于迪克离开房间的记忆。门被重新锁上时，男孩已经再次陷入了沉睡。当他第三次清醒过来，杰森鼻腔中已经沁入来自鸡汤的香味。还有充满家庭氛围的香料，百里香和月桂叶。他忍不住睁开眼回过头去，看着那个放在托盘上的碗盆里盛满螺旋形意面的鲜黄色的汤汁，让杰森忍不住吞了吞口水。

迪克已经搬来一把椅子，坐在他的床边。见他醒来，男人的目光从膝上的笔记本电脑抬起，双眼平静地望着他。

“很好，你醒了，”迪克说。然后用下巴示意了一下托盘。

杰森想开口骂他，想让他滚，想告诉他自己不会吃绑架犯给的食物。但是一当他闻到鸡汤的味道，就过分注意到自己此时饥肠辘辘的感觉，而态度也不得不同时软了下来。于是，杰森最终还是在迪克的帮助下坐起，在床边垂下脚，端起那碗鸡汤喝了起来。

意面的味道很好，有着鸡肉和香料浓浓的香味，漂浮着用来烹饪前曾在调味汁里浸泡过的鸡肉块，还有柔软度刚好的蔬菜——胡萝卜，芹菜，和洋葱。它有家的味道，让人想到在哥谭市夜巡的晚上回来阿福为他准备的宵夜。而这一碗也几乎能和阿福的手艺媲美了。

已经太久没有吃东西，杰森差点忘记了自己究竟有多饿。他迅速地往嘴里塞着那些螺旋形意面，甚至忘记了自己还因为发烧而昏昏沉沉的脑袋。它的美味让杰森紧张的神经放松了下来，而它的暖意亦令杰森想起了韦恩宅。思乡病带来的痛楚令他的心脏痛苦地紧缩，而杰森必须强迫自己忍下一声呜咽。

可是他控制不住自己。随着碗内的食物变少，泪水也不受控制地从他的脸颊滑落，直到杰森能从汤汁中尝到自己眼泪咸涩的味道。他不停地抽泣，强行压下模糊的眼眶中的水雾，继续埋头猛吃来掩盖自己波动的情绪。他的顽固让他最终强迫自己以更快的速度去吃那碗味道浓郁的意面，最终，杰森甚至嚼都不嚼就将它吞了下去，块状的食物卡在他的喉管，使他剧烈地咳嗽了起来。

杰森没命地咳着，直到一只温暖的手稳稳地拍打着他的后背。有人给他递来了什么。是柔软的面巾纸。杰森几乎想都不想就将它夺了过来，然后狠狠地擦拭着自己脸上的眼泪和鼻涕。

面巾纸很快湿透了，于是对方又递来一片。杰森对着纸巾抽泣了很久，呜咽声通通隔着被打湿的纸巾被掩埋进自己的手心。过了好一会儿，他的情绪才稍微稳定下来。但是当杰森最后抽泣一声并重新抬头时，看到的却是正默默盯着他的迪克。

迪克正抬眼看他。他的两手松垮地交叉在胸前，靠着椅背，目光复杂，嘴角没有表现出任何显而易见的情绪。

突然间，杰森感觉自己卑微的自尊心突然被什么刺穿。他咬了咬牙，将手中的纸巾狠狠地向远处丢弃，然后用力把只吃了一半的意面搁在了桌上。

“操你的，格雷森，别再看着我了！”他对迪克大喊，“你对我好只是为了等我病好后能继续操我！”

对方没有回答他。但是这也让杰森无法接受。他觉得迪克任何一个举动，不管是主动还是被动，都是对他的一种嘲笑。

“我说别再看我了，你这混蛋！”

杰森没有等待对方回复就转过身去立刻躺倒在床上。他用羽绒毯蒙住头，身体蜷缩成球状来试图保护自己，甚至顾不上差点被手腕上戴的锁链勒到。剧烈的心跳声在杰森的耳边响着，而他根本无法控制住更多泪水夺眶而出。

+++

杰森不知道自己是如何在那样的情形下还能睡去的。他只知道，当他昏昏沉沉地醒来时，很惊讶地看到他的前一任还依然休闲地坐在他的床边，就仿佛从未离开过。

迪克正坐在他床边的椅子上，两脚舒适地在床上展开，低头观看着膝上放的笔记本电脑。床头的碗已经被收拾过，而杰森在愤怒中扔掉的纸巾也已经被清理掉了。男孩的醒转没有导致迪克抬头来看他。对方的目光正被电脑屏幕所吸引。杰森能够听见里面传来的影视的枪响和爆炸的特效音。

他想不通为什么他的监管人要留在他的床边。就像他也想不通对方留下自己的目的能够是什么。迪克身上有太多让杰森疑惑的地方了，而事情的未知性质使男孩恐慌。

杰森很确定自己醒来的那一刻迪克就已经注意到了。但是对方没有展露出任何表明他知道的举动。杰森知道对方只是在耐心地等待自己先做出第一个动作。

他在同他游戏。就像在等待老鼠逃跑的猫一样。

杰森不想陪格雷森玩这个游戏。他拒绝成为消遣的对象。就算他的自由和命运全部被控制在坏人的手中，杰森也要尽自己所能让对方无法获得到他想要的。

在他的决心崩塌并主动开口说话之前，杰森只成功保持了大约五分钟左右的沉默。

“我在什么地方？”他开口就问。

迪克没有抬头看他，声音被轻描淡写地从他口中吐出，“丧钟的基地。”

“但是在哪里？”

这次，迪克没有回答。男人一双蓝颜色的眼睛一直看着电脑的屏幕，而里面不停地传来搏击时的撞击和枪响声。

过了十几秒钟的时间后，杰森才终于泄气地继续说，“你不打算告诉我，是吗？”

“这么快就开始考虑逃跑计划了？”迪克回答。

心思被立刻揣测到的感觉让杰森瞬间心虚了下来。他迅速移开目光，假装出一副无辜的样子，实际却在努力把自己藏在毯子下。

“……我——只是好奇你们把我带到了个什么鬼地方而已。”

迪克停顿了一下，然后突然抬眼，静静地看着他。

“你骗不过我的，小鬼。我可是比你早当罗宾。一个罗宾被绑架之后第一件会思考的事是什么，这我比你清楚。”

杰森回望着迪克，忍不住大声地吞下口水。对方冰冷的蓝色眸子让他冻结在原地。杰森觉得浑身都寒冷无比。

这时候，迪克稍微改变了下姿势。他坐直了一些，然后更正面地来面对现任的罗宾。前任罗宾脸上严肃的表情让杰森紧张。

“让我来告诉你一些事情，”男人说，“首先，房间的这扇门关闭后立刻就是自动锁死的。而且，就算你手上真的有钥匙或者什么撬锁用的工具——而你根本没有——也不可能在我的监控下溜出去。我希望你应该至少知道这点。”

杰森明显泄气的样子肯定没有逃过迪克的眼睛。于是，为了维护他那一点已经微不足道的自尊，男孩赌气地开口说道，“我想去设想一下应该没什么害处，万一你真是个洞察力很差的蠢蛋呢？”

这话一出口，杰森就有点后悔了。他眼睁睁地看着变节者坐直了身体，将膝盖上的笔记本电脑挪到床上，然后双肘撑膝向前倾身。对方面无表情地接近他的样子让杰森的心跳因恐惧而加速。他忍不住又紧张地吞下口水，慌神地盯着那双冷到冰点的眸子。

“那我们先假设一下，”男人平静地对他说，“就算你能成功地逃出这个房间。丧钟的基地这里面错综复杂的走廊对于第一次来到这里的人来说，即使不被困在里面，也至少会被拖慢逃跑的速度。你也许根本找不到可以带你去往地上的阶梯，甚至转不出这一两个走廊。在没有熟悉这里的人指导的情况下你永远不可能在被抓住前离开这个地方——而这一切都还是在假设你能先过我这一关的情况下。”迪克说道，在椅子上坐直，但他碧蓝色的眼瞳却始终没离开杰森的身上。“而你我都知道轻易挑战我的结局会是什么。所以不要为做不到的事费心了。”

杰森也不甘示弱地回望着他。他必须强迫自己不去颤抖。

“……为什么？”沉默一小会儿后，他问，“你为什么要这么对我？这是对布鲁斯……对少年泰坦们的报复吗？是这样吗？”

“是这样吗？”迪克重复道。微微眯眼，他自己的语气也有些不确信。

“你到底想从我这得到什么？”

迪克若有所思地轻哼了一声。他的目光依然在杰森的脸上，但眼神却从研究变成了深思。杰森怀疑他也没有答案。

过了好久，迪克又重新从床上拿起他的笔记本，最后意味深长地看了杰森一眼，回归到观看他的影片上。

杰森呼出了一口气。他这才意识到这个话题的结束对他来说是一种解脱。逃跑计划被迪克一一解剖和嘲讽使他原本那一点希望的火苗都被浇灭了，而杰森又一次感到了无助和绝望。他平躺了回去，用迷离的双眼盯着上方不停转动的齿轮。

这种时候，仿佛前两天发生的所有事都只是一个梦。他的绑架者毫不关心地坐在他的床边，就像从未强奸过他一样。而另一方面，当决定杰森未来命运的人自己都不清楚他的计划是什么，杰森又有什么必要去想那么多？

“你在看什么？”他忍不住问。

“动作片。”

杰森转过头去看着迪克。

“让我看看。”

“驳回，”迪克轻描淡写地说，“这对你这个年龄来说太血腥了。”

被冒犯的感觉让杰森脾气暴躁了起来。他不顾还因生病而发沉的脑袋，猛地坐起来去抢男人腿上的电脑，“我年龄不小了！”

迪克躲过他伸来的手，一边侧身让电脑处于男孩碰不到的位置，一边轻易抓住杰森乱动的手腕，用手指勾着镣铐上带的锁链将他的手扯到一边。

“停下来。”

“不，”杰森没好气地说，在男人的掌控下不停挣扎，即使他的反抗其实起不到任何作用。

“你现在的做法毫无意义，”迪克说。

“我不管。”

迪克皱眉，用研究的目光打量着杰森。

“好吧，好吧，”他最终说。

杰森听到迪克叹了口气。他没有立刻松开杰森的手腕，而是换了只手抓着他，然后伸手到裤子后的衣兜里，掏出了一本口袋大小的书来。

男人将软皮的书递给杰森。当男孩有些迟疑时，迪克看了看他，用眼神向他示意书本的封面。

杰森低头去看书皮。当他看到用优雅古典的字体写出的简·奥斯汀的名字时，迪克正好趁着他愣神的空隙将书递到了他的手上。

“上午替乔伊买食材时顺便买的，”男人解释说，“我也想到觉得你一个人无聊，会想要点娱乐活动。这总比去看那些血腥暴力的R级片要好。”

那个封皮上上用油画绘制出穿着执政时期服装的伊丽莎白和达西的画像，标题优美的字体几乎有着催眠的效果。不知不觉，杰森已经改用双手捧着它，像着了魔一样盯着它看。

“你——你怎么知道？”

迪克耸了耸肩，“一个幸运的猜测吧。”

一个不太可信的借口。但是杰森没有反驳。格雷森对他的理解程度本身已经让他感到恐惧了。没有去继续翻动这个潘多拉盒子的必要。

动作渐渐柔和了下来，杰森把书抱在胸口。他噘嘴。

“没什么大不了的。这本我都看过无数次了。”

迪克斜眼看了他一会儿，从他的眼神中明显能看出对杰森话的不相信。

“当然，小鬼。当然，”他说。

但迪克的目光没有移开。男人的眼神中带有一丝沉思，而这配合上那双眼睛本就不寻常的天蓝色，更让杰森感到心虚。

他吞下一口口水，但又不甘示弱地回望着对方。在灯光下近看，杰森能够看到男人蜜金色的皮肤，立体的五官和沉思地向一旁憋着的嘴唇。突然间，男孩过分清晰地记忆起眼前这个男人皮肤滚烫的触感，他霸道的吻，还有完全无助地被他抱在怀里的感觉。这让男孩一时间说不出话来，血液涌上他的脸颊，让他本就因发烧而变热的脸部肌肤更加发烫了。

迪克突然的动作让杰森浑身抖了一下。但男人只是将腿上的笔记本收起。

“别看太晚。你还有些发烧，今晚早点睡，”他嘱咐道，一边拔掉充电器的插头。

接着，迪克抱着合上的笔记本电脑站了起来。他站在床边，长发披在肩膀的两侧，低头看着杰森的样子严肃到让男孩紧张。

“床头柜上有药，”男人说着，用下巴示意了一下台灯下的那两颗绿色的胶囊和多出来的好几瓶水，“记得喝水。睡前把它吃了。”

杰森噘嘴并愤怒地说，“你不是我的老大，我才不用听你的。”

“反正吃了它，行吗？”

他看着迪克用钥匙从内侧将上锁门打开并踏入外面被白炽光照亮的走廊。杰森将手中的书更紧地抱在怀里，目光却凝神地盯着男人逐渐又隐藏在门后的背影。

随着门咔哒一声的关闭，它果然又重新自动上锁了。

杰森意识到在没有撬锁工具的情况下，他根本无法靠自己打开那扇门。也就是说杰森唯一逃走的机会就是在他的监视者们开门进出的时候。但是杰森知道想要在迪克这种等级的男人的监视下逃离基本毫无可能。更何况，他戴的手铐也确保了他根本无法离开这个房间。

除非有什么能让迪克愿意帮他解开束缚的方法。杰森低头望着手腕上戴的链子，试探性地摇晃了几下，听着链条和手铐相撞发出的声音。

也许有什么办法能够说服迪克这么做呢？

这些逃跑的打算在他翻开书的那一瞬间就不重要了。杰森很快沉迷在这本他已经看了无数遍的古典文学当中，而之前所有的疑虑都瞬间被他抛在了脑后。要不是最终因为过分的疲乏令他连眼睛都睁不开，或许杰森会根本忘记睡觉。

他没有忘记吃掉迪克留在他床头的药，尽管杰森有多不爽对方命令他时的口吻。退烧药的药效让他昏昏欲睡。在这个囚牢里过的第一夜，杰森睡得很沉。这简直是种他妈的讽刺。


	4. Violation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事情没有那么简单。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：此章拉到最后有插图。是NSFW。
> 
> 本章预警：Rape/Non-con，未成年行为，有丧钟围观（只是围观）。03动画里的丧钟是个老变态。
> 
> Translation of this work in English can be found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196307/chapters/55528423)

第二天早晨迪克进门的时候，杰森正把肩膀挤入那扇只够容纳下他脑袋的窗框，试图打开玻璃的闩。

杰森没有注意到开锁的声音。所以当门转开时，他被突然接近的脚步声吓得直接失足从那台被他搬到床上的柜子顶掉了下来。

好在这种失误对罗宾来说不算什么问题。杰森适时用手支住床的架子，以一个还算漂亮的翻身落地，仅仅在着地瞬间因腿伤露出一丝疼痛的表情。

脚下立稳后，杰森的心跳还在加速不断。更让男孩紧张的是，他一抬头就看到了靠在门边的格雷森，此时双手正端着放早餐的托盘，不慌不忙地歪着脑袋。男人略长的头发垂在肩上，而看向杰森的表情居然是一脸的 _ 消遣。 _

杰森很快掩饰了腿伤疼痛的事实，故意站直身体，假装用看似镇定的外表掩饰自己几乎能撞穿胸腔的心跳。

“还算顺利吗？”迪克用嘲弄的语气说。

“我——什么？”

“我问，”迪克强调说，这次嘴角的笑意淡却了一些，“逃跑计划进行得怎样？”

他明显的讽刺语气让杰森涨红了脸。男孩张嘴想要反驳，但是紧张感令他好久都不知该说什么。

“我没有……在逃跑，”他最终说。

“我想即使不用测量工具也能看出，以你的体积从那里是出不去的——”

“我当然知道。”

“——不然我也不会把你安排在这个房间里了。”

“我说我当然知道！”杰森就差耳朵冒烟了。

但迪克只是用耸肩来回复他。他在门边站直，用带着命令的口吻说，“去把家具放回原位，我可以忘记你刚才的小把戏。”

杰森想要出口讽刺，想要挑衅迪克，而不是乖乖地顺从。但心虚和迪克端着的食物的样子却让他接下来完全照对方的指示来做。

迪克走到被杰森费力搬回原处的床头柜旁，放下手中端的早餐。

不锈钢托盘上的早餐是双份的。两个小碟子里面分别是双面焦黄的吐司和面包圈。除此之外还有涂抹用的榛果酱和奶油干酪，以及盛有不同饮品的两个马克杯。

把架子床也推回原处的杰森走到床最远的角落，在确保自己和迪克之间有足够的距离后才紧张地坐下。然后，他就像只受惊的猫一样一动不动地盯着站在床头的男人，只用了半秒钟的时间垂眼去看托盘上的东西。

“怎么，你自己来之前也没吃饭吗？”他为了稍微缓和气氛而冷言嘲讽，却因紧张声音发抖。

尽管昨晚发烧的他没过多久就睡着了，杰森还是天不亮就醒了过来。他脑中零碎地记得一些昨夜经历过的梦境，隐约有着将他束缚在金属横栏上的绳索对手腕的摩擦，一只给予他快感的手，和拥抱着他的温暖身躯与手臂。

他醒来时是硬着的。欲望让杰森变得一遢糊涂，而他却又必须去承受孤身一人被困在这个拥挤，寂静，又压抑的地方，在自己对他的施虐者的矛盾的想法中做着无谓的挣扎。他不想继续自暴自弃地浪费时间，所以才想整理好心情并站上床头柜进行他的第一次逃跑尝试。尽管一开始抱的希望不算高，在意识到他如意料之内那样挤不进窗户的时候，杰森还是非常失落。

但是他没有想到会被进门的迪克抓到现行。那个场面令杰森现在还是一回想起来就无比焦虑。一方面，他心中叛逆的某一部分甚至有些欣慰自己能够故意给格雷森看见自己的逃脱行为；但另一方面，杰森却害怕得几乎要发抖。他害怕自己想要逃跑的企图过于明显，会引来迪克对他更严厉的看管；也害怕他的逆反行为会导致他的监禁人对他施行某种惩罚。

迪克抬头意味深长地看了杰森一眼，无法从眼神中看出他的想法，让杰森感到不安。男人从容不迫地拿起装着冰凉牛奶的杯子递给他。接过它时，杰森因短暂的碰触而差点让杯子掉下去。在他手忙脚乱地接住它后，格雷森立刻转过身去，开始用黄油刀将奶油干酪涂抹在他自己那两半烤脆的面包圈上。

杰森捧着牛奶，看着迪克拿起他那一杯呈深褐色的黑咖啡，在一口咬下一半面包圈之余喝了一大口。而杰森没有动，两眼一眨不眨。

接着，他说，“我也想要咖啡。”

迪克转过了身来，因轻微的惊讶睁大了双眼。他因为嘴里还在咀嚼着而口齿不清，然而杰森却不得不过度地注意到男人穿在挽起袖管的棉上衣下的身材多么赏心悦目，尽管他下面说出的话让男孩恼火。“牛奶对你这个年龄更好。”

红晕涌上杰森的脸。他宁愿相信这是出于愤怒。

“我不是小孩！”他对迪克叫道。

但迪克只是指着他的盘子说，“快凉了。”

杰森放下杯子时故意让它发出叮当撞击的声响来。然后他一把夺过盘子上的吐司，开始大力地将巧克力榛果酱涂抹在上面。都是用来糊弄小孩的东西。就连在韦恩宅里他都很久没有这么吃了。

迪克咀嚼着嘴里的面包，吞下去后，他用一口气味浓郁的咖啡将它冲了下去。

“你的烧今天怎样了？”他问。

杰森正打算咬吐司的动作暂停了一下。他抬眼谨慎地看着迪克。

“为什么这么问？”

“只是在尝试关心你，孩子。别表现得不领情。”

杰森不相信他说的。但是他不能说出来，于是只能紧张地吞了吞口水。他肯定自己担忧的情绪没有躲过他前一任的眼神。因为迪克向他投射来的意味深长的目光让杰森浑身发冷。

杰森还想开口继续追问迪克对他有什么打算，就像每天必经的过程一样。但他有预感这次也不会得到答案。于是他只是默默地咬进夹着榛果酱的吐司，假装自己没有再次沉醉在那只有小孩才会喜欢的浓郁的可可味当中。

迪克吃完了面包圈就在胸前盘起了双臂，一边喝着他的黑咖啡，一边若有所思地盯着杰森看。眼中有一丝仿佛看见过去的光芒。

“野兽小子还是会自告奋勇地去做纯素食的早饭吗？”男人突然问道。

这话让杰森始料未及。“哈？”他问。

“加菲尔德，”迪克阐明道，“他还是会用豆制品当唯一的食材做饭，然后要求所有人吃吗？”

被哄骗着吃豆腐做的培根和鸡蛋的尴尬回忆瞬间涌上脑海，杰森忍不住将还没嚼完的吐司都吞了下去，然后咳嗽了几声。

“他……是啊，他还是会。”

迪克轻笑了一声。只是自嘲的笑，但却是这几天他第一次听见男人传来发自内心的笑声。杰森心情复杂，但他没法表达自己的疑惑。

“维克多可看不上任何没有肉的餐饮。渡鸦会对加尔的热情进行冷嘲热讽。”迪克说着，微笑在嘴角突然落下。“只有……珂莉。只有她才会真心欣赏加尔的杰作。”

杰森不知道该说什么，于是他只有乖乖地闭嘴。

接着迪克就转过了身去，沉浸在回忆当中。杰森必须强迫自己不要去在意迪克的话。他的监禁人是否还有人性这点对他不重要——他没有忘记这个人对自己做过什么，没有忘记当他不顾杰森的求饶推入他的身体时那不动摇的目光和撕裂般的痛楚——只是他选择不去想。一点也没有去想。他现在只在乎一件事……只需要在乎一件事就足够了。

没有必要去想那些会影响到结果的事情。记得你的训练。 _ 记得蝙蝠侠教过你的那些。 _

男孩拿起牛奶去喝，实际上却是在试图用白瓷的马克杯挡住自己脸上心虚的表情。

他他还不能让变节者看出自己接下来的打算。不能让男人意识到他正趁着他回头的空隙用目光在对方全身上下打量，试图寻找着任何可能藏有钥匙的地方。

如果杰森没有在时刻思考该如何逃出这个鬼地方的话，那他就真该死了。无论他昨晚梦到过什么，对迪克有着什么想法都不重要。在性梦里被夺取和支配的思绪会令炽热感不受控制地向他的小腹聚集——因为他 _ 喜欢 _ 那样，尽管那样会让他受伤——这种让人疑惑万分的情绪也不重要。除了逃跑之外什么都不重要。

因为，去思考该如何离开这里……总比像疯了般去一遍遍回忆他是如何被暗恋过的人侵犯——（被 _ 强奸——） _ 这事要容易过百倍。

+++

和他前一任之间不多得的和平没有维持超过半天的时间。

大概是下午，迪克来到杰森的牢狱中拜访了他。

那时，杰森正用枕头垫着后背，舒适地交叉着两脚看书。小小的窗户外面照射进来温暖的阳光，同床头柜上台灯金色的光晕一起打亮那本《傲慢与偏见》的书页。但是听见门锁打开的声音让杰森浑身的戒备反应都被唤醒。男孩放开交叉的两腿后将它们垂在床边，紧张地看着门缓慢地敞开，与此同时浑身都处在备战状态。

迪克明显刚刚进行过一轮训练。他穿着的是便于运动的黑色衣服，轻便的系带皮靴，额前还漂浮着未干的汗珠。男人进屋时没有把门关严，但杰森可没有愚蠢到因为看到门缝敞开这不多得的机会就突然开心起来。他看得出迪克此时心事重重，眼神中还有一丝令他不安的昏沉。有什么事发生了。而杰森非常清楚会令格雷森心不在焉的肯定不会是什么好事。

在不知不觉间，杰森已经绷起双肩，双眼紧盯着迪克接近他的身影，谨慎地注意着男人的接近，同时尝试着去读懂他的表情。可格雷森的表情没有暴露出任何情绪。

随着他来到床前，杰森也下意识地后退。然而迪克没有在第一时间看他。男人从口袋中掏出一把铜制钥匙——只是个很小，很简易的钥匙……在金属环里的唯一一把，而不是他 _ 需要的那支—— _ 并将它插入上锁的床头柜的锁眼中。之后，男人才转头面对正尝试着把自己的体积缩小的男孩。

迪克倾身上前，无视掉杰森倒退着试图躲避的动作，用戴着战术手套的两手固定住男孩的脑袋。杰森因强硬的动作“嘶”了一声，痛得短暂地闭上了眼。当他重新睁开双眼时，男人向前倾斜的动作已让他的脸占据杰森的整个视线，而迪克正用自己的脑袋去碰杰森的额头。

杰森一动也不敢动，甚至不敢呼吸。

“你感觉还好吗？”迪克问。他说话时的气息打在杰森的锁骨上。

杰森心虚地躲开了他，“我没事。”

迪克轻哼了一声。他退开的时候，杰森的脸已经红得像个西红柿。头昏脑涨的他甚至没能注意到男人俊俏的脸若有所思地看着他的神情，更没法去留意迪克是如何从床头柜上方拿了书签，并将它插入杰森正在看的那一页。

然后，不顾杰森的抗议，迪克将书从他的手中抽走，然后轻轻地平放回柜子上。

杰森心里一紧，不明的恐惧在他的太阳穴脉动，而他因不好的预感而使劲吞咽着口水。

“很好，”迪克在他耳边低语。

在杰森震惊的表情下，迪克欺身上前。这个动作让杰森下意识地使用双手蒙住头部试图抵挡攻击，就像他小时在街道上习惯做的那样。但是他只是感觉到一只戴着战斗防滑手套的手掐住他后脑勺和脖颈连接的凹陷，将他的脑袋向下按去。

当他被面朝下压到床单上时，杰森的脑海里曾出现多个想法。比如那个告诫他——快行动，快反抗， _ 什么都可以但不能是这样—— _ 的在他脑海中喊叫的理智之声；比如意识到因过早相信格雷森而放纵警惕，而现在他要为自己的信任付出代价并 _ 再次 _ 被强奸；但最响亮的，是他的大脑在告诉他原来这就是迪克的目的。 _ 你不是一直问他对你有什么打算么？ _ 留下杰森作为自己的性玩具，只为了随时随刻操他，使用他和随心所欲地进行泄愤。原来 _ 这就是他的目的。 _

但是一定有什么事发生了，所以迪克才会突然一反常态。这是一个怒极的人泄愤时才有的举动。杰森意识到了这一点。

杰森在慌乱中试图推开男人的两手被迪克另一只戴手套的手握在一起并固定在身后，锁链叮叮直响，接着，他的整个身体都被对方强行压在床上。

杰森的脸颊最终陷入床单，惊呼声被柔软的布料蒙住。他四肢的肌肉都因危机时的战斗或逃跑反应而紧绷到发颤，浑身都在格雷森的压制下发抖，像拧紧的弹簧一样无处使力。突然间被强制的感觉让他昨夜那些模糊的梦境都在眼前变得更加真实，那些他不愿意想起的欲求像火一样灼烧着他的每一根血管，余烬在他的皮肤下流动。

变节者从下方抓起他的腰，将杰森的盆骨向上提起，致使他的臀部朝向空中。他听到对方在身后做着什么的声音。迪克脱去了什么，当他再次抚摸上杰森宽大的上衣滑下时露出的腰部皮肤时，那带茧子但温暖的两手是不戴手套的。

迪克的胯就紧贴着杰森的臀部，已经坚硬的勃起摩擦着他两边臀瓣间的缝隙，而指尖在轻轻抚摸着杰森的身侧，顺着他敏感的脊椎骨向上滑行。有一只手找到了他还藏在衣服下的乳头，在指间搓弄和挑逗，让男孩发出一声尖锐的惊呼。

“我刚刚得知，他们已经找到你的追踪器了，”男人的声音从他身后听似平静地传来。杰森的呼吸噎在喉中，试图无视他胸前的蓓蕾正被男人的指肚揉动的动作，集中精神去听他口中的情报。迪克的动作不慌不忙，下手越轻柔，显得就越残酷。

“钢骨用网格扫到了它的位置。我们离开雀跃城前，塔拉确保将它送去离我们很远的荒郊野岭。他们是找不到这里的。”

迪克的话让杰森发出一声带着哭腔的呜咽。又或许是因为迪克恶意的挑逗？

迪克伸手把他穿的宽大的上衣向上翻起，卡在男孩铐在锁链里的双手手腕上，像一圈束缚住他的绳索。然后，杰森感觉到他的裤子也被向下脱去。杰森试图挣扎，可是他完全被困在自己的衣物当中，就像手脚都被捆绑住了一样。

“迪克，拜托，”杰森绝望地说，细小的声音带着哭腔，“不要做这件事，你比这要好。”

他的身体因恐惧而止不住地颤抖，有关痛苦的第一次性事的回忆再次涌上脑海，而现在少年泰坦的盟友们不会再来救援这个认知也让杰森感到了前所未有的无助。

迪克心不在焉地哼了一声。

男人开始在他的身后亲吻杰森的臀瓣，顺着他的脊椎向上，将轻柔并富有技巧的吻啄满男孩敏感的后背。当他开始顺着肩胛骨的轮廓舔舐时，杰森忍不住发出无助的呻吟，快感夹杂着恐惧令他浑身不断发颤，连求饶的话都说不出来。

“听他们在我们装置的窃听设备中呼唤你的代号让人很不愉快，”迪克在亲吻间说出，一丝厌恶伴随着不断传来的嘴唇轻吸时色情的 _ 啵啵 _ 的声音不经意地从他的口中飘来，“你知道他们这么在乎你，只是因为你是个需要被照顾的后辈，对吧？ _ 我 _ 才是少年泰坦眼中唯一的一个罗宾。”

柔软的嘴唇在他的后背吮吸，在他的皮肤上留下属于变节者的痕迹。迪克略长的头发垂落在他的赤裸的皮肤上，有些瘙痒。杰森沉重地喘息，两手紧紧攥着床单，像是在寻找稳固自己的锚。

“就——就是这个原因，是吧？”杰森试图冷静下来说，语气在无意间染上一丝嘲讽的味道，“你因为嫉——嫉妒而苦——苦恼，所以才要迁怒于我，得到消息就立刻来找我——甚至废弃了正在做的训——训练——啊！”

他的臀瓣被掰开，湿热的舌头突然舔舐到他臀瓣间的穴口，瞬间让杰森浑身瘫软下去。这是他从未体验过的感觉，甚至连他最深的性幻想中都未出现过的。经验不足的男孩一瞬间失去了所有的防线。

“呃——”杰森尽自己所能地缩起身体，脚趾不受控制地伸展和收缩，出汗的两手则捏皱身下的床单。他大口地喘气，任何强硬的话都被迫吞下。但他还是得以从胸腔里挤出，“迪克——为——为什么——”

男人开始了对他穴口更加放肆地侵略和挑逗，舌尖在的括约肌上盘绕，温暖又湿热的触觉一次又一次地刺激杰森的精神。接着，他亲吻和轻咬杰森的臀瓣，弯曲的头发垂落在赤裸的皮肤上。

“罗宾，把润滑剂给我，”说这话时，迪克精雕细琢的嘴唇就贴着他臀部的皮肤，让他的身体打颤，“在你手边的柜子里。”

杰森发出一声呜咽，即使任何动作都是艰难的，男人蛊惑的声音还是令他下意识地转头去看那个上锁的床头柜。它的锁眼里有着迪克刚刚插进去的那把钥匙。迪克的话让杰森猛地意识到这个打不开的柜子里究竟放了什么，杰森又忍不住羞耻地抽泣一声，试图把脸埋入床单里。

接下来，一只手突然落下，随着一声淫糜的 _ 啪 _ 的一声击打在他赤裸的臀瓣上。杰森的叫声更多是来自于惊讶而非疼痛。

“现在就去，”迪克鼓舞着说，那只打了他的手轻轻握住他饱满的臀部。

杰森试图把手从缠住手腕的T恤衫中抽出，但这个挣扎的动作花了太多时间也没有换来理想的效果。于是在烦闷下杰森干脆两手一起伸了过去。他必须伸长上半身才能转开钥匙，然后以不自然的动作卖力地将抽屉拉开。在看清柜子里的东西时，杰森又必须压下一声惊叫。

玩具。各种各样的玩具。橡胶制的假阳具，带电的按摩棒，肛珠，口塞，甚至还有一些杰森根本叫不出名字的道具。这些准备猥亵他用的性玩具，很明显是在他还昏迷期间就被特意放在囚禁他的牢室中的。而迪克是故意想让他看到这些。

耻辱感毫无预备地袭来，而杰森必须忍下羞恼的泪水。

而就在这时，他的迟疑又换来臀部被迪克拍打，清脆的响声伴随着他的痛呼在小房间里回响，臀肌在迪克的手下弹跳。

“来吧，”迪克说着，将杰森泛红的臀部放在手下轻捏，“蓝色的那瓶，把它递来这里。”

男人的拇指在他的穴口打转，然后就像带着某种警示意味地缓慢向内戳了进去。杰森咬着嘴唇强行压下一声闷哼。那只干涩的拇指扯开他过紧的穴口，而杰森非常清楚迪克在得到他想要的之前是不会停手的。

如果他上一次侵犯他时的举动有任何代表性的话。

“——不，迪克，拜托！我这就给你，求你——啊——停下！”

杰森用带着哭腔的声音求饶。他手忙脚乱地在抽屉的性玩具里翻找，见到一抹蓝色就将它取了出来，然后慌乱地把那管润滑剂递给迪克。

“给你——请你停下！”

耻辱感几乎要将杰森吞没了。可是他别无选择。他不得不协助于迪克即将对自己施加的侵犯。

“谢谢你，小翅膀，”迪克说着从他手里接过那管东西。

接着，当身后传来熟悉的开盖声的时候，杰森忍不住抽泣着将双臂都靠近自己的躯干蜷缩起来。他还希望能缩起两腿——若不是他的盆骨还被禁锢在迪克手中的话。当他感觉到涂着厚厚胶质的拇指抵上穴口的时候，杰森只有发出一声细弱的呜咽，恐惧让他的头脑一片空白。

迪克的拇指开始缓慢推入他的后穴。小洞的酸疼让杰森浑身颤抖，从紧闭的双唇间发出来自胸内的拉长的呜咽声，伴随着拇指带来的湿音显得极其色情。

稍微打开他的入口后，迪克的拇指就退了出去。接下来同时进入的是对方的食指和中指，一点点地挖掘杰森的身体。对他窄小的洞口来说，这两只手指在一起比拇指还要更粗并更难以承受，它们借着润滑开始一点点将他操开，干涩的疼痛感让他咬牙承受，而敏感的后穴也必须接受迪克指节一次次的撞击。杰森的膝盖几乎要垮下来。

当迪克的手指碰到他前壁上的一点时，一种类似快意却又让他惊慌的感觉贯彻杰森的身体。他倒抽了一口冷气，发软的身体在床单上收缩。

“我碰到这里的时候会让你舒服吗？”迪克试探性地戳了戳那一点，引来杰森一声尖锐的惊呼

“我——我不——”他下意识地摇头。

“说出来没关系，罗宾。我更希望你能够享受这个过程。”

——舒服吗？他不知道……杰森只知道迪克的手指为他的身体带来一种让他不自觉瘫软下去的电流，又酥又麻。上帝知道那种感觉究竟是什么，他只知道自己对探索它这个想法充满了比对死亡还深的恐惧。

“我怎么能忘了呢，”随着湿漉漉的 _ 咕嘟 _ 一声，迪克的手指退出他的后穴，“你年龄还小，还不知道什么是感觉好的而什么不是。”

“我——不，不是——迪克——”

“不过没有关系。”迪克的指尖在轻轻滑过他臀肉的皮肤后就消失了。杰森听到拉链和暗扣打开的声音，而对即将发生事情的认识为他带来巨大的恐惧。“以后，我们有的是时间去探索你的喜好。”

“迪克……拜托……”

更多润滑液被挤出时发出 _ 咕嘟 _ 的声音。杰森吸了吸鼻子，除了来自自己恐惧的急促呼吸之外就只能听见迪克将那些胶质涂抹在什么物体上时发出的色情的 _ 咕唧咕唧 _ 声。等待男人准备完毕的过程对他来说是一种精神上的折磨。

当杰森感觉到涂满粘稠胶质的龟头抵上他的穴口，他惊恐地抽入一口冷气，求饶随着哭声脱口而出，“迪克，求你，拜托——我——我不能——”

但迪克已经开始捅开他的入口，开始缓缓地向内推进。杰森浑身抽搐，因疼痛而胡乱挥动的手被揪住掰向身后并固定在原地。迪克握着他盆骨的手安慰性地爱抚着他的身侧，轻柔的嘘音从他的口中飘出。

“放松，罗宾，”他轻语道，“身体放松下来，那样会让这容易一些的。”

迪克的阴茎一点点缓慢地推入。杰森摇头，依然承受不了。即使已经是被强奸的第二次，也远远不能为他的痛苦带来任何缓和。

“迪克，你到底是为什么——为什么要这么对我……”杰森哭着祈求，对他身上降临的命运充满了不解，“迪克，放过我……我求求你……”

迪克的动作慢了下来，一只手轻轻按摩着他的腰部。片刻之后，男人开始从两边玩弄他的乳头，让它们在他的指尖挺立。与此同时，迪克又开始了向前推进，而杰森吞下惊叫，改为孱弱的呜咽。

“呃——”杰森不得不尝试着让身体放松。迪克对他乳头的挑逗带来一阵通电般的快感，而他的后穴不自然地抽搐起来。在男孩因紧张而绷直的身躯下，他的小洞猛然一个放松，迪克的阴茎就整根被他吞并了进去。

“看吧，”迪克的手轻轻歇在他的肩胛骨上，“这不难。”

杰森发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。他的甬道被巨大的器官填满，而他除了接受被贯穿之外根本逃避不了。

接着，杰森感觉到那细长的五指穿过他的发丝，轻轻一扯，微量的疼痛感引发的一阵快意穿过他的身体。迪克的阴茎开始缓缓退出他的身体。

涨大的阳具几乎全程抽出，然后才再次捅入，引来杰森一声剧烈的痛呼。这痛得让他眼前发黑，但是他体内深处的某处却饥渴着更多的摩擦和接触。杰森太疑惑了。仿佛他的身体不属于自己一般。

“迪克——拜托，想想柯莉和泰坦们，想想布鲁斯……” 他祈求道，“妈的！想想以前的你什么样！不要这样……你比这要好……”

迪克的动作停顿了下来。就连缠在他头发间的五指都暂时变得静止。杰森不知道迪克有没有听见。他向上帝祈求这些话能够换来他前一任的某些良知。

但是迪克下一次的进入却比这一次更加用力，更加深入，引来男孩更大的叫声。淫荡的湿音从他的甬道内涌出。迪克有力地用一只手握着他纤细的腰，而杰森的脊椎随着接下来每一次的撞动都呈现出大幅度的曲线。

“你真是个宝藏，罗宾，”迪克的声音因剧烈的动作而断断续续，“有着那么多的信任，”撞击到体内敏感部位的一下，“那么容易地原谅，”接着又是一下，每一次都操进他身体的最深处。

杰森向上仰起头，从喉咙深处发出闷哼。他的额头已经被汗水浸湿，被操得根本作不出回应。于是迪克换了只手去扯他的头发，拉起杰森的脑袋凑到他的耳边。

“也许他们接受了让你成为罗宾，”男人磁性的声音伴随着湿热的呼吸扑打在他的耳边和脖侧，让杰森发抖，“但你我都知道，有的位置是你永远都取代不了的。”

这些话深深刺伤了杰森，甚至比两次的侵犯都更能伤人。杰森忍不住抽泣，只能紧紧地将被汗水浸湿的床单握在手中。这样夺取他的方式是最深的侵犯，是上一代罗宾从新一代罗宾身上的无情的索取。

“但现在你是我的了，”迪克继续在他的耳边说，“不再是他们的。”

杰森不得不用手捂住自己的嘴来压下羞耻的哭声。

他希望格雷森满意了。他希望男人残酷地向他索取的举动能至少让这个冷酷的人感觉好受一点。否则他所承受的蹂躏还能是为了什么？迪克根本就不在乎，杰森只是他的一个道具。一个 _ 意外伤亡。 _

至少给他一个理由。给他一个可以去肆无忌惮地恨他的前一任的理由。

就在这时候，那扇门没关严的缝隙从身后传来被推开的吱呀声。迪克动作突然地回头去看。一声沉重的脚步。然后是一秒钟的宁静。

“我看得出你正在享受我的礼物。”

阴沉的声音因变声器带着回音，在寂静中显得更为扎耳。这个声音是属于丧钟的。

杰森的心脏提到了他的嗓子眼，而他也是这时候才意识到迪克也因对方的突然闯入而安静了下来。

“你为什么在这？”迪克听起来像是随时都会陷入暴怒一般，充满了被打扰的不愉快。

“训练的途中你突然就没了踪影，而且还是在罗斯带着有关罗宾的追踪器被泰坦们找到的消息走进来之后。我找你路过这里，刚巧看见门没有关。”

迪克用愤怒地呼气来作为答复。一只手滑过杰森的脊椎，轻轻按摩着揉去他后背的肌肉因紧张而绷紧的部分。

“你陷入了苦恼，格雷森，”斯莱德说，“我倒是很高兴你现在得以为你的怨恨找到出口。”

“我没有怨恨，”迪克咬牙说。

“但我不得不承认，”无视掉他，斯莱德继续，“在我把罗宾扔在你这里时，可没料到你会抱有这种想法。”

接着，杰森听到迪克从嗓子里发出一声低沉的怒吼，接下来，他体内的阴茎又动了起来，引来男孩的一声尖锐的惊叫，但声音很快被迪克奋力的一捅所截断。

“你做了件好事，老头子。但我可不会因为这件事感激你的打扰，”迪克带着粗粗的喘息说，“以及那顶头盔是什么缘故？”

“任务。等你做完后立刻。”斯莱德简短地说。“到时候把你所有的怨气都留在这个房间里，像个正常人一样和团队一起行动。”

“好吧。你可以走了。”

“为什么要那么快？”斯莱德说。

突然袭来的惊恐让杰森无法呼吸。又或许，这只是因为迪克不停操入他身体里的动作。他听见了沉重的脚步声，那个制定绑架计划并曾给他注入药物的男人正绕过他的床，不慌不忙地来到杰森的身边。

杰森想要将自己隐藏起来。但他做不到这点，于是只能转开脸来避开雇佣兵审视的目光，并强迫自己不要发出哭声。

斯莱德默默地打量着他，嘴里咂舌。

“我能看出你为什么想这么做了，”过了很久，男人才说，“男孩被操的样子不赖——”

这时候，迪克用力地顶了一下，杰森不得不发出一声带着哭腔的痛呼。但他的身体很快又瘫软下来，只剩下细弱的喘息和抽泣。那很痛，但更痛苦的是这时他感受到的羞耻。他甚至记不住应该要为丧钟对他做过的事而记恨他，只希望男人能离开房间。

但他几乎能够感觉到雇佣兵灼人的目光从他一丝不挂的身上向下蔓延的路径，最终落在杰森胯下的耻辱上面。

“——并且你很明显也获得他的喜爱。不错， _ 徒弟。” _

一时间，杰森也因为过分意识到自己身体的状况而忍不住呜咽出声。他是什么时候硬起来的？

“离他远点，斯莱德，”他听见迪克从牙缝中挤出这些话，“我是认真的。他是我的。”

斯莱德轻哼了一声，明显不放在心上。但杰森还是能听到了他转身走远一些的脚步声。

“把新罗宾留在身边——看着他在掌控之中，而不是任由他去泰坦里乱闯——这就是你喜欢的，格雷森？”斯莱德嘲讽道，“我想说这还真是恶趣味，但是如果必须这样才能让你那焦躁的情绪冷静下来，我觉得也不是绝非不行。”

“噢，你一点也不了解，老头，”迪克冷笑着说，同时深深顶入杰森的身体，引来男孩的叫声。

“太好了，罗宾，”迪克下面沉声说出的话是朝杰森的方向讲的，五指抓住他的发根轻轻一扯，引发男孩断断续续的痛呼，“再大点声。为我再喊得大声点。”

即使已经被操得晕头转向，杰森还是能意识到迪克是故意在斯莱德的面前炫耀。他希望能开口骂人，但男孩害怕一但出口就只有淫乱的呻吟。于是杰森只能选择了比骂人要弱一些的抗议。杰森选择紧紧闭上他的嘴。

但他的逆反行为只换来被更用力地操入。

这一次，迪克几乎看准了他体内最敏感的那一点，每一次都顶上那里，对神经的刺激让杰森自己的阴茎变得越来越坚硬，透明的津液开始从顶端涌出。杰森胀痛得忍受不住了，疯狂地想要得到释放。用手去抚摸他坚硬到疼痛的器官这个做法只是一个青春期荷尔蒙旺盛的男孩下意识的举动，而他开始撸动自己欲望的动作也只是男孩的天性。这些都在杰森自己没有意识到之前就开始做了。

而当杰森终于发现自己在做什么的时候他立刻被惊慌和耻辱所吞噬。杰森准备放手，却感觉手背被一只更大更温暖的手包住。迪克隔着他的手握住杰森的阴茎，而他全身最脆弱的一个位置完全在这个男人的掌握中。

“不需要松手，罗宾，”迪克说，“继续下去。”

杰森忍不住一声惊恐的抽泣。但他阻止不了，而他自己迟疑的手已经被迪克抓着在他挺立的阴茎上上下撸动，将湿滑的前液涂抹在他的器官上面。

这一切都太过激了。迪克在他身后操他的动作，迪克握着他的手来满足他的举动。它带杰森越过极限。没需要别的什么杰森就可以获得高潮。

可是就在男孩即将释放的一瞬间，迪克突然从后方抓着他的肩膀反转了他的身体。男人将他压制在床头，他的后背靠着那里冰凉的金属栏杆。而杰森也就是在这时候看到斯莱德站在迪克身后的身影，双色的面具冰冷地回望着他。

惊呼声立刻被迪克捂住，他射出的那一瞬间，杰森只能在迪克的手掌下发出细弱的闷哼，泪水顺着男人的手背流下。乳白色的精液喷洒在迪克的手上和他自己的胸前。

而迪克的动作更快更狠，只多花了几秒钟的时间来射入他的体内。迪克高潮时用两臂将杰森紧紧护在中间，男人在他上方的肩膀阻隔了他的视线，切断了丧钟在男孩眼中留下的余影。

“留着他吧，”高潮带来的耳鸣的声下，杰森只听到斯莱德这么说，“看起来你明显在享用他。我希望今天的任务能够向我证实他是有用的。”

——权利。这一切都是师徒间对掌握权的展示，而他是夹在其中的道具。这些他妈的混蛋们。杰森绝望地想。

+++

斯莱德已经走了。在叮嘱过迪克收拾完就立刻去大厅和反叛者汇合后。

迪克做完之后，雇佣兵就失去了兴趣。但杰森能感受到迪克的师父对他所看到的颇感满意。

杰森坐在床头，浑身赤裸，双目空洞。迪克在收拾好自己之后就绕过小床走近没有反应的他，抓住他一边戴着镣铐的手腕，在手中翻来覆去，左看右看。

接着，迪克从他的衣服的口袋里掏出一串叮当作响的钥匙。杰森暗不做声地睁大眼睛，盯着那串他一直想要拿到的钥匙——他的逃狱卡——却精神虚脱地坐在原地丝毫无法动弹。迪克从中找到一把银色的钥匙，将它插入杰森手上戴的镣铐的锁眼。 _ 咔哒 _ 一声，手铐打开了。杰森这才后知后觉地意识到男人刚才在他的手腕上寻找的是钥匙孔。

“起来，去冲个澡，”将他两手的镣铐都打开后的迪克对他说。

杰森活动着手腕，几乎有些惊愕地盯着几分钟前还被束缚在镣铐中的手，简直不敢相信自己此时居然是双手自由的。

“但是——”他吞咽下口水，因感到意外而反应迟钝，“你就让我一个人去？——不，我是说，你不监控我吗？”

“有我在屋里，你哪里都去不了——”迪克不慌不忙地将锁链缠绕并收拾起来——“但是，如果你是想让我和你一起洗，我也没有意见。那样还可以节省时间。”

迪克的话引出的画面让杰森的脸瞬间燃烧起来。他不需要更多的鼓舞， _ 噌 _ 地站起来就朝浴室走去。他稍微的动作都会导致后穴内的精液向外流淌，因此杰森必须绷直浑身的肌肉，走路的动作僵硬地像块木头。

“不要，”迪克对正打算在身后关门的杰森说，“让门开着。”

杰森气急败坏地闷吼了一声，挪开了他放在门把上的手。而这时迪克又对他说，“你能在淋浴间里找到沐浴液和洗发水。小心不要淋湿针线。”

杰森没有回答。他让门保持在敞开的状态后逃跑似地冲入了淋浴间，用力地拉上完全透明的浴帘。仿佛这个牢室中所有的设施都是为了能更容易地监管他而设计的。就连洗澡都没有半点隐私可言。

杰森打开淋浴头并让水喷洒下来。与其用它冲洗身体，更多的是希望能用巨大的水声来遮蔽迪克的听觉。

这样，也只有这样，迪克才听不见杰森精神垮下来的声音。

在向下喷射的温暖的水雾中，杰森靠着瓷砖滑坐到地上。他紧紧环抱住自己的双膝，甚至没去在意这个动作让他甬道里还未清理的精液不断地向外流淌。像液体从裂开的瓶底泻出。

他举起此时自由的手腕，双目无神地看着它们，几乎能感受到隐形的镣铐依然戴在他的手上。离开这里，逃走。趁他们不注意的时候——总能等到那种时候，不论在那之前他得等待多久，几天，或是几年——打开镣铐，撬开门锁，逃离这里，永远不要回头——

——但是之后呢。

杰森的双肩开始抽动。咸涩的泪水逐渐滑落，但立刻就被水冲淡。杰森讨厌浴室。这场景太过熟悉了。太像某个原本在他人生中占据重要位置的女人拿着空掉的针管倒下就再也没有醒来时的画面。这时杰森很庆幸他打开了喷头。这样迪克就不会听见他抽泣的声音了。

迪克还在门外活动。杰森还能够听见男人在小小的囚牢中走来走去的脚步声，像古时候把守奴隶牢门的野兽一般。他无处可逃。但是他在短时间内的重获自由的双手足以给男孩一些希望。

也许……只是也许……

又或者，只是虚假的希望。像沙漠旅人看到的海市蜃楼。

他一动不动地坐在角落，任由温水打湿他的身体和还没能愈合的伤口，任由眼泪和水混成一片。杰森混乱的脑海中最终只留下丧钟的面具。黑橙相间的，就像变节者的制服那样。

过了很久，杰森听到浴帘被拉开的声音。

“你用时太久了，”他听见迪克说。但对方的动作很快停顿了下来。迪克无声地打量坐在角落没有动静的男孩。然后，他听见浴帘又重新在男人身后拉上的声音。

喷洒的水淋湿身体的声音，沐浴液瓶子被打开发出的 _ 啪嗒 _ 一声。迪克开始在前方冲洗他自己的身体。杰森没有抬头，没有开口，只是静静地盯着眼前的瓷砖，被蛊惑般地望着地上的水不断顺着出水口流走。

过了很久，迪克那边没有动静了。但是很快，杰森感觉到一丝冰凉的液体被挤到他的头上。然后是一双温暖的手，十指轻柔地插入他的发迹并按摩他的头皮，让杰森浑身一阵哆嗦。

迪克一言不发地给他的头上搓出厚厚的泡沫，将他稍微出油的头发全部浸透。然后，杰森感到温暖的水喷洒到他的头上，迪克帮他将洗发水冲去。

然后，男人拿着花洒，帮他冲洗了身上余下的部分，甚至把他的上身抱在怀中去冲他的后背，腰部的酸疼让杰森挤眉。之后，迪克关闭了花洒，用一块浴巾裹住他的身体。

当迪克扶着他站起的时候，杰森试图将他推开。但是男人不动摇地将他困在怀里。杰森只有听话地跟在他身边，回到浴室外面。

迪克让他站在床边，替他擦干身上，又擦干头发。杰森不耐烦地等他做完这些后立刻就抓起之前被脱掉的衣服手忙脚乱地穿上，即使身体的不适令他想要做到这些都有些困难。

“你先凑合着再穿它们几天。”迪克一动不动地看着转过身去更衣的男孩，沉思着发言时，目光就灼入他的后背。“等我任务回来再给你买些更合身一点的。”

杰森决定不给他满意的答案。他没有发出声音。

迪克又盯着他几秒，然后突然又说，“把左边的裤管撸起来，我要看看你的针线。”

杰森依旧没有理睬。

于是迪克的手按在他的肩膀上，强迫男孩转过身去，压着他坐在床上。迪克在他身前蹲下去，替他撸起裤管，露出左边被打湿的纱布。

迪克气闷地叹了口气。

“我记得我和你说过不要把针线弄湿吧？”

“关你什么事？”杰森恶狠狠地回应，嗓音沙哑。

迪克抬头皱着眉看了他一眼，然后从床头柜上拿起一瓶没开封过的水，拧开瓶盖递给了他。杰森过了好一会儿才决定接过来，一下灌入喉中咕嘟咕嘟地喝了好几口。然后他用手臂将流到下巴上的液体抹净。

与此同时，迪克揭开了他纱布。伤口处的皮肤已经被浸泡得发皱和泛白。迪克用一面柔软的纸巾轻轻擦干水渍，将它按在针线上方，尽量吸干那里多余的水。

做完这些后，迪克站了起来。

“我必须为了任务离开这里，”他说，“今晚的晚饭乔伊会给你送来。我会嘱咐他再帮你查看一下伤口的。”

还缠着电线的吹风机被迪克扔在了杰森的床上。然后迪克立在床边，手中握着之前解开的锁链，用弯曲手掌来示意杰森把手给他，同时已经开始在口袋里寻找之前的钥匙了。

男孩如意料中那样没动，于是迪克还是得亲自抓起他的手臂，强行将镣铐套上他的手腕。

“你明知道你没法逃过这个环节的，小鬼，”迪克固定好第二个手铐对他说。

杰森怀抱着被重新戴上镣铐的手腕，试图活动那里的关节，因手铐带来的不便而皱眉。“混球，”他沉声说。

“是的，是的，”迪克不耐烦地重复，“吹风机的插头可以用洗手池边的那个，也可以用床头柜后的那个。”说完，他停顿了一下，沉思地看着一声不吭的杰森。

“我会尽快回来的，小翅膀，”他轻声说。这是男人离开前说的最后一句话。


	5. Joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男人长得好像维多利亚橱窗里的娃娃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先，大家都来品尝一下[这篇文](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008482/chapters/57757876)呀！
> 
> 是妹子为这个au写的，然后由我翻译成中文，假设是发生在上一章（第四章）之后的事。全是工口，老变态丧钟和黑迪克，性玩具的使用和捆绑！！超级好吃，可以当平行宇宙来看！
> 
> 然后容我向你们介绍我的冷CP-Joeyjay！！
> 
> 文前解释：  
> 可能之前因为泰坦剧给很多人先入印象所以只知道丧钟儿子叫“杰里科（Jericho）”，实际上这只是他的英雄代号，这个人物的真名是Joseph（约瑟夫），短称或者昵称是Joe或Joey（乔伊）。剧里因为他还没当过超英所以直接用代号作名字来减轻混淆。但是我的文里，你只要知道不论是叫“杰里科”、“约瑟夫”、“乔”还是“乔伊”指的都是同一个人就行了。

用完后的吹风机被收拾好放在床脚，使用它是自迪克离开后杰森唯一做过的事。除此之外，他一次也没有动过。

太阳的光线渐渐变暖，变暗。而男孩一个人坐在床上，用呆滞的目光看着阳光从自己裸露的脚尖流逝，像一座雕像一样一动不动。天花板上的齿轮是唯一声音的源头，余下的那震耳欲聋的宁静比任何事都要可怕。它令杰森不得不溺亡在自己昏暗的内心世界中。

无论杰森去看向房间的哪个角落，那里都只会阴魂不散地提醒着他留在这里的用途——他为了谁才会被关在这里——他 _属于_ 谁。

而当他没有在思考这些，他的内心就是一片混沌和黑暗，没有任何思绪的痕迹。只有一种仿佛淹没在深海中的窒息感。仿佛他的心脏本就是一种他无法逃离的牢笼与困境。

直到门口传来两声敲门声，让杰森浑身一跳。 _扣，扣，_ 平和亦不强硬。从思绪中被唤醒，杰森看向门口，感到意外。

此时天色已经逐渐暗了下来，只剩下一丝未散去的微光，将将照亮屋里少得可怜的那几样家具的轮廓。走廊从门下的缝隙里倾泻进来的灯光更显得晃眼。杰森眯眼去看，依稀能够分辨出站在门口的一双脚的影子。

然后，敲门声又响了起来。这次是三声。

杰森有些惊讶，自从被绑架以来，还从没有谁会在进门前敲门。他的监禁者们完全没有理由这么做。

而正当他疑虑着，扣门声又响了起来。

_扣。扣。_

杰森意识到自己得做些什么。于是他迟疑着开口，却因听到自己沙哑的嗓音而忍不住挤眉。

“呃——进来？”

扣门声停止了。门外的人安静了片刻，也许是在从口袋里寻找钥匙。然后，杰森听见钥匙被插入锁眼的声音，在锁孔中转动，随着 _咔哒_ 的一声，门开了。

站在门口的是一个高个子的身影，有着浅色的短发，手中端着托盘。杰森眯眼去看，因对方背对强烈的灯光而分辨不出他的眉目。

门口的——青年？——将钥匙从锁眼中掏出，然后用脚笨拙地将门关上。杰森呼出刚才他一直屏着的呼吸，听着那里传出的门被重新上锁的声音。

当青年端着托盘走近时，杰森能够闻到烘烤后起司的香气，还有牛肉馅，西红柿酱和留兰香的气味。闻上去比他来到这里之后吃过的任何一顿饭都要美味。不知不觉中，他的嘴开始不由自主地湿润起来了。

男人来到了床头柜边，将托盘放在桌上。然后，他打开台灯，照亮了房间和他自己。

青年的样貌给杰森的第一印象是维多利亚橱窗中的娃娃。

他有一张和蔼可亲的脸：鹅蛋的脸型，又大又圆的眼睛，和一张小巧的嘴。但最吸引杰森的是那头金发。像金丝一样的颜色，细密的小卷在下巴截止，像童话故事里才会看到的人。杰森几乎看呆了。

但是接着，他看到了那双眼睛。

绿色的，比任何天然或人造的宝石都要纯净和透彻。在宁静中观望的模样就像静止的水面。就仿佛它能够看穿你的灵魂。仿佛它能够 _夺取_ 你的灵魂。

那一瞬间，某个才发生不久的记忆突然浮现出杰森的脑海。他的身体一动也不能动，被土石女的石头严实地封在原地，无助地落入反叛者的手中……造成他整个厄运开始的原因之一。杰森开始恐慌了。

在惊慌之下，男孩猛地后退，剧烈的动作使他差点掉下了床。而就在这时，他面前的人影突然冲了过来，一只温暖的大手托住他的后背，扶稳他的身体，及时阻止他掉到地上。

“不要碰我！”杰森大叫。

出人意料的是，那只扶住他的手立刻就听话地撤了回去。杰森及时稳住自己，在床边坐稳。当他抬头去看时，金发青年已经退到了离床边一尺以上的距离，正高举着双手作出求和的动作，一双绿颜色的眼睛睁得很大。

“杰里科。”杰森倒抽了一口气。“就是你。那时候就是你控制了我。”

杰里科站在原地没有动。他没有发出任何声音，但他依然举着双手，嘴唇有些纠结地抿着，眼神带着怜悯。

“你帮着他们绑架了我，”杰森继续说完，语气不知不觉地染上一丝强硬的指责，“你为什么不说话？你为什么老是那个样子盯着我看？”

杰森不得不承认被那双静止的眼睛盯得浑身发麻。尤其是当他此时非常的清楚，起初若不是因为杰里科的介入，他现在也不会在这里了。

身材高挑的青年一声不吭，目光却蔓延上一些恳求。杰森有些疑惑地挑起一边的眉毛。在他好奇的目光下，金发男人竖起拇指指着自己，接着，十指以极其优雅的姿势迅速舞动，手势似乎在向他传达着什么。

杰森眨了眨眼，机警的眼神从青年的脸上落到他手的动作上，凝神观察着他打出的……手语。

_我是友人。_

他感到意外。

“嗯——”

杰森的目光从杰里科的指尖看向他的脸，然后又跳回他的指尖。回想起曾经在布鲁斯的指导下学习过的知识，他下意识地举起自己的手，试图笨拙地去回应。但杰里科下面的动作却立刻打断了他。

_你可以继续讲话。_ 男人这样打着手势。 _我不聋，只是哑。_

可能是注意到了他逐渐扩张的双眼，杰里科很快做了个手势来指自己的咽喉。杰森庆幸自己在复习布鲁斯给他的功课时还算努力，常用的美式哑语一般还难不倒他。也许是能够从他的眼神中看出逐渐了然的神色，杰里科朝他笑了笑，绿颜色的眼睛几乎能无声地讲话。

接着，青年用手指向床头柜边的椅子，向杰森做了一个即使不懂得哑语的人也能看懂的“我能坐下吗”的姿势。

杰森吞了吞口水，感到惊愕。迟疑了很久后，他决定见机行事，于是谨慎地点了点头。

得到许可的杰里科露出微笑。他笑得像个孩子，双眼兴致勃勃地上扬，和杰森自从被抓住以来见到的任何一个人都不一样。金发的青年把椅子搬过来，轻柔无声地将它放在床边，然后坐了下来。当他正巧坐在了台灯下，杰森才注意到他的喉咙处的一个斜状的伤疤，狰狞无比。它明显已经愈合多年了，但男孩仍然能够看出它曾经是个很深的伤口，是足以切开喉咙的深度。

过于惊愕，杰森甚至没有意识到自己一直在盯着杰里科的咽喉看。但是青年并没有注意到他的目光，反而向前倾身，用手肘支撑在膝盖上，一边看着他，一边用手势示意让杰森拉开一边的裤腿。

杰森开始有些疑惑。直到他想起了迪克临走前说过的话。

他短暂地思考是否要听话。但是杰里科和迪克不同，他浑身都散发着柔和并友善的气息，一双眼睛像是能反射情绪的镜面，让人根本无法拒绝。于是男孩只是吞咽了一下，紧张地去将左边的裤管卷了起来，露出缝着针线的伤口。

杰里科在灯光下挪动了一下身体以便更清楚地去检查伤口。他的手指轻轻按压在针线附近，但是杰森没有感到多少疼痛。青年的动作一点也不强硬，反而极其的小心翼翼。

杰里科凝神查看了一会儿，然后抬起头来看着他，用真挚的眼神和他对视，然后手语。

_看起来没问题。_ 他说。 _你先吃饭，我去拿医疗箱，帮你再换一面纱布。_

他做完手势，只是稍微停顿了片刻，就去从托盘上拿起装着意大利宽面的盘子，兴致勃勃双手并用地将它递过来。杰森谨慎地低头看着它，又抬头去看杰里科的面孔。他无法从对方兴奋的脸上看出一丝恶意，而男人异常的热情也让杰森感觉有些怪异。他无声地接过它，只因为不想再被夹在尴尬的局面中了。

青年收回了手，笑了笑，开始用手指一个个地比出四个字母。

_J-O-E-Y。乔伊。我的名字。_

接着他用小指在右边的脸侧画出一个曲线，用一个字母J来代表他名字的简写。杰森静静地看着，没有回答，甚至一点也没有刻意地去遮掩自己的敌意。反而，他低头去看手中的食物，面对盘子里那散发着诱人气味的意面，说话时忍不住带起一丝感慨的语气。

“这是你做的？”

乔伊点头的速度快得像蝴蝶振翅。他的样子就像一个急切期待表扬的小孩子。

盘子上的宽面置于浓郁的肉酱和起司之中，让杰森看到就忍不住要流口水了。在饥饿的面前，前不久才发生在他身上的事情被推入了脑海深处，等待事后再挖掘出来。他拿起放在上面的叉子，几乎要强迫自己表现得不要太极端地想要吃它，像个正常人一样用叉子叉起一片来放进嘴里，而不是像个快饿死的可怜虫一样狼吞虎咽。

宽面的味道和他想象中的一样美味。肉酱与众不同的用了留兰香和牛至调味，还有许多他平常想不到会出现在意面中的蔬菜。比如茄子。杰森差点就要幸福地呻吟出来了，而当他已经狼吞虎咽地吃了好几口，才意识到乔伊从刚才开始就一直睁着闪亮的大眼期待地看着他。

意识到杰森注意到了自己，乔伊的眼神中出现了一丝笑意。这让杰森突然感觉有些无地自容。

“它……挺好吃的，”男孩结巴地说，几乎是在找借口，用带有敌意的语气作为自我保护机构，出口却变成了无意间对对方厨艺的表扬。他立刻就有些后悔说话了，红晕攀上了他的脸颊。但乔伊身上莫名散发着一种让人能够精神放松的气质，使这些话未经思索就脱口而出。

_那就多吃一点。还剩着很多。_ 乔伊用手比划着。

杰森照做了。

他把盘子吃干净了。就差像一只多日来第一次吃到罐头的猫那样将盘子也舔净。杰森抬起头来，一眼就看到刚才一直在耐心等待的乔伊正用双手的手肘支撑在膝盖上，托着下巴看他。见他吃完，男人很快坐直，空出手来向他比出手语。

_你还想要吗？_

杰森短暂地思考是否要占取这个机会，多向他的监禁者索要食物。那个依然活在他的骨子里的街头小孩尖叫着让他这么做。但杰森压下了他。他判断自己确实是饱了。

“不了，”他说，将盘子递上，“我吃饱了。”

乔伊一开始没有接过去，而是继续用一双眼睛真挚地看着他。

_你不必害怕提出要求。_ 乔伊向他比划着。 _还有很多呢。_

“我不是因为……”操，杰森连说话都是吞吞吐吐的。这样被人踊跃关注的感觉极其的陌生和怪异，让杰森觉得有一点不自在。他赶快坐直了一些。“我吃完了。”

乔伊非常顺从地接了过来。

_你还需要什么吗？_ 青年向他手语。 _娱乐？音乐？迪克他——_ 乔伊用手指一个个拼出迪克的名字，然后用手势对这个名字配置简称—— _允许你听音乐吗？_

杰森被问至居然不知该如何回答。一时间他只能保持沉默。

注意到了男孩的不自在，乔伊赶快又举起手动起来，试图缓和一下氛围。

_你不需要回答，如果你对此不适应的话。_

乔伊的回答太过善解人意，让杰森觉得自己才是过分的那个。他感觉糟透了。

“抱歉，”他害羞地说，“我不……我来这里还没习惯有人主动和我开启话题。迪克不会这么做，你知道。”

乔伊裂开嘴，从喉咙中发出一种似乎意味着笑声的声音。他温暖的笑容很容易让杰森放松警惕。

_你对他是什么看法？_ 乔伊手语，然后打出迪克名字的缩写。

做完这些之后，可能是看到了杰森脸上露出怀疑的表情，男人又立刻做出下面的动作。

_放心。只是我们两个人之间的秘密。我不会告诉他的。_

接着，他向杰森做出一个封嘴的手势，然后微笑。

但杰森却没有笑。乔伊的提问让他过度地想起早一些发生的事情，以至他甚至无法继续去关注房间里还有着另外一个人。杰森下意识地缩起身体，两臂环绕着膝盖，紧紧地拥抱住自己。

他的目光垂落，呆滞地望着脚边有些皱的床单。这里的一切都太容易让他想起迪克对他做过的事情，以及丧钟嵌入他身体的目光。不知不觉间，杰森的身体开始隐隐地颤抖。

过了一会儿，男孩感到有一只温暖的手搭在他的前臂上，轻柔，毫无强迫之意。它让人感到安心。

“他……”杰森吞咽了一下，想继续说下去，可是嘴唇就像突然被打了麻药一般，随着思绪颤动，却吐不出词语。

好在乔伊没有强迫他。反而，杰森感到对方轻轻拍了拍他的手臂，吸引他的注意。而杰森抬头时，则看到男人一脸真诚地看着他。

_迪克不算是世上最好的人。_ 乔伊手语到。 _又顽固又专横。但他不全是那么坏。他有很多值得尊敬的地方。_

杰森静静地看着他，眼神消极，说出话时的语气都显得疲惫。

“是吗？”他讽刺地说道，“那很抱歉，我没能发现。”

他没有指望乔伊能回答这个问题。他更没有想到对方回复的方式是一脸真诚，毫无玩笑。

_他照顾队友，就像对待自己的亲人一样。在外面，我知道他永远靠得住。_

这些其实并不值得惊讶。不管迪克现在是什么身份，杰森对那个作为少年泰坦领袖的前任罗宾的领导能力还是不存怀疑的。

乔伊继续打出手势，杰森的目光不自觉地落在男人的手语上。

_有时候必须由迪克来领导团队，而他做得真的很好。最艰难的选择都能够做出决定。_

杰森突然再次被提醒到了眼前这个男人的身份。乔伊是迪克的队友，是反叛者的一员。不管他看起来多么和善。他依然是丧钟的帮手，是帮忙绑架了他的人之一，也是他现在的监禁者。乔伊温暖的面孔让这一切都太容易被遗忘了。

房间里的气氛甚至变得比刚刚更加冰冷了。杰森吞咽了一下，看向乔伊的目光更加警惕。

然而，就像能够感知到气氛的变化，乔伊立刻选择转移话题。

_我现在去帮你拿纱布。我很快回来。_

然后乔伊立刻就站起了身来，顺势端走了脏盘子。他离开时前门自动上了锁，而当它再次被钥匙打开时，青年手里的托盘没了，换为提着的一个医药箱。

男人走到床边，将医药箱放在床头柜上打开后坐下。他拍了拍杰森左腿边的床单。男孩看懂了他的意思，于是一声不吭地把裤管卷起来，将伤口暴露在外。

乔伊处理伤口的方式很利索，让杰森怀疑他得经常帮别人做这些。青年先是拿消毒液喷在他的伤口处，然后剪掉几节医用胶带粘在手背，又剪下一块纱布，将它层层对叠，小心翼翼地对在杰森缝着针线的伤口处。从这里，到他一个个将胶带取下固定在纱布四周，甚至没有用到超过十秒钟的时间。

做完这些，乔伊拍了拍杰森的膝盖。当男孩缓缓地重新拉上裤腿时，青年则有条有理地将工具收回了医药箱中。

等他固定好医疗箱的扣子，乔伊抬起头，有些悲伤地看着他。杰森的身体被他的目光钉在原地，没有料想到对方会有这个举动的他突然有些紧张。

_我并没有恶意。_ 乔伊用手语解释到。

“……什么？”杰森疑惑地说。

_帮助他们抓你来这里。_ 乔伊比划完这句后，用手示意了一下四周。 _这不是我的本意。我没法拒绝命令。_

杰森惊讶地盯着他。恐慌和绝望的情绪突然如波涛汹涌的海浪般瞬间将他淹没，让他窒息，连半句话也回答不出。

而乔伊明显也没有在等待他回答。他打出下面的句子时眼中有着一股悲伤的怜悯。

_这些都不是我能够决定的。_

杰森没法回答。接下来，乔伊的目光突然落在了他宽大的上衣露出的脖颈处。而他下面一句话让杰森对自己此时的身体情况过于注意。

_如果他伤害了你，我很抱歉。_

杰森感到呼吸困难。

他突然注意到了变节者在侵犯他时留在他身上的痕迹。乔伊能看到它们。 _他知道这些意味着什么。_ 男孩下意识地一把捂住自己的脖侧，睁大眼睛，惊慌失措地望着眼前的男人。但是乔伊脸上的表情只有怜悯和惋惜。

_我也希望自己能够帮到你。但这件事在我的控制之外。我们都被告诫不要插手他的事。_

乔伊说着，同时用简称代替迪克的名字。对此，杰森保持了沉默。毕竟，他还能说什么？

宁静持续了很久。他不知道乔伊究竟是在等待他说些什么，还只是单纯地不知该如何继续。过了将近一分钟的时间，他面前青年才终于又动起了手。而杰森忍不住呼出口气，意识到自己从刚刚开始就一直在屏着它。

_这几天如果有什么我能帮忙的，尽管告诉我。_ 乔伊手语，然后站了起来。

_晚安。_ 乔伊用手语示意。 _我们明早再见，好吗？_

做完这些，他提上医药箱离开了。

+++

第二天乔伊为他带来了丰富的早餐。焦黄的吐司，单面的鸡蛋，牛油果和覆盆子，上面洒满混合的香料。就连饮料都是一杯让人欣慰的热可可。不是咖啡，但是杰森不得不说自己喜欢它超过牛奶。

他是多么不愿意承认自己喜欢它们。但他遮掩不住自己眼神中透露出的饥饿。

乔伊在床边坐下，替他将果酱和花生酱涂满吐司，然后递给他，耐心地看着杰森拿起叉具将食物吃完。

_今天你想做些什么？_ 一当杰森放下叉子，乔伊立刻就用手语说。

杰森被问得措手不及。它不是一个应该由监禁人去问囚犯的问题。但是他的迟疑没有让乔伊失去兴致。相反，男人还在继续热情地打出手语。

_我不能让你拿到任何有网络连接的东西。但是其他的应该都没有问题。你喜欢电子游戏吗？或者看个电影？桌面游戏呢？你喜欢音乐吗？_

“我——”杰森吞咽了一下，看着乔伊闪光的双眼。他想说句什么模棱两可的回答来敷衍，或是直接充满恶意地让对方滚开，不要虚情假意。但是当他一看到乔伊那充满期待、一脸真诚的模样，他的决心立刻动摇了。这导致杰森最终鬼使神差地说出，“——我——喜欢音乐？”

乔伊露出了微笑，然后举起食指，对他做了一个“稍等”的手势。接着，男人忽得站起来，端起脏盘子就兴致勃勃地出去了。

杰森本以为乔伊会给他带来唱片或是录音机。他没有想到男人进屋时会抱着一面吉他。

乔伊一进门就兴奋地小跑到床边，在椅子上坐下，将吉他架在自己的大腿上。他将拨片夹在两根手指的骨节之尖，两边的手肘支撑在乐器上方，然后向杰森打了个手语。

_你会弹吗？_

杰森觉得脸上有些发烫，不得不摇头。

乔伊笑了起来，指尖的动作打得飞快。

_那没有关系。我可以教你。你有什么想听的吗？_

杰森在床上坐直了身体，眼睛直盯着对方怀里的琴。他无法否认内心突然多了一丝兴趣。对于一个已经很多天没有听过真人弹奏的音乐爱好者的男孩来说，这种诱惑力实在是太大了。

“你会弹什么？”

乔伊咧嘴微笑。用手语按捺不住地回答。

_比你想象的要多。不要再向每个人一样让我弹_ 玛丽有一只小羊 _了，好吗？_

杰森双手插在胸前，导致手腕上的锁链叮当响了几声，“既然这样，那为什么不让我听听你会不会弹些复杂的歌曲？嗯，我不知道——也许像是 _歌剧魅影_ 之类的？”

说这话的时候杰森是挑起一边嘴角冷笑的。他抛出这样一首复杂的曲子，其中包含了一丝对乔伊附身自己的报复。他不得不承认这个要求有一点傲慢，恶意十足。但杰森也必须坦白他内心有一部分确实想听。

乔伊在腿上放平了吉他，小心翼翼地拧了几个弦栓，调好了音，然后重新架好它，手指在琴弦上正确的位置按压。

接着，青年右手拿着杏仁形的拨片从弦上划过，指尖散发出优美的音色。

当音乐从男人的指下拨出，杰森几乎立刻就沉浸在了那首歌里。它不是完全照搬琴谱，而是由乐师自由改写过的乐谱，更适合吉他的音色，有着更丰富的和音。

看着青年的手指在琴弦上飞舞绝对是一种不常见的景观，杰森完全被蛊惑了。乔伊的手指灵活地在指板间轻舞，经典的音乐从他的十指中流出，让人陶醉。熟悉的曲调像是磁铁一样吸引住了他，对男人的崇拜之情也隐隐地由内心而生。

杰森看着乔伊手上的动作，但他的视觉已经定格，只有那些惹人上瘾的音乐。他忍不住跟着它哼唱了起来。随着唱手从克里斯汀转换成魅影，哼唱也逐渐演变成对歌词的放声高歌。当那些已经被他记得滚瓜烂熟的歌词从杰森口中跑出时，他甚至没有立刻意识到自己在唱。

弹着吉他的乔伊抬头对他微微一笑，眼角的皮肤随着他的笑容有些起褶。他绿颜色的眼睛闪过兴趣浓浓的光芒。

每一句歌词他都记得。甚至连最后高音独唱时的曲调。杰森唱不上去，在倒数第二声高音时就发出了裂音。但乔伊没有因此而停止弹奏。他甚至一点也没有特意去关注杰森的失误，反而继续非常慷慨拨弄吉他，直到曲子完结，最后用拨片划过六条弦，维持着那个动作几秒，直至最后一个音符的回响声彻底消散。

接着，金发的男人抬起头来看着杰森。男孩有些尴尬地坐在床上，因为自己最后的跑调而无地自容。他的脸烧得像个开水壶。

“呃……抱歉……”他说着，一边看向别处，一边拿手去抓后脑勺——一个每当杰森尴尬时都会做的动作。

但是乔伊没有嘲笑他。相反，杰森听到了鼓掌声。男人将吉他放在腿上，然后两手拍在一起。男孩略微惊讶地抬头，对上乔伊那双诚恳的眼睛。

乔伊拍了几秒钟的手，然后腾出手来打出哑语。

_你的嗓子不赖。平常会经常唱歌吗？_

杰森觉得脸上的红晕更深了。

“我——只有没人的时候才会唱。”还有在冲澡的时候。但是这件事不需要除了阿福之外的人知道。

_我以前也喜欢。_ 乔伊手语到，然后用手指着自己咽喉的伤疤。 _直到发生了这件事。_

杰森微启的嘴唇又合上了。突然不知该说什么。

_至少我还能弹奏乐器。还有画画。这不能完全阻止你去做每一件你想做的事，是吧？_ 乔伊手语。他停顿了一下，接着手指又舞动了起来。 _你想试着弹一弹吗？我来教你。_

这句话让刚刚有些放松下来的杰森又紧张了起来。继续在别人面前出丑的想法让他眩晕。但另一方面，男孩内心又有一点点蠢蠢欲动的向往。

“我不知道我能学得多快——”杰森吞吞吐吐地说。

乔伊向后仰头笑了几声。或者说，是发出了几声干涩的由空气从他断裂的喉管偷跑时发出的声音。接着他看向杰森，鼓励地向他打出手语。

_没关系。我不会教得太急的。_

他说完，还不等杰森回答就抱着吉他站起了身来。杰森抱起膝盖向后缩了缩，想给乔伊腾出地方。但男人只是将吉他放进他的怀里，自己却坐在了杰森的身后。

乔伊移动他手上铐着的锁链为自己腾出位置，身后的床垫随着他的落下而向下沉了下去，杰森的身体也为之紧绷了起来。但即使男人和他的距离很近，身体却没和他贴上，杰森只是感受到对方丝滑的衬衫偶尔蹭到自己后背。乔伊的手从后方伸到他的面前，绕过那碍事的锁链，将吉他的拨片塞进他的手里，然后帮助他以正确的姿势握住它。

乔伊的手指和迪克的不同。它的骨节更大，十指却更加细长，像极了一个手艺人的手。男人的指尖有些粗糙，是常年抚弄琴弦而摩擦出的茧子，但他的手掌却很柔软，不像迪克的那样是因为常年握刀而变得粗糙，被它包裹住的时候有一种莫名的安全感。他用指尖捏着杰森拿拨片的手指，帮助他将它放在正确的位置上。另一只手则教给他如何去按压指板。

接着，乔伊松开了手，让杰森以刚刚学到的姿势握着它，感受吉他在他两手间与大腿上的体积和重量。而乔伊的两手从身后伸来，在杰森的面前比出一个拨弦的姿势。

杰森照着男人手腕的弧度去做。惊喜地听着音符从自己的指下跑出。接着，乔伊从后方向他竖起了一个大拇指。

它不该如此让杰森感到骄傲。

接着，就像这样，乔伊开始教他弹了起来。先是屡次帮助他摆出手指正确的放位，然后又从后方用悬空的双手为他展现弹法。杰森不能说这很简单，但他学的还算快。几乎一整天下来，男孩已经可以在没有乔伊的帮助下凭记忆弹出一些简单的曲调。

当然，要想像金发青年那样弹出 _歌剧魅影_ 还需要更多练习。

杰森不得不承认他弹得入迷了。即使是在很短的时间内，他彻底忘记了自己昏暗的处境。美妙的音乐和去做一件喜欢的事是会对人起到这样的效果。而最终他们不得不停下，是因为还没习惯握吉他的杰森的手指被琴弦磨得生疼，而乔伊渐渐注意到了他在试图掩饰的痛楚。

“我没事的，”杰森倔强地说。

_不要勉强。你不可能一下就什么都学会。_ 乔伊向他手语。 _以后的时间还有很长。_

“但是我不知道还有没有以后”这句话杰森没能说出口。

乔伊站起了身，伸了个懒腰。接着，他将吉他从杰森的怀里抱起，斜着挂在肩上，然后弄乱杰森的头发。

指尖与他头皮短暂的接触令杰森的身体突然下意识地绷直。也许是意识到了男孩的异样，乔伊很快就收回了手。

他抱歉地朝男孩笑了笑，然后打出手语。

_晚安。也许明天再见。_

杰森用焦虑的目光目送乔伊离去，在来到这里的第一次，他居然有些期待第二天能够快点到来。

+++

迪克他们没有从任务上回来。当看到第二天早晨进来的人还是乔伊时，杰森就已经猜到了。

但这不是缺点。杰森喜欢乔伊。他喜欢男人和善的性格，喜欢他做的饭，也喜欢他的音乐。杰森喜欢乔伊把自己看作一个有血有肉的人，喜欢他会真正地尊重他和他的愿望，而不是单纯把他当作是罗宾的化身。

乔伊给予他很多的注意力。这和迪克给他的注视是不同的。它令杰森感到安心，让他觉得自己在金发男人的身边可以进行放松，而非必须时刻都精神紧绷地去猜测对方下一步会做什么。也许是因为乔伊自身的伤残，男人非常的善解人意，对杰森的任何一些细微的不适都会极其照顾。

并且，无论杰森点出什么样的音乐，乔伊都能为他弹出来。

早饭之后乔伊又搬来了吉他坐在床边。杰森先是将它抱在怀里复习了一下昨天学过的，等弹累了，乔伊就将它抱了回来并为杰森弹奏。杰森喜欢的音乐剧，从 _悲惨世界，_ 到 _美女与野兽，_ 到 _绿魔先生，_ 其中随便点出任何一首歌，乔伊都能弹得出来。除此之外，还有很多出名的时代歌曲。仿佛没有什么是能够难倒他的。

自从到这里之后的第一次，杰森感到了真正意义上的放松，即使只有很短的时间。即使只是当他听乔伊弹吉他或者教他弹奏时的那一点点的时间。它们足以给杰森一些分散。让他的思绪不要时时刻刻都被迪克占据。

它是一个很适用于逃避的行为。

下午，杰森正将乐器抱在怀里练习简单的音谱，坐在一旁凝神倾听的乔伊身上突然传来一声短信提示音。

手机被放在青年昂贵的衬衫胸前的口袋里。提示音在吉他断断续续的音符声中显得尤其刺耳，使杰森的身体僵直了片刻，音符逐渐从他冻结的指尖下散尽。

乔伊低头看了眼胸前的口袋，将手机掏出。他花了几秒钟来阅读屏幕上的信息。然后抬头看向杰森，抱歉地朝他笑了笑。

乔伊将手机放在一旁，腾出了手来，以便向杰森传达他的想法。

_他们回来的时间会比预期更晚。D和爸爸他们。_ 乔伊手语到。 _爸爸给我发来的消息，说遇见了点麻烦。但是不用担心，因为它不难解决。_

“你的——？”杰森不经意识地举起手来，差点模仿乔伊的动作做出代表“父亲”的手势，动作却停在了半空中。

惊愕像电流一样穿透他的全身。这个词语暗示的含义瞬间使杰森的身体僵在原地。那一刻他对其他的任何事都难以关注，甚至于无法说服自己去在乎那个拖住了变节者的任务。

“你是……丧钟的儿子？”杰森用噎着的声音说，紧张地吞咽一下，突然觉得口腔干燥。

杰里科是反叛者团队成员这件事不被人所熟知。在英雄界，他是一个没有被列入已知恶棍名单的人物，青年正是因为占了这个因未知成分出其不意的优势才得以袭击到罗宾，这件事杰森不用思考都能看得出来。他只是完全没想到这个神秘的反叛者成员却正好是斯莱德·威尔逊的儿子。

“罗斯是你的妹妹，”杰森惊呼，觉得有些犯晕，有些想吐，声音压低成为近乎喘息的自言自语。“他的团队成员是——他自己的两个孩子——噢，天呐……”

他无法呼吸。他想要呼救。突然间，乔伊的存在不再让他感到安心，而杰森一直想要逃避的那些画面突然间涌回了他的脑海，流过他的每一寸肌肤，让他的四肢都起满了鸡皮疙瘩。迪克在这个床上强迫他的画面，那个近在手边的装满性玩具的柜子，还有丧钟——眼前这个青年的父亲——灼入他皮肤的眼神……杰森开始急速地呼吸，感觉随时都可能会晕厥。

突然间，他感觉到什么温暖的东西轻轻歇在他的肩上。他惊恐地一颤，抬头，睁大的双眼对上了乔伊那双充满怜悯的眼睛。

杰森没有冷静下来。他反而呼吸得更快了。他目前还没能亲眼见到丧钟的长相，但眼前这个和蔼青年的面孔却足以补全他的想象。丧钟是否也长着像他这样的鼻子？这样的脸型？这样的眉毛？老天，他甚至不能正视着那双漂亮的绿眼睛而不去想到斯莱德。杰森觉得恐惧。突然间他感觉实地从脚底抽去，而他开始了自由落体，仿佛永不止歇地向下坠落。

而就在他的焦虑症突发期间，杰森突然感觉到一双形状好看的修长手臂环绕着他，接着，一个温暖的拥抱将他完全包在怀里。乔伊在他脖颈后方的呼吸极其微弱，将将能够吹拂起几根凌乱的发丝。但青年的心跳声却稳稳地隔着他的胸膛传来，均匀的频率，给予他此时极其需要的实地。

他试图调整呼吸，喘息逐渐慢了下来，但取代恐慌的却是一种深深的恐惧与绝望。被他逃避了很久的现实终于像水泥块一样使他下沉，而杰森终于回想起了此时绝望的处境。他突然意识到自己一点也不期待迪克回来的那一刻。他身处恶棍之间，就连对他最善意的乔伊体内都流淌着丧钟的血。他早该猜到的。这可是一个参与过过造就他如今命运的人。

杰森隔着乔伊的肩膀发出一声抽泣，一滴不受控制的眼泪打湿了对方穿的丝质的衬衫。他感到耻辱。就连在恶棍面前保留最后一点尊严都做不到。

乔伊又拥抱了他几秒才放开。男人拉开他们之间的距离，绿色的眼睛哀伤地看着他，虹膜在下午阳光的照射下显得尤其透彻。

_我知道这么说听起来像个谎言。_ 乔伊对他手语，他修长漂亮的弹琴用的十指姿态优雅地舞动，本身就像一种艺术形式。 _但我不是我的父亲。我对他对你做的事感到抱歉。_ 他们两个人 _对你做过的事。_

杰森咬着嘴唇，一声不吭。乔伊看起来是真正感到内疚。但是杰森不能回答。他怕一出声就控制不住自己的眼泪。

乔伊的动作在继续。

_告诉我该怎么做才能让这一切变得不那么糟糕？_

杰森的十指握拳，浑身颤抖。他花了好几秒钟才得以让自己变得体面到不至于落泪。而他立刻露出牙齿，语气滴落着毒液。

“我想你能做的都已经做完了。”

_我只是想要帮助——_

“离开这里，”杰森冷冷地说，又一次躲在自己的外壳中，将自己保护在层层带刺的保护层里了。他想说自己憎恨乔伊，憎恨他帮助他的父亲为迪克绑架自己，想说他恨是杰里科的介入才导致他落入他们的手中，并持续遭遇这么多的不幸。但事实是，杰森不恨乔伊。他恨的是自己的愚蠢和自大。一个罗宾得有多没用才会因为一时的逞能而刻意无视命令，在危急时刻拒绝和少年泰坦们联系？迪克是对的，他真是一个笑话。

“我现在不想看到你，”杰森又说。他移开眼，一点也不想去看乔伊悲伤的表情。

用眼角的余光，他能看到青年向他打出的手语。

_我很抱歉。我希望我们见面的方式能够更好。我真的希望能和你成为朋友。_

杰森没有回答。他缩成一团，用蜷缩起来的四肢作为保护屏来隔绝自己和外界。他拒绝着任何来自外人的帮助，伤人的同时也伤害着自己。

杰森在眼角看到乔伊无声地叹了口气。他失望地垂下头颅，并闷闷不乐地起身。转身时，男人从床头柜上拿起了他放在那里的手机，手指无意间抚摸过桌面，它突然引发了杰森不愿想起的记忆。关于那个床头柜里塞满了的性玩，迪克故意让他看到的、准备将来在他身上使用的玩具。只不过是来到这里之后对他的众多侮辱中的其中一个而已。

杰森更紧地缩起身体，发出一声抽泣。他应该能更好的处理这情形。杰森·陶德比任何人都清楚一个人的本质是不应该被他父母们的行为所代表的。他得知道，因为他不是他的父亲，不是那个浪费生命并使自己进了监狱的罪犯。他是罗宾。他的存在是为了帮助别人。布鲁斯会对他过激的反应失望的。也许他已经在对他这个失败的罗宾失望了。

或许迪克说的每件事都是正确的。或许，他在这里当个为取悦前任罗宾而存在的礼物——一个为了被操而存在的娃娃——比当罗宾更有用。

这个想法让杰森的手臂缩紧，突然袭来的恐惧令他窒息，而杰森抬头去看乔伊正转身离开的背影——

“等——等一下——”

杰森突然起身，焦急地上前扯住正准备离去的乔伊的衣袖，手上的锁链因剧烈的运动而响着。

他明显看到青年的身体颤抖了一下，然后回过头来，由金色卷发所框起的绿色双眼略微惊讶地睁大。

“乔伊，拜托，”杰森的声音听起来又小又可悲。去祈求他的监禁人这件事几乎能灼伤他的舌头，“如果你说的是真的，如果真的怜悯我，那就帮我逃走吧。”

杰森的所有惊慌失措都肯定完全地展现在他的眼中了。他在赌博。但是当他看到一个希望就在眼前时，男孩不能让这个机会随意溜掉。

“求你，”他继续说，“你说你很抱歉，说不想看到他再伤到我了，那么就帮帮我。帮我打开这些镣铐。”他的语气染上一丝走上陌路的绝望，这很丢人，但杰森必须去尝试。

没有任何时间能比现在更让杰森希望自己能够靠看表情来读人心思。那一刻乔伊脸上闪现过的众多情绪足以让让杰森的身体因恐惧而冻结，每经历的一秒都是折磨。

接着，在杰森的惊恐和绝望之下，乔伊将衣袖从他的手中抽了出去。

_我很抱歉。_ 青年手语。 _迪克是我的好友。我不能背叛他。_

杰森不说话了。他定格在原地，用双臂环绕住自己，一生都没能感到诸如此般的无助。

乔伊叹了口气，背对着他。他的样子也像是在纠结。许久，没有一个人说话，整个房间陷入尴尬的沉默。

杰森必须强迫自己不去颤抖。他的双目几乎紧闭，所以当金发男人突然回过身来欺压在他的上方时，杰森完全没有准备。

乔伊侵入他的私人空间，而杰森的后背被迫贴着床头的栏杆。他惊恐地望着用身形笼罩着他的男子，各种被强迫的回忆和不好的猜测杂乱无章地在他的脑海里乱撞，心跳声在耳边咚咚地响着。但乔伊只是用身体切断他的视线，然后突然伸出手来小范围地活动，向他做出一系列的手语。男人的五官拧紧，带着从未在这个人身上看到过的严肃。

只需要片刻的时间杰森就恍然大悟。他的目光稍稍越过乔伊的肩膀，在敞开的天花板里运作的众多齿轮中看到了一抹闪光。

摄像头。他竟然从来没有察觉到那里居然有个藏在机械中的小小的监控设施。而乔伊此时的手势正好是监控的死角。

男人的手势迅速但清晰，容易辨认。几句话后，他用手去示意腰带的位置，做了个掏口袋的动作。

而杰森意识到自己也开始蠕动嘴唇，无声地重复着男人在告诉自己的讯息。

_钥匙，迪克往往会把它放在制服的腰带左边第二个口袋里。右边第一个口袋里是撬锁的工具。长廊外的走廊虽然复杂，但只要一直向那个方向——_ 男人用手指出了一个方位—— _前进，千万不要坐电梯，用楼梯去地面。_

杰森一动不动，嘴巴惊愕地张大。乔伊的动作又在继续，双眼一动不动地盯着他看。

_拜托，_ 他说， _我告诉你这些，不是想要帮助你背叛他。迪克比你想的能力更强。你是不可能逃掉的。答应我，不要鲁莽尝试，好吗？_

杰森吞咽下口水。而乔伊做完这些之后就拧紧眉头起身，抱起怀里的吉他离开了。

+++

那晚，杰森带着沉重的心情并思考着乔伊提供的讯息睡去。他后背冲着门口，身体习惯性地缩成一团。陷入睡眠时，他的脑中还在不停地演练自己下一步要做的事情。

应该是午夜之后，杰森被某个声响或是某种触觉所惊醒。他不确定具体是哪个，只有醒来的那一秒钟的定向障碍，短暂地意识不到自己身处何地。

眨了眨眼，杰森看到水泥墙壁和浴室漆黑的门口，还有让月光射入进来的小小的窗口，他没用到很久就意识到自己还处在这个过去几天都是他生活之处的牢房里。事到如今，这件事已经不能够令他感到抑郁了。

杰森动了动身体——这个动作导致手上镣铐传来的响声令他嘟哝了一声——唤醒自己因睡眠而松软的身体并四处张望，试图找到弄醒他的源头，浑身的汗毛都因从小在街道上养成的危机意识而竖起。男孩没有用到多大的努力就找到了它——迪克·格雷森，变节者，或者说前罗宾——就坐在他床前的椅子上，身体沐浴在月光的光柱下，而杰森因一时的惊吓而猛地坐起，他的脑袋用一阵眩晕来抗议这个突然的动作。

变节者明显才刚从任务回来，身上甚至还穿着他的制服，带着难以阅读的神色凝视着床上的他。即使见他醒来，表情也几乎没有波动。

“继续回去睡觉，”男人平淡地说。

杰森睡意全无。他用脚跟蹬着床垫后退，让自己的后背紧紧贴在栏杆上，带着敌意地瞪着变节者，大声地吞咽了一下。

牢房的窗户很小，月光往往是透不进来的。但是今晚的时间更好，满月冷清的光线角度正好能够照亮迪克被披肩的头发所框起来的面容。迪克的五官如此的英俊，几乎能够让人忘记这个人曾对男孩做过什么。然而他制服的盔甲上却沾着来自受害者们的血液，浓浓的血腥味侵入杰森的鼻腔。恐惧和绝望同时令杰森动弹不得，迪克的神色此时更像是一个月光下匍匐的猎食者。那一刻，迪克·格雷森不再是杰森所仰慕的前罗宾，而是一个冷血而残酷的杀人犯。

杰森止不住地颤抖。

迪克继续用那双碧蓝色的眼睛盯着他许久，目光带着一丝沉思。接着，他没有继续和杰森说话，反而从椅子上起来，开始慢慢地脱下他的铠甲和制服。

杰森抱着毯子缩在原地一动不动，双眼紧张地死死盯着变节者的一举一动，就像个被逼入牢笼死角的困兽。

“继续回去睡觉，”迪克一边摘下他的万能腰带并放在床头柜上——那就是乔伊说过存放着钥匙和撬锁工具的地方对吧？——一边平淡地说着，一边背对着他解开制服的暗扣和拉链，背部好看的肌肉线条随着他的动作时刻变化着。

杰森张开嘴，似乎想说什么，但换来的却只有下嘴唇不停的颤抖。

迪克裸着上身转过了身来。他已经将褪下的铠甲和紧身衣放在椅子上，只剩下下半身穿的紧身短裤，金色皮肤在月光下反射着柔光，像古希腊神祗的雕像一样高不可攀。当他俯身并开始爬上床时，略长的波浪形的头发垂落在他的身前，赤裸的膝盖抵在白色的床单上，弯曲起来的腿使他大腿上肌肉的线条更加明显。

杰森倒抽了一口冷气，血液伴随着心跳涌上来的声音淹没了背景齿轮的杂音。他无法思考，无法呼吸，看着年长些的男子逐渐接近着自己，脑海中有无数个思绪在乱撞——从恐惧，到惊愕，到 _想要。_

“你——的任务进展得怎么样？”杰森试图冷静下来问道，也许只是为了说些什么让自己分心，却无法消除语气中的一丝颤动。“这次你伤害了多少人？哈？”

“死去的一共大约有四五十人左右，”迪克轻声说，平静而心不在焉。为了躲他，杰森的身体和床头的栏杆已经快融为一体了。但迪克无动于衷。他来到杰森的身前，跪坐在床上，几乎有点温柔地用手背抚摸男孩鬓角乱糟糟的头发，好像一点也没有注意到对方紧绷到几乎颤抖的状态。“我没去数。”

杰森吞咽了一下，眼神锋利。“你自己也不知道杀死了多少人吗？”

“很久以前我就数不过来了。”

迪克说着，突然用力抓住男孩的肩膀。五指隔着他穿着的宽大的T恤掐入皮肤，是让人起淤的力度。然后，不顾男孩像受惊的动物一样剧烈的反抗，他强行将挣扎的杰森拖到身边，半抱着他一起躺了下来。

“放松，”男人轻声对不停挣扎着的男孩说。

杰森发出一声带着哭腔的抗议。但是男人的钳制无动于衷。他被困在对方的怀里，一只胳膊则被压在自己的体重下，根本一动也不能动。那一刻，沉重的现实向他压迫了下来，杰森过度地注意到和自己同床的人是近几年里最出名的雇佣杀手，可他却无法为此做出什么，只能忍下因义愤和无助而差点夺眶而出的眼泪。

“我的确想要你，”迪克在他的耳边说，湿热的呼吸盘绕在耳洞处的感觉让他浑身一阵颤栗，“但是，不是今晚。明早之前都不会。在那之前，我会让你获得足够的睡眠。”

接着，男人推着他的肩膀，将他的身体翻转过去。他从后方环住杰森的腰部，紧紧地抱着他，后背隔着T恤衫的布料贴着赤裸的胸膛。“所以，现在回去睡觉。”

身体在双臂紧紧的围绕中连颤抖都被动性地暂时中止了。一种同时被无助和安全感围绕的感觉。杰森感觉到血腥味包围了他，还有咸涩的汗水的味道，来自一场他没能亲眼看到的恶战。它时刻提醒着他现在的处境，而从身后抱着他的人是名为变节者的恶棍，不再是他仰慕的罗宾，不管他的声音和相貌和前罗宾多么相似。这个人是前罗宾迪克·格雷森的邪恶版的分身。

在男人的手臂的禁锢下，杰森颤抖地闭上湿润的双眼，切断了昏暗的牢房在他眼前的画面。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美式手语没有亲身体验所以是靠网上的知识写的。弹吉他也是。我这辈子就没碰过吉他（｀〇Д〇）。


	6. Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我不奉陪了，混蛋们，”他自言自语，让锁链掉在地上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有丧钟X土石女的提及。
> 
> 这里关于反叛者每个人物的背景设定是基于03少年泰坦动画和漫画版的结合体，所以如果看起来好像有点不伦不类……那是经过精挑细算的，不要怀疑（喂）。 
> 
> 本章有肉和黄兔，有尿道塞的使用。

杰森的牢房里往往是听不见清晨的鸟叫声的。

这里的窗户太小，墙壁太厚，而房间的大部分空间又被埋在地下。天花板上方运作的齿轮也在不断发出白噪音来淹没鸟儿的鸣声。不……杰森不是被鸟的叫声唤醒的。他醒转是因为投入眼帘的那一丝射入狭窄的窗口的不多得的微光，以及被一只手轻轻抚摸的触觉。

它顺着身侧，隔着他的上衣，缓慢地抚着他，一半像是疼惜的爱抚，一半却有着更深更黑暗的企图。手指不知是否是有意地拂过他的乳头，使它挺立。杰森不得不在睡梦中发出一声呻吟，而当那只手向他的胯下而去时，男孩则下意识地夹紧了双腿。

那只手收了回去。它搭在杰森的腰上，接着，有柔软的嘴唇贴在他的脖颈后方，轻轻吻着那里的皮肤。杰森又忍不住发出一声长吟，这一次带着些不自觉的欢愉。直到他感觉到了有什么硬物从后方抵着他，在他的臀瓣处擦过。

“早安，小翅膀，”磁性的声音说，某种危险的语调擦在他的耳畔，温热的呼吸同时打在他耳边的皮肤上。

这句话终于使杰森醒转了。从清晨的梦里惊醒，他忽然意识到了自己此时身在何处。他只得到了几秒钟的时间来分辨出正和前一任躺在同一张床上，床垫立刻就因身后的人起身而承重减轻，柔软的长发刷过他的后颈。

当他突然被翻身压制住时，杰森几乎没有足够的时间睁开眼睛。

锁链的响声证明了镣铐还依然戴在他的手上。杰森的身体被翻转为仰卧，双肩被固定在迪克的手中。他又发出一声细弱的呻吟，还带着沉重的睡意。有一只手指顺着他脸颊的轮廓描绘，动作轻得有些瘙痒。

杰森困难地睁开了双眼。迪克在他上方微微歪着脑袋，有些逆光面孔上的表情难以解读，目光随着他的手指在男孩脸上划出的路线移动，平静地观察着杰森的面孔。

心跳声在杰森的耳中剧烈地响着。他浑身在迪克的的禁锢下绷直，不敢轻举妄动。

“我不在的时候，小鸟儿过得怎么样？”迪克的声音很低，几乎是耳语。他的神色依旧和往常一样令人难以捉摸，但杰森却不得不感知出他的语气透露出的心态是放松的。

迪克的手收了回去，可杰森依旧不敢动。他能够过分注意到那根顶在他大腿处的家伙，而它所意味的事则像石块一样以绝望与恐惧压制着他。他的前任向前倾身，面孔推入他视线的前端，而两条手臂将杰森的身体禁锢在其中。他的嘴唇就在杰森的耳边，垂落的长头发阻隔了他的视线，而男孩身体的挣扎也在一阵颤栗中静止了。

“我昨晚的确说过会让你得到足够的睡眠，不是么？”

粗糙的音质伴随炽热的呼吸气喘吁吁地打在他的皮肤上。然后迪克离开他的耳朵，默默地注视他，那双蓝色的眼睛将他从身体至灵魂都定格在原地。

“迪克——”杰森决定先开始说话，故意绷直了表情，却压不下声音里透露出的颤意。他的前任没有回答，目光像钻子一样切入他的表象。男人的瞳孔不总是停留在一处，用目光描绘他脸颊的弧度——从杰森额头开始，到他的下巴，然后又停留在他的眼睛上，像是在研究他，又像是在和他用眼神对话——仿佛像是要从他的表情中寻找出某个弱点，某个撒谎的迹象。但杰森却不肯让他得逞，执意用火热的视线瞪回去。

接下来，一只有力的手捏住他的下颚，他还没有意识过来，变节者的已经在亲吻他的嘴唇了。

“嗯——”杰森忍不住发出呻吟，身体在对方的身下扭动，无法挣脱。

迪克用拇指撬开杰森的牙齿时，他甚至没有想到去反抗。等他回过神来，他的前任者已经进入了他的嘴里并毫不客气地侵略着那里面的空间，舌头带着权利的意味在那里转动和舔舐，而杰森除了跟随着他的动作别无他选。

迪克亲吻了他一小会儿，然后稍微停下让杰森喘气，并腾出嘴来说话。

“好孩子，”他的手指轻轻抚摸着杰森的脸侧，而后者的身体就因为这一声虚伪的称赞而丢人地瘫软了下去。

“为我当一个好的人偶，”他的前任说。

接着他又吻上杰森的嘴唇，男孩下面一声拼了命的喘气又一次被湿软的嘴唇堵下。杰森闭紧双眼，从喉咙中发出一声呜咽，一半来自不适，一半来自兴奋。两只手熟练地在他的躯干上找到他穿的宽大T恤的下摆，将它向上翻起，以缓慢的速度从杰森身上脱了下去。

为了将衣服从他的头顶套下去，迪克短暂地放开了他的嘴，这让杰森发出不满的呜咽声来。但迪克很快又进入了他的唇内，同时用熟练的速度脱去杰森的裤子，男孩几乎没有任何的反抗就让他这么做了。

赤裸的身体与空气接触让杰森打了个哆嗦。亲吻的湿漉漉的声音不断响起，而迪克退出他的口腔，开始在他的嘴唇上啄吻时，杰森甚至有些不舍地用嘴唇去追逐他。这一切的发生令男孩短暂地忘记了此时的情形，而当迪克将他的两腿抬起架在自己的腰上，拉开手边的抽屉并在亲吻的同时用一只手在里面大声翻找，直到熟悉的润滑剂瓶子发出被打开时的 _啪嗒_ 声，杰森稀里糊涂的脑袋都没能反应过来正在发生的事。

直到他的捕食者终于放开他的嘴唇，杰森才睁开被泪水模糊的双眼，看着迪克 _咕嘟_ 一声将润滑剂挤进手里，并开始往手指上涂抹它。

他眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，仿佛不能确定眼前所见，短暂地闭上它们后，又睁开。当杰森确信自己看到的东西时，慌张的感觉瞬间席卷而来。

“——等——”杰森急促地说，他细小的声音听起来更像是牢骚。对方的一只手轻轻抚摸他的头发，令他发出一声呻吟，而他的监禁人用一声嘘声制止了他。

“放松，小翅膀，”变节者几乎轻柔地说。杰森听不出这话是真心还是虚情假意的。

他呜咽了一声，用听起来小得可怜的口吻说，“拜托，不要——”

涂满润滑的手指在他的臀瓣间按摩了片刻，轻戳着入口的皱褶，试探的力度让他的肌肉轻轻抽搐。挑逗让杰森咬紧了牙关，一股来自欲望的火苗不自觉地向他的阴茎流去。接着，变节者的食指和中指毫无阻碍地滑入了杰森的身体。男孩猝不及防地发出一声惊呼，身体绷直，虽然疼痛，但还是相对来说轻易地接纳了它们。

“嗯——啊……”疼痛与恐惧让他不由自主地绷紧身体，下意识地抓住迪克的手臂，五指紧紧陷入他的肌肉。而与此同时，变节者的两根手指开始缓慢地进出，并逐渐加快速度。

“你过去两天过得怎么样？”迪克平静地说，语气压根不暴露一丝情绪，就好像他此时没有在一次又一次地将手指操入杰森的身体里一样，“乔伊的陪伴还算让你满意吧？”

“迪克——”

接着杰森试图收紧双腿，突然过度意识到这个姿势使他如何彻底暴露在变节者的面前，而当对方的手指戳到体内神经聚集的某处，他立刻发出尖锐的惊呼。他的求饶丝毫没能让迪克放慢速度。

“你的前列腺今天似乎比以往更加敏感，我们可以操作它。”迪克心不在焉地回归正题。

到这时睡意已经渐渐退去了，杰森才开始惊愕地意识过来他现在的处境是多么的糟糕——他的监禁人从任务上回来，将夺取他当做是给自己努力工作后的放松，而杰森丝毫没有在对方的面前说出要求的资本。他的想法不重要，于是，杰森只能倔强地转过头去，闭眼片刻去防止眼睛变得湿润，不得已地发出一声呜咽。他宁愿无动于衷地去承受，也不给他的施虐者一点点甜头，让他能够看到他祈求的模样。

两根手指又向他体内猛地一戳，男孩惊呼出来，身体同时向上拱起。但迪克的手跟随来他胯部弯曲的动作，这个举动反而会让手指更容易进入。食指和中指开始像活塞一样在他的体内进进出出，向两边扩张，迅速而熟练地开发他的身体，不知是有意还是无意地去戳到他前列腺所在的位置。

杰森本希望能够靠自己找到它的位置，或者和一个爱戴他的性伴侣在双方认可的情况下一起探索到它，而不是像现在这样被他仰慕的前辈强行剥削。

迪克的手指带着湿润的 _啵_ 的一声退了出去。他没有浪费时间就拉下他自己穿的那条紧身内裤的松紧带，然后将挤出来的润滑带涂抹在硬得像石头一样的性器上。恐惧将他吞噬，杰森闭紧双眼并强迫自己不去颤抖，只有面前不断传来的湿漉漉的声音能帮他判断迪克的动作。

那个声音停下了。令人惊慌的寂静延长着，直到他的脸上突然传来的一阵猝不及防的刺痛。杰森惊愕地睁开眼睛，后知后觉地意识到迪克刚刚扇了他一个耳光，还不至于到疼痛难忍的程度，但它的突然性足以引起他的注意。

“罗宾，睁着眼面对我，”迪克说，拉开杰森的腿并将其中的一条架在自己的肩膀上，而杰森意识到自己没有足够的意志去反抗他这个动作。接着，变节者向前倾身，涂满润滑的阴茎龟头处和他的入口对准，然后又抬眼，用冰冷的蓝眼睛不带表情地看着他。“我要你在我操你的时候一直看着我。记住这些都是为了谁。”

迪克沉默却炽热的表情让他意识到这是他第一次在被操的时候注视他前任的裸体。但是，不论男人的脸上夹杂了多少的恨意——透出多少想要伤人的意图——杰森还是看到了那像雕塑般完美的人类模版。

男人小麦色的皮肤在清晨的阳光下散发金色的光泽，波浪状的长发因对方低头向下看的动作而垂落。在阳光下，变节者赤裸身体的样子使他看起来更像一个完美的古希腊半神。光是这个画面就足够让血液隐隐向杰森的性器流去，而变节者脸上那或多或少掺杂着欲求的仇恨只能让杰森自己的身体也变得更加炽热。他不得已地回想起曾经每一次悄悄观看前罗宾的录影自慰的经历，而他的阴茎不需要多少帮助就靠自己硬起来了。

迪克开始缓缓地推进，杰森同时发出一声似是痛呼、似是呻吟的嚎叫。

他的大脑被疼痛占据，耳边只有迪克不断传来的嘘声，和一只安慰性地爱抚着他头发的手。一点点的阻力不算什么，杰森嘴里发出语无伦次的求饶也没有令迪克停手。他继续向前挺身，疼痛让杰森将手指都陷入迪克的手臂，直到大半根阴茎都没入了他的体内。

迪克正了身体，右手的拇指和食指不知何时开始捏着一根纤细的银色金属棒，在阳光下发出刺眼的反光。它有两英寸左右的长度，长度上面布满了球状，最大的球体坐落在末端，而当杰森透过湿润的双眼看到它时，他的前辈已经在将更多的润滑剂涂抹在那个小小的道具上。

杰森的抽泣声不停地响起。“拜托——”他低声说，被撑开的痛苦让他喘不上气。杰森的脑袋无力地向一旁倾斜，迷离的目光面对远处的墙壁而无法聚焦，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他的求饶则不知是说给谁听的，“迪克，我——”

“嘘，小翅膀，”迪克安慰道。他做完了准备工作，然后将那根小棒较小的一头对准男孩的阳具充血的龟头上方的细缝。而当他准备把它缓缓向下推入时，杰森发出了一声惊呼。

“不——你要做什——等——”

“——这是最小的尺寸，”迪克一边继续着那个动作，一边打断他并平静地陈诉，“我知道你其实内心是期待着我在你身上使用那些玩具的。但是，要是从比这更大的尺寸开始对你进行调教，那样不明智。”

杰森想要开口反驳，想要说他连碰也他妈的不想去碰他那些淫秽的东西，但正发生的事使他恐惧，令他发不出一点声音。迪克继续将小棒向下压下去。杰森惊恐地看着圆形的头部带着湿漉漉的 _啵_ 的一声滑进他的细缝，让那个入口传来一阵生疼，刺痛源源不绝，让他发出痛苦的呻吟。即使有着润滑，他的尿道还是短暂地传来仿佛被撑裂的痛楚，令他浑身抽搐，但杰森无法把迪克甩下去，所以只能承受。那个东西上面圆形的凸起刺激着他阴茎的内部，除了被撑开的疼痛外，还有一种从未感觉到的快感穿过他的身体。一种比另外两次经历过更加深层，更加隐蔽的快感。

“呃——嗯——”

杰森不得已地呻吟出声，身体向上拱起。迪克一边将它戳入，一边开始左右地转动它，改变着方向，令人浪潮般的呻吟和呜咽不断地从男孩口中传来。

插入的过程一共应该没有经过超于两三分钟的时间。即便这是个恶意十足的侵犯，迪克的动作却极其轻柔和小心。但它感觉上肯定比实际时间要长得多。期间，杰森的阴茎变得更加充血，更加难以忍受，而迪克手上的动作持续，直到那根小小的金属棒最后只露出最上面的球。当持久的折磨终于告一段落，杰森持续不停的呻吟才渐渐被粗粗的喘息声所取代。但是当迪克的手指轻戳了下他的阴囊，喘息又变为了细弱的呜咽。

“迪克——不要——”杰森用带着哭腔的声音祈求道。

迪克用手指弹了一下那个露在外的金属球体，导致小小的棍棒在他的阴茎内震动。杰森又发出一声尖叫。

“你喜欢这种感受吗？”变节者问。

杰森惊恐地望着他的前辈，微启的嘴唇在轻轻颤抖。而迪克开始缓缓地将那根小棒抽出并插入，一边用手熟练地撸动他的阴茎时，男孩又忍不住发出一声呻吟，像是同时处于天堂和地狱，全身的每一块肌肉都在跟随着对方的动作进行着紧绷和松弛，在无情的挑逗下渴望着能够得到释放。

“我就当这个反应是‘是的’好了，”变节者轻哼道。

男孩轻声啜泣。他闭上了眼睛，转过头去，尝试去想些别的。不要去在意他手上的动作，而是回想一下乔伊告诉他的那些讯息。把注意力放在他即将策划的逃跑计划上。想想该如何在变节者注意不到的时候偷到钥匙，而不是过分关注他的前任现在正对他做的事，剥夺着所有属于他的东西，甚至连最后的尊严——最后掌控自己身体机能的权利都被夺去。他的眼睛睁开一条缝隙，看着侧桌上的那条灰色的万能腰带，目光停留在它左边的第二个口袋处。与此同时，来自他的阴茎被撸动时的 _咕嘟_ 声还在持续。

“你认为会奏效吗？”

变节者的声音突然响起。

“——哈？”

杰森的目光猛地射回上方。透过眼前的迷雾，他看到迪克凑上前来，而他立刻被捕捉在了那双蓝色的虹膜中。

“你认为自己会成功吗？”对方冷酷地重复道。

杰森惊愕地张大了嘴。莫非迪克……他的监禁人，发现了他的企图？

但是他辩解，这怎么可能？难道变节者光是从他的视线就猜到了他的计划？不，那也——杰森不肯去想那种可能。但是乔伊向他传达这些的时候确实是背朝摄像头的。也许一个背面的监控画面对变节者这样细心的人来说也足够推理出他们的谈话内容。又或者……或许乔伊因为内疚，所以将一切坦白给了迪克，这个他不愿意去背叛的好友。

杰森咬着下嘴唇呜咽。他不想去思考乔伊会背叛自己的可能性。这个想法太痛苦了。即使杰森明白自己和乔在两天里建立的关系根本无法和他与迪克多年的友情相比，他还是无法遏制内心深处的那股来自可能被背叛的失望。

但变节者的声音打断了杰森的思绪。

“加入泰坦，”迪克平静地阐明道，“曾经的罗宾离开了团队，所以你就以为可以占取他的位置，代替他成为那个家庭的一员。你认为这会成功吗？你觉得泰坦们——我的队友们——会张开双臂，把你当做我的替身迎接入队吗？”

杰森睁大双眼，惊愕地看着他。

迪克在为他手淫的动作逐渐加快，对方温暖的手掌和刺激着他的尿道内部的塞子一起撸动，润滑液在他的掌心不断地发出湿音。而他的前任也又开始了向前猛冲胯部的动作，将阴茎插入甬道内极深的位置，粗大的物体摩擦着他敏感的前列腺，引来杰森一声半是疼痛，半是欢愉的痛呼。

“罗宾，”他的前一任残酷地说，“你知道你永远都不可能不辜负这个名号。泰坦们不是反叛者，他们是好人，所以才勉强收留你罢了。”

“迪——迪克，拜托——”杰森用带着哭腔的声音说，身体在极端的痛苦的源源不绝的快感中痉挛，吐出的话几乎毫无含义——“我——不——啊——不能——”

他忍受不了了。这太过火了，而杰森不需要更多的鼓舞就释放了出来。迪克放松了握着小棒的球状顶端的手指，金属塞子伴随乳白色的液体从他的马眼中弹了出去，因为压迫力，他的精液向外溅了出去，溅到他的腹部和迪克的手上。

杰森抽泣了一声，迪克放开了他的阴茎，没有浪费任何时间就挪动他的两腿，夹在自己的腰上。高潮过后的杰森头脑空白，所以只能消极地任由迪克向外抽出他的性器，后又毫无能力为对方下面再次撞入他身体的举动做出准备。又一声尖叫撕扯出他的喉咙，无力并且因缺水而沙哑。

接着，有三只手指伸入了他的口中。迪克手指上还沾有他自己苦涩的精液，而杰森的嘴唇不自觉地包裹住那几根手指，并透过它们发出模糊的呻吟。

“清理它们，罗宾，”他听见变节者说，“把它们舔干净。”

杰森别无他选。迪克的手指开始向他的喉咙深入，同时压迫着他的舌头。而他不得不听话地去舔舐它们，将他自己的发苦的精液舔去，同时卑微地希望他的顺从能够换来迪克的仁慈和怜悯。他的唇间不断地发出色情的湿音来。

与此同时，迪克的阴茎几乎被他整根抽出，然后又是猛地一下冲刺，他整根埋进杰森的体内，将他的身体向上撞去，引来杰森一声透过手指模糊地传出的疼痛呜咽。

“看来乔伊对你应该很宽容，是不是？”在胯部的动作间，迪克这样问道，就像他此时没有在侵犯他的继任者那样谈论着。

他伸入杰森口中的手指带着咕唧一声抽了出来，引发男孩一声呻吟，涎液则拉出一条细的丝线。变节者开始轻轻抚摸着杰森架在他腰上的腿，另一只固定住男孩被猛烈的动作撞出曲线的腰。除了间隔着略微的喘息声之外，男人的声音平静到让人根本无法猜测到他的想法——“那么，让我来告诉你一些事——”

杰森没法回答。他吞咽下多余的涎液和精液，剩余所有的精力都只能用在去努力承受迪克的侵略上。对方一次次的撞击都顶上他体内敏感的神经束上，让一股酥麻的感觉贯彻他的全身。才刚刚高潮过的性器已经又开始感觉到了血液重新聚集的感觉，异常敏感。迪克的话根本没法在他的混沌的小脑袋里扎根，尖锐的喘息声和呻吟响彻了房间。

“——你认为反叛者和泰坦们截然不同，是吗？”迪克喘息着说，“你认为我和你的泰坦们一点也不一样。泰坦们那么善良，那么完美，就像你心里那个前任罗宾一样不会犯错……而我，你的前任者，是一个彻头彻尾的恶人——”

他几乎每隔两个词语就重新将胯部向前啪嗒猛冲，阴茎塞满杰森的身体，撞击令男孩的呻吟声都变得断断续续。

“——每一个泰坦都有自己黑暗的过去，那是让我们变得特殊的性质。不管是经历过什么意外而不得不接受机械改装身体，还是生来就是恶魔之女——”迪克继续残酷地说，声音微喘——“而那些邪恶、可恨的反叛者们呢？你要知道，乔九岁那年曾被斯莱德的敌人绑架，因他父亲的傲慢而受到牵连，被割了喉咙。之后，他一直被他的母亲藏在喜马拉雅山上的寺院里，直到他的父亲为了组队，才重新找到了他——”

迪克的胯部向前啪嗒地推着，将杰森的身体一次次地向上顶起。而男孩咬着下唇阻止自己发出哭声。

“——塔拉从小时候开始就孤身一人。她没有人照顾，因为能力的特殊所以才没有朋友，就连亲人都不想和她扯上关系。她为了逃避恐惧她的能力的那些人从马科维亚偷渡来美国。泰坦无法给予她她需要的，所以她最终才选择了丧钟……而罗斯——”一下过于猛的插入让杰森发出痛呼，迪克进入了前所未有的深度，令他的小穴包裹着他的阴茎抽动——“罗斯从小就活在斯莱德阴影中。他从未关注过她，反而直接将她扔给我来训练。不满足的她，为了向她的父亲证明自己有用，甚至亲手戳瞎了自己的一只眼睛——不要过早下定论。这里没有一个人是不背负黑暗的历史的，小鬼。我们其实都一样是怪物。”

迪克趴在他的身上，俊美面孔上镶嵌着的冰冷的目光几乎能将杰森冻结。男孩因为恐惧而蹦着身体，过分关注他的前任线条好看的脸颊和上面的汗水，嘴唇几乎凝成咆哮。

“有时候只需要一步，你就回不去了，”他凑近他，冷冷地盯着他的双眼，“我们和他们的区别只不过是一步之遥。渡鸦十分清楚这些，罗伊和加尔也是，但他们是不会和你讨论这些的。因为，不管他们是否承认……他们每一个人都清楚真正配得起‘罗宾’这个称号的只有我一个人。没有人能够比我更了解自己曾经的队友们。他们和我分享着一种默契。而你，不过是布鲁斯从街上捡回来的一个可悲的玩笑罢了。一个肮脏的街鼠。你从来都不是他们中的一员。”

杰森用自己充满叛逆火焰的双眼回瞪着对方。但他止不住双眼泛起的湿润和下唇颤动，试图展露牙齿咆哮出声，发出来的却是仿佛受伤的动物般的颤音。这已经不是他的第一次甚至第二次被他的前辈进行彻底的践踏和侮辱了，但它所带来的痛苦却丝毫未减。

一下过分的顶弄让杰森发出带着哭腔的尖叫。他试图用作自我保护机构而胡乱挥舞和推动对方的手被迪克抓住，两只手腕被固定在一起并摁在他的头顶。杰森发出一声愤怒的咆哮，像是被逼入死角的张牙舞爪的野兽，尽管小得可悲。

“继续叫出声来，”男人说。

杰森疑惑地眨了眨眼，透过被泪水模糊的双眼瞪着他的施虐者。

“继续喊出来，罗宾，”迪克命令道。他的声音听起来像是冷静的，但是已经无法掩饰因为兴奋的血流而开始有些气喘吁吁的语气。他凑上前来，压低的声音过分柔和与亲密，几乎在他的面颊边上耳语，“继续大喊，发怒，并同时明白它无济于事。明白你自己什么都改变不了。我要你将这个事实深深刻在脑海里。”

愤怒的咆哮在操弄下逐渐变成可悲的呜咽。变节者温热的呼吸让他颤抖。要不是因为现在正被强暴这个赤裸的事实，别人或许还会以为这是对恋人温柔的低语。杰森眨眼，透过泪水去看着男人好看的脸，看着他健美的身材上渗透的汗珠，还有他脸上那无法遮掩的炽热和 _想要。_

也许这件事对迪克来说不仅仅是复仇而已——尽管对方正在说的话听起来根本就是由恨意组成的毒刃。但杰森却又不得不信服他的前辈也确实喜欢这么做。因为他想要他——他喜欢操他， _征服_ 他。他喜欢留下杰森来当他的床伴，从他被操的反应中获取他那黑暗并扭曲的快感。他是一个用于使用的物品，不光是在现实中用来操，在精神上也是。

这个混蛋十分享受这件事的每一分一秒。他 _爱着_ 这件事；他想 _拥有_ 杰森，从身体到灵魂。

杰森多么想要恨他啊。

不因此而哭出来是一件很困难的事。他尝试并失败了，而当杰森泪水涌出的那一刻，变节者也将种子射入了他的体内。

+++

冲过澡后的迪克穿起了汗衫和舒适的运动裤。杰森都没能注意到他究竟是什么时候将它们拿进来的。

男人的身上散发着洗发水的香味，是清新的柠檬和檀香。杰森恨他无论穿得正式还是休闲都那么耀眼。都那么能够让他的心跳加速；能够让热度蔓延上他的脸颊。

杰森拒绝了和迪克一起去冲澡。和他的前任再赤身裸体地多呆一分一秒都会让他心慌（会让他无地自容）。于是，当正用毛巾擦干长发的迪克走出来时，蜷缩在床上的杰森刻意移开了目光。他闭上眼睛，尝试平复自己的呼吸，试图压下脑海中的混乱。在他自己狂躁的心跳中杰森甚至听不到除了自己的血液涌上来的声音，焦虑让他眩晕。杰森能够感知到迪克已经走近，于是他维持着看向别处，同时迟疑地伸出手去，等他的监禁人将镣铐打开。

他的双手没有被碰到。反而，他的下巴被人捏住。而当他被强行转过头来，迪克的脸已经凑到他的面前，只有几英尺之遥。

“继续反抗，”变节者凑到他的耳边说，热气随着每一个音节扑打在他的皮肤上，“这让我的血液沸腾。”

杰森紧张地吞咽口水。拉开距离之前，男人吻了吻他的嘴角，强硬，带着占有的企图，和恋人那种充满感情的亲吻截然不同。

“我去拿早餐，”迪克说，脸还在能够让他感受到气息的距离，手却已经找到了杰森手腕上戴的镣铐，并用钥匙将它打开。“我信任我不在的几分钟里，你能够乖乖地去冲个澡。而不会在这段时间里去尝试什么愚蠢的事情，对吧？”

杰森惊愕地看着他的前任，试图压下自己的心虚。

“当——当然，”他强迫自己说。

等他手腕的镣铐被解开，迪克轻哼了一声站直身体，与此同时杰森开始轻轻揉搓短暂恢复自由的手腕。注意力过于集中，以至于当迪克将一个打开盖子的矿泉水瓶子塞进他手里时，杰森毫无防备。

“我有新的衣服给你，”迪克说，“喝了它补充些液体，然后去洗澡。等你出来时就能换上它们了。”

目送他的前任离开的背影被自动上锁的前门遮住，杰森紧张地吞咽了一下，目光逐渐飘向床头柜上的那条万能腰带。

很快，杰森又用眼角的余光去辨别那个隐藏在齿轮中的摄像头，以它刺眼的反光辨别它的位置。他从迪克回来后就完全忘记了它的存在，而此时当事情都平静下来，杰森才突然意识到它意味着什么。

有人会躲在摄像头的背后观察他——他每一次被侮辱，每一次被剥削，每一次 _被侵犯……_ 这些都被某个人看在眼里。就像某种变态的色情片，某种充斥窥淫癖的娱乐，而杰森就是这个娱乐项目。这简直让他想要起身拿起什么东西向它砸过去，暗中希望自己可悲的举动能一定程度上地对它造成破坏。但杰森知道这无济于事。一想到刚才被变节者的强行交媾都被拍摄下来（而躲在镜头背后的人是谁？乔伊，罗斯，塔拉， _丧钟……）_ ，杰森就又难以忍下羞愤的泪水。

但他没有时间沉浸在自我怜惜之中。若是在平常，杰森一定会在痛苦和自卑当中淹没。但是这次不一样。这是他来到这里之后首次看到希望之光，而他没有时间溺亡在自己可悲的自怜当中。不管他现在感受如何，杰森都必须将它压下并强迫自己快速地执行这个计划。也许这将会是很长时间内他能够离开这个噩梦唯一的一个机会。

杰森重新把矿泉水的盖子拧好，并将它放回床头柜上。迪克说要去拿早饭，这意味着他有几分钟的时间来执行。足够偷取钥匙了。

杰森等待了一小会儿，在确定迪克不会再突然返回之后，他开始了行动。

赤足踏在地上的那一刻男孩就呜咽了出来。一股酸疼从他的下体一直穿透上来，让他的双腿发软，浑身颤抖。与此同时，这次与变节者的接触也为他的性器留下一股刺痛。他浑身的情况都糟透了，完全不是适于逃跑的状态。但杰森咬牙挺了过去，用手扶着床头柜的桌面，指尖正好盖在万能腰带的带子上。

然后，他的腿就瘫软了下去。

杰森成一团倒在了地上，弄倒了椅子，它掉下来时坚硬的靠背和变节者制服上的盔甲很痛地砸在他的身上。手边的腰带被他拽了下来，他以盆骨和膝盖这两个最骨感的部位着地，同时身体还被那些盔甲硌到，太他妈的疼了。

但是，这也是对他最有用的位置。

在混乱的一团里，杰森借用椅子来遮掩自己，开始像乔伊说的在左边第二个口袋里翻找。他得庆幸自己此时身体不佳的状态。这让做到靠假装疼痛来掩护盗取需要的工具这点不能再容易了。杰森不知道在摄像头背后值班的人是谁，对监控他这件事又有多么执着。但是他不能冒险。

杰森用他在街上学的偷盗技巧快速地寻找。飞镖，烟雾弹……操！没有钥匙！他猛得恍然大悟。迪克离开时钥匙就在手里。它必须得在，他需要它才能进门。他很快精明地转为去翻右边的第一个口袋。反正钥匙的风险也更大，杰森对自己说。如果它真的失踪了，迪克肯定会第一时间发现。更何况杰森是受过蝙蝠侠训练的人，只要有撬锁器就足够了。

而且——宾果！杰森的手碰到了什么冰凉金属做的小小的长方体。他将它取出来，像瑞士军刀一样从中分散出一系列形状各异的撬锁棒。就是它了。杰森很快将这小小的道具滑入床头柜下，然后迅速地扣上两边的口袋，让倒落的现场看起来越单纯越好。

但就在这时候，变节者的那团制服却吸引了杰森的目光。确切地说，是那团衣服里的一片盔甲。

那是左边前臂的铠甲，它银闪闪的金属表面在阳光下反射着暖光。在多个任务过后，上面已经有着许多大大小小，深深浅浅的刮痕。迪克或许习惯用装有护甲的前臂来抵挡一些物理攻击，这没什么。吸引杰森注意的是上面四道新的刮痕。杰森知道它是很新的痕迹，因为刮痕中还镶嵌着些未干涸多久的泥土。而它的粗细，形状……太似曾相识了。

他从地上拿起那块盔甲，眉头精神集中地拧起并查看着它。而就在这时，前门传开开锁的咔哒声。

他的前任走了进来。他的一只手里是托盘，一只手拿着一叠衣服。进门后，迪克用膝盖抵着门，将钥匙从锁眼里抽了出来。

“乔伊给你做的早饭可真是用了心思，”男人清闲地说，“这可是比很长时间内他给我们做的饭要丰盛多了。”

他走近的脚步声渐渐慢了下来。不用抬头，杰森也能知道对方的视线正灼烧进他的后脑勺。

然而杰森没有动。与其表现出被抓现行的焦虑，杰森感受到的却是另外一种惊慌，一种新的恐惧，足够令他被冻结在原地，四肢僵硬，所有的智慧都离他远去。

“迪克，你是不是——”他颤抖地开口，中途忍不住吞咽下了口水。

没有抬头，杰森听到迪克有些不耐烦地叹了口气，然后将手里的托盘和衣服都放在了桌上。

那个盔甲上的刮痕是来自巨型猫科动物的抓痕。来自老虎的抓痕。

杰森紧张地闭上眼，深深吸气，担忧与恐惧几乎让他接下来的话卡在了喉咙之中。

“你在任务里是不是——”

他沙哑地问，话刚说到一半，就已经在恐惧会得到的答案了。

“——是不是和少年泰坦战斗了？”

迪克没有回答。杰森缩起双肩，强行压下内心的恐惧抬起头，对上男人一双难以解读的眼睛。

“这个抓痕是野兽小子的，”杰森说，将那片盔甲给他看。因为迪克依旧没有回答，杰森又继续说下去。

“这就是你们这次任务被拖延的原因是吗？”他扬起声音，语气不知不觉地染上一丝指责。“你们本来是很顺利的。但是因为少年泰坦怀疑我的失踪和反叛者有关，所以这次故意去拦截你们，想要从你们那里获取什么情报——”

他的话逐渐加速，对事态的精明分析对比上慌乱的语气显得无比怪诞，自责也令杰森无法思考。

“——然后发生了什么事？”他责备地问道，“你们都安全回来了，而他们——丧钟有没有——”

他几乎无法继续，突然的恍然大悟让杰森的呼吸卡在喉咙里。

“——操！你昨天身上带的血！而这都是因为我——我发誓迪克，如果你伤害了他们中的任何一个人，我——”

他没说完的这句威胁的话原本就微不足道了，突然更是被一个攥住他前襟的拳头强行截断。迪克充满侵略性地抓住杰森的领子，将他拽了起来。一声巨响，他被推在墙壁上，有力的前臂卡在他的喉咙处，而男人近在眼前的身体逼得他无路可退，杰森颤抖的瞳孔透过睁大的眼眶盯着他的前一任。

迪克的脸上染上杰森从未在他身上见到过的盛怒。他的眉头紧蹙，目光闪烁，嘴唇向下扯出狰狞的咆哮。有着和杰森知道的那个变节者无恙的危险，只不过此时增添了不可预知的原素。

“永远，不要，”变节者一字一句地说，每一个音节都滴落着恐吓——仿佛杰森下一步稍有不对就会失去他的眼球或者舌头，“用任何话来暗示我会伤害我的朋友们。如果我再听见你说出这样的话，我会让你付出代价，而且我会 _确保_ 你能记住它。你明白吗？”

变节者的眼睛闪出的偏执的怒火让杰森有预感他没有在说谎。每一个信息，每一个词语都没有。

杰森吞咽一下，惊恐地看着他，目光完全被变节者那双浅蓝色的眼睛吸引住了。他微启嘴唇，像是想要回答什么，但唇部却在不停地颤抖，什么声音都发不出。

迪克又压制了他几秒钟的时间，力度不减，仿佛是在给杰森足够的时间来消化他说的这些话。

然后他松开了手臂。杰森什么都做不了，只能任由自己的身体倒在床上。

“去冲澡，”迪克说，已经移开了目光，他的语气中带有一丝怀旧的情绪，“在我把你重新铐起来之前。”

  
  


+++

杰森一直等到了晚上。

他身上穿上了迪克为他带来的新的短袖T恤和短裤，比以前合身许多的大小，甚至还搭配了一双帆布球鞋。他已经好多天没有穿鞋子了，而它们到来的时间正好。杰森可不想在成功之后还得赤足逃跑。

对基地外面的地形杰森却是毫无头绪，这对他来说无疑是个不利因素。也许外面是森林，是多日行程之内都见不到人的荒郊野岭。也许地形对于行走来说会很艰难。也许他们处在悬崖峭壁之上，除了坐直升机以外根本没有途径离开。老天，他们甚至有可能在小岛上面，被太平洋的咸水包围着！

但是现在去想那些都没有用。迪克不肯向他透露他们所在的位置，杰森就只能用他所知的情报来判断下一步。再说，如果他们真的在无法靠步行离开的地方，他的绑架犯们肯定也有离开这里的途径。他可以去偷偷拦截恶棍们的船，或者直升机。如果杰森可以偷撬锁器，他就可以偷飞机，蝙蝠侠教给他的知识足够多了。

假装下床伸懒腰的途中，杰森巧妙地用脚趾将藏在床头柜下面的撬锁器钩出来，将它藏在手里。然后他躺回床上，用毯子一直蒙住头，开始在下面悄悄进行他的撬锁行动。

在黑暗中工作确实是个微妙的行为，但是杰森可不敢开灯，也不敢从毯子下露出头来。他不能够冒被摄像头拍到的危险——尽管杰森不觉得自己可以重要到需要反叛者的成员全天二十四小时来监视自己。

在几次失败的尝试之后，杰森深吸了口气，告诫自己不要急躁。夜晚还很长，他有的是时间。他宁愿缓慢而谨慎地去做这件事，而不是因为追求速度为自己增加被发现的风险。

杰森换着不同的插头，将一个个金属棒塞入锁眼中并细心地转动着。他不知道自己一共花了多少时间，但努力总不是白费的。在多次尝试之后，他左边手上的镣铐在发出 _咔哒_ 一声后开了。

杰森差一点就欢呼出声。但是他的工作还没完。他又用同样的方式去打开了另外一边的手铐，这一次比之前熟练了一些，用时也更少。

杰森发出一声松心的叹息，捏着自己的手腕活动着。他几乎立刻就要掀开毯子下床去对前门的锁进行同样的处理——要不是有人先抢在他前面将门打开的话。

杰森的身体冻结在从床上起身的半途中。他的双手还藏在毯子下面——这是个万幸——但被打开的前门令男孩的身体因为恐惧而颤抖，睁大的双眼聚焦到大敞的门口，十分确信自己会立刻看到变节者站在那里。

然而，门口逆光的身影明显要矮小许多，外形要更加女性化。那个人影有着拉直的长发，丝绸的睡袍不到膝盖，而当她侧身倾在门框上时，手中的拿着的一支烟的头部还在散发着丝状的烟雾。

杰森不知道自己先闻到的是烟味还是塔拉身上飘来的过于甜美的香水的气味。

当她侧着身时，走廊里的灯光能够照亮女孩长得像娃娃一样的侧脸。她的丝质睡袍被极其松垮地系在身上，前襟敞开太大，露出太多奶白色的皮肤，令她裸露的脖颈上紫红色的印迹极其显眼。她金色的长发偶尔射出反光。

接着，他看到土石女将那支烟拿进嘴唇抽了一口。杰森发现自己无法移开目光。他甚至不能让注意力集中在女孩半露的乳房上。他只能盯着那支烟看。

神啊，杰森这时候也多想来一支！他需要一支。距离他的上一支烟过了多久了？

“抱歉拖了那么久才来看你，”门口的女孩说，将烟拿离嘴唇。“我本来想早点来的。但是你知道老头子们在饥渴的时候可以有多么能干。”

这句话显然不是一个问句，于是杰森没有回答她，也不想听她说具体细节。他反而恶狠狠地问道，“叛徒，你来这里做什么？”

塔拉转头看他，整张脸都是背光的。

“我感到好奇，”她的尾音上扬，柔美的高音永远带有一丝刻薄的语气，“斯莱德告诉了我迪克在拿你做什么。而我想知道是什么样的宠物能够如此引发变节者的兴趣。”

“我不是他的宠物，”杰森低沉地说，眉毛充满侵略性地皱着。

“继续那么告诉自己，小鬼，”塔拉回答。她又吸了一口烟，然后不耐烦地叹了口气。

“你们这些罗宾，”她说，“一开始都那么充满正义，总想着能够感化明明不需要被感化的人。这样的人一开始总能引发一些能变好的妄想。但是时间久了，人们就会意识到那都是假象。格雷森又不是个单纯的小男孩，他不会一直被你蛊惑的。”

“你在说什么？”

“我在说你对格雷森那些不切实际的幻想，小罗宾，”塔拉换了个姿势，拿烟的那条手臂歇在胯部上，烟雾不断地向上飘去。这个时候，杰森能够清晰看见她脖子上的那些爱痕，白皙皮肤上深色的区域即使逆光也隐约可见。“你要知道，当我在泰坦时，那群傻瓜可不仅仅是给予我接纳和爱，他们将我 _溺亡_ 在其中。加菲尔德尤其出众，包括你的罗宾——”她用下巴做了个示意，杰森知道她指的是迪克——“都努力地想让我觉得像是在家里一样。那是个遗憾。他明明有多么大的潜力！”

塔拉顿了顿。然后又抽了一口烟。

“要不是因为格雷森需要复仇才找上了斯莱德，那他的天赋可能就都要磨灭了。你要知道，那个一开始试图感化我的善良的罗宾本来就是假象。一个他为了能够被身边人接受才为自己打造的面具。他一开始会想要当个好人，是因为他认为应该那样，但那从来就不是他。时间久了他就明白自己应该是什么样的。变节者才是他。”

杰森消极地听着这些，莫名阻挡不了心脏下沉的感觉。他甚至想要张嘴去答一句“我知道”，但喉咙却仿佛异常干燥。

好在塔拉没有注意到他的异样，而是继续说下去。

“但是变节者也是有心的。你想知道我怎么想吗？”她吸了口烟，然后稍微停顿了一下。

“我认为格雷森对你存有一些责任感，”她重新开口，“尽管他自己不愿承认。你毕竟是穿着他曾经制服的男孩，他的继任者。他或许觉得，如果这世上有一个人能够对继承了他遗赠物的继任者不利，那个人只能是他自己。所以，那天斯莱德来‘拜访’过你们之后，变节者才会找到他并且和他吵架。”

杰森突然没有了语言。他睁大了眼睛。塔拉正在说的话对他来说可都是新闻。

而塔拉似乎也注意到了他的异样。

“哦？”她把烟拿到唇边，却没有抽，而是用一种惊喜的表情看着他。这简直让杰森想和她打一架。“看来你还不知道这些呢。”

“闭嘴，”杰森说。除了这句话以外，他也不知道还能说什么了。

“你知道，这其实没什么奇怪的，”土石女说道，“他敢和丧钟叫板这事。他早就习惯了。你可是得知道，你并不是唯一一个由斯莱德送给变节者的礼物。他建立了反叛者这个团队，将它送给迪克，因为他知道他需要的报仇必须由一个团队来执行，并且还需要在那之后有一个能够代替泰坦成为他新的家庭的团体。我们都是因为这个原因才能在这里的。迪克就像是那个无论想要什么都能得到的，被宠坏的孩子。我把反叛者当成自己的家，唯一的归宿，但对丧钟来说我们都不过是个事后考虑——是给变节者的装饰物。我们都该感谢变节者才能拥有我们现在拥有的一切。我们的团队——我们的家庭——如果没有他在中间，根本什么都不算。”

“你真正想要什么？”杰森紧张地屏住呼吸，“你不只是来和我聊天的对吧？”

“没错，”塔拉在墙壁上灭了烟头，“一个警告。”

接着，她看向了他，那双危险的浅蓝色眼睛透过黑暗盯着他，而杰森不自觉地吞咽了一下。

“你需要知道，这次在外的任务，我们碰上少年泰坦们了。”

杰森强行冷静下来说，“我知道。”

“他们真的很烦人，一次次地扰乱我们的任务，”塔拉答道。到这时候，她语气中的闲聊性质已经无影无踪。取而代之的是带有一丝威胁性的侵略意味。“我一次次地告诉他，把他们杀光，我们以后就可以轻松许多。但是迪克不肯，而丧钟对他的所有心愿都言听计从，也很顺从地由着他。我一次次地试图告诉斯莱德这是不会有好结果的。别的不说，如果是我，我是绝对不会任由渡鸦那个婊子活着的。那个巫婆知道的太多，她早该死了。”

对于这话，杰森的上唇向上拉伸成一个咆哮。但塔拉无动于衷。她径直看向他，声音压低，危险的语气从这个身材娇小的女孩口中说出令人毛骨悚然。

“所以，小鸟儿，现在好好地听着，因为迟早得有什么人告诉你这些：”塔拉开始接近他，逐渐侵入他的私人空间。杰森惊恐地将已经恢复自由的双手埋在毯子下面来躲避她审视的目光。然而塔拉却只是站在他前方的几英尺处并向前倾身，伸出细长的食指，用经过修剪的指甲指着他。她神色冰冷地和他对视，“好好了解你的工作。你的责任是能让他满足，让他的工作效率更高，并且让斯莱德保持满意，以让这个团队得以顺利维持下去。而你最重要的任务，是让他少去寻思少年泰坦和他的过去。你是他过去的牵引线，所以这一切的重点都在你的身上。而你必须得让迪克多考虑他现在的亲人们，而不是以前的那些。”

她的威胁没有被言明，但是塔拉的眼神和语气却足以向他传递她所有想说的，而杰森丝毫不怀疑她话中毫无玩笑之意。

杰森又一次吞咽了一下，但还是因内心的叛逆而不肯移开目光。塔拉直起了腰，丝绸的睡袍发出光滑的摩擦声来。她微微抬着下巴，用蔑视的眼神打量着男孩，而那一刻杰森心里十分清楚眼前这个看起来柔弱娇小的女孩的可怕。她完全可以在瞬间用巨石将杰森碾死，或是用活埋的方法让他窒息。来自塔拉的威胁是认真的。

少女又花了十几秒的时间让自己的点彻底渗透，然后才转过身去，走出了门。门在她的身后轻轻上锁，而杰森却依旧没法恢复正常呼吸。

他等了一小会儿，等确定门外没有了动静之后，杰森才彻底将毯子掀开，然后将手腕上的镣铐打开，下床。依旧惊魂未定。

塔拉他们可以继续沉浸在这个糟糕透顶的团队关系中。继续像苍蝇围着粪便一样追捧变节者，同时庆幸因为迪克他们才拥有的一切。但是这都他妈的和杰森无关。他现在要离开这个天杀的鬼地方了。

“我不奉陪了，混蛋们，”他自言自语，让锁链掉在地上。接着，只停顿了片刻的时间，就毫不费时地跑到门口，并且快速地撬开门锁。

塔拉短暂的拜访让杰森的肾上腺素提升，并因此得到了更多快速行动的能力。等到他完成的时候，男孩的四肢已经变得像拧紧的弹簧一样蠢蠢欲动了。他几乎是将门使劲甩开，然后迫不及待地冲进了被日光灯照亮的走道里。

他没有时间去过度研究这个在过去几天里一直坐落在囚禁自己的房间外的走廊。杰森短暂地注意了一下墙壁上悬挂的灯管和上方开放式的天花板里不停转动的齿轮，然后双腿就几乎靠自己动了起来，并引着他向乔伊先前指出的方向跑去。

走廊空空荡荡的，宽大，混凝土的墙壁上偶尔会见到一些和他牢房很相似的门，几乎所有的都和他的小牢房一样是上锁的。杰森不得不心神不宁地去思考这个地方是不是还关有其他的囚犯，这种地方是否根本就是被丧钟用来当做私属的牢房，而这个想法让杰森恐惧。如果他这次有幸逃脱，他发誓之后一定要好好调查这个地方的底细，帮助布鲁斯确认是不是有必要再回来解放更多需要帮助的人。

但现在男孩的首要任务是能够自己先全身而退。他跑在长而复杂的走廊上，每遇上岔道都利用乔伊给他的指示选择通道。他橡胶的鞋底在瓷砖上发出柔和的钝音，配合着头顶的齿轮发出的噪音，让杰森的心脏因为焦虑而咚咚跳着，心里过分清楚在这里花费的多一分一秒都是给他的监禁人们多一点发现他已经逃跑的机会。

拐角，长廊，拐角，岔路。等到杰森跑过他大约第五个岔路后，他终于遇上了好运。他面前长长的走廊尽头就是乔伊之前向他说过的通往陆地的楼梯。右边是工业电梯，左边则是钢筋做的阶梯。两者都是暴露在外的设计，金属的支架被地下室的白炽灯照成橘黄色。

对乔伊的每一个忠告都熟记于心的杰森毫不犹豫地选择了阶梯。当他顺着它向上攀爬时已经有些气喘吁吁了。杰森把这怪在因为被囚禁而多日没能进行训练的原因上。金属支架做的楼梯在他帆布球鞋的践踏下不停地发出吱呀声来，而杰森没有必要去爬完完整的两层楼，他就看到了出口。

那是一个简洁的双扇门，上面涂着深绿色的油漆，按压的装置作为它的把手。透过门扇上的窗口可以看到外面夜晚的天空，从这里看来是黑漆漆的一片，玻璃倒映着室内的齿轮和钢筋。看到它，杰森几乎要热泪盈眶，因过度的兴奋差一点就停下了脚下的动作。

但他体内的肾上腺素随着他在多日后第一次活动筋骨而变得汹涌起来。杰森的脚步已经停不下来了。他向前伸展双臂去推开那两扇门，就像去拥抱他近在眼前的自由。

他就要自由了。只要一点点。杰森知道，在经历过过去几天的痛苦之后，他终于能够重获自由，而此时他已经迫不及待，仿佛能用舌尖品尝到它。

门扇在他的手下造成了一些阻力，但它们很快就妥协了。杰森感受着门在手掌前的重量，上面散发的凉意让他兴奋地发抖，而他持续向前用力，将它推开。

随着门打开的那一刻，杰森也一步踏了出去——并受到了一股冰冷的寒风所迎接。

它很冷。太冷了。

杰森停留在门前的水泥阶梯之上，听着脚下发出的挤压声。他睁大双眼去环顾四周。

四周是一片森林，落叶树与针叶树共存。在夜晚漆黑的光线下呈现湿漉漉的深绿色。无边无际的树木，看不到边缘，没有城市存在的迹象，只有远处能隐约可见的遥远的山脉。

而刚刚在他脚下发出声音的，是雪。或者说化了一半的冰水，使前院的草地变为一片脏兮兮的棕白的颜色。而也是在这时，杰森能够过度感受到强烈的寒风穿透他单薄的短袖上衣，让他浑身一阵哆嗦。

他被绑架的那天雀跃城的太阳还是暖洋洋的，虽然曾有些微风，但温暖得还不至于会穿着单衣发抖。这已经不再是雀跃城境内了。

就在这时，一团冰凉的雪花落在杰森的鼻子上。……不，不是雪花，更像是融化的冰水，又一半稀释的冰碴组成的冰雨。它们开始从天空上落下，选择了最糟糕的时候。

操。杰森在心中暗骂。这鬼地方到底是哪里？


	7. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “去把车发动，”已经被他甩在身后的迪克命令比他小一些的女孩。杰森惊恐地意识到他的语气中竟带有一丝兴致。“我们开始狩猎。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [这篇文的英文版](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196307/chapters/55528423)  
> 喜欢看的各位愿意去顺手给这篇文的英文版点个赞吗！！！谢谢！！！
> 
> WARNING  
> 未成年非自愿预警  
> 绳缚  
> 按摩器和阴茎环的使用  
> 拉到最后面有未成年NSFW的图

杰森站在冰冷的融雪中瑟瑟发抖。

雀跃城是伫立在西海岸南部的。它四季都拥有着温暖的天气……即使是一年里最冷的那几天也不会致使人穿上大衣，更是绝对不可能下雪。但是，他被绑架那天已经是十一月中旬了，北半球的大部分地方都是已经接近冬天的月份。冰雨和下雪是在情理之中。他是如何忽略掉这个细节的？

这是作为从小在哥谭长大的杰森早该猜想到的可能性之一。他本应该考虑过这个发展，那么，为什么他还是在没有他妈的任何准备的情况下就逃了出来？

_ 因为你是个失败的罗宾。甚至连作为罗宾最基本的素养都没有。话说回来，布鲁斯是如何选中你的？ _ 杰森闭上眼睛，睫毛很快被冰水浸湿，然后快速摇头，将迪克的声音赶出脑海。

_ 这不是世界末日——你是知道这点的。随机应变才是罗宾的素养，冷静下来。你能够做成这件事。 _ 尽量让呼吸平复下来，但是想要让剧烈的心跳也慢下来却很困难。杰森只能又强迫自己睁开了眼来。

他开始环顾四周，说服自己去无视掉令他瑟瑟发抖的寒风和冰雨，然后去评估自己此时的状况。他的眼睛花了半分钟的时间才习惯身边的黑暗，而当他没有手电和任何照明用具时，他必须去靠门上的小窗里照射出的那一点暖色的白炽灯光才能分辨此时的情景。

眼前的这片草地大概有十几码的宽度，再前方就是浓密的树林，在没有任何人工照明的情况下看起来是漆黑一片的。这是原始森林，没有路。只有左边一条像是由吉普车的轮胎反复轧过而碾出的人工小路。他可以顺着它走，但是那也会更容易被发现。但是在这种糟糕的天气中鲁莽地闯入又黑又没有方向感的森林绝对不是一个好主意。是一个会导致自己迷路并被困在野外的途径。

他不应该去做这件事。这个想法太疯狂了。除非……他不需要那么做？一个想法突然出现在他的脑中，于是杰森开始查看起他所在的这个建筑物。

这个——基地？更像是个藏在雪地里的堡垒。它陆地以上的部位不高，顶多只有两层楼的高度，最上层是由混凝土造成的拱形。它的窗户很少，而大部分的体积又都被埋在地下，致使杰森难以去分辨它究竟有多大。他回去看了眼那个由吉普车的轮印轧出的痕迹，目光随着它绕过基地的侧面，向整个建筑的后方而去。

杰森哆嗦了一下，抱起双臂并甩了甩被浸湿的头发，走下了楼梯，跟随着轮印走去。

他会找到反叛者们出入这里用的交通工具。车上肯定会带有通讯装置，这意味着在经过微调后杰森应该就可以立刻联系上布鲁斯或者泰坦。但是，它很可能也装有卫星发信，能够给他的监禁者们更多追踪他的机会。然而，以杰森现在的处境，他认为那是一个值得去冒的风险——尤其是当其他唯一的选择就是鲁莽地冲入森林，很可能被困在里面，并且因寒冷的天气而进化为体位瞬降并生命垂危。

于是杰森顺着车轮的轨迹走去。在黑暗中，他用手去摸索因为嵌入着沙石而变得粗糙的堡垒的墙壁，扶着它来帮助辨别脚下的路。离建筑物那么近，视物对杰森来说就已经有些困难了。他实在无法去想象如果真是一个人被困在森林里，他要如何定位。

在黑暗中，男孩的所有感官都比以往更加敏锐。所以当杰森的耳边传来除冰雨的降落外的任何一点不自然的声响时，他的身体几乎是立刻就下意识地静止了下来。

两对来自远方的脚步声，和走路导致衣物摩擦出的沙沙声。它的突然出现让杰森心脏瞬停，下意识地弓起身体并把自己藏在墙后，睁大眼睛去看向声音来源的方位。在黑暗中来自手电筒的光点显得更加刺眼，而杰森不得不眯起眼睛，心跳在耳边咚咚作响。

手电的光束从左至右地照着，像是在从黑暗中找什么东西。它时不时地照回基地内部的范围，但总是又会闪回到森林的边界，在黑漆漆的林荫中寻找着。

“你能看到他吗？”声音是属于迪克的，他这段时间以来的施虐者，语调平静到可怕。

杰森剧烈的心跳声让他的大脑空白。他紧紧地闭上双眼，恐惧让他的身体石化在原地，双肩微弱地颤抖着。

走在迪克身边的人没有回答他，从摩擦声判断，对方举起手来指了指什么。

“等一下，”变节者突然说道。男人的动作突然静止了下来，而这带来的宁静比任何动静都要令人害怕，杰森不敢喘息，差点就要像负伤的动物一样呜咽出声。

他的前任像个黑暗中的捕食者一样聆听了很久。当他终于再次开口，穿破宁静的话语声让杰森像突然被箭射中了般地浑身一抖。

“那边，”迪克说。

杰森接着听到了衣服和鞋底在转身走远时发出的声音。他在墙后缩紧身体，一点也不敢探出头来，直到脚步声走远，才敢小心翼翼地将脑袋伸出去。

杰森看到了已经变暗淡的手电的光束在向远处撤离，最终绕过了转角，而他的呼吸噎在喉咙里。与危机如此接近让他浑身颤抖，喘息逐渐加重，直到它们变成过度喘息，而杰森感到头晕脑胀，无法站立。被重新抓住并带回牢房的画面使他被惊慌吞噬，还有他的监禁人们会对他逃跑做出的惩罚，所有的一切猜想都让男孩的整个大脑被恐惧占据，留不出一丝空间给他沉着地思考。

_ 冷静下来，杰森·陶德， _ 他说。 _ 他们走掉了，不要害怕。如果现在不做，就很可能再没有机会了。 _

不管紧张和恐惧如何操纵着他此时的情绪；他的监禁者们正在寻找他的这个事实为杰森带来多大的重击，他都尽量不让它去控制自己的效率。于是他强迫自己的身体再次动起来，继续扶着墙壁，跟随着那些轮子的轨迹前进。在黑暗中，他必须摸索着前行，但是好在杰森不需要再多走出几步，就在转角处看到了那辆停在空地上的吉普车。

他几乎像是被这件事决定生死一般放开了腿跑向那个银色的车子。

这是他熟悉的领地。杰森·陶德在偷取蝙蝠车的轮胎的很久之前就已经学会如何熟练地去劫持恶人们的车。杰森快速地查看了车门的构造，用手边的撬锁器撬开它不是难处，但这是否会触动车辆的警报系统却是一个赌博。杰森思考了片刻，咬了咬牙，决定冒险一试。

他很幸运，当他将撬锁器插入锁眼中并开始倒弄时，警报并没有响起。车门被撬开后，杰森呼出一口被他屏住的呼吸。只给自己一秒钟的时间平静下来，他就立刻打开底板很高的车门，爬进驾驶舱，并且准备用他在街上就已经学到过的知识来为车子打火。

这个步骤对杰森来说也是熟悉的领域。从打开方向盘下面的足板，到从中找出正确的电线，到熟练地为电线接上新的线路。他做的一切都是正确的，可是当最终的电线头连接在一起时，吉普车却没有像他想象中的那样启动。

杰森愣了一下，以为自己做错了什么。他检查了所有的电线，然后又一次尝试重接线路。结果却还是一样没有反应。

“可恶！”他暗骂一声，把拳头砸在足板上。

不可能。他不可能把这个计划进展到这一步只为卡在这一个细节上。他所有的努力不可能都在这里毁于一旦。他必须继续尝试，冷静下来好好地检查自己的步骤，这里一定有什么被他忽略细节——

他没有机会完成这个想法。脚步声，属于两个人的，伴随着衣物摩擦的声音，再次在雨中向他的位置逼近。杰森的呼吸卡在了喉咙里，恐惧让他的身体冻结。

他不能继续呆在原地。除非他想要这么快就重新被抓回他的牢笼中。

杰森什么都想不到。当他从车上跳下——连车门都没顾上关——并用最快的速度跑向空地周围的树丛中躲藏起来，他的身体完全是在遵从求生的本能行动，一种机械行为的动作。杰森迅速地钻进最近的树林，然后将自己的身体藏在树干后面，躯干紧紧地贴着它，一动也不敢动地看着远处逐渐接近的手电的灯光，紧绷的身体同时剧烈地颤抖，不知是因为惊惧还是那冰冷的雨水。

穿着防水靴子的两对脚步声踏在湿漉漉的草地上走来，隔着融雪落地，不停地发出的啪嗒啪嗒的声音。杰森能隐隐约约听到两个人谈话的嗓音逐渐逼近，因为遥远的距离难以辨别他们在说什么，但是有一点他可以确定。其中的一个声音毋庸置疑属于变节者，而另一个是个女声。而当她从转角处现身时，那一头白发和左边的眼罩让杰森立刻得以辨别她的身份。

罗斯穿着黑色的雨衣，拿着手电，脚步十分轻快，时不时地有意去踏上草坪上那些没完全化开的灰色的雪。而她完全走出来之后，迪克也跟在她身后出现了，同样的雨衣罩住他披肩的头发。

“你刚才那是幸运而已，”男人说着，换手拿着手电筒，开始从口袋里掏出吉普车的钥匙。“不要想这么快就去你父亲面向展示你的身手。我可不想被他嘲笑教导无方。”

罗斯蹦蹦跳跳的脚步明显慢了下来。即使从这个距离杰森都能看到她因为感到被冒犯而皱起的眉。

接着女孩转过了身去，又说了句什么，杰森没有听清。

他听到迪克嘴里呼出了一口气，听起来像是在 _ 嗤笑。 _ 男人的嘴角上扬，容貌轻松。丝毫看不出得知杰森的逃亡后的着急。

而出于某种原因，这个认知比以前的任何时候都更加让杰森感到耻辱和愤怒。他的双肩开始颤抖，羞耻的泪水在眼眶中打转。

杰森是迪克的娱乐，他不是不可替代的。这个想法本不该如此如此影响他的情绪。但是一想到他的受苦对这些人来说根本不值一提，杰森就不得不咬住下唇，阻止自己同时因义愤和痛苦而呜咽出声，手指几乎抠入树干。而也是因此，他差点忽略掉了远处的两人突然停下来的对话。

不知何时，迪克已经走在了罗斯的前面。他手里拿着车钥匙，正准备开车门，却在离吉普车几码远的位置停了下来。变节者用手电的灯光打亮车子被人动过的、敞着的车门。他说到一半的谈话的尾音渐渐从舌尖流失，而男人突然静止凝神的模样则让杰森后知后觉地感到惊恐和紧张了起来。

“噢，狗屎，”罗斯说。语气有些悠然，听上去甚至有点幸灾乐祸。

迪克没有回驳她。他什么都没有说，只是静静地来到了车门前，用手轻轻一推，让罗斯也能从她的位置看清驾驶座被人动过的犯罪现场，然后歪头叉腰，向下凝视着它。

杰森在树后一动也不敢动，甚至不敢呼吸，瞳孔因恐惧而瞬缩。

罗斯走近，吹了个口哨。接下来，杰森听见迪克哼了一声。然后他蹲下去，检查被打开的足板，拉扯着那些之前被他扯出来的电线。

“——机灵的老鼠，”迪克说，“真有胆量。”

“看起来你的继任者用智慧把你都打败了，老板，”罗斯开心地说。

“他没有，”迪克阴暗地回答，“车还在这。斯莱德的车子会安装的中止开关就连蝙蝠小鬼也不可能轻易去破解。想要开走它是不可能的。”

他说完，熟练地将车钥匙在手里抛起翻转了一下，让它发出叮铃作响的声音后，将它递给罗斯。

“去，把车发动了，”他说。没在看她。

“想都别想，”罗斯双手插胸，说道，“你又不是我的老大。”

“如果你有什么不满意的地方的话，小鬼，可以去向你爹汇报。”

“你知道自己是个混蛋吗，格雷森？”

杰森终究没能忍住来自喉咙深处的惊呼。但他很快紧紧捂住自己的嘴巴，强行压下任何声音。杰森的身体在颤抖，几乎要从喉咙中发出受伤的动物般的呜咽声来，于是他加固了蒙在自己嘴上的手，五指的指节都变得泛白。

谈话声和来自衣物摩擦的声音停了下来，变节者保持着安静，像是在聆听身后的动静。杰森怕得连气都不敢出。

变节者的背影静止了片刻。然后，他突然转过身来，手中的灯光向杰森的方向打来。

在他的惊恐中，杰森一下将自己的嘴唇咬出了血来。而下一刻，连他自己都还没反应过来，男孩就转身从林中逃窜而去。口中金属的味道让人作呕，杰森用上求生的速度在树林的遮掩中逃亡，而他还隐约感觉到变节者手电筒的灯光正跟随着他向前推动。

迪克没有大喊，也没有突然追上来。相反，杰森听到叮铃作响的钥匙被扔向了罗斯。

“去把车发动，”已经被他甩在身后的迪克命令比他小一些的女孩。杰森惊恐地意识到他的语气中竟带有一丝 _ 兴致。 _ “我们开始 _ 狩猎。” _

杰森紧闭双眼，听着罗斯接过钥匙后兴奋地喊着“欧耶！公路旅行！”的呼唤声和逐渐从远处传来的引擎发动的声音，双脚踏在湿漉漉的林地上，在啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声中没了命地钻入一片黑漆漆的树林。

杰森粗粗地喘气，身体颤抖，心跳声震耳欲聋。他的帆布球鞋很快被地上的融雪浸湿，而随着他更深地进入林子，来自基地的那一点点的微光也消散了，杰森被几乎全黑的环境所吞噬。他不断地撞入树枝，不断地被脚下的根茎绊到，裸露在外的手臂也很快被尖锐的树枝划破。天上继续向下落下的融雪让他很快浑身湿透，身体在冰冷的雨水中不断地颤抖，裸露的膝盖因为打颤甚至没法维持他自己的体重。

逃跑没用上两分钟，杰森就已经充分意识到了在毫无装备的情况下离开究竟是个多么不明智的做法。没有什么还能比他现在的情况更让人绝望了。与其说是在逃，还不如说他是在完全黑暗的情况中跌跌撞撞。随着时间的推移，杰森也渐渐明白过来他下面走出的每一步都有可能会踏空，会被根茎绊倒而撞到头，或者直接从悬崖上滚下去。而除此之外，他的四肢已经因为寒冷而有些麻木，夜晚的寒风穿透他被浸湿的衣服，让他不停地哆嗦。

没过多久，杰森听到身后传来的一阵来自吉普车引擎的声音，和车轮滚过融雪时发出的湿漉漉的声响。杰森赶紧把自己藏在一棵树的树干后面，下意识地把脑袋缩在树干后面。他用时和位置都刚刚好，正巧躲过从远方开过来的、来自车前灯的晃眼的光束，从树前扫过。

杰森把自己藏起来，同时因寒冷和恐惧颤抖，丝毫不敢伸出头去确认车内的乘客是否正用手电照过树林来寻找着他，只能靠声音去辨别他们的位置。车开得很慢，几乎是用爬行的速度从他藏身的这棵树面前不到十码的距离驶过，他能够听冰雨打在车身上发出的啪嗒声，还能听到轮胎碾压过树枝和沙石时发出的细碎的声响。但是它们盖过了所有罗斯可能正在和迪克谈话的内容，无法靠他们的交流来辨别他们是否注意到了他。杰森屏住呼吸，为了让自己沉着冷静，开始在内心从一数到十，然后再倒数，听着吉普车慢慢开过并且远去，他甚至不敢露出头去确认。

最后，他终于等到了车子的声音完全消失，而里面的乘客似乎很幸运地没有发现杰森的藏身之处。为了以防万一，男孩又等待了好一会儿，才敢再小心翼翼地动弹起来。他探头出去，确认在黑暗中已经基本看不到车的尾灯了，才敢从藏身地外悄悄地走出。他的心脏还在咚咚地跳着，这一回，杰森没有再像之前那样歇斯底里地跑起来，而是开始在黑暗中摸索着树枝，继续小心翼翼地前行，一边不停地在寒风和冰冷的雨水中打着哆嗦。走出两步，他回过头去，看着自己走过的路。透过树枝，此时还能遥远地看到来到基地的光，极其微弱的光源，供给了他转身返回的途径。

杰森寒冷的雪中颤抖，短袖短裤都已经被淋湿，贴在身上，令他极其快速地流失着体温。在杰森被带来这里之前，迪克曾给他打过一针镇定剂，使他昏迷直到在牢房中醒来。也是因此，杰森根本不知道这地方离雀跃城多远，在地图上是什么位置。他完全可能在地球的另一端，就算真的能够获得什么通讯装置，他都很可能因为过远的距离而根本联系不上布鲁斯。无法向任何人求助。

杰森紧紧抱住双臂，忍不住发出一声抽泣。这不公平。这一切。他们甚至没有给他一点点机会。他从一开始就注定会惨败，注定无法逃脱变节者和丧钟的掌心。

他可以返回。他 _ 应该 _ 返回。蝙蝠侠教过罗宾的所有知识都告诫着杰森继续在这种条件下强行前进不是个好主意。他会迷失在这片林子里，因为缺乏最基本的生存用品而倒在某个永远不会被人找到的地方。他会因为没有为寒冷的天气准备足够充足的装备而导致体温流失。他不知道最近的城镇或公路在哪个方向，和这里离有多远。他可能永远找不到帮助。或者更糟，会因为在黑暗中的一个失足而落崖身亡。想象一下，如果罗宾是因为失足摔死的，那该有多么讽刺？杰森不知道哪个结果更糟糕一点。至少落崖的假设中他不用再去听迪克的嘲讽。杰森不知道在回到监禁他的地方之后他是否能够面对变节者变本加厉的讽刺：‘你是一个多么失败的罗宾，就连这一点小事都做不成，不要再侮辱我的传承了！’

布鲁斯教过他的所有知识都告诫杰森这不是好主意。他的训练告诉他应该冷静地分析情况并且做出最合理的判断。而此时，只身一人鲁莽地冲入森林绝对不是正确的选择。杰森内心是知道这些的。毕竟他是罗宾——

——既然这样，那他为什么反而加快了脚步，任由他迅速被融化的冰水打湿的帆布鞋在脚下飞奔，任由冰冷的雨水继续迅速地浸透了他身上穿的单衣？杰森向来不能算是拥有最冷静的性格。他容易鲁莽，让他的感情来代替大脑作出判断。布鲁斯不止一次地训斥过他。杰森十分清楚自己的这个弱点，也十分清楚它总有一天会害死自己，现在看来或许那一天比想象中到来的还要更快。但是，杰森不想被抓住。他再也不想被抓住了。当他拉开腿向森林深处跑去时，脑中只有这一个想法。

分钟过去了，然后是小时。

寒冷已经让杰森麻木，甚至连在漆黑中视觉被剥脱这点都让他无动于衷，对脚下会遇见的坎坷也早已不在乎。杰森被冻得不停颤抖的身体开始发麻，理智告诉他这不是个好现象，可此时他的理智已经不知去了哪里，就像脑袋被人掏空然后装满了浆糊一样。

随着夜晚的到来，森林也开始降温。融雪逐渐变成真正的雪花，雨点发出的声音渐渐变得更细，更广，而之前已经被浸湿的衣服紧紧贴着他的皮肤，渐渐变硬，恐怕不用多时就会结出冰碴来。

但他还是继续走下去，就像在遵从求生的本能。

杰森的脚步变慢，不全是因为长期步行造成的疲惫。他扶着树干，感到困乏，身体像是在漂浮着。他心跳得缓慢，试图用手扶住发沉的脑袋，手指却不断地和额头的皮肤将将擦过。冷风不停穿透他身上的衣服，让杰森从嘴唇到指尖都不断地颤抖，除此之外，还有一种过度的疲乏，让他即使抬脚都极其困难。他能隐约感受到湿透的衣服贴在身上，那触感给人的感觉却是稀里糊涂的。

杰森最终扶着树干停了下来。一个莫名的想法从脑中掠过。在过了这么久之后，他的监禁人们还在找他吗？或者他们早已经为此厌倦，多个小时之前就返回到他们温暖的基地里去了……反正他不过是个用来消遣的新鲜玩意儿，根本不值得他们浪费宝贵的睡眠来寻找他的下落？那么其他的人呢？如果是泰坦们，他们会来找他吗？如果是布鲁斯呢？

当远处又一次传来吉普车的引擎声的时候，和之前一样遥远，杰森已经不知道是自他逃出基地后的多久了。区别是，这一次车子没有从他的面前开过去，反而，在变慢爬行一段之后，它停了下来。车子停在了他的不远处，没有灭火的引擎不停发出呼隆隆的声音。它的确是停下了。他该继续前进吗？杰森想了很久，认为答案是肯定的。于是他强迫自己又继续向前走，身体在寒风中颤抖。

他的身后，车门被打开了，然后又什么人从里面迈了出来。穿着防水靴的脚踏在新的一层薄薄的雪地上，在向他接近时从鞋底不断地发出雪被挤压的噶几噶几的声音。

杰森又试图向前迈出步去，但是他的脚底发软，颤抖的膝盖突然在身下失去承重，倒在雪地时，他缺乏知觉的四肢就像是断线的木偶。杰森的侧脸陷入雪中，雪的冰凉触感让他从脸颊到裸露的手臂与腿都感到一阵刺痛。他开始在雪地中颤抖。

接下来发生的事是一片模糊。杰森感觉自己好像睡了一大觉，但是当他睁开眼，并看到眼前停着的一双靴子时，他怀疑自己可能实际上只是闭上了几秒钟的眼而已。他的眉头微皱着，试图想起他眼前的会是谁，又为什么会出现在这里。但是杰森唯一能想到的就是抵触。当他被一双手从雪地上打捞起来，被对方紧紧抱在胸前时，杰森感到了一种没来由的抵触。他知道这不是他想要的，被那双手臂拥在怀里对他来说是计划的失败，而他即将去的地方是他噩梦藏匿的地方。但是杰森想不起会这么认为的理由，更没法拒绝那个胸膛散发的让人昏昏欲睡的热度，让他耸起双肩，虽然没有停下抖动，却也确实觉得比刚才暖和了一点。

“不要睡，”他上方的一个声音说。磁性，有着独特的魅力，命令的口吻几乎和罗宾对泰坦的发号施令时的如出一辙；但同时隐藏着一丝危险，这让杰森感到害怕。

接着，他被抱着，身体悬在空中，开始往回走。杰森发出一声呜咽，试图睁开眼睛，想要说服自己去抵抗，去推开声音的主人。可是这些努力换来的只有越发沉重的眼皮，越发难以保持清醒。

一股热气袭来，以及一股来自车内的人造材料的气味和来自空气清新剂的味道。车门没有关，杰森被直接放在了后座上面。他立刻试图在温暖的车后座上蜷缩起身体。他的身后，刚刚将他放下的人也钻了进来，接着，一张暖和的毯子被盖在他的身上。

车门在对方的身后关上了。对方在他身旁坐下时作为受到承重而下陷，然后一只手臂将他搂进怀里，用体温暖和着他，使杰森忍不住又发出一声呜咽。

“开车，”那个男人说。声音太熟悉了。可是杰森一时忘记了在哪里听过。

驾驶座的人可能是停下来回头看着后座的情况，得到这个命令后，杰森听到女孩不满地咂舌了一声，但是没有抱怨，回过头去听话地打开了换挡杆，并且调头返回。

一路上都几乎没有人说话。只有收音机正在播放着又不知是哪一首流行音乐，声音调得很小，几乎像是背景的杂音，让杰森更是想睡了。

“嘿，”他身边的男人突然说，突兀的词语听起来有些强硬，而杰森也是在这时候突然又想起了那双发热的手臂还将他抱在怀里，而当他发出呜咽声之后，对方的手开始在他的上臂上下游走，用发热的掌心搓着他冰凉的皮肤，试图让他暖和起来。男人接下来语气很快柔和下来，有些温柔得不自然。“听我说话，把注意力集中在我的声音上。”

杰森哼了一声，有很多想说的，话一到嘴边却变成听不懂的呻吟。他如何不按照这个命令去做？那个声音太好听了，即使听到他会让他因恐惧而寒毛直竖，在冰冷的黑暗中像是救命的鱼线。就算其他的一切都消逝，杰森也不会对它放手。

车子在蜿蜒的林地中颠簸和急转，让后座上的杰森身体一直想要向不同的方向滑去，但他身边的人却一直用那双抱住他的手臂有力地将他固定在原地。车开得很慢，经常会因为地上又一根树枝而向上颠簸，吉普车轻松地驶过复杂的地形，直到杰森能够从突然平坦的地面得知他们已经开回了之前的草地上。

前座的人把换挡杆拉上，然后大声地松开了踩在刹车上的脚。接着，杰森听到引擎被灭火的声音，钥匙被取了下来。

驾驶座的门是先开的。迪克则花了些时间将杰森的身体连着毯子一起收集进双臂中，然后才打开了后座的门。

“去告诉你哥哥再做些热饮，”他对司机说，用脚将门关上。

罗斯回过了头来。杰森看不见她的表情，但是从她稍微停顿的那一秒他也仿佛能想象出她挑起的眉毛。

“又是鸡汤？还是热可可？”

“都可以，只要是热的，”迪克说完就抱着他向前走，罗斯替他们扶着门，而室内突然迎面而来的暖气也无法让杰森发颤的身体有任何好转。

“我去和乔伊说，”关上门后，罗斯说，踢下脚上脏兮兮的靴子并换上室内球鞋后就啪嗒啪嗒地跑上楼去了。

迪克没有跟在她身后。相反，他抱着杰森，踏上下楼的阶梯。

这个地方有什么地方不同。迪克的脚下发出的是木地板的声音，上方也听不见齿轮运作的噪音。这种过度的温暖也和这些天一直关着他的小牢房有所不同。杰森试图抬起他埋在迪克肩膀处的脑袋来环顾四周，眨了眨眼睛看着面前这个明亮的带着些古董味的地下室大厅，有着矮小却宽敞的沙发和电视，木椅子上放着吉他，桌子上还有未喝完的咖啡和薯片，诡异得充满了家的感觉。但是迪克却抱着他走进了一条昏暗窄小的走道，杰森听到他拿出了钥匙，将它插入金属的锁眼。木门被打开的时候发出 _ 吱呀 _ 的一声，而随着迪克的手去 _ 啪嗒 _ 一声将开关打开，整个房间立刻被沐浴在橘黄色的灯光中，刺眼的光线令杰森不满地嘟哝了一声

“醒来了，瞌睡虫，”他的前辈说，尽管是带有些调侃的台词，说的时候却不带感情，语气深处藏有一丝令人发憷的阴暗。

杰森眨了眨模糊的眼睛，试图让自己保持清醒。这个房间可能比他之前被关的房间要宽敞一些，有一张皇后尺寸的矮床和通向厕所的木门。它的墙也是木制的，木地板上铺着温暖的羊毛地毯。一面的墙边放着一排有三个座位的矮沙发，前面则是椭圆形的茶几。迪克俯身，躲过上方悬挂的一个圆环将杰森放在床上。突然失去了对方体温的杰森又浑身哆嗦了一下，下意识地去跟随对方的热度，直到他意识到自己在做什么，反而发出一声低吼，后缩并更紧地拿毯子裹住自己的身体，靠在身后墙上的栏杆上。

但是迪克没有因他的态度而停下动作。他开始剥去杰森被浸湿的上衣，将T恤衫从头上拽下来，然后又以同样的方式把他的短裤脱下。杰森没有为他造成困难，也很很乐意除去那些湿透而冰冷的衣服，直到他全身只剩下紧身内裤，然后立刻又缩回了毯子里，这个举动出于寒冷多于出于羞耻。

迪克转身出门了一小会儿，在外面的壁橱里面翻找了一下，进屋时，他的手里提着一个电暖气，并将它插在房间的另一头。电线亮了起来，发出明晃晃的红光，散发出暖意。

接着，迪克来到床边，开始心不在焉地脱去自己身上穿的衣服。

他早些时候穿的雨衣应该已经在车上脱掉了。现在迪克穿的是一件有着条绒布料的薄大衣，有着深蓝色和时尚的外形，脱去后里面是灰色的毛衣。迪克将毛衣也从身上套下来，让长发重新垂落在他健美的躯干上，然后又以同样的方式去脱掉他穿的裤子，直到身上只剩下深灰色的紧身内裤。

杰森看得太入神，以至于根本没有考虑到男人下面的企图，直到迪克来到床上，想要将毯子从他的身上扯下来，杰森才惊呼一声，仿佛恍然大悟般地将它更紧地裹在身上。

迪克对他的举动无动于衷，用力扯了两下就导致毯子从杰森的手中滑了出去，然后他就钻了进来，在杰森的背后，将男孩颤抖的身体抱在怀里。

杰森试图挣扎，但是他依旧因为寒冷而不断颤抖的躯体丝毫使不上力。迪克温暖的手臂像燃烧的火炉，有力地包裹着他的手臂和后背。杰森能够感受到男人赤裸的胸膛贴着他的后脖颈，略长的头发刷在他的肩头。迪克用毯子裹着他们两人，将体温禁锢在毯子做的帐篷内，快速地让里面的空间变得热乎起来。

然而，杰森却还是不停地颤抖。不管温度如何暖和起来，都仿佛无法打破穿透他皮肉的冷意。

身后的手臂加大了力度，然后杰森感受到一根手指轻轻将一缕湿漉漉的头发从他的额前拨开。

“你可能会死的，”他的前任在他的耳边说，语气带着一丝冷酷的警告，让杰森又忍不住哆嗦一下，“这不是明智之举。你不该那么做的。”

不知为什么，对方充满威严的声音让杰森感到羞愧。他将脸更深地埋进毯子里，有意无意地躲过对方捋过他头发的那只手。

但是他的逃避不被接受。迪克平静地继续说下去，他的语气就像以往一样，刻薄，以伤害为目的，每一个词句都像刺穿了他保护层的利刃。

“你是如何能做出这么愚蠢，这么冲动的事？”他说，“就连让我承认你是我的继任者这件事都让我感到羞耻。 _ 罗宾。” _

杰森忍不住抽泣了一声。他没有回答，不光是因为他的下唇还在颤抖，更是因为他根本不懂得如何反驳。

因为他的内心深处知道迪克没有说错。他因为一时冲动而忽视了布鲁斯的训练，一个人毫无准备地尝试逃跑，才导致了他现在这种糟糕的困境。

似乎感知到了他脆弱和不稳定的情绪，迪克也没再说话。他继续用体温温暖着杰森，而男孩也没有反抗。他知道那么做对他没有好处，这一局，迪克已经赢了。

不知过了多久，门口突然传开把手被人拧开的声音。迪克转过头去，从走进来的人手里接过一个热乎乎的马克杯。而当她开口的时候，杰森听出那是罗斯。

“热可可，”她说，“乔伊说汤还要再煮很久。”

说完这些，罗斯关上门就出去了，走时略微的停顿仿佛让杰森感受到她微妙的眼神。迪克拿过杯子后没有立刻让他喝，而是将它放在了床头柜上。杰森的脑袋一直是藏在毯子里的，所以当迪克转过身去，在床头柜里找出什么叮当作响的东西并拿到他的身边，甚至当他将某种金属做的、内衬着天鹅绒的物体打开套在杰森的脖子上时，他都没能作好心理准备。

杰森惊呼了一声。但是当他无力地去扯被戴上的项圈时，它已经锁上了，而迪克也趁着他惊愕的时间里将另外一副铐子锁在他的手腕上，让手铐和项圈长长的锁链垂落在床上。

“不……”杰森无助地去扯项圈，去扯手铐，手指使不上一点力气，声音中可悲地带着哭腔——“不……不，拜托……”

迪克强硬地拉开杰森的手，下一秒，已经变得发烫的马克杯杯口贴在了他的嘴唇上。

“喝了它，”对方说。

杰森转开了头。他咬着嘴唇，不知是因为抗拒还是因为其他的什么原因，拒绝妥协的同时又一次去扯手上的镣铐。

“不要动它，”这次迪克的声音带着警告，让杰森已经因体温过低而颤抖的脖子上寒毛直竖，“把它喝了。”

迪克命令的口吻充满了权威。就像他去命令泰坦时的声线，光是听见它就让人脊椎发软，然后毫无防备地照他说的去做。

于是，鬼使神差般地，他接过了那发热的杯子，放在嘴边，用颤抖的手倾斜杯子。迪克留着一只手扶着他去做这件事，给了杰森一些实地。在寒冷之后，热乎乎的热可可入口的感觉让他浑身放松，就连进入喉管时那有些烫人的温度都不令人讨厌。

杰森用两只手捧着杯子，很快喝掉了小半杯。在确定了他不会因为突然的手抖而将液体洒出来之后，迪克放开了他，然后重新将掉在床上的锁链聚集起来，用一支小巧的锁将它们固定在床边的栏杆上。这次只为他留出容许他在床上躺下和坐起的长度。连下床的距离都不够。

杰森看着他做这些，然后又亲眼看着迪克抓起的手腕去检查镣铐是否已经锁实。看着前任罗宾专注地去 _ 摆弄手铐 _ 的样子。这个画面有些眼熟……

_ ……仿佛杰森以前在哪里见过一般…… _

  
  


_ ……从蛮久前开始，杰森就见过前任罗宾将手铐戴在训练假人身上的样子了。 _

_ 蝙蝠洞里留下的那些训练录像，被刚当上罗宾的他一遍遍地观看；研究他的前一任是如何做到那些艰难的翻跳和那些复杂的格斗姿势。迪克·格雷森的每一个跳跃，每一次出拳，挥舞的每一种武器（除了布鲁斯希望他去用的那些之外——棍棒，不会致人死地的飞镖——迪克还很喜欢武士刀），都是以完美的形体做出，毫无破绽。杰森永远无法高攀的程度。 _

_ 但是最终，吸引着杰森反复去看的还是那些蝙蝠侠教给罗宾束缚技巧的课程的录影。手铐，尼龙扎带，绳索—— _

_ ——迪克如何快速地将手铐戴在训练假人的手腕上，如何有效率地在短时间内用万能腰带里的扎带捆绑住犯人的手脚。绳索是杰森最喜欢看的。那些复杂的绳扣被罗宾快速地系上，得以有效地困住敌人的手脚。其实，绳子是最麻烦的道具——随身携带占的体积最大，又最浪费时间——只有在特殊的时候才有可能会有用；但是杰森喜欢去看迪克熟练地摆弄绳子的样子，看着绳索一圈圈地去缠绕假人的躯体。杰森无法忍住一遍遍去回放那些录像，无法不去幻想那些绳子摩擦着自己肉体的感觉，当他躲在自己的房间里，幻想着是他的前辈将那些绳子套在他的身上，将他紧紧地束缚，用他磁性的声音夸奖他的 _ 听话。 _ 杰森的手掌会迅速地撸动自己坚硬的勃起，手指探入紧致的后穴。 _

_ 即使是在被囚禁的时候，杰森也会注意着迪克的每一个姿态，每一个细微的习惯。当他包裹着毯子坐在对方的怀里，那些曾经被他忽视掉的零散的画面更是莫名地回到了他的眼前。从变节者在思考时会用食指的指节去轻轻擦过鼻翼，到他说话时嘴唇会做的那一个偏向一边的动作，都是他曾在蝙蝠洞或者泰坦塔的录像中看到过的。都是真正的格雷森。 _

_ 杰森很庆幸，一当他来到泰坦塔之后，那里的成员们很乐意就给他看了曾经在聚会上拍过的录像——和土石女的欢庆聚会，打败三宫之后为渡鸦的庆生派对——那个让他好奇的前任罗宾，他如何在团队中与队友相处，如何同时去当一个领袖和一个朋友。他是怎么去调侃野兽小子；怎么去鼓励自我怀疑的土石女……怎么去尴尬地向他喜欢的女孩示爱。 _

_ 在离开蝙蝠侠之后，罗宾立刻就抛弃了黄金男孩的外相。他开始使用发胶，像普通的那个年龄的男孩们一样用酷男孩的外表去吸引同龄的超能者们。但那可不只是他唯一的魅力。即使是那时的迪克，在说话时都充满的独特的人格魅力，让人不得不被他吸引。也许就是因为这样，泰坦们才对他的领导毫无怨言——也许就是因为这样，即使在他失踪五年后，他们也依旧不肯接受另一个罗宾出现来代替他的位置。 _

_ 而杰森这种人又如何去质疑他们的选择呢？他可是亲眼在那些录像中看到过罗宾和他们在一起快乐相处的样子，看着他微笑着像个受封的骑士一样低下头来让星火将塔马兰节日的项链戴在他的脖子上，酷酷地说出什么话来让她掩嘴偷偷嗤笑——从一开始的那细微的暗恋，到确认关系后不可阻挡的热恋，杰森几乎看到了迪克在坠入爱河的途中每一个阶段的样子。每一个都让人神往。 _

_ 泰坦们告诉他，迪克说他想专心去当个英雄和义警，所以才很久都没有去回复星火的示爱。他们那种让旁人看了感到心急的互相暗恋持续了很久。杰森看过的几乎每一个派对的录像，都记下了他的前辈如何在塔马兰公主面前脸红和害羞，那是杰森一瞥到真正的迪克·格雷森。让他像个普通的青少年那般，和同龄人娱乐与打闹，而不是像泰坦们描述中的那个最终的画面一样，浑身是血地抱着星火的尸体，发誓着要复仇，在雨中咆哮，简直像个地狱里来的魔鬼。一点也不像罗宾。 _

_ 在某种扭曲的意义下，杰森感到欣慰他没能亲眼看见他们描述的那个景象。他将那个面对他的朋友们由衷快乐地笑着的罗宾的模样嵌入回忆——将那个对着甜美年轻的星火脸红并向她献殷勤的罗宾，将那个终于和他喜欢的人交往之后自信地用一只手臂圈着她的肩膀的、为渡鸦唱出 _ 生日快乐 _ 的罗宾——而不是那个在失去一切之后因绝望和复仇的火焰而变得判若两人的迪克·格雷森。杰森感到欣慰，当他的内心能为他的前任保留一个令人向往的美好形象。 _

_ 也许，复仇本身不是造就变节者的首要缘由。也许是因为没有了珂莉——没有了能够将他从深渊拉回来的那个人，迪克才真正地失去了 _ 去当一个英雄 _ 的目标。 _

~~~

杰森皱着眉，让他手里的杯子倾斜并见底了。喝完热可可之后他的身体暖和了一点，但还是有种浸透皮肤的凉意，无法逃脱。迪克从杰森手里接过空掉的杯子，放在床头，然后两手重新伸入毯子，在里面缓慢地揉搓着杰森冰凉的手臂，帮他维持体温。

杰森感到羞耻。他将脸埋在毯子里面，试图不去看他的前任，甚至害怕捕捉到对方任何一个蔑视的眼神。

“等在这里，”迪克对他说。

他身后温暖的身体突然消失了。迪克快速地揭开毯子下床，然后又将它重新围在杰森的身上，尽量维持困在毯子下的温度。男孩从喉咙里发出一声带抱怨的呜咽，不愿意离开为他提供温度的火炉。他下意识地用身体去追对方散发着热度的皮肤，但是只换来锁链被拉伸到极限时发出的声音。

杰森又蜷缩起身体，因为屈辱而咬紧了牙齿。

“我去看看乔伊的汤煮好了没有，”迪克说着，一边心不在焉地重新穿上衣服。他走出去后甚至连门都没关。

这个认知没法让杰森产生一点点的期望。他逃不掉。迪克不说出来，但他们都知道这点。甚至连锁着他的这些镣铐都没有实际上的作用——迪克不会让他逃脱，这些束缚只是个形式。一个提醒。用更多的束缚和更短的锁链惩罚他对变节者权威的挑战，同时要将他对他的所有权深深地刻在他的脑海中。

迪克离开了大概十几分钟的时间。当他重新回到房间时，手里的托盘上已经多了一碗鸡汤和勺子。这次，迪克确保将门关紧，在放下托盘之后，坐在床边的一个矮沙发凳上，拿起那碗汤，在勺子里吹凉一些，将它递向杰森嘴边，贴着他的嘴唇。

杰森想要转开头去。但是他没有那么做。反而，他张开了嘴，任由对方将温暖的液体输入他的口中。

乔伊做的食物吃上去还是那么美味，但是杰森开心不起来。光是想到乔伊就让他感到一阵伤感。所以他索性什么都不想，甚至忘记了正将汤喂进他嘴里的是他的监禁人，无神地一口口地喝着，除了被液体从喉咙中温暖着的感觉外，什么都不想，甚至不愿意去品味它的味道。

这导致杰森被液体呛到了。迪克停下手中的动作，静静地等他咳嗽完，然后用纸巾去擦干他嘴角和下巴的汤。

“喝完这剩下的部分，”迪克柔声命令道，“然后你可以睡一会儿。”

杰森扭开头去，试图躲开又强硬地递向他唇边的勺子，已经毫无胃口了。但是那支装满了汤水的勺子又被推到了他的嘴边。

“喝了它，”迪克说。

杰森抽泣了一声。他最后还是只能听话地张开了嘴，而那只勺子很快被塞进他的牙齿间。男孩隔着金属的勺身发出一声呜咽，而它也倾斜着，将液体灌进他的喉咙。

变节者继续一勺勺地喂着。直到碗空了，他才将它放回到床头柜上。

杰森看着他的前一任又一次一件件地脱去自己的衣服，然后又轻轻掀开毯子钻进来。这一回他抱着他躺下，让他面朝墙壁。在那些锁链的束缚，和他的前任的双臂从身后的禁锢中，杰森感受到了真实的无处可逃，被窒息般地困住。

而真正让他感到恐慌的是，在他因为体温流失而颤抖的状态下，竟一点也不反感这种状态。

~~~

_ 杰森虽然只和少年泰坦出过两次任务，但是在一起行动之前，他就时常会去泰坦塔里和那里的青少年们在一起闲耍了。 _

_ 泰坦塔是很宽敞又很明亮的。那里有那么大的屏幕，除了用来看电视和与其他人进行电话交流外，杰森还偶尔会坐在沙发上，看着钢骨和野兽小子如何打游戏，如何用噪音去烦扰往往会在一旁冥想的渡鸦。这些都是日常经历了，没什么特别值得注意的。 _

_ 杰森记忆最深的那次唐娜不在——自从前任罗宾失踪后，她还偶尔会来塔里看看，但不会长留。尽管如此，塔里还是留有她的一个空房间。在没有了他最喜欢的成员后，杰森只能一个人坐在沙发上，手托下巴看着维克多和加尔选的人物在屏幕上格斗，无聊地出神，直到快手在来他身边的时候摸了摸他的头发。 _

_ ‘你应该前几年来看看的，那时候这里气氛可是比现在要活跃多了——虽然我那时候不是长期成员，只是偶尔会来这里逛逛——但相信我，在没有了星火之后，这地方完全不一样了。’ _

_ 杰森转过头去看他，好奇地挑起了眉毛。罗伊是在迪克离开后才加入团队的，但是在那之前，他们就时常会在一起行动。快手也算是曾经与前任罗宾和星火真正相处过的人了。 _

_ 杰森坐了起来，为了能更清楚地回头看他，想从他的口中问出更多满足他好奇心的讯息。 _

_ ‘你认识他们吗？’他问，‘我是说，真正的了解他们？他是什么样的人？’ _

_ 他很努力地去收敛自己的语气，不要不表现出太多憧憬。但杰森的话中还是不知不觉地带着一丝崇拜的口吻。 _

_ 好在，如果快手注意到这点，他没有表现出来。反而，红发的青年向前趴在沙发靠背上，开始轻松地和他谈话。 _

_ ‘我和罗宾——前一任，不是说你——是在一场竞技赛上见面的。你相信吗？我们俩都试图赢过对方，想要拿到第一的位置。最后罗宾赢了，但是要我说，那纯属幸运。’ _

_ 杰森忍不住和他靠得更近，双眼就差点要闪出光来了。 _

_ ‘他厉害吗？’ _

_ ‘噢，你可是不知道，’罗伊换了个姿势，改为背靠沙发，双手的手肘支撑在靠背上。“那场比赛可是让我精疲力尽！” _

_ 他十分戏剧性地说完这些，停顿了一下，然后又继续道，‘这件事挺让人失望的。他竟然就那么消失了。泰坦们在同一天失去了大脑和心脏。你要知道，虽然罗宾是那个大家都需要的领袖，但珂莉却是维持着这个团队的粘合剂。’ _

_ ‘但你们还在，并不是吗？’杰森忍不住问，‘也并没有因为失去了罗宾和星火而散伙不是吗？’ _

_ ‘那是因为珂莉曾经去过未来——’一个声音打断他说。杰森直起了身，看着突然从远处向这边走来的渡鸦，她深蓝色斗篷的兜帽是放下的状态，露出她削得很齐的短发——‘她看到了泰坦的未来。因为她的失踪而变得四分五裂。一个昏暗的可能性。而现在，她不在了，我们都尝试让那个未来不要真的发生。尽管她和罗宾都不在了，这个团队也必须走下去。’ _

_ ‘那是什么样的未来？’杰森问。 _

_ ‘我们那时去和一个叫扭曲者的恶棍战斗，星火因为和他一起掉进了时空门被传送到了二十年后的这里，’渡鸦回答，‘因她二十年前的失踪，泰坦塔处于失修的状态。我、钢骨和野兽小子都踏上了各自的路。没有一条是顺利的。没有一个人还在当英雄……除了罗宾以外。’ _

_ 对这句话，杰森突然起了浓厚的兴趣。 _

_ ‘那么，在那个未来，’他强迫自己不要把对自己前辈的崇拜表现得太明显，‘他还叫罗宾吗？’ _

_ 下面，他看到渡鸦阴郁的脸上出现一丝不容易察觉的微妙的表情。她抿着嘴片刻，眼神复杂，似乎想了一会儿，才用沙哑的声音回答他。 _

_ ‘不，’她说，‘他被称作 _ “夜翼” _ 。’ _

+++

到杰森的体温终于恢复正常时，一定已经经过好几个小时了。那之后又过了几个小时，他才得以在迪克的怀里睡着。

杰森并不知道自己究竟睡了多久。他只知道当他醒来的时候迪克已经不在他的床上。恰恰相反。当他睁开睡意浓浓的双眼看到的是，他的前辈全副武装，穿着变节者的制服和盔甲并坐在他床边的一把椅子上，双手交叠，目光复杂地看着他。

“迪克？”

他模糊地说道。伸出手去揉了揉眼睛，却感觉到了锁链被拉伸到极限时绷紧的力度。这让杰森突然惊醒，然后很快又因愤怒而红起了脸来，咬住自己的下嘴唇，忍下苦恼的呜咽。

一只手压住了他的手腕，然后不慌不忙地用钥匙打开他的镣铐。先是手铐，然后又是项圈。

“你的逃跑尝试不算太糟糕，”迪克一边解开他的束缚，一边平静地说，而杰森的身体因他的动作和语气僵在了原地，“但你应该知道它不会是毫无后果的。”

当他的前辈去将那些镣铐连着锁链一起抛向一旁时，杰森才注意到床头柜上的一捆红色的绳子，而他的监禁者此时正将它拿起来。

杰森止不住脸颊的变烫。之前那些好不容易被他忘记的录像画面又重新返回脑海，而那些对他前任的罪恶的性幻想又一次毫无防备地征服了他。

迪克开始慢慢地将绳子解开，将它一圈圈地重叠起来，抓在手里。

“你必须学会去尊重你的长辈。”

杰森的身体因为这句话而紧绷，他的牙齿开始在口中打颤。

而正也是在这时，迪克抓住了他的肩膀，然后用力将他的身体翻转，并将他向床上压去。

一开始，杰森差点因为惊愕而忘记了反抗，而当他想起要挣扎的时候，已经有一只穿着硌人的盔甲的膝盖抵在了他的后腰处，将他的身体牢牢地钉在床上。

迪克跪在他的身上，几乎用他的所有体重将杰森固定在原地。男孩的两只手手肘被一只手抓住，强迫他的整条手臂都绷直锁在原地，直到柔软的绳子缠绕上他的上臂，充满效率地将他两边的手肘牢牢地捆绑在了一起。

迪克绑完他的手肘，他开始去捆绑他的手腕。挣扎根本是徒劳的。杰森的手肘被牢牢地禁锢在一起，丝毫动弹不得，而他比常人柔韧性更好的身体却只会方便迪克去捆得更紧。

当他的手腕也被禁锢在身后，杰森已经毫无反抗的能力。他失去了两手的支撑，整张脸被无助地压在床单里。迪克给他手腕和手肘的束缚都留出了很长的一截绳子，然后他松开了钉在他后腰的膝盖，戴着手套的两手伸到他的腰部，将他身上此时唯一穿着的衣服——一条紧身内裤——从他的胯部向下脱去。

杰森将脸埋进床单，透过它发出一声抽泣。他能够感觉迪克粗糙的手套在脱去他的内裤时摩擦着他臀部和胯部的皮肤，而他甚至无法控制抬起胯部去跟随对方的动作，像只发情的母狗般跟着迪克的手去追寻更多的爱抚。被迪克亲自绑上绳索是他从很久以前就有的幻想——但是不是像现在这样，永远不是这样被强迫将若现暴露在他的混蛋前辈的面前。杰森试图控制自己，但他还是忍不住抬起臀部，然后，在脱去他内裤的那只手退向腿部之后，他的胯部又向下压了下来，在床单上摩擦，试图靠着这一点点的接触获取快感。

下一刻，一个戴着手套的手突然惩罚性地落在他的臀瓣上，导致那里的肌肉弹跳，猝不及防的刺痛感伴随着清脆的响声。杰森惊呼了一声，接下来呻吟逐渐变成了呜咽。他咬着嘴唇，抽泣进身下的床单。

他听见床头柜的抽屉又被打开的声音，什么东西被拿出来了。一只戴战斗手套的手拿着个金属的物体绕到杰森的面前，变节者的声音在他的耳边响起。

“张嘴。”

杰森呜咽，试图抗拒地转过头去，但一把头发突然被从后方抓在手中，然后脑袋被强行掰直。

“不——不……”他抽泣道，眼泪模糊了双眼，声音听起来又小又可悲，“迪克，拜托……”

金属的框架触到他的嘴唇，并趁他说话的空隙探入他的牙齿之间。环状的物体将他的嘴撑开，它的框架让口塞维持它站立的位置动弹不得。然后，它皮革的带子在他的脑后系紧。杰森试图继续透过它说话，但是除了得以发出的模糊的“不”字外只有更多涎液不受控制地流出。

耻辱让他紧闭上双眼，试图缩紧自己的身体，直到迪克再次将他的腿拉直，下面，又有绳索的触感环绕上他的胯部，在那里快速地环绕和打结，用绳索为他的臀部捆绑出一个漂亮的甲胄。绳子很软，不至于对他造成真正的伤害，然而他胯下的皮肤却是全身最脆弱的，杰森几乎不怀疑它会很轻易地在事后给他的身上留下很久才会消去的绳痕。绳索一遍遍地将将擦过他敏感的性器和臀部，让杰森不断地发出呻吟。这感觉太让人难以忍耐了，摩擦为他带来的刺激让杰森不停地蠕动着身体，嘴里发出难耐的声音。

“你很享受这种感觉，是吗？”迪克在他的上方说。

杰森的身体静止了下来。他开始抽泣。这不公平，这太他妈的不公平了。他宁愿迪克用棍棒和高压眩晕枪来殴打折磨他。这种让他喜乐参半的惩罚才是最令人难以忍受的。

迪克打好了结，然后将那些多余的绳子聚集在一起，向上一扯，将他的整个胯部都提了起来。他让他保持着这个动作，然后将那些绳子紧紧绑在从屋顶上方垂落下的金属圆环上。那是个很结实的环，能够轻易承受普通成年人的体重。而当迪克将绳索绑紧后，杰森则被迫保持臀部朝上的姿势，将耻辱的后方暴露在外，脸部则只能埋在床上，涎液不停地透过他模糊的求饶声从口塞下流出。

迪克最终分别绑紧他两边的脚踝，并将绳索固定在床脚的两边，以此强迫杰森的双腿分开。他的臀部完全呈现给他的捕食者，杰森埋下头去，将呜咽声哭进床单中。

接下来，他听见了那个到此时已经极其熟悉的 _ 啪 _ 的一声。杰森知道迪克已经打开了润滑剂的瓶盖，而那湿漉漉的 _ 咕唧 _ 声证明了他正在将它挤出来。

“真是个惊喜——”他听见他的前辈说着。接着，他感觉到对方的指节轻轻摩擦过他此时已经挺立起来的阴茎，又引来杰森的一声呻吟，并且不由自主地扭动着胯部，试图靠近他前辈的手——“你喜欢这样，是不是？”

杰森试图摇头，从口中说出否决的话。但是他唯一能挤出的就只有呜咽和让更多的涎液从口中流出。迪克的手很快拿开了，使他不自觉地发出抱怨的声音，试图扭动胯部去更近的贴近对方，去追寻那只已经不在的手。他的动作被人打断了，一个阴茎环从他的龟头处套入，一直压到底，紧紧地禁锢在他的囊袋底端。

他又忍不住抽泣，这次在原地隐隐的颤抖。杰森此时全身上下动弹不得，而当他听到更多明显是属于润滑剂的液体被涂抹在迪克手上的声音时，他唯一能做的就只有颤抖了。

一只涂满润滑的手在他的入口处按摩，手套粗糙的质感摩擦着那里的皱褶和脆弱的皮肤，反而让他原本已经变硬的性器更加鼓胀和痛苦。杰森又发出一声拉长的呻吟。

“你不觉得这是必要的么，罗宾？”迪克心不在焉地说着，“你内心其实知道试图逃跑的自己需要受到调教，不是吗？”

话刚说完，涂满润滑的手就猝不及防地进入他的身体，令男孩惊叫着向上拱起身体，试图躲闪。但是迪克只是跟随着他的动作进出，让手指和洞口连接的地方发出更多湿漉漉的声音来。

男人的手指退了出去。下面是更多液体被涂抹在物体上的声音，然后，杰森感到了一个滑溜溜的物体抵在他的洞口，是椭圆形的，大概有三根手指的粗细，前头是子弹的形状。

杰森没有足够的时间去猜测它是什么。当他反应过来的时候，那个物体已经被变节者以一个流畅的动作推入他的括约肌里面， _ 啵 _ 的一声，几乎没有遇上一点点的阻力。它立刻全部没入，只有一根长长的电线通向外面。杰森的身体因此整个弹跳了一下，浑身的肌肉紧绷。他的第一个反应就是试图用膝盖向前移动他的身体，远离那只在从身后侵犯着他的手。但是立刻，他腿弯就被另一只手抓住，将他强行拉了回去，去承受对方将那个子弹形的玩具更深地推向他的体内。

当那个硅造的玩具撞到了他体内敏感的一点，杰森的身体突然弯曲，从带着口塞的嘴里发出一声惊呼。接下来发出的是呻吟声。男孩的身体强烈地痉挛了几下，不自觉地紧绷起双腿和下体，仿佛收紧他的括约肌就能阻挡变节者将手指抽出去；就能说服他将折磨他的物体取出去一般。然而，他的施虐者只是将那个玩具推进他的甬道深处，让它顶住那敏感的神经聚集的一处。然后，他稳稳地将手指抽了出去。

“试着别动得太多，”迪克一边说着，退出去后，拇指轻轻按压着他那个有电线探出来的入口处，另一只手歇在他赤裸的臀部上，轻轻地一捏，“那样会把它推进里面。”

杰森又发出一声呻吟。他无法阻止自己因快感而扭动臀部，全身都在痛苦与过度的刺激中蠕动。他试图从嘴里发出求饶的声音，试图说出一个“不”字，但是口塞完全阻挡了他的发言，使他只能从嘴中发出模糊不清的声音，涎液和泪水都在向外流淌。

“我下面有任务要执行，”迪克说，并站直，“这个房间一共有五个摄像头和一个录音装置。它现在在你枕头后面的墙壁角落。试图为它们表演一场好戏，小翅膀。”

杰森的大脑已经含糊不清。他隐约感知到变节者拿出了手机并打开了屏幕，在上面按下了几个按钮。

接着，他体内的按摩器动了起来。

杰森从喉咙深处发出一声惊呼，身体开始在震动中痉挛，臀部在不停的紧绷和松弛间变动，抽搐着。

强烈的震动仅仅持续了几秒钟，却足以让他的阴茎肉眼可见地涨大，因过度的刺激和来自阴茎环的禁锢而变红，他痛苦地呻吟、抽泣，承受着体内那个玩具的肆虐，却无法达到高潮。

迪克站在床边，手指悬挂在手机的按键上面。他用了些时间去享用男孩赤裸的塞着按摩器的臀部暴露在空中、在刺激中痛苦颤抖着的样子，然后才又按下了什么按键。这一回，震动变得慢了下来。它偶尔震动，偶尔停下，间隔间挑逗和折磨着杰森体内那敏感的一点，让他不断地呜咽，泪水不停地落下。

快感已经让杰森没有了理性的思考。一只手温和地贴上他的额头，将他被汗水浸湿的发丝拨开，然后轻轻抹去他眼角的一颗泪珠。

“你是在哭吗，罗宾？”

杰森吸了吸鼻子，睁开眼，试图透过他模糊的视线去看站在他眼前、将那罪恶的遥控器握在手中的前辈。但是他看不清他的面孔。

“虽然我因为你的替换而憎恶你，”变节者平淡地说，“我也不得不说，你这个样子是挺好看的。我们以后可以多做这些。”

杰森又忍不住抽泣了一声。一想到这会是迪克以后会一直想做的事，就让他的内心同时感到绝望和 _ 兴奋 _ 。而迪克接下来的话却又让他跌入了深渊。

“把这当做逃跑的后果，”变节者说，“乔伊会帮忙关注你的情况。呆在这里，乖乖地等我回来。”

杰森惊恐地闭上双眼，试图制止自己发出可悲的呜咽。他感觉迪克用戴手套的手轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊。

在按摩器的折磨下，他甚至不记得变节者是在何时离去的。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 里面提到的星火穿越到未来的剧情来自2003 Teen Titans - S02E01  
> 罗伊VS迪克那场比赛来自S02E09
> 
> 顺带一提，变节者之所以是长发是因为夜翼在动画里是[长这样](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c8f9ad50718074f21c0b229c24bbce73/95b23fa248666b6a-ea/s1280x1920/a7373046d0ad50f210ce3fe5f26e52b87701ea0d.png)的  
> 穿丧钟制服的罗宾是[长这样](https://66.media.tumblr.com/652658fe223742b38a5c58d0ec20832a/95b23fa248666b6a-0e/s1280x1920/9480a518fbf09ea77f474432b30886fe9d3fb85f.jpg)


	8. Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一回，迪克真实地再次感受到了仿佛与泰坦同伴们训练的老日子。就像回到了过去，像曾经他们一起并肩战斗，和他昔日的朋友们共舞。这活动了他的筋骨，让他心旷神怡。
> 
> 而且这次，迪克知道自己有一个优势。一个他们都不知道的秘密。杰森陶德。罗宾—— _他们_ 的罗宾，在他的控制下。就在一个装置在护腕操控系统的遥控之下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **预警**  
>  未成年非自愿捆绑巴拉巴拉……这些不提了。本章有一点点血腥描写。
> 
> 终于有泰坦互动了！

变节者打开护腕上的操纵系统并改变了几个定数。

投影开启了。护腕的电子系统在前臂上方放射出一片蓝色的光，形成一幅由摄像头拍摄的画面。绳索缠绕少年男孩的身上，妆点着他苍白的皮肤，遏制着他的动作。迪克将数值上调，然后蹙眉看着罗宾被束缚的赤裸身体在开大的按摩器的折磨下蠕动和呻吟，他的胯部前前后后地摇摆，双膝在有限的活动范围内不停地在床单上打滑。

迪克的胯下也稍有些蠢蠢欲动。但他很快控制住了自己。迪克又点击了几个按键，放映的摄像头转换了，变成了另一个角度。这次他能够看到罗宾的侧面，看到他被迫弯曲的躯干和在身后拉紧的双臂。迪克任由投影持续放映了几秒，要将罗宾绝望的样子记下来。

然后，迪克默默地调低了定数。监控画面中男孩的身体肉眼可见地放松下来，他紧绷的四肢终于不再束缚中胡乱摇动，他的脸埋进被单里，啜泣着。

迪克任由着那个画面停滞了一会儿。然后，他收了投影，并向护腕中的通讯系统里输入了一串信息，确保诉讼了所有他想要表达的之后，按下发送然后垂下了手臂。

远处，劫掠者正倾身到两块岩石之间，用望远镜观察着地下堡垒那戒备重重的入口。土石女从变节者的身边走过，站在罗斯的身后，扬起她一边的眉毛。

“地下基地，真有创意，”她嗤之以鼻道。

这时候，夕阳已经为这片土黄色的山地落下一片紫色。这地方光秃秃的，干燥的冷空气伴随着初冬的第一阵冷风，让人裸露在外的皮肤有些发麻。他们脚下的是干巴巴的岩石和黄土，因入寒的天气而已经有些发硬。这是属于土石女的领地，而离这里彻底暗下来已经不会再多过十几分钟了。塔拉的手指都因这一个想法而不停地伸展和收缩，蠢蠢欲动。

“这样的戒备，就为了一个小小的技术芯片？”罗斯一边说着，一边将望远镜递给塔拉，后者接过它并用肩膀把她推开，研究着眼前的地形。

守卫其实不算许多，实际上站在这最外面的只有全副武装着的两个人。但是堡垒入口的防御措施却是个问题。它用到同时识别虹膜和指纹的高科技，若试图强行破门而入，只会引起警报。

好在他们早已策划好了入侵的方案。

“那两个倒霉的家伙死定了，”罗斯在塔拉的身后说道。她的话里还隐藏了没能说出的困难。比如守卫的心脏顺停在一定时间之后会与核心系统产生同步，让整个基地陷入一级防范模式。而他们想要找的东西更会被藏在这里最深层的戒备之下，只有获得许可的内部人员才能够将它取出来。在那之前，伤亡的人还要以两位数计算。

“你认为，为了储存秘密武器，花了这样的经费来建立这种地方的，会是什么好人？”迪克平静地说。银发的女孩回过头来看他，双色的面罩遮住她大半张脸。他站直了，向她们走去。“我们只不过将今天的目标从混球的手里偷走去卖给另一个混球而已。一个会为了这东西花大价钱的委托人。”

罗斯咂了咂舌。

随着时间的流逝，太阳光也渐渐黯淡了。迪克低头看了看护腕装置所带的计时，然后准确地转头，眉头拧紧，凝视着九点钟方向的山壁。

从这里看不到他，因为老头子肯定会选择置身在有岩石掩护的位置。丧钟就在那个位置架好了他的狙击枪，准备为他们开辟一个入口。

迪克用带着手套的手指轻轻按了一下耳中的通讯装置，听着里面静电干扰的声音变大和缩小，随着他的调动进行着精准化。他用食指敲了敲耳塞，听着橡胶打在塑料上发出的砰砰声。

“离说好的时间只剩下十分钟了，”迪克突然扬声道，“在那之前，我们最后一次捋一下计划的重点。”

土石女放下了手中的望远镜，同罗斯一起回头看着他。迪克说话时用的是他发号施令时候的经典声线。每当他用起这样的语气，就意味着他要求自己的队友们闭嘴聆听。在他统领少年泰坦的时候这就已经形成了惯例，领导反叛者们也和那没有区别。

迪克抬起左臂，在护腕上按下几个按键，打开了新的投影。出现在那里的是整个基地的3D蓝图，分成上下两层，在半空中旋转以让每个人都能看清它的构造，在逐渐暗淡下来的微光下散发着幽然的蓝色光晕。

“我们要找的东西在这里，”迪克用食指假意敲打着蓝图后半段的一个房间，使那里亮了起来。“之间会遇上十一道门和储存箱的上锁系统。我们从这里进入，穿过走道，并且大约在这个研究室的区域找到有权取得芯片的人，我们有大约十五分钟左右的时间来完成这一切。但我希望我的团队能够在十分钟内做完它。”

他说完后停顿了一下，让他的指示渗透进去。然后迪克又抬手点下了几个按键，用手指在蓝图上画了几笔，描绘出基地两层楼下的一条通道。

“土石女已经事先为这里造了通道作为我们的逃跑路径。为了不惊动护卫系统，它和陆地离有五百码的距离。在我们取回这次的目标之后，立刻进行撤退，不要逗留。”

“好吧，老大，”罗斯手插着腰，哼了一声，“说得好像我们就愿意在那鬼地方多呆一样。”

迪克抬头看了她一眼。面具遮住了他略微不快的表情。

“击昏，打伤，或者躲避任何你们可能会遇见的守卫。”他陈诉道。“我们的首要任务是取回这项武器。尽量避免任何形式的交涉，只有在必要的时候才进行主动攻击。”

“应该感谢我，你们才能有这样完善的撤退方式，”塔拉双手插在胸前，傲慢地扬了扬下巴。“如果没有我，你们一半的任务都没法保持全身而退。”

“知道了，”迪克不耐烦地说，同时收了投影。“那就是丧钟如此重用你的原因。”

塔拉看着迪克，双眼微微眯起。她没有答话，也没有人继续说话。三个人之间遍布了一丝沉重的气息，让人感到窒息。

这时候，连最后的一丝微光也已经消散了。当迪克护腕上的投影被关闭，他们几乎完全被黑暗所覆盖。迪克能够透过面具护目镜里所带有的夜视装置看清她们的脸。塔拉啧了一声，伸手正准备将她额头上的护目镜拉下来，突然有一声巨响响彻峡谷。

三人同时回头。在那一刻看到一缕红外线山顶处直下，目标指向门口的第二个守卫，站在他被狙击中头部而倒地死亡的同伴上方。那可悲的家伙正从肩上取下他的枪械并四处乱瞄，脑袋从一侧甩向另一侧，看起来完全不知所措。当他意识到从山上射下来的红外线正好对准他的眉心的时候，已经太晚了。接下来，是第二声枪响。

从他们所在的位置听不到身体落地的声音，只有巨大的枪响在山谷中回响，从他们站的位置，它都仿佛能震碎耳鼓。但是他们都能够通过夜视镜看到枪械从第二个守卫的手中滑落，他的身体摇摇晃晃，最终倒在他同伴的身上。

迪克立刻用手按住耳边的对讲机，等待着静电的声音散去。

“丧钟？”他问。

耳机中的静电持续了一会儿。当它终于消散，迎接他的是斯莱德冷静的答复。

‘你们的第一个障碍已经清除，’雇佣兵低沉地说。‘你们有十五分钟。孩子们，别让我失望。’

“了解，”迪克回答，“告诉冬青准备好我们的接应，老头。”

他没有等待丧钟的回答。迪克垂下手，抬头望着他的两个队友，眯眼。

“十五分钟，”他复述道。“准备好带我们下去，土石女。劫掠者，准备好你的刀。作好去收割首级的准备。”

他的队友们同时对他展露出的笑容让迪克的血液沸腾。

+++

自从迪克离开后不知道过去了多久。可能只有几分钟，也可能已经过去了整整一天。

杰森抓住意识的边缘处不放。快感让他的眼前不断地闪烁过白光，头脑时不时地短暂断电。被深深推入他体内的玩具像一团怒火一样散发着电流，刺激着那一团敏感的神经束。

杰森能够隐隐感受到四肢的酸疼。他被长期束缚在极端位置的四肢让他感觉像个僵硬的人偶。他被金属环所禁锢的阴茎感到胀痛，时不时震动的子弹头按摩器则在他体内肆虐和摩擦。绳索在他因难以忍受而不停蠕动身体的动作下一直擦过他红润的皮肤。他的双手被直直地束缚在身后，赤裸的臀部被迫朝向空中，因同时席卷而来的欲望和渴求而像个求偶的婊子一样摆尾。

若他不曾幻想过被这样捆绑和使用的话，此时正压迫在他甬道前壁上肆虐的按摩器或许就不会这样让人难以忍受了。

残忍的是，这正是杰森一直幻想过的。他曾经多么崇拜他的前辈，多么想要得到他前辈的关注和碰触。就算没有那些可恶的玩具的折磨也许这些也足够他为此兴奋了。杰森多么想要感受到迪克进入他体内的感觉——那确实是他一直幻想的，想到让他疯狂。

这么想着，杰森的性器只会变得更加涨大，在禁锢住他阴茎的圆环中紧绷和胀痛。他体内填充的硬物仿佛随着每一次震动都向他的体内蹭了一些，直撞进他敏感的前列腺上，每一次摇动都让那聚集敏感神经的地方向外释放出一缕电流，令他不得不透过口塞呻吟。

杰森的口水无法自控地向外流淌。随着每次振动器突然的跳动，他的每一次呻吟和抽泣，都有更多无法吞咽的涎液从环状的框架中溢出。他的胯部会随着那些突然而来的侵犯猛地抽搐，然后裸露的臀部都就会开始在空中晃摇动，难以找到让自己能够舒适一些的姿势，有的只有像浪潮一样席卷而来的快感和欲望被堵住的痛苦，被塞住的嘴里呜咽着发出淫秽的浪叫。

没过几分钟的时间，杰森的嘴就因为水分的流失而变得难以忍受得干燥。他试图吞咽，即使在口塞的阻拦下这起不了什么作用，反而只能让更多的涎液流淌出去，在他脑袋边的床单上留下一片水渍。

玩具一会儿震动，一会儿停下，不慌不忙地挑逗着。杰森像海浪一样缓慢而低沉的呻吟被它一个突然加大力道的浪潮卡住。杰森惊叫了一声，无法咬唇去压下更多的呻吟声。难以控制的哀呜声更大地从他的口中飘出，杰森痛苦地扭动着身体，像只发情的母狗一样摇晃着胯部

太过分了。他根本无法忍受，但又没有一个方式能让他解脱。杰森疲乏的身体痛苦地在床上翻转，将那些床单弄得乱作一团。他的嗓子感到撕扯的疼痛，在缺水的情况下浪叫，就连发出的声音都是嘶哑的。

摄像头……他突然想起来了，一共五个，以及能够录下他呻吟的录音装置。振动器必须由远程遥控，而 迪克是唯一一个拥有遥控器的人。他必须是唯一一个。杰森试图睁眼，用眼角的余光去捕捉任何一丝可能来自镜头的反光。但是他的眼睛被水雾所模糊，眼前的一切都变成一片由各种色块组成的混沌。

它的震动持续了几分钟，杰森痛苦的呻吟和扭动也持续了同样的时间。当它终于又变慢下来，他身下已经团在一起的床单几乎完全被他的汗水浸湿了，而他酸疼又疲乏的身体就像个娃娃一样顿时瘫软了下来。杰森将脸埋入床单，压下一声抽泣。他试图喘息，但是透过蜘蛛形的口塞，他唯一能做到的就只有短暂地急喘。

杰森保持这样，瘫在原地——在捆绑他的绳索能够允许的范围之内，捆绑并悬吊他的胯部和双臂的绳子是唯一支撑他的东西——进入了完全脱离现实的状态。他刚刚还在发热和发红的身体渐渐散发出冷汗，而他变得对一切都没有反应，包括还在他的甬道内轻轻并时不时震动的按摩器。

他保持着这样很久，除了胯部偶尔会随着振动器的挑逗弹跳外一动也不动。直到他被另一副温暖的躯体碰触了一下。一只骨节分明的大手置于他的后背上，贴在他的两个肩胛骨之间。杰森浑身一跳。

在此之前，他甚至没有意识到自己的身体变得有多么炽热，而那只外来的手贴在他身体上的感觉就像冰块。杰森突然从脱离的状态中回过神来，过分地重新意识到自身的处境，绳索的触感，还有他体内的物体。他抽泣了一声，将脸更深地埋起来，试图这样来遮掩自己的耻辱。

但是那只手只是微微抬起来然后轻轻抚摸他被汗水浸湿的头发。杰森的身体在对方的碰触下紧绷。手指的指肚是带茧并粗糙的，它们抚摸过发丝，然后离开他。接着，杰森感到一只手轻轻地放在他的肩上，勾住那里的绳索。另一只伸到他的下方去托住他的肋骨和腹部，两手并用，将他从床上拉了起来。

杰森的脑袋终于离开乱成一团的汗淋淋的床单。他一阵眩晕，眼前的画面过了很久才终于变得清晰起来。他又眨了眨眼，让眼中的泪水褪去。干涸的眼泪黏在他的脸颊和眼角上，使他即使动一动脸上的肌肉都就能感觉到它在皮肤上裂开的感觉。

杰森身边的床垫向下塌了下去。他身边的人轻轻地坐了下来，用手扶着他的身体。对方的脸终于出现在杰森的视野中，而当杰森看见金发男人熟悉的面孔，他无法止住从干涩沙哑的嗓子里又发出一声痛苦的呜咽。

乔伊看他的方式没有恶意。而与杰森预期的不同，它不带一丝惊讶之情。反而，它充满了怜悯，那双往往能够传达哑者任何想法的绿色眼睛，此时透露出杰森看不懂的光。

杰森完全不记得金发男人是从何时进来的。他完全沉浸在身体上的快感和折磨下，连最浪荡的一面都展现在这个刚交的好友面前。

杰森又抽泣了一声，痛苦和失落难以控制地从他的身上溢出。此时他双膝跪在床上，双腿分开捆绑着，不但浑身赤裸地展现在这个男人的面前，还必须得靠乔伊的手臂才能保持这个正立的动作。杰森羞耻地低垂脑袋，朝胸口啜泣，耸起的双肩颤抖。他试图靠吸鼻子去控制住自己的眼泪，但唯一能够做到的就只有让更多的涎液从口中流出并淌落，以更糟糕的模样呈现在对他充满怜悯的男人面前。

乔伊当然什么都没有说。他只是静静地把手伸到杰森的脑后，手指在口塞的扣上轻戳和倒弄，直到他将它松开。乔伊用食指勾住蜘蛛形口塞的框架，然后，伴随着杰森的一声呜咽，将它从他的口中取了出来。

瞬间而来的轻松感几乎让杰森的全身都瘫软下来。他几乎为此发出松口气的声音，但出口的却只有小小的一声干哑而可怜的呜咽。金属口塞被他的涎液浸湿，多余的液体呈丝状向下淌落。杰森试图急喘来找回气息，而乔伊一边将取出的口塞放回桌上，一边轻轻拍打着他的后背。

杰森听到 _咔哒_ 的一声，是矿泉水瓶子被开封的声音。接着，瓶口被对准了他的嘴唇。

乔伊不会像迪克那样命令他去做这些最本能的事。男人的动作很温和，不带一丝的强迫。杰森想都没想就将水吞了下去。他的身体不自然地扭曲着，试图用双膝平衡自己的身体，但最终只能够借用乔伊置于他后腰的手来维持这个动作。乔伊倾斜水瓶帮助他饮水，让它滋润杰森因为过度流失涎液而变得干燥且疼痛的喉管。他很快就喝光了大半瓶。

杰森停下时，乔伊又将瓶口放在他嘴边一会儿，试图无声地说服他多喝下一些。但杰森只是轻轻地摇头，一点点微小的动作都牵扯到体内的道具更紧地在他的前列腺上挖掘。难以忍受的痛苦和欲望令杰森呜咽。

“拜——拜托，乔伊，”他哭着请求道，“求你把它取出去……”

拿水瓶的手动作静止了。它停留在原地片刻，就像一座雕像。

杰森羞恼地低垂着脑袋，苦恼地抽泣了一声。

“拜托……”他祈求道。

乔伊停顿了片刻，似乎用这些时间来沉思了一下。接下来，瓶口又被对准他的嘴唇，就像是一种讨价还价。

杰森没有立刻去喝。他禁闭双眼，抽泣着，因在体内肆虐的按摩器而颤抖和抽搐。但是乔伊的动作坚定不移。杰森强迫自己重新抬起头，用尽了体力去叼住那个瓶口。当液体重新流入他喉管时，他不得以地从喉咙里发出一声可哀的呜咽。

更多滋润喉管的水流入他的体内。它让他沙哑的声带感觉好了很多，但是这时候的杰森唯一想要的就是能够逃离玩具的折磨。

一当最后的一点水也饮尽，杰森大喘了口气，声音带着哭腔。

“乔伊，求你了……”他再次祈求——“我——我不能再——”

突然间，意识到什么，杰森惊恐地停了下来。

如果乔伊不能那么做呢？如果……如果这是迪克的命令，而乔伊完全没有办法去违抗他好友的意愿呢？塔拉也说过的，迪克是他们之中最受到丧钟赞赏的一个。如果这意味着在这里最终的决定权就只属于他的前任一个，而就连乔伊也没有能力可以帮助他呢——？

这个想法让杰森惊慌失措。他的呼吸先是卡在喉咙中，然后又逐渐演变成了带着哭腔的急喘。在他的慌乱中，杰森感觉到一只手轻轻放在他的脖颈后方，然后温和却坚定地向下压迫。

杰森惊呼了一声，重新向前倒下。他的脸又陷入了早已经被他的汗水、眼泪和涎液同时浸湿的床单。杰森紧紧拧起眼睑，尝试压下他的呜咽。吸了吸鼻子，他试图忍下更多耻辱的抽泣和呻吟声。

乔伊的手平放在杰森的后背上，轻轻顺着他的背抚慰了两下。他将空瓶子放在床头柜上，然后在确定杰森不会试图挣扎之后，他绕到了他的身后，一直保留着一只手在捆绑杰森的红色绳索上面。

乔伊在杰森的后方站定了。男孩的身体颤抖着，暴露的感觉让他被耻辱感吞没。但是乔伊仿佛十分理解，毫不浪费一分一秒。杰森感觉到有什么从后方扯了扯按摩器留在他小洞外面的电线。一开始只是试探性地轻轻拉动，没有一点皮肤的接触。然后杰森感觉到了它被向外拖去，拉着那个子弹头形状的按摩器脱离他前列腺那一团敏感的神经束。

杰森几乎要轻松地叹息了。按摩器被拖着脱出他的括约肌，发出湿漉漉的 _啵_ 的一声，它终于从他的体内取出去了。

杰森抽泣了一声，因羞耻将脸更深地埋起来。在他的身边，他听见硅制的玩具被轻轻放于桌子上。然后是男人离去的脚步声，和小心翼翼带上门的声音。接着，房间安静了下来，又变成杰森一个人了。

放在桌上的按摩器还会在一定的间隔间振动，在塑料的桌面上发出嗡嗡的声音来。

它无法为缓解杰森此时的困境起到任何作用。

尽管折磨他的玩具已经不在体内了，但杰森依旧还是被捆绑成不适的姿势，绳索依旧摩擦着他的皮肤，成为难以忽视的挑逗，他依旧涨大的下体仍然被困在残酷的阴茎环中。这依旧是折磨，而杰森从未有像现在这般的希望迪克能够早些完成任务并回来，帮他从这个噩梦里解脱。杰森之前都不曾像他现在这般后悔。

他一开始为什么要逃？它没能为他带来任何好处。反而，它只是给了他的前任更多的优势。更多可以用来惩罚他的借口，以及更多可以用来对付他的把柄。让他知道更多属于他的秘密。

仿佛，随着杰森和迪克更久地相处，他的绑架者总会有更多的方式找出杰森的每一个埋藏很深的弱点。他的敏感之处，他的性幻想。每一个可以用作让他臣服的工具。

杰森抽泣着。这一切都太不公平了。就连现在，当子弹形的振动器在他的身边滋滋作响，杰森脑子依旧不停歇，不断地想起迪克。他的施虐者，但也是他的 _罗宾。_

杰森想起了他曾经看过的那些录像，看着前任罗宾用发胶做成的发型，赤裸着上身在蝙蝠洞的训练，小麦的皮肤上闪闪发光的汗珠。他自信的姿势和笑容，姿态优美又敏捷的后空翻，挥舞着长棍和布鲁斯以及泰坦们训练，把一场决斗演得像一场美的让人窒息的舞蹈。

这样一个完美的少年，在柯丽的面前却又会害羞。那么厉害的，他那么崇拜的人，会那么温柔的对待他喜欢的人。而这时候会想到这些另令杰森感到耻辱，居然意淫着他失踪的前任和已经死去的人的交往，这是对她遗愿的亵渎。

但是杰森不能自制。每在录像中看到他的罗宾把衣服披在塔马兰公主的肩上，看到他对着她微笑，杰森就总会不由自主地将那个接受他的温柔和笑颜的人是自己。他这些糟糕的小想法让他自责和羞耻。这些都是他应得的，谁让他会那么毫无自觉地去幻想那些错误的事情？

杰森在他的束缚中扭动着身体，不知是因为耻辱还是敏感的身体而发出呜咽和呻吟，口中的胡言乱语埋在脸下的床单里。他的双膝在床单上不停地摩擦，被迫分开的双膝试图并拢，试图去找到任何的摩擦力来给他的性器更多的注意力。各种各样听不懂的嘟囔声从他的嘴里一股脑地流出。

这是折磨，而杰森在从这折磨开始后不知第几次地进行了祈祷，不知向谁祈求，希望他的前任能够快点完成任务归来。

+++

地下通道空空荡荡的。除了反叛者的团队，和那十几个倒在地上、一动也不动的守卫。

罗斯走在最前面。在她戴手套的手中拿着两样东西：一个粗略为球状的物体，黑色的头发被干涸的血液凝固在头皮上面；和一只已经因血污而发黑到看不出原本颜色的被切除的人类的左手。

基地有着明亮的日光灯和斑斓的墙壁。他们解决掉的守卫中，有一多半只是昏迷。但另一小半死去的人，死前喷出的血却足以污染这平时干干净净的走道了。深红色的血点溅得遍地都是，使平常为浅蓝色的墙壁变得像是被喷了一层毫无章法的涂鸦。这次任务结束后，迪克需要找个时间好好地和他的队友们谈一谈她们办事时的整洁问题。解除障碍时，干净利落才会对他们有利。

从任务开始时到现在只过去了七分钟的时间，基地内部的警报没有响起，而他们已经站在最后一扇门前面了。就算是以变节者对他团队的苛刻要求为基准，他们也有足够的时间来完成任务并脱身。

如果这次不再有人出现并搅乱他们的计划的话。但是迪克可不会单纯到认为这次还会那么顺利。

此时走在迪克面前的是他们为了拿到战利品而刻意留下一命的、此项目的首席科学家，披着一层白大褂的后脊梁在迪克刀刃的压迫下颤抖着。这个人大概六十多岁并且秃顶，双肩耸起，膝盖打颤，矮小的身体随着踉跄的脚东歪西斜。迪克押着他走到最后一扇有着高科锁的门前面，一声不响地用下巴对罗斯示意。凭他和他团队的互相了解的程度，他们不需要语言沟通也能充分地明白彼此。

罗斯没等他的动作做完就开始了她的工作，举起她手中的断开的人头，把被切开的眼帘下那蓝色的虹膜和扫射屏对准，同时将那只断手的手掌压在扫描仪上。机器用了几分钟的时间来发出准行的滴声，门锁 _咔_ 得一声打开，并自动向一旁划去。

迪克警告性地戳了戳科学家的后背，让他先走进去。

里面的房间是圆形的，宽敞而明亮。在一边的墙上有巨大的投影屏幕，对面是一排电脑，屏幕是亮起并待机的状态，有着最新的电子系统来计算这项武器所有需要的数据。房间的中央是一个高台，上面用来放置芯片的透明观测管不比一个茶杯更宽。但它的外层是整整一圈的防弹玻璃罩，只有领头科学家亲身的指纹和虹膜才能打开它。

罗斯跟在他们身后进屋。迪克听到两声很钝的啪嗒声，她任由手上拿的头颅和被切下的守卫的手落在地上。那个脑袋在地上滚了一圈，流下几滴血渍，然后停在了墙边。塔拉在她的身后到来，把双手插在胸前。

“所以呢？”女孩尖锐的声音从身后响起。

科学家吞咽了一下。迪克能够看见他喉咙随着口水鼓起的样子。他拿开了刀，用它示意了一下，然后这个老人才战战兢兢地走到玻璃罩前，对他的防御计算机里输入了一串密码，然后在它尝试扫描他的虹膜的时候强压下身体的颤抖，望入扫描仪中。

一切都进行得很顺利。玻璃罩随着滴答一声开锁的声音划开，而罗斯去防盗玻璃后的展示管道中，将那小小的一个芯片取出来并小心翼翼地放置进他们事先准备好的盒子里。她的嘴角都要裂向她的耳朵了。又是一个顺利完成的任务。迪克知道小鬼对能够完成它感到自豪。但是现在还不到高兴的时候。

迪克一甩他手中的武士刀，刀柄猛砸到科学家的太阳穴上。老人闷哼了一声就倒了下去。

“保持警惕，”迪克说，将他的武器收回背上的刀鞘中，“在我们撤离之前，这还不算完。”

这些话很大一部分都是讲给罗斯听的。女孩刚刚将盒子收回腰带上，并走出玻璃罩来到迪克的身边，对他的命令发出一声冷笑。

“土石女，”迪克命令，“带我们去地下通道里。”

根据他所说的，塔拉做好了准备，手向两旁拉开。他们脚下的地板发出嗡隆隆的声音来。接着石块和水泥在脚下的瓷砖下裂开。一开始只是个很小的裂缝，但它逐渐变得宽大，直到他们能够越过基地的水泥地板看到下方的土地。

但是，就在这时候，突然有一个人影出现在了门口。魁梧的身材挡住了来自走廊里的灯光，当他抬起手来时，日光灯管的光线正好反射在什么金属的物体上。

迪克回过头去，那股反射的光线将将从他的眼前扫过，迫使他眯起眼来。而在对方进攻之前，足足有0.40秒钟的时间来容他反应。这远足够了。

“躲开！”迪克叫道，就在声波枪的波动随着巨响炸裂之前。

塔拉为自己建起了一面石墙，迪克用身体护住试图躲藏到一旁的罗斯，即时躲过了钢骨第一波的袭击。他转头看向塔拉，一言不发，他面具下露出的那蹙起的眉头足以向她传达一切。

_加快速度，我掩护你。让劫掠者先去。_

接着，在钢骨的声波枪再次袭来之前，迪克将罗斯向土石女的方向推去。接着他转过身去，面朝面地迎上他昔日的团员。

维克多的手臂向前伸展着，复杂的机械裂开并重造成复杂的机关炮，中央随着能量的聚集发出浅蓝色的光。他曾经的好友此时浑身上下装置机械的部分都从缝隙中散发出幽幽的蓝光，和迪克记忆中的一样。但是这次见面可是不同了。维克多的脸上没有一丝他平常会带的笑容。反而，粗粗的眉毛拧在一起，他的眼眸中透露出只有在面对最危险的敌人时才有的专注之情，嘴唇向上翻起，露出一排白皙的牙齿，无声地咆哮着。

机关炮中心散发出更多的蓝光，它们聚集并迸射出刺眼的白色，强大的能量不断地堆积。迪克微微一笑。

才没几天不见，但他的泰坦伙伴们已经因屡次的交手而对反叛者们充满了恶意。这现在已经不只是个你追我赶的游戏了。迪克感到热血沸腾，因为他知道他的泰坦们是为了他们的罗宾才紧追不舍。而此时迪克心知自己握有这个优势。一个不算多神秘的秘密。

一个翻身，迪克及时躲过钢骨的声波下一次袭击，他伸入万能腰带的口袋，悄悄取出几枚小型炸弹，将它们快速抛向维克多的脚下。半机械人的瞳孔瞬缩，快速地放下手臂向一旁跃起去躲。当爆炸声在耳中响起前，迪克就已经十分确定他的好友能够躲过了。他对此有信心。

这时候身后的一个裂开的声响充分地向迪克传达去往地道的甬道已经打通这件事，塔拉正让身上带有芯片的罗斯先跳进地壳中。迪克从腰带中掏出另一个物体，一个闪光弹，向传递保龄球一样让它朝钢骨滚去。

维克多刚站稳脚步，才刚意识到什么，转身迅速将右手臂的声波枪指向地上的椭圆形物体，但是已经晚了。

闪光弹爆破的同时发出强烈的光芒。迪克知道钢骨能在很快的瞬间切换成机械眼来分辨眼前的景象，但是这四分之一秒的时间对他来说已经足够。

塔拉站在她刚挖开的坑里，抬头望着他，双眼掩护在她戴的护目镜之下。迪克没有浪费任何时间就随她之后跳了进去。在他的身后，塔拉将两手拉近，让打开的裂缝重新紧紧地并合在一起。

地下一片漆黑，但护目镜和面具的夜视功让他们能够在黑暗中行动自如。罗斯就站在迪克的身边，而塔拉又控制更多的岩石，让他们脚下的石块如运货电梯一样迅速下落，向她之前建好的用来撤离的地道而去。

石块划过地下的岩石和土壤，发出粗糙的摩擦声来。迪克站在专心工作的塔拉身后，看着罗斯将有着层层保护的盒子从腰带的口袋中掏出来，兴奋地打开去查看他们今晚行动的成果。

那看起来是个毫无特点的芯片，不比成年人的拇指盖更大，上面覆盖了金属的纹路。在夜视镜下很难看清它的颜色和其他细节，但罗斯还是拿着盒子，翻来覆去地欣赏着里面他们的战利品。

一只手伸了过去，从后面将盒子的盖子重新关上。罗斯回过头来，对着迪克，嘴唇下拉成咆哮的表情。

“别动它，”迪克命令道，“收起来。泰坦们会在外面等着我们。一等我们出了地道就准备迎战。”

罗斯脸上的表情消失了。相反，她看起来有些惊讶。

“你认为他们会在出口埋伏？”

迪克冷哼了一声。

“我知道他们在。”

只有钢骨一个人出现暴露了他们的计划。因为这正意味着维克多并不是行动的主力。他是一个诱饵。一个将野兔从洞中赶出的达克斯猎狗，帮助猎人困住猎物的分散。这是他们的把戏，是 _他_ 的把戏。是曾经的 _罗宾_ 在训练他的团队时和他们一起设计的战术之一。

只不过泰坦们失策的是，在这场追逐中，他们不是那个猎人，而是猎物。

“等我们出去之后，在外面埋伏着行动的第一人一定是擅长远程射击的快手，”迪克平静地分析。他抬起手臂，调出护腕上的投影。随着蓝色的光亮起，展现在他们眼前的是基地建立的整个山丘的3D图形。他用手在山坡上指出了一个位置：“我们之前研究过这个地形。他只可能驻扎在这一个地方，是地下通道的出口处唯一一个适合射击的高地。到时候土石女带我上去先解决他，劫掠者掩护我。如果渡鸦或野兽小子出现阻止，你们联手拖住他们。等我解决了快手，立刻就去协助你们。这一次，我们要逐个击破。”

“如果你的分析有误怎么办，福尔摩斯？”罗斯冷哼了一声。

“在预言少年泰坦下面的行动这一方面，变节者可是从来没有失算过，劫掠者，”塔拉很少见地开口并支持迪克。

“我不光了解我的老团队，我 _训练_ 过他们，”迪克扬声来加固自己的论点，冷冷地回答罗斯的问题，“就像我训练过你们一样。我懂得他们如何工作、如何运行。我知道他们的行为都是因为什么。”

下面的路途又长又无聊。塔拉事先打好的撤离路径在基地下的半英里的位置，而当团队好不容易来到了那里，它只是一个黑漆漆的地下通道。他们没有加速撤离的必要，尤其是当他们知道少年泰坦们就在走道的尽头埋伏着，等待着被猎犬赶出地洞的野兔入网。

“土石女，”大约在离地道的出口还有七八分钟路程时，迪克扬声命令道，“准备好岩石。这种情况下，快手应该会选择使用能够布网的箭。你用石块的抛力打破他第一轮进攻，然后用岩石送我上去。”

地道的出口外和地下基地的入口处一样书光秃秃的一片岩石和土地，右前方伫立着一丘山峰，在一片星光下反射着冷光。

在从地下探出的第一刻，迪克就辨别出了他穿着一身红色的曾经的好友正远远地站在山顶上的身影，手握他的长弓和箭。

快手将弓箭拉伸到极端，准备着时机，而当看见反叛者们从通道内现身，他如计划好的那样放开了手。

一支穿梭过空中的箭在空气中分成了四支，向四面飞去，中间展开一片巨大的网，向他们覆盖而来。

塔拉挡在前方时发出呼的一声，手腕灵活地一转，就有巨大的石柱从地上升起，将快手的网从中劈成了两半。迪克无声地从背后的刀鞘中抽出利刃，他身后的罗斯也照样做了。

“注意其他人，”他对他的团员们唇语，“渡鸦和野兽小子都在附近，而我们不排除神奇少女也在的可能。”

接着，迪克突然一跃，踩着塔拉刚刚举起的石柱向上攀爬。塔拉又挥手替他将脚下的石柱升高，瞬间将迪克送上与山顶同高的位置。迪克从上跳落，精准地踢倒了正架起第二支箭的快手。

在他身后的空中，迪克听见了一声鹰叫。看来加菲尔德就紧随其后。有着绿色羽毛的鹰在空中盘旋了几圈，然后突然被一块向他袭去的石块击中，急转并且下落。一片黑色的源能量用无数触臂包覆着他的身体，保护着他安然落地。渡鸦出现了。

罗伊后背着地，但他不费时间，在翻身而起的同时已经从箭袋中取出了箭。他一跃而起，将箭架在他的弓上并瞄准站在他身前、一动不动的变节者，凝神皱眉的表情和迪克脸上的挑嘴微笑形成鲜明对比。

他们的僵局持续了几秒钟的时间。罗伊的脸上转换着表情，而迪克能猜到他此时内心如翻江倒海般的猜测。为什么没有动作？他脸上的笑容是否会让他曾经的好友觉得似曾相识？迪克想知道罗伊此时心里想的是什么。他对罗宾的下落把握有多大？他是否知道罗宾对变节者来说意味着什么？罗宾对变节者来说 _是_ 什么？

迪克微小的一个动作让罗伊瞬间反应过来。箭向他射来，对准他的肩膀——迪克身上少数没有护甲保护的地方之一。但迪克了解他的把戏，从他的好友脸上细微的表情转变就足以猜到他在想什么了。迪克没有用到大的动作，躯干仅仅稍向下移动了一寸左右的距离，轻易地躲过了那支箭。与此同时，他的刀也在手中旋转着，他测试着它的重量，做好了投入战斗的准备。

弓箭手不擅长近战，而那正是迪克想要的。他快速逼近并发起攻击，不给罗伊足够的时间来撤出战斗。迪克能够看得到罗伊的表情因努力而拧起的样子，但他的动作却不落下风。他又得以同时向迪克射出两支箭，利用它们宽大的角度来填补近战的空缺。迪克躲过一支，并挥舞手中的刀将另一支击落。当他来到罗伊的身前，红发青年快速地俯身躲过迪克的攻击，极速地后退。

迪克觉得印象深刻。他从来都知道他的好友是个很会资源利用的人，但是这许多年间，罗伊比曾经还成长了不少，已经能够在各方面和此时的迪克所抗衡了。

而，当迪克终于投入这种正面的近战时，他意外地在杀死黑火之后首次感受到了这般的刺激和放纵。这不像在刚刚捕获罗宾后第一次和泰坦们交手时的穷追不舍。这一回，迪克真实地再次感受到了仿佛与泰坦同伴们训练的老日子。就像回到了过去，像曾经他们一起并肩战斗，和他昔日的朋友们共舞。这活动了他的筋骨，让他心旷神怡。

而且这次，迪克知道自己有一个优势。一个他们都不知道的秘密。杰森陶德。罗宾—— _他们_ 的罗宾，在他的控制下。就在一个装置在护腕操控系统的遥控之下。

迪克充满侵略性的进攻很快让罗伊败落下来。一瞬间，迪克就已经降落在了弓箭手的上方，刀砍在他横在身前的弓之上。

他们的对峙因力量而颤抖。罗伊用被面具掩盖的双眼愤怒地看着他上方的迪克，袒露牙齿并咆哮。

“他在哪里？”弓箭手问道，“你们对他做了什么？”

迪克没有回答。他一边的嘴角上扬成一个傲慢的冷笑，笑意没有传上他的眼角。他的反应让罗伊更加愤怒。迪克能够听到红发青年的喉咙里发出的吼叫声。

“混蛋！”罗伊喊道。

多年前，当他们第一次交手时，迪克曾靠折断罗伊的弓获胜。但是这一次可不一样了。迪克看到他曾经的队友快手按下了弓上的某处，并且引通了电。

迪克感觉到电流从刀刃上传来。他快速地后退，得以在电流通上手臂之前撤退并躲过，同时也给了罗伊起身的机会。弓箭手转身跑开，试图拉开他们之间的距离。但迪克知道，将后背的弱点展现给他会是弓箭手做的最失策的一件事。

精准的一脚撞在罗伊的背部，导致他倒落下去，身体翻转，然后脚下失去了平衡。迪克看到他的好友向悬崖下落去，而他毫不费时地赶了过去。

一只手伸过崖壁，抓住了罗伊制服的肩部。青年的身体悬吊在空中。越过崖壁，迪克能看到那一瞬间对方的瞳孔因惊愕而瞬缩，他橘红色的半长发在微风中飞舞。

迪克只给了罗伊几秒钟的时间来接受此时的情况。让他明白变节者随时可以松开他的手，任由快手跌落悬崖峭壁、粉身碎骨。让他知道此时的决定权在谁的手上。然后，他用力地向上一抛，将罗伊甩回了崖壁上。

罗伊在地上翻滚了几下并迅速起身。他站在原地，透过多米诺面具惊讶地回望着他。

“……谁——？”他的好友迟疑地开口，但迪克没有给他时间去完成那个想法。趁着男人惊愕的空隙，迪克已经迅速上前，将手中的刀柄狠狠地砸在了罗伊的太阳穴上。

红发的男人呻吟着倒地，暂时不动弹了。迪克知道在短时间内，他是无法行动了。

解决掉了手上的麻烦，迪克快速去悬崖边上检查他的队友们的情况。

左边，罗斯正在与兽形的加尔战斗。她捏住变成蛇形的加尔扔向一边，而此同时，加尔变回了绿色的飞鸟，在空中飞舞了一圈，当他在远处落地时，已经是一只数吨的绿色犀牛，使土地都在他的的四足下面震动。然后加尔伸直脑袋上的角，向罗斯奔去。女孩赶忙躲开，手中紧握着她的刀。

迪克知道他的徒弟是可以靠自己解决这些的。但让他心下一沉的是，他很快便意识到此时塔拉在和渡鸦战斗。

在右侧，迪克可以靠夜视镜看到正悬浮在空中的一团黑雾。渡鸦浑身被包裹在她的魂力中，塔拉的石块正不断从地面抛起，向她击去。

迪克没有等待片刻。他没有耐心地去等到塔拉的下一根石柱稳稳地上升，戳入渡鸦黑色魂体形成的雾气当中。被石柱击中的渡鸦负伤，并从空中落下。迪克已经迅速地跳上他的队友之前从地上扬起的石柱，一路滑向山崖下。

他一路跳跃并在倾斜的石柱上奔跑，这漫长的过程至少浪费了他好几分钟的时间。等到迪克终于落地时，他曾经的队友之一已经陷入土石女制造的地壳的裂缝当中。迪克向前奔跑，看着挣扎的渡鸦被列成数块的土石一点点地吞噬，黑色的能量聚集在她的双手周围，但她的能力在此时竟无法派上用场。它们是受情绪所控制的，而这时候的渡鸦惊慌失措，对她没有一点好处。

塔拉站在高处，紧握的两手指向地面，拳头上隐隐浮现出浅黄色的光晕。从远处很难看清她脸上狰狞的表情，但迪克能想象得到。她用尽了全身的力气去消灭她在泰坦时的宿敌，而岩石正一点点地吞灭渡鸦的斗篷，吞至她的大腿，躯干，最终到她的脖子。而迪克赶到时，他看见渡鸦正吸入她陷入地下能够获取的最后一口空气，随着能量发光的眼睛逐渐暗淡下来。迪克能够透过她的一双深蓝色的眼睛看见很少能在这个女孩身上见识到的恐惧。

迪克没有赶去渡鸦身边。反而，他利用抓钩飞向高处，高高的悬空在悬崖上，直到他可以从上方攻击自己的队友。他精准的一脚踢中塔拉有着护甲保护的胯部。女孩惊呼了一声并倒下。迪克落地，站在她原本所站的位置，低头望着她。

“你在做什么，土石女？”他问，试图用一种冰冷的语气来发声，但出口的话却带了一丝急躁。“我们在任务前讨论过，除非必要，否则不可随便杀死局外人。”

塔拉从地上爬起来。迪克的攻击是算计好的。他不会在他的队友身上留伤，更不会让她因为自己人内部的纠纷而受伤并彻底失去帮忙的能力。她很快起身，除了制服上多了些泥土外，毫无大碍。她看起来愤怒极了。

“操你的，变节者！”女孩对他大喊，“这巫婆是敌人！”

“也许她是，”迪克平静地回答，“但是我们不需要因为造成不必要的伤亡而为自己找到更多的麻烦。任务已经完成，现在我们该走了。”

塔拉冷静了下来。她死死盯着迪克，双眼充满了敌意。

过了片刻，她终于对他说，“不。我不打算那么做。”

迪克呼出一口气急的气息。塔拉转过了身去，更多的岩石将渡鸦吞没，直到没过她的头顶和向外伸出的手。她在施加压力。她打算用地壳的压迫力碾碎渡鸦的身体。

迪克还没来得及阻止，忽然听到一声属于巨型猫科动物的咆哮。他惊愕地睁大了眼睛，看见一只绿色的老虎从远处扑来，挡在渡鸦被掩埋的地方，用自己的身体维护着那里，并对塔拉发出充满警告性的怒吼。

迪克看到塔拉脸上露出惊讶的表情。他看得见她的手开始颤抖，逐渐向下压迫的岩石也开始渐渐地松动。

加菲尔德挡在渡鸦身前，向塔拉展示他的警示。他寸步不离，但是迪克能够从变为老虎的他的昔日队友脸上看到一种难以言明的哀愁。他知道他绿色的好友还依然对塔拉·马尔科夫抱有感情。而从塔拉的表现来看，这感情还依然是相互的。

迪克向前一步，来到塔拉的身边。这次，他没有动用武力，只是轻轻地将手放在女孩的肩上。透过他的手套和她的护甲，迪克依旧能感受到体型娇小的女孩正在微微颤抖。

见少女没有更多反应，加尔匆忙地转过了身去，同时从老虎变身为一只巨大的绿色猩猩，挥舞着强壮的手臂，开始从地面上将石块一个接一个地挖起。他用灵长类的手指抠入石头的缝隙，将它们从地面掘出，歇斯底里。

过了好一会儿，突然有一团黑色的能量从石头的缝隙中流出，聚集起来，吞敷了几块石头，控制着它们并用魔法帮加尔将它们移开。大猩猩惊喜地意识到了什么，挖得更快，直到一只穿有黑色袖子的手终于从石块下伸了出来。加尔变回了人形，拉住渡鸦伸向外界的手，并用尽了体力将她从地下拉出来。

“该走了，”迪克低声说。他的语气柔和，但充满了团队领袖的命令的口吻。

塔拉狠狠地甩开放在她肩上的手，然后头也不回地赶去接应会降临的地方。

迪克站在原地不动。他转头，看着被重新拉回地面上的渡鸦大口地喘息着，然后她立刻被加菲尔德拉入一个热情的拥抱中，速度快到女孩的斗篷都飞了起来。这样的情景有些熟悉，让迪克短暂地回想起了曾经的时光。

而这时候，迪克意识到他不只是唯一一个感受到空气中微妙的气氛的人。正接受着加尔的拥抱的渡鸦抬起头来，沉默的双目平静地落在迪克的身上。那双眼睛带有着某种引力，一种从迪克的罗宾时代就有的，属于他们之间无声的磁力。无法解释，但那是他曾经在三宫末日时经历过千万重困难去寻找她的力量。迪克的眼睛微微眯起。

他从渡鸦的眼中看到了一种 _了然_ 的光。那一刻，迪克不会比任何时候都更确定某件事了。她 _知道了。_

“变节者！”罗斯的声音从远处传来。在她声音的背后，迪克能够听见直升机螺旋桨的声音。“我们的接应到了！”

这是他们的机会。若再多给泰坦们几分钟的时间他们就有时间重新组合，开始对反叛者的任务进行第二轮的破坏。现在正是离开的时候。

迪克最后向他曾经的队友们抛去意味深长的一瞥。然后他转身从高处跃下，在将刀重新入鞘的同时以最快的速度跑向了为他们开来的直升机。

塔拉已经坐进了里面并为自己系好了安全带。迪克跟在罗斯的身后，一当他踏上软梯，直升机就快速地离地并上升。迪克攀进了舱内，站在门口，看了眼正在后座的斯莱德身旁坐下的罗斯，正兴致勃勃地从口袋中掏出装有芯片的盒子交给她的父亲。

斯莱德将怀中的电脑放在一旁，并接过他的女儿向他递来的盒子。他打开它，看了看里面的东西。

“任务完成得漂亮，”男人用沉稳的声音说道，小心翼翼地将芯片取出，捏在拇指和食指之间翻转并查看。“我想，你们应该没有碰上什么太大的麻烦，是不是？”

这时候，一直望着窗外赌气的塔拉突然转过头来，锐利的眼神射向迪克。而迪克不甘示弱地回望着她。

他走进舱内并在罗斯的右边坐下，就坐在塔拉的对面。迪克摘下自己背上的刀鞘，然后不慌不忙地为自己系好了安全带。

“没有什么值得提的，”迪克不假思索地说，没有留出任何给人以反对意见的余地。

“很好，”他的导师答复道。他的声音因头盔的变声系统而扭曲并带着回音。

塔拉很快转过了头去，脸上充满了愤怒。

“等我们回去，”斯莱德继续说，“我希望从你那里得到任务报告，变节者。”

“知道了，老头，”迪克不耐烦地说着。他坐稳之后，立刻打开了护腕上带的内置多功能系统，手指快速地在投影屏上点击着。

斯莱德抬起了头，透过头盔的洞孔，用他左侧的独眼静静地凝视着他的学徒。

“给你的礼物如何？”

话题的突然转变让人措手不及，也使直升机内的氛围突然变得微妙。突然间，没有人吭声，就连塔拉和罗斯的呼吸都变得微不可闻。

“进行顺利，老头子，”迪克确保自己用最中立的用词来回答。他不看他的导师，目光维持在护腕上方的投影上。

斯莱德将芯片放回去，关上了手中的盒子。然后，他十指交叉，置于身前。他换了个姿势，平静地盯着迪克。

“我听说……小猫之前有个逃跑尝试。”

“连一丁点问题都不能算，”迪克冷笑，向斯莱德瞥去一眼，“不过是个适合于活动筋骨的机会。”

斯莱德继续看着他，像是在思考着什么。迪克开始对他视而不见，而是在手中的投影屏上输入起了一条短信。

“那么，”斯莱德最终说道，将装有芯片的盒子收起来之后，又从一旁拿起了他的电脑，并打开一个函数上升的图表。“你能享用他很好。最近，你的注意力和表现也有上升。我希望你能够继续维持，徒弟。”

“自然，”迪克回答，完成了在打的讯息。他停顿了片刻来确认他要发给乔伊的短信，在满意之后，按下了发送。

迪克收了投影，并等待了一会儿。然后，他又调出了远程遥控，将振动器的数值向上调动。

斯莱德的分析并没有根本上的错误。他只是不明白迪克的继任者对他来说能够意义重大到什么样的程度而已。

他还有那么多可以进行尝试的事物，罗宾就像有一个永远不会让人失去兴趣的稀奇物品。

迪克已经迫不及待地想要回到基地里了。

+++

振动器被拿走之后很久，杰森终于开始蠕动身体并试图挣脱捆绑了。

这感觉依旧让人难以忍耐，包覆住他臀部的绳索做的甲胄依旧时不时地蹭到他敏感并被金属环禁锢的下体。杰森依旧会因感受到被束缚的快感呻吟和辗转。但他的脑袋开始清晰了起来，知道自己应该要想办法做些什么。

杰森是罗宾，他知道在被绳索捆绑的时候应该怎么做。尽管迪克捆绑他的方式复杂并且不寻常，它与普通的束缚还是存在有很多的共通性。只要杰森足够努力，他应该能够帮自己离开困境。（而且，为什么他不早开始这么做？难道是因为他不愿意去……）应该——

杰森才刚刚开始倒弄手腕的结扣没多久，房间地门就突然打开了。杰森的身体本能地绷直，瞳孔恐惧地瞬缩。

但进门的只不过是乔伊而已。他手中拿着一部手机，看见杰森，他将它放在桌上，放在空水瓶、按摩器和润滑剂软管的旁边。

青年在杰森的面前蹲了下来，在确保他能看见自己后，男人打了几个手语。杰森从他的眼神中看到了怜悯和悔意。

_迪克很快就会回来了。我必须这么做。对不起。_

杰森因为大脑一时的混沌而无法理解他的意思。但没过多久，他就跟上了乔伊的思维，惊慌和恐惧瞬间吞噬了他。

“不，乔伊，求你——”杰森惊恐地祈求，但是立刻，他的话语就被金属的口塞再次堵在了口中。

乔伊在他的脑后将口塞固定，然后站了起来。他的手中拿着还在间隔震动着的按摩器和润滑液。

“唔唔——嗯——”杰森绝望地挣扎并扭动着身体，呜咽和涎液同时从口中溢出，试图从床上起身，却只能导致他的膝盖在床单上打滑。

乔伊在他的身后站定。杰森能够听见液体被挤出的声音，被涂抹在按摩器上发出淫糜的咕嘟声。然后，他感觉到子弹形的物体贴在他的括约肌外，粘稠的润滑剂又凉又湿润。

杰森的身体紧张地绷直，他发出一声抽泣，呜咽着将脸埋进了床单。接着，随着一个连贯但温和的动作，那个子弹形的物体被一下子推入了他甬道，湿润的手指不经意地按在他的小洞附近。杰森透过口塞尖叫。按摩器的头部正贴在他的前列腺上，对他体内神经的刺激谁让杰森浑身抽搐，只留了一截电线在外面。

也就在此时，那个刚刚还只是在停留间短暂震动的玩具突然活跃了起来。它仿佛被人从远程调到了大档，肆无忌惮地震动着。

杰森的身体开始在束缚中蠕动。他透过口塞尖叫和呻吟，在无限的快感和阴茎环双重的折磨下痉挛。他的龟头逐渐渗出透明的液体，悬吊在空中的臀部在刺激下不停地摇摆。涎液随着每一声呻吟向外流淌，很快，杰森的眼前也被一片模糊的水雾侵略。他的脑袋一片混沌，脑中除了无限的快感和痛觉别无其他。

他不记得乔伊是何时离开房间的。


	9. Retribution and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 而，那个混蛋似乎很清楚他现在的这些想法。迪克偏偏不忙着操他，而是轻易地开口，道，“‘拜托’什么，罗宾？告诉我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -有肉  
> -未成年，非自愿，各种道具的使用我懒得一一列出来了  
> -后半段的剧情里面讨论到的内容是来自少年泰坦S04E13-The End Part III （03动画的三宫线大结局）  
> -NSFW 图片（在最后面）  
> -享用愉快！

杰森的双手在绳索中抽搐，臀部在按摩器的肆虐中痉挛。他的全身都因过度的挑逗急动，止不住从口中泼洒出呻吟声来。

他的身体已经被绑在这个扭曲的姿势太久，他的两腿都感到发麻。如果迪克不快点回来，杰森害怕他的四肢会因血液的不流通而受长久性的损坏。他的两臂因为保持被束缚的动作太久酸疼不已，可是他没有被给予足够的空间去挪到一个更舒适的位置。杰森被捆绑的位置让他的脑袋充血，思想昏昏沉沉，但身体的过度刺激又确保他清醒，强迫他去感受着每一分一秒的耻辱和折磨。杰森甚至想不到去吸回泪水，任由流出的眼泪混合着涎液浸湿脑袋边的床单。

杰森不知道乔伊离开了多久。他只能用所剩下不多的意识去紧握青年离去之前最后说的话。迪克快要回来了。这意味着他漫长的折磨终于能够告一段落。杰森忍不住把脸埋入床单，忍不下的抽泣和呜咽声从口中放出。能够解脱这想法太过强烈，强烈到他无法去面对它。他的身体辗转着，胯部被刺激得弹跳，抽泣声不断地传出来。甚至连绳索摩擦皮肤的刺痛都不足以分散他的注意力。

一只手轻轻放置在他裸露的臀部上。在此之前，杰森什么都没有听见。他没有注意到开门和脚步声，只有那只有些微凉的手贴着他滚烫的皮肤。他浑身一颤地睁开了眼。泪水模糊的双眼什么都看不清。按摩器突然一下急速地振动，伴随着一声呜咽，杰森一阵抽搐，动作同时牵动到了那只抚摸他的手。

那只手离去了。杰森的身体从刺激中安定下来。这一次，他无法忍下一声啜泣。

被泪水模糊的景象变动着，他眼前的身影在床边蹲了下来。那只手开始轻轻顺着他大腿的线条向下抚摸，拇指内侧蹭着他腿后方柔软的皮肤。羽毛般的触摸让他每一条神经都仿佛在跳跃。杰森忍不住翘起臀部呻吟，希望这样能让长久被束缚在阴茎环中的性器受到一点点的照顾。

“像只求偶的牝犬，”声音几乎低语着在他耳边说，“你是不是已经随时准备好奉献自己了？”

杰森只能呜咽一声作为反对。他听见迪克轻笑了声，又是那个让人发麻、可恶的笑声。他的手离开了杰森的大腿。杰森努力眨眼，试图让双眼变得清晰一点。

“可是，你应该知道，你唯一能够为之奉献的人，只有我，”对方说。

一只手指勾在他阴茎底部的环状物上面，轻轻将它拉扯了下来。杰森轻叹了口气。充血的下体瞬间感觉到了一些缓解，尽管一切依旧很不舒服。阴茎环终于从他的龟头穿过，然后他听见它被扔在一旁。

接着，他的眼睛终于能看清了。就在那里，杰森看到了迪克·格雷森。

青年没有穿着他的变节者制服。这混蛋不知从什么时候换了身衣服。他现在穿着的是休闲的毛衣和黑色的裤子，衣服的袖口卷到手肘的上方，露出他外形良好的前臂。他的脑袋微微倾向一边，双眼带着饶有兴致的神态微眯，眼中的笑意难以掩饰。

这个混蛋居然很开心。他看杰森的样子居然充满了蠢蠢欲动的兴致。杰森因为羞愤而瞪他并在束缚中挣扎。但是他此时唯一想要的就是迪克能停下他消遣的目光来帮助自己。杰森不想要——他从来就不想要这个——但是此时他需要迪克。他需要他帮助自己脱离这折磨。杰森受到的惩罚难道还不够多吗？

“我希望你在我不在的时候过得还满意，”他的前一任说，“我是过得十分满意的。只是没法一直听你像婊子一样淫叫的声音，这很可惜。”

“唔——”杰森试图开口反驳，但是他忘记了还有口塞卡在他的牙齿之间。这只能让更多的涎液流淌而出并堆积在床单上。

迪克转过了身去，将放在一旁的椅子拉近，然后坐了下来。他交叉双腿，交叠的双手置于身前，凝视的目光藏有一丝暗沉，让杰森的身体忍不住地发麻。

_不，不要就坐在那里看着，_ 杰森绝望地想。快掏出手机放慢按摩器的震动，或者直接将那东西从他体内拿出去，解开这些磨破皮肤的绳子。不要再看着他了，快来帮帮他……操他，使用他，夺取他，怎样都行，只要能让他释放。杰森——

_杰森知道错了。_

而迪克只是坐在那里，目光复杂。他不知何时拿出了他的手机，用来控制玩具频率的应用在屏幕上亮起。杰森转头，看到前任罗宾的拇指漂浮在按钮上，一个点击的距离。可他没有那么做，反而在用杰森看不懂的目光看着他。

“泰坦们想要夺回你，”迪克突然迫不及防地说。

杰森呜咽了一声。他的脑袋里只有脉搏砰砰跳动的声音，体内嗡嗡作响的按摩器牵动着电流从那敏感的一点向外扩散，酥麻的感觉放射性地攀上他的四肢，手指与脚趾都在刺激下不停地伸展和收缩。他丝毫听不懂迪克正在说的话。

迪克又继续说，“他们不能拥有你，罗宾。你已经不属于他们了。”

他的语气过分的平静，而在杰森还在绞尽脑汁试图弄明白他到底指的是什么的时候，迪克已经又从椅子上站了起来。

杰森的呼吸几乎瞬停。他感觉到迪克从后方倾身向前，衣物瑟瑟，织物上衣和条绒的裤子摩擦着他裸露的臀部，胯部就顶在杰森被迫朝向空中的臀瓣的缝隙中。杰森惊慌地意识到迪克裤子下的阴茎已经无比坚挺了，而那个器官此时就像个石块一样顶着杰森的穴口，粗糙的布料摩擦着皱褶脆弱的皮肤。

他忍不住蜷缩身体呻吟，但这只换来对方更加有进攻性地向前倾身，让他被悬吊的身体向前晃荡一下。迪克的勃起将杰森甬道内的振动器向前顶去，撞向他本已经过分受刺激的前列腺，紧贴那团神经束剧烈地振动着。杰森身体一阵痉挛，他的四肢抽搐着，胯部随着玩具的振动颠簸几下，幼犬般的呜咽流出他被撑大的嘴唇。

迪克双手伸到前方，手里拿着手机，屏幕上正播放着一个视频文件。

杰森眨眼，抽了抽鼻子去吸泪水，过了好一会儿才看清迪克手机的屏幕上播着的是什么。

迪克伸手调大了声音，扬声器里顿时传来一阵录下来的淫荡的呻吟声。

手机的小屏幕上的摄像是从房间上方向下拍的。屏幕上，男孩的身影不断地辗转，苍白的皮肤妆点了红色的绳索，他微弱的挣扎中形成数条红印。他的臀部正好对着镜头，充血的阴茎和从随着刺激不断收缩的穴口都极其清晰地展现在眼前。他的洞口探出的电线随着他难耐的扭动和打滑的双腿摇动，伴随着他像个荡妇一样的呻吟，淫秽又下流。

杰森忍不住转过头去，但很快有一只手的五指伸入他的头发，抓起他的发根，强迫他的头转回来看着。伴随着一声抽泣——一半是因为耻辱一半是因为发根被扯的痛觉——杰森紧紧地拧紧眼睑，隔开了这些画面。属于他自己的浪叫声依然源源不绝地从手机的扬声器里袭来，这使他不得不听。

“不要转头，”迪克紧贴着杰森的身侧，几乎用两臂将他颤抖的身躯抱在怀中。他在他耳边说，“不准闭眼。我需要你安静，好好地看着，听着。当我和泰坦们会面的时候，你正做着这些。”

_这全是因为你，_ 杰森想说。 _要不是因为丧钟想要讨好你，我现在还会在家里，和布鲁斯一起夜巡，被阿弗雷德训斥睡得太晚，和泰坦们……和泰坦们一起……_

杰森保持双眼紧闭，坚决不让迪克能够满意。但迪克又开口了。这次，他的声音扬起，变得直率、冷酷了许多。

“你真的认为如果没有我的介入，你就能成为泰坦的一员吗？好好感受一下置身事外的感觉。你觉得自己有什么值得让他们拯救的？”迪克说着，一只手轻轻地从杰森被束缚的双臂下绕过，几乎充满占有欲地将他揽在怀里，毛衣的质感瘙痒着他的皮肤，收缩的手臂逐渐让他喘不过气。“你是我的，罗宾。我要你记住这点。”

对此，杰森没有认命地接纳。一股突然而来的肾上腺素充斥了他的血管，他感觉到一股由不满和义愤浇灌力气涌入四肢，使他拼命挣扎起来。

他的举动牵动了迪克的手臂。他放开了他，向后退去，把手机也拿走了。录像中杰森的淫叫不断从扬声器中传来。

杰森向迪克投去利刃般的眼神，尽管他被束缚的姿势让他只能用侧脸贴着床单这样做。他像被挑起斗志的公牛一样从鼻孔呼出气息。如果现在没有被捆绑着，杰森肯定已经跳到他可恶的前任的身上乱打一阵了。他不管是否会在第一时间被撂倒，他的攻击是否会无一避免地被避开。他这些天有太多藏匿的痛苦和愤怒需要解决了。

杰森试图开口说话，但是词语全部被口塞模糊掉，得以出口的只有愤怒却口齿不清的喃喃声，伴随着偶尔的脏话那些断断续续的音节。迪克微微眯眼。那是个危险的表情，意味着杰森正在火山口的边缘试探。但是他不在乎。他不在乎迪克是否还有更多的惩罚给他。他不在乎此时拿在他前任手中的录像是个完美的威胁道具。他甚至不在乎迪克完全可以将它发给泰坦甚至布鲁斯以作控制他的筹码。那一刻，杰森只知道他受够了。

“继续挣扎，我喜欢你抗拒的举动，”迪克说，突然挑起一边的嘴角微笑。他的笑意没有传进他的眼睛。“但是接下来。给我。他妈的。闭嘴。好好地听。我有些事要问你。”

这样一字一句的威胁被这个年轻男人用微笑的表情说出，让杰森不寒而栗。他不是第一次感受到迪克的愤怒。但是当面对迪克毫无玩笑的威胁，杰森逐渐加速的心跳让他感到窒息。

杰森继续瞪着他，想要让自己的目光燃烧起来。迪克毫不退缩地和他对视。一秒也没有断开他的目光，他没有像杰森预备的那样开口说话。反而，他拿起手机，一边将里面裸体男孩在束缚中扭曲和挣扎的画面给杰森看，一边将声音调大。

录像中杰森淫叫的声音从手机的扬声器里喷洒出来。辗转起伏的，像色情片里的女主人公才会发出的一样。

杰森没有减弱他充满敌意的目光，可他的身体已经在不知什么时候开始微微地颤抖了。迪克将手机握在身前，消极地任由声音和录像播放着，静静凝视着杰森的样子就像一个无声的挑衅。

‘嗯呃……啊！啊啊！嗯嗯～’

画面中男孩的身影淫乱地扭曲，摆动着苍白的臀部。他的四肢不断在它们的束缚下摆动，呻吟声几乎是痛苦的。

杰森的双眼逐渐睁大，而他的意志也渐渐地动摇。迪克肯定没有错过他此时颤抖的样子。他抖得太严重了，像风中的残叶。

‘唔——呜呜——啊～！’录像中被束缚的男孩透过口塞喊到：‘罗——罗——唔——迪克——’

接下来还有一些断断续续的词语。什么“罗宾”、“拜托”之类的。试图从他被撑大的嘴中分辨出这些字眼是十分困难的。录像中的男孩绝望地喃喃念叨着，仿佛这些就是能帮他脱出困境的唯一的名字。

迪克等待着因惊恐的表情攀爬上杰森的脸，然后轻轻地、不慌不忙地把手机放在了床头柜上。这时候，杰森的脸已经变得煞白。

“你那时想的是什么，罗宾？”迪克问。“叫着你前辈的名字？说给我听听吧？”

杰森止不住身体的颤抖。当迪克轻轻坐在他身边时，他试图用膝盖在床单上爬行来拉远两人的距离。迪克的手指伸到他胯部用绳索做出的甲胄下方，毫不费力地将他拉了回来。绳索擦到他的皮肤，让他已经泛红的胯部的皮肤变得更加通红。杰森惊叫了一声，声音湿漉漉的。

接下来，迪克又在摸他了。他一开始没有去碰杰森的阴茎，而是完全在靠触摸满足他自己的欲望和好奇心。迪克两只手各放在杰森两边的臀瓣上并用力地一捏，让它饱满的肌肉在他的手指中聚集起来，引发男孩一声参杂着疼痛的惊叫。迪克轻轻捏着他的屁股，将两瓣在手中挤压和玩弄着，然后将它们分开，露出里面不断收缩的穴口。

杰森的身体颤抖着，湿漉漉的抽泣从喉咙深处涌出。

“唔——不——”他透过口塞口齿不清地祈求，“不——”

迪克没有理他。他的目光聚集在他的穴口和那里的电线上面。

“嘘，”他哄他闭嘴，然后说，“我们让摄像头拍个少见点的角度吧？”

迪克微微移开身体，但保持用双手去分开着杰森的臀瓣，把他的洞口展现出来，给房间角落的几个摄像头一个更容易拍摄的角度。迪克拿手指轻轻戳着洞口，按压着电线附近的皱褶，每一次施加压力都会换来男孩更多细小的呜咽声。

他维持这样片刻，然后不顾杰森发出的一声小猫一样的呻吟，又拿起手机，这一次翻到拍摄页面并快速地抓拍了几张，同时用一只手的食指微微将洞口扯开一些，露出里面粉红的嫩肉。

做完这些，他放开了杰森的臀部，让臀瓣弹跳回原来的位置。迪克把手机相机设置成录像，目光维持在屏幕上。接着，他的手掌突然一下落在一边的屁股上，导致杰森的身体突然跳动，并发出一声抽泣。等一边的臀瓣还没有停止弹动，下面又是一巴掌落在另一半的臀瓣上。清脆的声音响起。

“迪——”杰森哭着祈求，口塞下发出的声音模糊不清。

“别乱动，”迪克心不在焉地说。然后他又换了个更方便的位置，确保手机拍到的是最好的角度，手指一边顺势捏了一下杰森的阴囊。杰森透过口塞尖叫，他的胯部弹跳了一下。

迪克的手指开始顺着杰森的身侧向下抚摸。他的动作缓慢，保证让手机录下的是完好的画面。杰森的身体在他的触摸下颤抖着。

“告诉我吧，”迪克扬声说，故意说给手机的录音器，“你在幻想什么，罗宾？你想让前一任罗宾对你做什么样的事？”

一边说着，迪克一边伸手到杰森脑后去单手解开他口塞的扣子。他挪动了它几下，将金属的框架从杰森的牙齿间弄得松动，然后将它扯了下来。

“你在想什么，小翅膀？”迪克问，短暂地从手机录像中抬起头来和杰森对视。“你在被惩罚的时候叫出他的名字，你希望他对你做什么？你是希望他蹂躏你还是拯救你？”

“不——”杰森呜咽道。他终于得到放松的颚骨依然疼痛，声音因许久不用而有些沙哑。他羞耻地将脸埋进床单，抽泣着。“拜托——”

迪克的手又找到了杰森的阴茎。他的指节在杆上轻轻滑动，又引来男孩一阵痛苦的呻吟和颤动。杰森的阴茎已经充血到无法忍耐了。

“你硬得都在流出汁液了，罗宾，”迪克的手指轻轻抹过杰森阴茎充血的头部，沾了些透明的液体。然后，他的手又伸到杰森的身下，轻轻捏了一把他一边的蓓蕾。杰森惊呼一声，乳头因他的挑逗变得挺立和充血。迪克不停地松开手指并施压，很快让那颗乳头变成几乎发红发紫的果实，疼痛难忍。

“这东西也为我变得成熟了。”迪克轻哼一声，对着手机的话筒说，“下一次，我们得找些夹子给它们。两个用在乳头上，四个用在阴囊。我会确保你的每一个部位都能够被照顾到。”

“不要——”杰森抽泣道，身体不断地颤抖，“拜托，迪克——”

“你说‘不要’什么，罗宾？”迪克柔和地问，平滑的声音隐藏了锋利的肆虐欲。“偷走我的撬锁工具逃跑的时候，你应该知道会经历这些后果的，不是吗？”

杰森不知道怎么回答，于是他只能闭着眼去逃避。他拧紧了眼睑，把脸埋入已经湿透的床单。咬着的嘴唇下不断发出无法忍下的呜咽，更多的泪水正不受控制地从脸上流下。

就在这时，杰森感觉到有一只手伸到他的面前。食指弹了下他的额头，力度足以让他感到疼痛。

杰森忍不住惊呼一声。他睁开了眼，看到迪克将刚刚用来猥亵他的那只手置于他面前，拇指、中指和食指伸直，上面沾满了透明的液体。

“把它清理干净，罗宾，”迪克说，“把你的污浊从我的手上舔干净，我就帮你把玩具取出去。动作快一些。让你的前辈给你看看他会如何照顾你。”

他心中有一部分是极其想要抗拒的。但是能够从按摩器的折磨中解脱的可能是太大的诱惑了，杰森比任何时候都更要希望那个贴着他前列腺振动的物体能被取出去。于是他慢慢地张大了嘴——被过分使用的下颚不停地打着颤——并把迪克那三根手指都一起含了进去。

没有什么事会比去当着面吮吸他自己的前液这点更让人感到耻辱了。那味道有点咸涩，在舌头上流动。他腼腆地舔舐了几下，然后迪克就毫不客气地将三根手指直戳进他的口腔深处。杰森被弄得抽搐一下，隔着手指发出窒息的声音。迪克的手指在他的嘴中乱搅，像是要从他身上挤出更多甜美的呜咽声一样。

“继续舔它们，宝贝，”迪克用虚伪的怜悯的声音说，“这会让我之后操你的时候变得更容易些。如果一会儿你不想受太多的苦，就费力地舔它们。”

杰森发出一声抽泣。他甚至没有去考虑他的前任接下来的打算。他甚至没有想到这一次肯定又会以 _他被强奸_ 而终结。

迪克将手指从他口中抽出，带起一条粘稠的、涎液做成的丝线。然后，用同一只手，他轻轻抚摸了几下杰森的头发，尽量不把涎液沾到上面。

_就像侩子手在动手之前扶着罪犯躺在斩首的木桩上一样的温柔。_ 杰森因欲望而模糊不清的脑袋这样讽刺地想着。

那只手离去了。迪克保持着手中相机的位置，来到杰森的身后。有什么轻轻触碰他的穴口，然后，按摩器露出的电线也被人动了动。杰森感觉到电线被轻轻扯动了几下，接下来，它终于拖着在他体内肆虐的子弹状按摩器退了出去。

杰森忍不住闷哼，身体肉眼可见地松弛了下来。那个振动的玩具被迪克抛在他身边的床上，在床单上滋滋地响着。

接着，杰森惊呼。他的身体拱起，脚趾突然收缩。一只沾满涎液的手指毫无防备地带着 _咕叽_ 一声戳人他的后穴。

“嗯……”杰森呻吟着，绷直的身体开始颤抖。那只被凉飕飕的涎液裹满的手指开始进出他的洞口，发出一阵淫靡的活塞声。

“享受这样吗？”他身后的男人问，一边猛地戳入第二根手指，两根并排，一下推进甬道的深处。当它们撞上体内敏感的一点时，杰森先是惊呼了一声，然后发出呜咽。

“拜——拜托——”他抽泣道，试图停下哭泣足够长的时间来说话，“求你——迪——迪克——让——”

“让你怎么样？告诉我，罗宾，”迪克一边说着，一边反复将两根手指操入杰森的体内。杰森的臀部随着每一次的侵犯颤动和痉挛，却因将他吊在空中的绳索而无法进行大面积的活动。

“让——让我——射——”

迪克心不在焉地轻哼了一声。他伸入了第三根手指，然后开始向外展开它们，慢慢地给他做着扩张动作。

“我只向你保证会把玩具拿出去，”他冷冷地回答，“但可没保证能让你这么快就能够获得解放。记住，罗宾，这是惩罚，不是奖励。这对你来说不该感觉是 _舒服_ 的。”

惊恐的恍然大悟让杰森差点忘记了呻吟。他倒抽了口冷气，就在这时候，他的前任为他做好了准备，并带着湿漉漉的一声将手指从他的洞口抽了出来。

杰森听到身后有什么瑟瑟的响声。迪克一只手拿着相机拍摄，一只手去解开他裤子的裆部。这有些费时。但是当他终于得以将拉链滑下，杰森几乎能 _听见_ 他勃起的阴茎弹出的声音。

他身边床头柜上的润滑剂被人取走，盖子被翻开，然后是液体涂上阳具的咕唧咕唧的声响。

对此一切，杰森只能一动不动地听着，迪克的每一个动作都进一步锁定了他的命运。他双肩颤抖着抽泣，而当迪克终于准备完毕，并将阴茎的龟头贴在他敏感的穴口处时，他只是身体振动了一下，然后尝试去抽回要流出来的鼻涕和眼泪。

一只手又短暂地腾出并轻轻抚摸杰森的大腿，在皮肤上来回游走，感受着那里肌肉的线条。

“不要误会，小翅膀，”迪克平静地说。“我不生气。在你被惩罚时叫出我的名字，这很好。你应该庆幸自己叫出的不是其他什么人的名字。”

杰森抽了抽鼻子。然后，迪克又用手指掰开他一边的臀瓣，露出里面隐蔽的洞口，忙着用手机将它拍摄下来。

“迪克，拜托——”杰森祈求道，对迪克的拖延感到痛苦难耐。他不想被侵犯，但是他在过去的几个小时中所经历的折磨是更让人无法忍耐的。事到如今，他觉得自己什么都可以做、什么都可以说。只要让他射精。即使这意味他必须被迪克操。

而，那个混蛋似乎很清楚他现在的这些想法。迪克偏偏不忙着操他，而是轻易地开口，道，“‘拜托’什么，罗宾？告诉我。”

“唔——”杰森羞耻地咬牙，将脸藏起来，全身上下都藏在一层粉红色的霞晕中。他的身后，迪克轻笑了一声。

“不要表现得好像你已经承受不住了，接替者，”迪克冷笑道，“不要以为我不知道乔伊因为怜悯你而……给了你喘气的机会。”

杰森的身体因为这句话紧绷，手臂在它们的束缚中绷直，让绳子在皮肤上收紧。他深吸一口气，然后它仿佛卡在了他的喉咙里。

“如何？你认为我会不知道这些吗？接替者，这可是我给你的一个完成幻想的机会。”迪克说。“不要浪费它。把你想说的告诉我。告诉我你的那些小心思，当你叫出我的名字时，你希望我对你做什么？”

一声低吟逃出他的喉管，杰森的身体瑟瑟发抖。他紧闭双眼，不由自主地就想起了曾经在韦恩宅自慰时想过的那些遥远的画面。前一任罗宾飘扬的披风，他使用的绳索和手铐。在幻想中，迪克用他的膝盖分开杰森的腿，让它们大张。他前一任的嘴唇落在杰森的身上，当他进入他的身体时，将他抱紧，嘴里说出让他浑身软化的话，称赞的话。 _杰森的名字。_

_你回不去的。_ 变节者的声音突然在他的耳边响起，瞬间打破了杰森对曾经罗宾的幻想。 _因为你是个一旦想到你的前辈就会像等着受精的母猪般露出屁股的婊子，罗宾。你真的觉得布鲁斯和泰坦们还会接纳你回去吗？_

“说出来，罗宾，”迪克的声音残忍地打断他的思绪。“来向我要求它，来向我祈求。用你的诚恳来换取。”

杰森把脸挤进床单，遮掩着泛红的脸颊。一些听不懂的嘟哝从嘴唇中偷跑出来。

“罗宾？我听不见，”迪克说。

杰森抽泣，双肩像石块般僵硬。去祈求一件他甚至不想要的东西让他的口腔干燥，喉咙一阵发苦。

_但是，你其实是想要的，不是吗？你就像个婊子一样希望着被他操，被他使用。只不过你想的不是_ 这样的 _而已。_

_那也并不构成多大的差别，不是吗？_

“求你——求你操我，”杰森几乎是抽泣着说。

他的身后，迪克轻哼了一声。

“如我所料，”他柔声说，“你的哥哥会照顾好你的，小知更鸟。”

杰森听见迪克收回了手去扶住他的勃起。他保持着用另一只手握着手机，把阳具的头部慢慢地推入杰森隐蔽的小洞。

第一秒钟，它不算很难以忍受。但是接下来，撕裂般的痛苦就传来了。

杰森惊叫，身体在它的束缚中以能够做到的最大的方式拱起，试图缓解洞口被撑开的疼痛。它总体来说是毫无作用的。迪克只不过是顺着他的动作推入，开头还缓慢一些，但是在中途突然加速，并一下子将整个阴茎都裹在了杰森紧致的后穴当中。

杰森的惊呼变成带着哭腔的呜咽。他低头，把侧脸摩擦进床单，双肩颤抖着哭泣。

迪克缓缓地将阴茎向外抽去，发出淫靡的水声，直到只有龟头还留在穴内。然后，随着一推，他进入了甬道前所未有的深度。

杰森从嗓子间发出的呼声被推撞的动作打断，被束缚在身后的两臂紧绷起来。他的身体在极度的疼痛和欢愉间摇摆不定，身体抽搐着，胯部不自觉地痉挛。迪克故意倾斜阴茎，有意避开他前列腺的位置。但他粗大的阴茎还是足以将杰森填满，无意间刺激着神经束的末端。杰森对着床单呜咽。

迪克下面的动作也有意在避开他的前列腺。他开始冲撞，在 _咕叽咕叽_ 的交合声中一次次地将杰森向前顶去，让他的前额每一次都仿佛能够撞上床头，用来悬挂绳子的金属圆环一次次发出 _嘎吉嘎吉_ 的响声。迪克一手拿着相机，一边不慌不忙地帮助自己向高潮接近。他的胯部呈流水状划出一个个完好的曲线，像是一种平常的运动或是舞蹈。

杰森发出小狗般的叫声，伴随着湿漉漉的啜泣声。

“迪——迪克——啊！——啊～！”他断断续续地说，几乎每一个音节都被打断。“求——你——让我——我——射！”

迪克盯着录影屏幕看，看着上面杰森被一次次撞动时身上绳索滑动的样子，欣赏着苍白的皮肤上如何留下红印。他轻哼了一声，心不在焉。

“你会的，罗宾，”他回答，“继续为我叫出声来。大声点，罗宾，我要把它录下来。”

杰森的身体在颤抖。迪克在一次次地撞入他的甬道，每一次都将他撕开、将他填满，却没有一次正好撞上他最需要被照顾到的那一点。这让他痛苦难忍，在高潮的边缘试探，却无论如何也跨不过去。

“这是惩罚，记得吗，罗宾？”迪克说，换来杰森一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

他的前辈完全没有在照顾他身体的感受。他现在完全就在把杰森当做一个洞来操，来满足他自己的欲望。迪克也渐渐开始发出呻吟，他的阴茎涨大直到将杰森填得更满、更紧。杰森感觉到有前液从他的洞口流出。

“唔——”杰森呻吟着，将脸揉进床单。

杰森终于开始射精了。没有足够的刺激，他的精液正一点点地流出，一滴滴地落下，弄脏了床单。他的高潮是片刻后才来的。没有在经历过被拒绝后该有的猛烈。它来得也是缓慢的，剩余的精液像小溪一样流出来。

杰森的胯部随着他的高潮抽搐了几下，包裹着迪克阴茎的洞口在余震中抽动着。然后，他的身体慢慢地瘫软下来，脑袋垂在床上，头发的汗水向下流淌。他喘息着，啜泣着。

迪克向后扬起脑袋并轻吟，在杰森的高潮带来的刺激中迷失。他加快了速度，一次次地打入杰森的体内，每一下都戳进最深的位置。他完全不顾杰森了，男孩一动不动的身体就像个布袋一样任由操弄，让迪克将他作为活塞的道具使用，被一次次地向前顶，口中的呻吟被每一次抽插所打断。迪克冲刺着，直到让原始的感官带他进入高峰。迪克在高潮中颤动几下，阴茎头部的压迫力爆射出去，并将精液射进杰森甬道的最深处。

迪克高潮过后的身体向前倾倒，直到他靠着束缚杰森的那捆悬空的绳子。

迪克没有退出，而是先花了些时间来结束录制视频，用拇指按下终止健。他等到屏幕上那个圆圈停止转动，然后将用完的手机抛到床头柜上。

“做的真好，小翅膀，”他说。他稍微休息了一会儿，沉浸在高潮带来的快意中。

杰森抿嘴强迫自己不哭，所有的冲动都变成了闷在胸腔里的打嗝声。他期盼的松绑过了很久都没有来临，直到过了好几分钟，迪克才终于懒洋洋地从他休息的位置抬起头来。

他开始一声不吭地解束缚杰森臀部的绳索。

杰森发出一声抽泣，身体隐隐地颤抖。他一动不动，消极地任由迪克将他的胯部和手臂都从束缚中释放，解放他依旧泛着粉红的肉体，手臂和臀部覆满了红印。然后，迪克的两手置于杰森胯部两侧，将他在床单上向后拖去，而杰森就像个任他为所欲为的布偶。迪克的胯贴着杰森的屁股，阴茎保持着将他戳穿，一直把他拖向床脚。他将他的小腿向上对折，直到能以现在的位置解开束缚杰森脚踝的绳索。

做这些时，迪克的阴茎一直在杰森的洞中。他将解开的绳子扔下地，决定之后再去处理。

手掌轻轻抚摸过布满绳印的躯体，迪克欣赏着自己创造的艺术品。手停在一条看起来尤其狰狞的绳印上，迪克不怀好意地用手指轻轻戳它，满意地听到身下的男孩疼得嘶了一声。

床单上有弄脏的部分，但它足够的大。迪克仅仅是将没有弄脏的一半展开，然后将男孩颤抖的身体抱在怀里躺下，阴茎就夹在他臀瓣的中间。随着杰森每一声急促的喘息，每一次呜咽，每一次因为不适而在他的手臂间扭动身体，迪克都能过感觉到他的洞口向两边传来的压迫力，男孩肠道的温度让他心情愉悦。

迪克将脸埋在杰森的后颈窝，深深地吸入一口他的气息，让长发落在男孩的肩头。

“迪克——”杰森不适地呻吟道，声音带着哭腔。

“嘘，”迪克不耐烦地说，已经闭上了眼睛。今晚的任务和即兴节目加在一起，足够他疲惫的了。“你对惩罚承受得不错，小翅膀。现在好好休息一下吧。”

杰森开口，想要抗议。他有太多想要说的话，想要抱怨的。但是杰森不能肯定那些话说出来能有什么用。他的洞口被撑开填满的状态让他不适，但他不能去抱怨这个。因为这只会让迪克变本加厉。会变成更多可以让他的前辈用来戏弄他的东西。

这不该是舒适的。这是侵犯也是惩罚。呆在他体内的阴茎就像他身上的绳印一样用来让他想起他的不服从造成的后果。迪克想要让他拥有它们，因为杰森 _不应该逃跑的。_

杰森在迪克的怀抱里蜷缩起身体，将膝盖压向胸前，并强迫自己不去哭泣，只让小小的呜咽从胸腔中传出。

一只手从身后伸出来，抹去他的一滴眼泪。

“那么快又哭了，罗宾？”迪克的声音从身后传来。他的嘴唇贴着杰森赤裸的肩膀，顺着他肩部的曲线一路向上亲吻，故意让嘴唇在皮肤上逗留，种下属于他的印记。他一边说着，“你是个多么可悲的小男孩。”

杰森用手覆盖住嘴巴，喉咙里打着嗝声。

杰森最终接受了他无法换成比现在更舒适的位置。他僵直的身体终于开始变得松弛下来，而与此同时，迪克的呼吸也变得平均了起来。他的脑袋垂在杰森的颈部，长发丝一样的触觉擦过颈窝的皮肤。

杰森的眼睑逐渐变沉。他开始慢慢听见迪克微弱的打鼾声了。抽了抽鼻子，杰森认命地缩进他前一任的怀抱中，试图同对方一起睡去。

  
  
  


_没有风。_

_没有上与下的区分。重力只是一种相对的概念。没有真实世界的空间噪音。任何的声音都像是从真空中以未知的方式传来的一样。_

_迪克懒洋洋地睁开眼。_

_他站在一块巨大的悬浮的石块上面，抬头看着一块块飘在空中的岛屿，衬着永恒的黑夜。_

_这是个熟悉的地方，有着熟悉的气味。某种源自异次元的黑暗魔法在滋滋作响，拍打着空中的岛屿。那些岛屿上方种植了各种各样的东西。每一块都仿佛存在于它自己的泡泡中。粉红色的樱花，石制的双面人的雕像，复杂的迷宫。_

_有什么东西从他的头顶飞过。一只黑色的鸟，从它满是异齿的喙里发出刺耳的尖叫。迪克的目光跟随着它，双眼在面具的白色镜片下微微眯起，对上那两双猩红的魔眼。_

_真的很奇妙。他明明没有来过这个地方，却立刻就知道自己身在何处。_

_四眼的乌鸦开始在他的头顶盘旋，一边持续尖叫着。迪克低头查看自己，目光从包裹在黑色手套的双手移向穿着银色盔甲的手臂，到他黑橙相间的制服上身，左胸上一个同为银色的“R”字。_

_他放下了手，再次抬头。那只多管闲事的乌鸦现在多了好几个同伴，都开始在他的上方盘旋，哇哇地叫，比起像鸟，更像是妖魔的声音。从几只，到几十只，它们渐渐聚拢成一个黑色的漩涡，在黑色天空的衬托下像一团烟雾。_

_这次，迪克注意到了远处。一个悬浮的岛屿上方，双腿交叠为禅坐，深蓝色的斗篷垂落下来，正是他想到会见的那个人。_

_迪克转身，有些急促地向反方向离去。一个熟悉的声音从他身后沙哑地响起。_

“ _变节者！”_

_声音变得响亮，夹杂了一丝很少在主人身上听到的焦急。它隔着耳畔让人喜悦地微颤。迪克闭眼呼吸，片刻沉浸在这个声线为他带来的回忆之中。_

_他转过了身去，看着披着斗篷的少女飘向他。她戴上了兜帽，它的阴影遮住了大半张脸。_

_女孩的脚趾轻点在石岛的地面上，斗篷像是在零重力的空间中不借外力散开、浮起。她以他熟悉的方式优雅地从空中降落。迪克微微蹙眉凝视着她。突然，他感觉脸上轻了。他的多米诺面具像个投影一样慢慢变得透明并且消失。_

_女孩来到他的身前，抬头用深潭般的双目凝视他去掉面具的脸，对他的真实面容没有惊讶，只有了然。就像她_ 早已经知道。

“ _理查德，”她说。比起别的，更像一个对已知事物的陈述。“果然是你。你果然就是变节者。”_

“ _渡鸦，”迪克回击，语气中立，表情均匀。_

_接着，他们两人都沉默了下来。许久都没有人说话，就像他们都沉浸在各自独特的回忆中。_

迪克的眼前短暂地漂过曾经的五人。开心笑着的加菲尔德，说着口头禅的维克多，目光冷淡的渡鸦和，发出铃铛般的笑声的柯莉……迪克自己更年轻一些、还没有完成变声的声音喊到：“泰坦们，集合！”

红色的天空，陷入三宫带来的末日的他们。渡鸦抬头看着他的充满忧伤的脸。石块在迪克的脚下落下，而他顺着陡峭的悬崖攀爬，去寻找着他失去的队友……

_他们有着那无声的默契，不用说话就能互相沟通的了然像静电一样在他们的中间滋滋响着。迪克不知道渡鸦脑海中想到了什么。她回忆中的他，到底是值得尊敬的泰坦领袖，还是抱着柯莉的身体像困兽般嚎叫的陨落的英雄。_

_一阵遥远的、踏在石地上的稀碎的脚步声唤醒了他。迪克眨了眨眼，向远处看去。那里，有一个穿着白色斗篷和兜帽的小女孩的身影正躲在石块后面向外偷窥。她像一个投影，海市蜃楼那版若隐若现。她斗篷最薄的位置几乎是半透明的。_

“ _那个是你吗？”迪克问，用下巴示意。_

_渡鸦没有顺着他的目光去看。她深蓝色的眼眸一直盯着迪克，平静的声音带有一丝哀伤。_

“ _是曾经的我。”_

“ _为什么？”迪克微笑，“用回忆来感化我，提醒我曾经的好时光吗？”_

_渡鸦伸手，将头上的兜帽摘了下来。_

“ _这些不是我的回忆，是你的，”她目不转睛地说。_

_女孩的面孔看比五年前成熟了许多，那些少女青春时期曾有过的一些婴儿肥都不见了。现在他看到是一个漂亮但收敛的年轻女性，有种精致的五官和充满智慧的眼睛。干净的脸，没有一丝修饰的痕迹，就像她内敛的深色短发一样毫不招摇过市。渡鸦说，“这里是你的梦境，理查德。这些是我的能力从你的潜意识中提取出的回忆。”_

_迪克不说话了。在渡鸦的身后，幽灵般的小女孩身边出现了另一个人。是迪克自己，穿着罗宾制服的、更年轻的他，正低头和躲在石块后面瑟瑟发抖的白衣女孩交涉。小渡鸦看起来很年幼，仿佛只有七八岁的模样。她被三宫用作门径并抛弃之后逆反回了她的童年时代。而罗宾，迪克，他们的领袖，曾接受了去找到她并带她回去的任务。她一开始并不信任他，但他看起来耐心极了。_

“ _你救了我，理查德。你还记得吗？”渡鸦的声音像山谷里的回音一般从他面前传来。“你救了我们所有人。如果不是你坚持去找到我，三宫会毁灭世界。是因为你信任我，因为你不动的意志。是你的意志感染了我，才给予我打败我父亲的力量。”_

_远处，白衣小女孩终于从石头的阴影里爬出来了。罗宾弯腰把她抱了起来。他背起了她，开始爬上附近的石壁。_

“ _而我是在丧钟的帮助下才做到的，”迪克心不在焉地说。_

“ _是以你提出的条件为准，而不是他的。”_

“ _你如何知道我离开你们是他提出的条件，而不是我的呢？”_

“ _我们想念你，理查德，”渡鸦突然转变话题，让人措不及防。“这些年，你过得如何？”_

_迪克看了她一眼，保持让自己的目光无法解读，尽管他知道没什么能骗得过她。然后，他开始轻轻松松地踱步，用戴着护甲的鞋尖去踢地上的一些石子，听着它们发出尖锐的、不自然的_ 吧嗒 _声。在梦境中是没有回音的。_

“ _噢，你知道的。”他耸肩。“训一训练。领一领团队。做一做任务。去为一些老朋友报个仇。”_

_渡鸦站在原地不动。她的声音空灵地从身后传来。_

“ _在你之后，快手加入了我们，然后是神奇少女，”她说。“她对你的失踪也感到十分沮丧。”_

“ _我知道的。唐娜和我是多年的朋友了，当我还住在韦恩宅时。”_

“ _我早就该猜到是你的，理查德，”渡鸦说道。“你那么了解我们每个人，我们的弱点和强项都被你掌握在手。那就是为什么每一次和反叛者交手你都总能胜我们一筹的原因。”_

_迪克回头看她，对她露出他经典的酷男孩的笑容。一个只属于她和他们的朋友们的笑容。自从他离开他们去找上丧钟之后，迪克几乎再也没有露出这样的表情了。就好像他已经成长出了它的年龄限制一般。就仿佛柯莉的死使他一夜间就从一个孩子变成了大人。_

“ _我是你们的领袖是有原因的，渡鸦，”迪克微笑道，“我对每一个人的强弱都了如指掌。”_

“ _你离开我们之后，去找丧钟，”渡鸦陈述。“为什么，理查德？柯莉的死对你来说是很大的打击，我明白。它对我们每一个人来说都是。但是为什么要去找丧钟？我们可以一起打败柯曼妲尔，把她送回外星监狱里去。她的死对你来说真的那么重要，使你必须把灵魂出卖给我们曾经最大的恶棍吗？”_

“ _她总有一天会出狱的，渡鸦，”迪克冷冷地说，恨意渗透每一词一句。“我需要的是她永远地停止呼吸。”_

_渡鸦叹了口气。_

“ _我们只知道你消失后，没过几个月的时间，蝙蝠侠就发来通讯。他让我们不要再费心寻找你的下落。”_

_迪克又微笑起来。_

“ _你知道的，老蝙蝠喜欢搞神秘的东西。他得知了我的下落，但不想让这些丑闻传出去。”_

“ _但是黑火的死，确实传到了我们这里，”渡鸦继续，“我当时就在怀疑。这只可能是你的杰作。但我们都没有足够的线索去追查。不管丧钟——或者蝙蝠侠——教过你什么，你非常精明地抹去了所有可能会指向你的痕迹。”_

“ _是我干的，”迪克扬声道，直入主题。“我和我的新团队。黑火的后果是她自找的，渡鸦。在靠作弊杀死柯莉时她就应该预知到会有这个结果。”_

_渡鸦沉默了片刻。她的眼神难以捉摸。等她开口时，她的声音中带有了一丝小心试探。_

“ _理查德，”她问，“罗宾……是不是在你那里？”_

_迪克停了下来。_

_他看着她，目光冰冷。复杂的情绪从他的身上释放，从恨意，到惋惜，到渴望，混杂的心情像颜料在水池中纠缠和混色。_

“ _不要叫出那个名字。”迪克冷冷地回答了她。语气冰冷，他的话刻薄地从牙缝里挤出，“他不是罗宾。”_

_从他这里夺走称号和泰坦的那个人。迪克从没把他当做继任者来看待。他不配。但是，也许更多的是，在迪克的心里，罗宾只有一人。_

“ _那个小鬼不值得这个称呼，渡鸦，”迪克继续说。“我本以为你们——我的队友和好友们——会更加尊重我留下的回忆才对。”_

即便这不全是他们的错。这是布鲁斯的错，把罗宾送给别人。这也是杰森•陶德的错。（也是迪克自己的错。）这件事是很多人的错。

“ _所以他确实在你身边，是吗？”渡鸦停顿了一下，看起来像是在想什么。然后她迟疑着开口，“他还——好吗？在他被带走之后，你的——斯莱德对他做了什么？他伤害他了吗？”_

_她问的是斯莱德的名字，而不是迪克的，迪克注意到。即使这样，即使在五年之后……即使当她知道变节者究竟做过什么事之后，她依旧无条件地相信着他。_

_迪克不知道是该怜悯他们，还是怜悯他们新的罗宾。_

“ _理查德，”渡鸦追问，“告诉我他没事。”_

_迪克下巴微抬，眼睛戏谑地眯起。一种残酷的笑意。_

“ _他没事，”他面不改色地撒谎。_

“ _理查德，”渡鸦说。她的声音和面孔都带有一丝紧绷，隐藏着她实际上的恐慌。迪克很了解它来自何处。_

_他从新的罗宾身上看到了更有趣的东西，这是他和他们的幸运。也许斯莱德一开始的猜测并不全无道理，也许迪克最早确实有打算直接终结了那个倒霉的小孩可悲的生命。但是迪克知道那样的话他不会满足。杀死或折磨新的罗宾都只能带来临时的解脱，没有什么能比能持续地从他身上索取，当他深深埋入他的体内时产生的征服感更能长久地浇灌迪克的需求了。_

_迪克已经很久都没有遇上过像杰森•陶德那样的娱乐了。男孩被操时的呻吟就像只猫咪，敏感的身体对一点点的挑逗都反应过度。说实在的，真的很容易让人喜欢上他。_

_不得不说，迪克自己都有些沦陷了。_

“ _他很安全，”迪克用稍微偏向事实一些的措辞来回答渡鸦。“他不会死也不会受伤的。我会确保这点。”_

_对这些话，渡鸦没有明显地放松下来，但是她的表情确实稍微柔和了一些。_

“ _你不需要这么做的，”她说。“杀死柯曼妲尔。杀人，当一个恶棍。去为丧钟做事。这不是你，理查德。”_

“ _那么只能说明你并不了解真正的我，”迪克冷冷地答复。_

_渡鸦向他走来。迪克没有动，就任由她在身前不远处停下。她抬头，真诚地和他对视。_

“ _没有人能够代替你，理查德，”她说，伸手去握着迪克的。她的体温比他低一些，因此她的手感觉是微凉的，纤细的五指放在他的手背上。“你在泰坦们心中是独一无二的。没有任何人能够取代迪克•格雷森。”_

_迪克冷冰冰地朝她微笑。_

“ _我知道你在认出我之后，一定会无法忍住要先独自和我谈话，”他说，“甚至不去告诉任何人。”_

“ _我希望能够单靠我自己说服你。”_

“ _你不会成功的，”迪克回答，“你也不会告诉其他人。你太怀旧了。”_

“ _理查德——”_

_但迪克很快打断了她。_

“ _我们谈话的此时，我就在_ 他的体内，” _他说，“睡在他的身边，他在我的_ 四周 _。”_

_渡鸦的表情几乎一点没变，除了眉部那么微弱的一下抽搐，仿佛她下意识地想要皱眉，但又适时控制住了自己。_

“ _我知道。我……能看见。你的视角。”_

_迪克微微一笑。他当然知道她能。不然还有什么意义？_

“ _但你还是试图说服我改邪归正，是吗，渡鸦？”他问道。“这件事一开始就不和罗宾有关的，是不是？你们从来就没有把他当做你们中的一员。”_

_渡鸦没有回答。她咬着嘴唇，目光复杂。_

“ _也许我会继续调教罗宾，直到他对我忠诚，”迪克继续，“也许让他在反叛者团队里当一个小跟班会比让他留在泰坦里对他更好。我需要一个_ 宠物。”

_那的确是个很好的想法，不是吗？迪克幻想了一下，觉得那不算是个太差的场面，尽管他这么说只是为了让她心神不宁。_

_渡鸦沉默了一会儿。等到她再开口时，她的语气带着丝悲伤。_

“ _我们一起经历过太多了，理查德，”她说，“我拒绝相信我们认识的那个罗宾不是真正的你。发生了什么事？你应该要帮助塔拉脱离斯莱德的影响，而不是去赞成她这条自我毁灭的路。而不是用行动去支持她。我知道的那个罗宾也不会对他的继任者做——做这种事。”_

“ _我们——我和塔拉——比你想的更明白事理。”迪克看着她。“我们选择丧钟是因为这一直就是更适合我们的路。因为我们和他是同类的人。”_

“ _那么罗斯呢？她加入你们的时候还那么年轻，你如何知道这是她会选择的路？”_

_迪克没有回答，于是渡鸦继续道，“泰坦们有时候会讨论反叛者。你知道我们如何称你们吗？‘斯莱德的童兵们’，我们这样说。他让你们为他杀人，利用一些孩子——”_

“ _我们不是孩子，渡鸦，这你应该比我更清楚，”迪克打断她。“从少年泰坦起，我们就不再是孩子了。”_

_渡鸦无奈地叹了口气。_

“ _那个全世界寻找我，发誓要打败我父亲的罗宾去哪里了？我知道他存在过的，理查德。”_

“ _他一直在这里，渡鸦。他从来没有离去，”迪克平静地回答。“就是因为他才会有现在的我。那个会为了朋友献身的迪克·格雷森。那个为了能报星火的仇不择手段的他。他们是同一个人。”_

_他们的上方，更年轻的迪克正背着小女孩渡鸦爬到了高处，在一个悬崖的幻影侧面危险地悬挂着。_

“ _我们不会任由你这样下去的，理查德，”渡鸦决然地说，“我会找到战胜你的方法。”_

“ _那么我有一个警告，”迪克冷冷地说。“不要接近，不要试图找我或找他。这样罗宾就不会受伤。”_

“ _杰森是无辜的，”渡鸦的语速加快，“放了他，理查德，就当是为了我们。”_

_头顶的乌鸦们已经聚集成了巨大的黑云，它们的尖叫声像阵雨前的雷声。黑云翻滚着，密密麻麻，有无数针尖般的红眼睛从中透露出来。_

“ _能重新和你谈话真好，老朋友，”迪克说，嘴角的笑意突然变得无影无踪。“但是我想我们的对话至此结束了。现在从我的梦境里出去。”_

_女孩忧伤地闭上眼睛。她什么都不再说了。_

_迪克亲眼看着他曾经的队友的身影变得暗淡，还有她身边的一切。直到他们都和周身的黑暗融为一体。直到一切只剩下一片黑色的空洞。_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小声说其实小时候看动画版的我是萌过迪鸦（Robrae）这个cp的。现在我也依然蛮喜欢这一对，可能在我心里是大少官方BGcp里仅次于迪星的一对吧。
> 
> 迪克和渡鸦梦中这段是我最早写这篇文就知道一定要写的一个情节。它很重要，因为这篇文到这里算是完成了第一个剧情线吧。下一章会是回忆篇，也是写这篇文之前就决定要写的一章。会提到过去的五年中发生了什么，还有迪克对杰森的执着是如何开始的。


	10. The Origin of Renegade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “啊，抱歉，”男人说，“是我的用词不当。但是我不得不问，你打算为此做出什么，孩子？” 
> 
> 迪克回答之快根本没给人时间来喘息。 
> 
> “我想要她的命。” 
> 
> 在微弱的灯光下，迪克能看到丧钟的眼睛在头盔下微微眯起。
> 
> “可惜，那是很困难的，尤其是当你孤身一人。” 
> 
> “我要和你说的就是这个，”迪克直入正题，对含糊其辞毫无兴趣，“我需要你的帮助。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我、肥、来、啦！！！
> 
> 忙了好久好久的性癖圣诞节换粮活动（[英文版这里](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039746)，[中文版这里](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536330)）和正在准备的二月份dickjay week，都没多少时间更新这篇文。但是在经过几个月的摩擦后、我终于更啦！
> 
> 这章完全是迪克的回忆篇，一共24000多字，真是个大工程。
> 
> 这是我开这篇文之前就知道一定会写的一章，是结束第一条线、开始第二条线的衔接章，会涉及这五年中迪克经历过的各种大事件和他对杰森执着的起源。
> 
> 预警：会大量提及迪星（柯莉是迪克一直难以放下的包袱），以及过去式的迪克X黑火和迪克X塔拉性爱提及。以及有一些血腥场面。
> 
> 祝吃好！！

_雀跃城。_

_可以说是他离开蝙蝠侠阴影的第一步。这是第一个让迪克•格雷森觉得自己长大成人的城市。_

_五年之后，他回来了。回到这个造就了曾经那个罗宾（少年泰坦们的罗宾）的摇篮。_

_看着这里就像一个人看着童年成长过的地方一样。他曾经和好友们一起走过的街道，一起去过的公园，披萨店，海港，和长长的海上大桥。海口外的一座小岛上，伫立着一座T形的塔楼。_

_迪克的思绪在别处。看到这里的每一个细节，拥挤的车辆和行人，他总是会陷入沉思。任由自己疾病似的思想腐蚀他的心情和理智。_

_丧钟带整个团队来到这里时，只告诉了他们这一次的目标是反物质核心。_

“ _你留下，”雇佣兵对正盯着城市的夜景发呆的变节者说道。“这个任务对细节的要求很严谨，而我不希望你用你无聊的怀旧情结拖团队的后腿。”_

我没有怀旧情结， _迪克想要反驳。但是他知道那不会是真话。事实上，迪克认为丧钟是对的。他最近所有业余的时间都花费在盯着蝙蝠侠新的小鸟的资料和录像上。而他们来雀跃城的这几天又偏偏是那只该死的知更鸟刚好第二次同少年泰坦一起行动。如果他在这个城市里执行任务，迪克还真不能肯定他会不会是拖后腿的那个人。_

“ _好好休息一下吧，孩子，”斯莱德说，“给自己放个假。去城市里转转。随便干些什么。”_

“ _不了，谢谢，”迪克冷言冷语地说。_

_他没像丧钟说的那样去拜访这个城市。反之，他留在了他们的地下基地里，听着齿轮那让人扫兴的噪音，一遍遍地将他的爱刀爱剑们磨了又磨。他重复着那个动作直到它变成机械化的行为，直到他脑子里变得像乱作一团的毛线，各种负面性的心情互相争夺着掌控权。_

_等丧钟终于回来时，他带回来的战利品却出乎迪克的意料。_

_那个下午静到异常，傍晚的光阴正一点点地逼近。迪克因反复不停磨刀的行为心情已经过度烦乱，金属摩擦的声音成为了背景噪音，很容易就被他心事重重的大脑过滤掉了。_

_当迪克收到斯莱德来得不合时宜的短信时，他反应慢了半拍。迪克浑身一跳，这才意识到手机正在手边的工作台上振动着。他焦躁地放下刀，不耐烦地喘息了一声，到工作台前拿起手机。滑开柯莉和他的合照制成的屏保，迪克开始凝神阅读着斯莱德给他的信息。_

有个礼物给你，呆在原地别乱走。准备些束缚用的道具，最好有个架子。 

_迪克蹙眉低头看着信息，试图去理解它的意思。但他根本还豪无头绪，手机就又振动了两下。这次落下的是乔伊的名字。_

父亲到你那里了吗，迪克？ 

_迪克奇怪地扬起一边的眉毛，一边熟练地快速打出回信。_

你在说什么？ 

_他点下了发送。对面显示正在输入十几秒后，乔伊的回信发了过来。_

等他到了你就明白了。到时候你一定要回我的信，我有话要和你说。 

_迪克停顿了一下。他奇怪地撇头，试图去明白这一切，想要用已有的讯息拼凑出他的队友们在他不在时究竟做了什么。拇指盘旋在屏幕上方许久，迪克才终于想到如何回复他的好友。_

当然会的，伙计。

 _迪克关闭了手机屏幕，准备将它放回桌上。机身才刚碰到桌面，他的训练室就传来了开门声。_

_丧钟基地的门大多都是笨重且机关繁多的。它在虹膜的辨认下开启，然后复杂的齿轮拖动着沉重的金属门慢慢地滑开。迪克转过头去，好奇地看着门一点点地在机关下打开，现出站在那里的雇佣兵的身影。_

_斯莱德一边的肩膀上驮着一坨东西。它远看像个麻袋，而迪克只能看到一片黄色下展露着一些绿色。斯莱德不忙着关门，挪了挪肩上的东西，然后向迪克走来。_

_“斯莱德，”迪克微微点头以示尊敬。他的导师哼了一声作为回答。_

_等他走到迪克身前，迪克终于看清了他驮着的是什么。_

_迪克这几年来一直压制的怒火、烦恼和执着都在这一瞬间涌了上来。_

_迪克太阳穴的动脉在砰砰响着，血液让他浑身发热。他的呼吸急促，心跳加速，所有理智的思维顿时被仇恨的火焰覆灭。他的手握拳然后放松，只为能重新更用力地握起拳头。迪克几乎能_ 听见 _自己牙齿打颤的声音。无论换到哪里，他都能认得那身花花绿绿的制服。_

他 _的制服。_

 _“你这是在做什么，斯莱德？”迪克冷冷地说。他面无表情，几乎能影响到四周的空气都温度瞬降。“你把那个_ 冒牌货 _弄到我这里来是想做什么？”_

_他听到斯莱德隔着头盔发出嗤之以鼻的声音。_

_“那是什么反应，徒弟？我觉得你多少会有点开心呢，”佣兵冷笑着说。“毕竟这是我们这次行动的首要目标。我可是动用整个团队，才把这只小鸟儿捉来给你。”_

_他说完，将新的罗宾从他的肩膀抛到了地上。_

_杰森•陶德的身体软塌塌地落地，背部朝向迪克，毫无反应。他的双手被束缚在身后，用的是塔拉的石块做成的镣铐。斯莱德接着用足尖踢男孩的身体，让他翻转过身，面部朝上。这期间，小家伙连闷哼都没有。老头子多半是给他注射了点什么东西。_

_把药物用在这东西身上无疑是个浪费。_

_“把这东西从我的地板上拖走，”迪克厌恶地说，“我可不想被它脏了家具。”_

_他的导师冷哼了一声。_

_“我的礼物，徒弟，”斯莱德闲情地说，“这些天你心不在焉。说真的，从好几年前你就已经变得很有心事了。你不会觉得我们没有看到你收藏的那些资料——那些照片和有关蝙蝠侠和他新的罗宾的录像吧？”_

_迪克皱了皱鼻子。_

_他可不需要斯莱德去提起这件事。迪克还清晰地记得当他第一次在网络视频中看到飞翔在黑色蝙蝠身边的那只小鸟时的惊讶。清晰记得当他的替补者去帮助泰坦的消息传来后他的愠怒。那些情绪被他压藏在心底，像是等待爆发的火山。_

_迪克•格雷森或许已经在他们身边消失了五年，但是在新罗宾介入之前，他的回忆依旧是活着的。直到陶德的出现，迪克才真正被取代。直到此时，他留存的回忆才真正变得污浊。_

_就像他的制服变得污浊一样。被那个不配穿它的_ 冒牌货 _所污染。_

_“你陷入了苦恼，理查德。”斯莱德继续说，“你需要一个解脱，一个可以让你解除烦恼的媒介。我教给你的要更好才对——有不顺眼的东西就应该去改变。所以，我才把新的罗宾带来这里。这是一个机会，去完成你想做的事。”_

_迪克冷冷地看着他。“我唯一想做的，就是把这个_ 冒牌货 _大卸八块。”_

_斯莱德耸了耸肩。_

_“那么，你现在有机会这么做了，”他只是说。_

_迪克看着他的眼睛眯起，敌对感的气味在空气中浮现。_

_“为什么不走近点，好好看看他呢？”斯莱德接着怂恿到。“也许你看了就会喜欢上他也说不定。”_

_这话让迪克没忍住一声冷笑。他嘲讽地看了斯莱德一眼，目光中散发出挑衅的火花。_

_但是事实上，迪克知道自己是无法拒绝这个邀请的。_ _他太好奇了。对于这个毁了他穿过的制服的小鬼。如果有一个机会让他能够获得更多有关自己继任者的讯息，迪克绝对不会放过它。_

_对于一个头衔捣毁者来说还挺可爱的——这是在迪克将目光落在罗宾身上时，他第一时间想到的。_

_这个十五岁的男孩身材矮小，和那个年龄的迪克看起来完全不一样。恐怕是男孩小时候在街头的生活让他的发育过于缓慢。_

_迪克的目光扫过男孩的黑发，小巧的鼻子，和粗粗的眉毛。他知道小浑蛋藏在眼帘下的虹膜是青蓝色的，知道他说话时的声音还因为在变声期而带着破音。对于一个毫未真正谋面的人来说，迪克对他的这个没用的替代者了解到了惊人的地步。他甚至不用等他醒来就能想象出小鬼惊慌失措的表情了。_

_然而，迪克现在看到的是真实的，而不是曾经仅仅活在他那些变态的幻想中的缺乏道德伦理的念头。这个男孩是活着的，呼吸着，有血有肉的人。_

_“可是个有勇气又会动歪脑筋的小家伙，”斯莱德在一旁说。“光凭他自己就差点把罗斯和塔拉都甩到背后。要不是因为这回我让乔伊跟去，可能她们还真会被他跑了。当然了，女孩们也有接收到对猎物手下留情的命令。毕竟我可不能让她们破坏了货物的卖相。”_

_迪克双手插胸，皱着眉毛。他没有答话。_

_“如何，徒弟？”斯莱德说，“现在，你看过他了。”_

_+++_

+++五年前+++ 

人生中每天会发生很多事。小到不能再小的细节，微至可以忽视的计时单位。它们大部分时候都会被忘记。人的一生中没有多少在记忆中能细至分秒的事。 

但有些时候，几秒钟的时间，却足以改变某人的一生。 

_她本应该是安全的。_

当迪克抱着恋人因灼伤而温度烫人的身体时，他这样想着 。 

柯莉安妲后背上那焦黑一片的洞口还在滋滋作响，肉体被烧焦的气味填满了鼻腔。 

星火和她姐姐的对决让寂静的夜晚，带着难以散去的能量，发出噼里啪啦的响声。 

渡鸦是第一个赶到他们身边的。她双膝落地，跪在迪克的身边，双眼睁得很大。加尔和维克多是随后赶来的。 

迪克一声不吭。他罗宾制服的披风一角破损了，脸颊有一些擦伤，但除此之外，他没有大的损伤。其他人也一样。黑火的攻击，他们本应该可以全身而退的。 

是柯曼本人答应了妹妹提出的单独挑战的建议。这是塔马兰星的制度。她发誓，如果她输，就会乖乖地离开地球。珂莉本来已经打赢了她的姐姐。但是那个可恶的作弊者却趁妹妹在赢得对决并转身离去的时候从她的背后偷袭，就像她以往做了无数次的那样。

柯曼妲尔将最大的能量聚集在掌心，向珂莉的背后射去。她抓住了妹妹后背的衣服，紧紧地不放，直到那里变成焦糊的一片。 

迪克忘不了柯莉撕裂他心脏的叫声。忘不了他向她跑去时阻隔他们两人的遥远的距离。那是之后也会不断出现在他的噩梦中的场面。身为罗宾的迪克不断地奔跑、奔跑……但他永远都追不上了。他永远不能适时地抵达。 

等迪克终于来到时，黑火已经不在了，和她的外星守卫们一起。迪克只赶到柯莉毫无生机的身体旁边。 

他抱着她，哭着喊着念叨她的名字。但她胸前的烧伤还在蔓延。那已经被烧焦的一块，它肯定已经穿透了肋骨，将胸腔内都灼伤，像在烧烤炉子上放了太久的鸡翅。 

“渡鸦，”迪克说。在抽泣和痛哭间，他几乎无法让自己的情绪稳定到能够好好和队友说话。他看到了火焰，看到了鲜血和毁灭，在他的视网膜灼烧。但他还看到了 _她，_ 活着的她在他的眼前。微笑，战斗，起起伏伏的友情和恋情，第一次热恋的昏头昏脑。柯莉活在迪克的眼前，他想看她活着。 

迪克的嗓子有些沙哑，仿佛在几分钟间增长了几十岁的年龄。 

“救救她，渡鸦，”迪克抬头，请求道。他的面具变得有些歪斜，泪水带着黑色的油彩滑落，像被雨水打散的睫毛膏。 

“对不起，罗宾，”渡鸦说，“我……我做不到。她的魂魄没了。我找不到她的魂魄……她已经不存在于这一个维度了。” 

渡鸦在哭，迪克突然意识到。她的眼睛睁得很大，液体在眼眶中打转。迪克几乎从没见过渡鸦哭。毕竟，她曾经是在阿查拉斯接受过严格的情感训练的人，渡鸦是不会随便让情绪失控的。迪克唯一一次见到她哭，还是在三宫的末日即将到来的前夕。 

那一刻，现实终于让他无法喘息。迪克知道，柯莉是不会活过来了。 

他的恋人死去了，就在他的怀抱里。

后面发生的事在迪克的脑海中是模糊的。 

迪克记得他将柯莉搬上他的摩托车（他拒绝管她叫尸体，她就是柯莉），把她固定在脚板上，她的后背靠着显示盘，然后带着她飞驰。他的伙伴们在后面呼唤着他，但他什么都没有听到。毕竟，他没花几秒钟的时间，就将他们抛到了身后。摩托加速，直到迪克的耳边只有猛烈的风声，他的披风几乎呈直线在他的身后飘舞。 

迪克骑过了黑漆漆的森林，完全没有注意到途中撞垮了多少树枝。摩托的显示盘上的定位仪锁定了一个发亮的红点。那就是他要去的地方。 

黑火在地球上生活的地方。 

她住在海岛上，就在雀跃城海岸外一处寂静又漂亮的小岛。就算没有王位，她依然是塔马兰星的公主。这种被她的御用保镖们驻守的私人岛屿才是符合她一个皇族在地球住所的规格。 

迪克在从摩托艇下来的那一刻，理智就已经离他而去。 

岸边是一片沙滩，上面座落着巨大的岩石。摩托艇刚停在岸上没多久，就已经有两个还对柯曼衷心的外星人守卫从高处的树荫间现身，从石壁上跳下。 

这处小岛有着茂密的丛林和人建的花园，粉红色的别墅在林子间露出了一个亮着灯的小角。温暖的灯光打亮周围的一小片树叶，像黑暗里的灯塔。岛上的花花草草在夜晚散发出清新的香味，随着微风吹到迪克的脸上。他的披风静静地飞舞着。

迪克只是不耐烦地皱了皱鼻子，目光停留在那别墅的一角。 

黑火的飞船就在它的彼方。 

迪克隐约记得他打倒了许多试图保护柯曼妲尔的守卫。他挥舞着棍棒，像个狂人一样战斗，同时向外抛出腰带中的飞镖和炸弹。作为一个人类，迪克全靠技巧和决意从这些体能比他强大许多的外星人中劈开一条道路。迪克向岛的高处奔去，目标就在那个杀死柯莉的人所住的别墅。 

当剩下的泰坦成员们终于赶到的时候，迪克已经满身是血了。 

他遍体鳞伤，罗宾的制服在血污和泥泞中残破不堪。

他的眼前只有一片猩红色。去找黑火寻仇的途中，迪克杀了人吗？即使是塔马兰星人也是可以被杀死的。迪克在冲破重围的时候，难道没有在激情之中下过一次杀手？渡鸦应该知道答案。迪克事后想起，如果那时候他就已经杀过了人，渡鸦应该早就知道了。 

迪克差一点就要抵达了。就差那么一点点——就离她的飞船五百码的距离。阻挡他的是突然形成在眼前的一堵由黑色能量形成的墙壁。 

渡鸦的身形凭空闪现。女孩伸展双手，黑色的魂体形成一片巨大的盾牌，将迪克前进的道路堵得密不透风。钢骨和野兽小子也随后赶到。维克多举起他的冲击波枪管，而加尔变成了猩猩，朝天发出示威的咆哮。 

迪克清晰记得他们眼中那迟疑的决心。他们的罗宾失控了，而他们必须用武力才能阻止他。迪克昔日的好友，正拿他们的武器对着他，就像他们对待土石女一样。就仿佛罗宾准备去干掉的不是杀死珂莉的凶手，而是他们中的一员似的。 

“罗宾，别，”渡鸦说。 

迪克呲牙咆哮，他的嗓子已经有些沙哑。 

“让开！” 

“冷静一下，伙计，”维克多说，“杀了她不是答案。” 

“快让开，”迪克爆发道，“她马上就要离开地球了。” 

那是她在干掉妹妹之后的行程计划。塔马兰星的长公主已经随她的守卫和仆人们撤退回了她的飞船里。 

迪克在注意着泰坦们的动向，但他的目光却一直锁在远处黑火乘坐的交通工具上。他握着棍棒的手都在发抖，愤怒使得血液不断地涌上。 

“让开，你们！”迪克大喊，“不要让她逃了！” 

这时候，夜空已渐渐变得明亮了起来。远远地，迪克看到了黑火坐的飞船离开地面时在朝阳映衬下的轮廓。它起飞时是无声的，只带起了一片让海浪形成波纹的超声波。迪克抬头，眼前是血的腥红色。他看到它以极快地速度升天，没过几秒钟的时间就成为浩瀚的天空下的一个小点。 

太晚了。他赶不上她了。 

他的面前，渡鸦放下了她的能量盾牌，空气中有一丝小小的波动，带起了迪克的几根头发丝。 

“罗宾……”先开口的是加菲尔德。 

“……别。”迪克几乎咬牙切齿。 

渡鸦从空中落下，脚轻轻着地。她缓缓地向迪克走来，伸出的手像是要给予安慰。但迪克躲开了。 

“理查德……”渡鸦的声音充满了悲伤。但迪克没有看他。他拒绝去看她悲伤的面孔。那不是他此时需要的。 

“别，”他重复道。“柯莉本身不用死的。如果……如果一开始我们就干掉黑火，她就不会死了。” 

“哥们！” 

“伙计！” 

加菲尔德和维克多同时发出难以置信的质疑。迪克也没有在看他们，但他依然能够想象到他们那时候的表情。惊愕与宛如被背叛。迪克此时的感受何尝不是如此？ 

他没再理会他们。 

此时，天已经微亮了。岛屿因迪克和塔马兰星皇家守卫们的战斗而烟雾四起。 

迪克穿过烟雾来到了他上岛的位置，用沾满泥泞和血污的披风遮住自己的脸来呼吸。暮光下的小岛看起来有些梦幻，粉红色的光给树枝打上漂亮的光圈。

他从高处跳下，在软软的沙滩上困难地稳住脚步。来到柯莉的身边，迪克抱起她逐渐冷却的身体，放在摩托艇上。他好友们呼唤的声音在他的身后响着，但迪克充耳不闻。 

随着摩托艇发动机发出的巨大响声，迪克载着柯莉，在他们的视线中，消失在了海平线上。 

他带着柯莉在海岸边坐下，看着遥远的夕阳。迪克的目光沉重，手和柯莉的紧握，尽管她的身体已经冰冷无比，五指因为尸僵而无法折动。 

恐怕再等一会儿，他就无法挪动她了。 

他们那么努力，想要在做对的事的同时去保护世界。也许眼前的道路看起来坎坷，但他们一直都相信集合大家的力量就能够克服一切。不用去抄捷径，不用去做那些容易去做但丧失原则的事情。只要他们所有人在一起，一切都会好。 

迪克摘掉手套，用拇指轻轻抚摸柯莉的手心，试图用自己的体温将她寒冷的躯体暖和起来。他想起了当她将友情节日的项链戴在他的脖子上时的感受。那是被朋友所支持的感觉，不用开口就知道自己有着坚硬的后盾。不论陷入多深，都有人会将他从深渊拉回来的感觉。 

迪克是个容易对一些事执着的人。经常，它意味着他能够在第一时间注意到让队员们不愉快的事。但偶尔，它意味着更黑暗的事。它意味着去追寻那些执着而离那些他爱和爱他的人们远去。就像他为了查出丧钟的底细而化身红X，甚至与他的队友们为敌。而现在，同样的执着又一次在迪克的内心被唤起了。 

那是一团在他胸腔处燃烧的恨意。每当他闭上眼睛，他只能看到柯莉温暖的微笑被烧焦，露出柯曼妲尔嘲讽的笑脸，美丽的外表下隐藏着腐朽的灵魂。 

迪克想要毁灭那种腐朽，想要清除掉那一部分正一点点污染着他精神的、属于黑火的影响力。那想要正义的一面需要看到恶人被彻底清除，直到她获得与她对她妹妹所做的事情等同的后果。 

一瞬间，迪克仿佛回到了那个父母从高处跌落的地方，变回了那个无助的、想要复仇的小孩。但是，九岁的他有布鲁斯的指导；作为红X的他有柯莉将他从深处拉回水面。现在，有谁能来阻止他去做这件事？ 

迪克从去搓柯莉的手心改成去揉动她的手指，就像恋人间互相的亲热。他试图用自己的体温和按摩的动作帮她恢复关节的柔软，试图用温和的举动来换取她的任何反应。 

“柯莉，”迪克像个痴人一样和她说话，“醒一醒，告诉我该怎么做？我现在应该做什么？” 

回复他的只有海浪、路过的车辆声和清晨海鸥的叫声。 

迪克抬起头。他的眼睛已经有一些浮肿，但他的表情平淡，已经感到筋疲力尽了。 

他不知道自己在等待什么。他知道柯莉已经没法回答，但是迪克内心有一部分希望她能够给他某种指示。就像她曾经那样，用她开朗的性格帮迪克解开这些烦恼，告诉他复仇的道路一去就没法回头。告诉他一切都会好的。再一次将他从黑暗中拉回光明。 

但是，当迪克看到柯莉的脸时，他就意识到了自己的内心向来就没有第二个答案。 

+++

只有一个地方可以去。只有一个人能够帮助他完成这件事。 

如果布鲁斯有哪些教给迪克的事让他铭记于心，那就是万事重在谋略和准备。迪克知道只凭他一个人去追查黑火的下落会十分困难。他需要一个能够帮助他一起策划的人。而在三宫末日间，他和丧钟之间好不容易取得的休战和联手，让迪克心里很快有了个不二的人选。 

在还没到丧钟基地之前，迪克就呼叫了他。 

不出意料，丧钟几乎立刻回复了他。迪克知道男人至今还抱有想要当他导师的想法。迪克准备充分利用这点。 

‘噢，你好啊，罗宾，’丧钟的投影对他说道，‘这真是个惊喜。’ 

“废话少说，斯莱德，”迪克直入主题。他正骑在摩托上飞奔，必须加大声音才能够让它透过头盔传入对讲器。“我有个合作提议要和你议论。” 

即使戴着面具，迪克也能察觉到丧钟的眼睛略微睁大。 

‘我和你在港口会面，’雇佣兵说，‘今晚两点。单独。’ 

“不，”迪克驳回。这是他夺取掌控权的重要一步。如果他想要为柯莉复仇，那他就必须是持缰之人。“在你的基地，”他说，“就是现在。” 

丧钟看起来很惊讶。但是以他的洞察力也肯定早已注意到了迪克现在不理想的状态。 

‘怎么，你有急事，是吗？’男人的语气几乎是带有一些调侃的。 

“别说没用的，斯莱德，”迪克冷冷地回答了他，“现在。在你的基地。同意见面，不然我就去找别人。” 

丧钟沉默了一下。迪克知道他是在思考。 

‘好吧，’过了一会儿，雇佣兵说，‘卸下你所有的定位装置。’ 

“早在你提出之前就做完了，”迪克说，“泰坦的沟通器被我临走前放在了礁石上。摩托的定位器也被我销毁了。” 

‘你身上的那枚呢？’ 

迪克知道他指的是什么。 

他举起胳膊，将前臂那个新的伤口给他看。那个他从中切出蝙蝠侠种植在他体内的追踪器的伤口。 

“等我到了你那里，得要借你的医疗品用一用，”迪克简洁地说，“在这里缝几针应该挺有用的。” 

‘你知道在哪里找到我，’丧钟只是回答，‘我会等你一个小时。不会再多了。’ 

“足够了，”迪克说。 

+++

丧钟的基地，从他上次来这里之后就没变。阴森森的，齿轮的声音在头顶回响，让人抓狂的声音。 

迪克不知道为什么有人能每天站在这样的地方，还可以保持理智。 

“我做了什么，能值得这样大驾光临？” 

他听到的是带着回音的问候。雇佣兵还和以前一样喜欢装神弄鬼。但是现在和那时候已经不一样了。迪克已经充分明白他的那些把戏。这次来，他是有正事要谈论的。 

“你说的是对的，”迪克说，头也没回。 

他听见了沉重的脚步声，带着回音向他走来。 

“你看起来真是糟透了，”丧钟说。 

“有些事是靠所谓的守续无法实现的，”迪克有意无视了他的话，继续说，“以有些人的罪恶，唯一合适的处罚就只有死亡。” 

脚步声停止了。丧钟停留在了迪克的身后。 

“在你没到之前，我已经查清楚了发生了什么，”丧钟说，语气中带上一丝惋惜。迪克试图从中找出任何一丝伪装的痕迹。但是他没有找到。丧钟的惋惜至少在看上去是发自内心的。“我很抱歉。外星公主对你来说是个值得尊敬的队友。” 

“比队友更多，”迪克纠正他说，话语是从牙齿间发出的。 

脚步声又响起了。这一次，丧钟绕到了他的面前。迪克看到他的双色面具出现在视野中，在昏暗的灯光下显得阴森可怖。 

“啊，抱歉，”男人说，“是我的用词不当。但是我不得不问，你打算为此做出什么，孩子？” 

迪克回答之快根本没给人时间来喘息。 

“我想要她的命。” 

在微弱的灯光下，迪克能看到丧钟的眼睛在头盔下微微眯起。

“可惜，那是很困难的，尤其是当你孤身一人。” 

“我要和你说的就是这个，”迪克直入正题，对含糊其辞毫无兴趣，“我需要你的帮助。” 

“什么样的帮助？”

丧钟的语气是特意被说得平坦的，但是迪克已经能听出他难以掩饰的兴趣。迪克能够看到佣兵那只没瞎的眼睛闪烁的样子。除此之外，他的肢体语言什么也没有暴露。

看起来这个诱饵他吃下了。很好。

“柯曼妲尔现在不在地球上，”迪克说，“在她重新出现之前，我想要变得更强。”

“所以，你是说，”丧钟微微抬起下巴，语气好奇，“你现在终于想要重新考虑当我学徒的建议了，是吗？”

“不，斯莱德，”迪克摇头，今天男人的名字头一次从他的口中脱出。“不是拜师。是合作。从现在开始，以科曼的死亡结束。”

“但我又能从你口中的这个‘合作’里获得什么呢，孩子？”

迪克透过面具看着丧钟，除了十指稍稍弯曲以外，他毫无暴露出一丝紧张的情绪。

并非是一点也不紧张的，迪克知道，尤其是当他清楚眼前的这个男人曾经对他们的团队做出过什么样的事。但是现在的迪克和那时候不同。他已经迈过了那个阶段，看过了丧钟面具下的脸，见识过了雇佣兵有着弱点的一面。那个在他心目中永远追赶不及的白鲸不再显得那么庞大了。

更尤其是，现在的迪克和少年泰坦毫无瓜葛。当柯莉不在，已经没有什么东西还能让丧钟去利用来控制他了。

“我的帮忙。”迪克平静地回复。“你能够得到我全力的相助。你的工作？我来当你的帮手。当然了，我会需要你获得的酬金给我一部分。但我想这些细节可以等我们互相理解之后再谈。”

“我为什么要答应？”丧钟哼了一声，“我一个人做得很好，你为什么会认为我要同意这样的条件？”

“如果你不同意，那我们就可以算谈崩了，”迪克说，“你是想告诉我‘想都别想’吗，斯莱德？”

丧钟不说话。他盯着他许久。

“我如何知道你能够胜任？”丧钟冷笑道，“我的工作可是包括 _杀人_ ，男孩。”

迪克能感觉到自己的嘴角上扬，展现一个传不到眼角的冷笑。他的面前，丧钟展露出有些讶异又颇觉有趣的眼神。

“我还在担心你会不让我杀人，”迪克回答。

+++

 _希望能和你合作愉快、我想是时候完善我们的团队了_ ，这是那天丧钟说过的让迪克印象最深的两句话。

一当他们的协议达成，丧钟就让他的两个徒弟收拾行装并在第二天出发，执意要将主要的驻扎地移往纽约。

迪克没有多少必须要带走的物品。他最想念的那些——泰坦塔的电视、柯莉送给他的项链、存有记录了泰坦伙伴们一起度过美好时光的影像和照片的硬盘——若非是他带不走的，就是只会以怀旧情绪来分散他的注意力的东西。

于是，那晚，迪克只是悄悄地骇破泰坦塔的保安系统、潜入塔中并取走了一些在几天内需要的必需品和一些他实在无法与之分开的东西。那把一直摆在屋里的精致的武士刀、一个仅用作留念的蝙蝠标和放在他床头小相框中的和柯莉的合影。他将手机和其他所有的电子装备都留了下来，只带走两身足够临时穿的衣服。

丧钟的直升机在港口等他。迪克还没完全从摩托上下来，螺旋桨就已经开始转动了。迪克将收拾好的背包和刀鞘斜跨在后背上，一跃而上。斯莱德已经在里面了。还有塔拉，穿着她的制服坐在他的身边，看见迪克进来，用两根手指向他做了个问好的姿势。

“直升机会带我们去飞艇，”丧钟道，“等到了纽约，你们先在我们的行动基地住下。明早，我会离开，去办一点事。”

“什么样的事？”迪克问。他的语气不是很满意。意识到不能明天立刻就能开始训练，他感到心神意乱。

“长远的方面上能帮到我们的事，”丧钟不慌不忙地回答，“明天我不在的时候，你们可以去外面逛逛，买些生活的必需品。”

丧钟言出必行。

第二天，他真的一早就离去了。等他返回时，他的身边跟着一个年龄和迪克差不多的男孩。他有着金色的头发和让可以随意附身任何人身上的超能力。

迪克只和他开口说到第二句话就意识到了乔伊是哑巴。而又花了两年，迪克才成功地让乔伊向他吐露到底是什么样的过往才造成了他现在的失声。乔伊是丧钟的儿子。若非他和丧钟年轻的时候长得确实很像，这真是很难以让人相信的一件事。

迪克的乔伊的友情从他们见面的那一刻就开始了。在之后的五年中，那友情从未截断。

那一年，迪克十七岁；而纽约就此成为第二个帮助他长大成人的城市。

+++ 

杀人对迪克来说只是个练习。杀死其他所有人都是。都是为了他的目标——为柯莉报仇——而努力。

迪克的第一个杀的人不是黑火，但他同样的罪大恶极。 

丧钟的训练和迪克想的一样严格。他新的导师有着可以和布鲁斯相比的完美主义。他以最严厉的方式去要求他的学徒和子女，只给予他们最短暂的休息时间。

但迪克从未退缩。当他看到丧钟，他看到的不是他新的约束者，而是一个梯子，能够帮助他完成复仇目的的梯子。不论给他的任务再困难，迪克都一一地去做。

丧钟把迪克的心思摸得很透彻。 他为他得力的徒弟布下的第一个杀人的任务是一个和害死迪克双亲的托尼·祖科及其相似的人。当迪克从暗处将他一刀杀死的前一刻，黑帮头领还在和他的手下们谈论如何用小孩的性命去威胁她的父母缴纳保护费。

那之后的第二个是手上有数人鲜血的毒贩；第三个是研制反人类炸弹的罪恶科学家；第四个是缺乏道德的政客。每一个任务都比上一次要容易。每一次变节者的刀上沾上受害者的鲜血，他都会变得更加无动于衷。

这一切来得对迪克来说太自然不过了，就连塔拉对他的态度都转变成不得不报以敬意。但塔拉不知道，或许连丧钟也不知道，对迪克来说这不是转变。这是蜕变。

并不是因为柯莉的去世才让迪克失去了自己。而是她的去世让迪克醒来了，让他能够面对那个一直在被蝙蝠侠的训练和少年泰坦们安抚着的自己内心沉睡的一面。

斯莱德的女儿是两年后来到他们身边的。那时候的变节者已经脱胎换骨，成为了他更崭新的自己。丧钟对他足够的信任，以至于他几乎想都没想就把训练她的任务交给了迪克。

罗斯是他们中年龄最小的，也是对斯莱德有着最深执念的人。她一生仰慕她的父亲，可当她终于如愿以偿地来到他的身边，却失望地发现自己像包装纸一样被丢在一边。她看着斯莱德如何将自己的所有精力都用在训练他最得力的徒弟——变节者——的身上。而她，他的亲生骨肉，却像一个累赘一样，只有在事后才被想起。

罗斯每次和迪克训练都会用到全力。她的剑总会毫无防备地向迪克的致命点袭来，不留任何余地。就仿佛将每一场普通的练习当成生死的决斗。也许，那时候的迪克就已经隐隐察觉到了她的烦恼。但是他依旧被复仇的心冲昏头脑，而他也没有很多去照顾年纪小的孩子的经验。也许那种感觉在他的脑海中成形，但它太过抽象，太容易被有关黑火的想法侵略。它没能够在迪克的脑中扎根。

当有一天，迪克赶到时看见罗斯眼眶流血的惨状时，一切都已经发生了。

他取来了医药箱，为她清理伤口。以她从她父亲那里遗传来的恢复基因，伤口应该用不了多久就能愈合。但被她自己挖去的眼睛是无法回来了。

罗斯一把推开迪克的手，然后自己将血迹清理干净。

“我会打败你的，”拿着纱布捂住还在流血的眼眶，她说。“总有一天。我要让爹地看到我的价值。”

迪克叹了口气。

“好吧，孩子。” 

他单膝跪在罗斯身边，看着她用医用胶带固定纱布，为自己包扎好伤口。

来到这里之后，迪克第一次感受到他本以为早已被自己消灭的情绪。塔拉充满毁坏力，而乔伊的能力使他完全有办法保护好自己。可是罗斯……罗斯她还是个孩子。

他们都是他的队友。就像泰坦们曾经是他的队友一样。不管迪克对杀人这件事可以多么平静，领导者的保护欲却印在他的本性中。他必须保护他新的团队安全，让他的队友们远离危险和死亡。

但是，迪克知道一件不变的事。有一个人，在他杀她的时候不但不会感到内疚，反而会热血沸腾。他会感受到她生命的流逝，那过程中的每一分一秒都会成为他接下来生命的源泉。

这一切都是为了那一刻。

+++ 

蝙蝠侠身边又有了新罗宾的消息传来时，迪克十九岁。 

他没有从斯莱德的口里听来，没有通过他这几年里对哥谭的调查得知。他知道这件事，完全是因为塔拉伸到他面前的手机——屏幕上是一个画质不太好的视频。一个被发在了网上的视频。

从网络上一个有着几千万点击率的视频上看到。迪克就是这样得知自己被取代的。

当他看见视频时迪克什么也听不见。血液涌上他的大脑，他能在太阳穴听见自己的心跳。他的心脏被某种猛烈的情绪捏紧，难以置信、难以接受的电流在他周身的空气中滋滋作响。那一刻，灌溉他的情绪只有一个。

迪克看见那个视频上的男孩。穿着 _他的_ 制服、 _他的_ 披风、用着 _他的_ 名字、在 _他的_ 城市、跟在 _他_ 曾经的导师的身旁，在哥谭的楼顶上飞跃。

只不过，他能够看出这个新来的小男孩和曾经的他的种种不同。小鬼不是一个杂技演员，他的后空翻破绽百出。他也没有迪克灵活，没有迪克那样高超的技巧。小鬼从每一方面都配不上 _罗宾_ 这个称号。

当塔拉从迪克的身后小心翼翼地将手机从他的手里抽出取回去时，迪克才意识到自己已经握它握得指节泛白。如果她再晚一些的话，可能她的手机就要在迪克手中变成碎片了。

“那不是罗宾，”迪克只是平静地诉说道。

“喔，是吗？”塔拉挑起一边的眉毛，“他穿的可是挺像罗宾的。”

“一只在玩穿衣游戏的家鸡，”迪克冷冷地道，“我会杀了他的。”

“那可祝你好运。这不是别人，他可是蝙蝠侠的助手。”

迪克没有浪费时间去回答她，而是转身就走。他试图表现得自己并不在意，甚至连继续那个话题的心情都没有。但是他知道自己紧绷着的双肩没有逃过塔拉的眼睛。

最初，迪克确实没有太在意。

他继续努力地训练，拼了命地进行他的每一个课程，偏执地领导着他们每一次的任务。他用力到除了睡觉的那几个小时外的时间几乎全部在训练。就连吃饭，迪克最多只给自己五分钟的时间，将最简单的三明治塞进嘴里咽下去。

他没有时间去关心那个竟然有胆量在他之后去当罗宾的小杂种。他还有更重要的事情需要做。杀死柯莉的人还悠闲地活在外面。

但是，当迪克越是想要去躲避它，关于新罗宾的想法就越会猝不及防地回到他的脑海。它找到他休息的几分钟，睡前的那一刻中，甚至在训练的途中，眼前突然会冒出一个穿着他曾经制服的男孩的画面——

不知不觉地，迪克开始收集关于罗宾的资料。每一天乔伊煮着咖啡看完的晨报上，迪克会去翻看哥谭的版块下是否又有蝙蝠侠和新罗宾的消息。如果有，如果有任何提及布鲁斯新的小鸟的文章，如果有哪张照片恰巧拍到小鬼的身影（迪克拒绝管那个杂种称作他的接替者）——他都会悄悄拿出剪刀，将文章裁剪下来，并将它收集起来。

除此之外，迪克还用了很多其他的渠道。能够从网上找到的，能够靠骇进各处机构的官方电脑得知的讯息。布鲁斯领养他的材料。男孩学校里学生们的资料。

新孩子叫做杰森·彼得·陶德，比迪克小六岁。资料上说他十三岁被布鲁斯·韦恩领养，但迪克可以确定他带他回家的时间比那要更久。那个男孩和迪克一样有着乌黑的头发，是呈波浪形的；他的眼睛是青蓝色，高加索人的外貌，比同龄孩子要瘦弱和矮小。考虑到他哥谭的街道出身，这并不让人惊讶。

布鲁斯真的用一个微不足道的街头老鼠取代了迪克吗？不光如此，他还成功地收他作养子。一个连迪克都从没有幸得到过的头衔。

当迪克不在训练时，他就会一个人在黑暗的房间里打磨他的武器，然后一遍又一遍地用笔记本电脑回放路人或摄像头拍摄到的新罗宾的影像。迪克将所有他能够找到的录像进行梳理并剪辑成了一部完整的、安时间顺序播放的视频。从小鬼第一次被摄像头拍到，到最近一次。

迪克不断地将能够找到的新的摄像加进剪辑当中，然后在吃饭或休息时观看。他去看那只小鸟如何在高空跳跃，如何在布鲁斯身边飞翔（那曾经属于迪克的位置），如何和他的搭档配合打败哥谭的恶棍们。一身花花绿绿的飞舞着的身影，不知痛的鸟儿。

迪克曾像个疯子一样一次次地将它暂停又重播，目光像激光一样聚集在屏幕上，研究着他这个不合格的接替者的每一个动作和破绽。想象着这只假冒者的翅膀被剪断、羽毛被拔下，想象那在空中无忧无虑的身影被困在笼中，成为只能用来观赏和消遣的淘汰品。

可那向来只是一个存在脑中的幻想而已，就像那个年龄的青少年都会有的一样。迪克可从来没有预知过他的那些想法会如何在他的脑海中生根发芽，随着时间的推移变得越演越烈。

“你真痴迷，”塔拉说。那次她在训练之后来找到迪克，很快看到他是如何一个人在黑暗的房间、痴迷地靠在工作台上观看那些录像，像个被附身的人。电脑的小屏幕上，哥谭的黑夜中，罗宾跟在蝙蝠侠的身后跃上楼房的屋顶，动作活泼地收回他抓钩的线。

塔拉从后方搂住迪克的脖子。对她的年龄来说，塔拉的身材太矮小了，以至于她必须踮脚才能勾住迪克的脖颈，苗条的身体贴着他的后背。这个动作，她的乳房都贴在他的背部。

“还骗我说你不在乎？”她在他的耳边呼吸。“你是不是嫉妒了？但是你会为此做什么呢？” 

迪克轻哼一声，但是他没有立刻将她推开。

那时候，他确实思考了塔拉的话。他想要为此做出什么呢？

但它没能在迪克的脑海里扎根。他还有更多更重要的事情去想、去安排。

黑火还活在外面。

+++ 

迪克二十一岁那年，他终于等来了他想要的消息。

只有一张照片——一个黑色头发的戴墨镜的女人，坐在豪华跑车里。只是个从远处拍下的胸像，但它足以让迪克的热血沸腾。那被压制在心底四年的怒火像添了新柴一样燃烧剧烈，在胸腔中灼痛着他。

“这就是你要找的人，是吗？”斯莱德问。

照片正是他的人际关系网提供的。将它递来之后，斯莱德就一直双手交叉在胸前，像等待什么一样看着他。

“她现在在哪里？”迪克问。

“在这个星球上。准确地说，就在这个城市外面的小岛上。”

迪克抓着照片的手开始颤抖。

那么近。杀死柯莉的仇人。和他相隔不到二十英里的距离。

斯莱德从刚才就一直在注意着迪克的神情变化。他的情绪变动绝对没有逃过他导师的眼睛。而斯莱德终于又开口说话了。

“她来地球应该是为了躲藏，”他说，“根据你提供的信息来推测，你这个敌人可是在宇宙里交了不少仇家。恐怕除了你之外，想要这个公主命的人还很多。”

“是吗，那么我不会让他们得逞的，”迪克冷冷地叙述，“我是唯一一个能夺取黑火性命的人。”

“你打算怎么做，孩子？”丧钟调侃地说道，“你准备了四年，就为了这一刻。”

迪克不说话了。那时候，有无数个想法从他的脑海中掠过。但是它们全部是围绕在最后那一刻的。迪克脑中闪现无数个场景；关于如何让黑火去死，如何掐断她的呼吸，看着生命从她那因恐惧而睁大的双眼中慢慢流失。但是，一旦轮到去考虑该如何接近她、如何执行他的复仇计划，迪克的脑袋里却一片空白。

“我会等到她一个人的时候下手，”他最终说，因为迪克知道他的导师面对计划的匮乏毫不留情。“我会等到她在没有守卫保护的时候，在暗处伏击——”

斯莱德发出一阵低沉的笑声。他弯曲了腰，好像这件事对他来说真的很有趣。

“想接近她很容易，孩子。”

他终于平静下来了。斯莱德挑嘴微笑，看着迪克，并兴致勃勃地说，“以你的外表和吸引力，这简直再容易不过了。” 

迪克沉默了下来。斯莱德话中的含义没有逃过他，但光是这个想法就足够让他感到反胃了。

经过这几年的雕琢，迪克确实已经从一个稚气未脱的孩子变成了俊俏的青年。迪克脸上的婴儿肥没有了，脸庞更有棱角，天蓝色的眼睛显得更加锐利。放弃了像个叛逆少年那样用发胶让头发立起来，他留长了头发，让它松散地垂在肩上。它对迪克的精致的面孔是最精明的点缀。变节者简直就是男性俊美代表性的巅峰。

而如果说在迪克更年轻一些的时候和柯曼妲尔之间一点关系也没有，那就是个谎言。

迪克毕竟曾是个被激情控制的少年，也一直是个很受姑娘们喜爱的男孩。而柯曼妲尔对他的抵抗力也没有比那些地球女孩高出一筹。她是个会想尽办法夺取属于妹妹的一切的姐姐，迪克知道，这一点就算柯莉死后也不会变。如果十六岁的迪克能做到，那现在的他更是不在话下。

要这样去接近杀死柯莉的凶手的想法让迪克厌恶。但是，迪克以多年的训练，他很容易就压下了那些负面情绪，装扮上那个他已经有些时候没有使用过的黄金男孩的外表。如果必须这么做才能如愿以偿地杀死柯曼妲尔，那迪克愿意去做。

毕竟，再大的伟人也总是曾经犯过那么一两个错误的。

去柯曼妲尔常去的酒吧驻扎时，迪克没有戴面具，也没有穿制服。他穿着休闲但优雅的衣服，用着品味高尚的古龙水。迪克依在吧台边上，伪装成是与那个外貌经验的异域美人偶然相遇。实际上，没有一件事是偶然的。

她几乎没变，迪克在看到外星公主的第一眼时这么想到。外表一样的美丽，内心一样的浑浊。

除了发色以外，柯曼长得实在是太像柯莉了。从她的五官，到她的声音，和到她的身材，无一不让迪克回想起他失去的恋人。然而眼前这个人顶多算是披着和他爱的人相似外表的豺狼而已。

她没有一处是星火。这让一切变得简单了许多。

柯曼邀请迪克上她的私人游艇，一起开往她在海上住的岛屿。还没能进入别墅，他们就在无法控制地接吻了，像一对荷尔蒙旺盛的青少年。

“噢，理查德，永远有着那么高超的吻技，”柯曼妲尔腾出口来说，拉扯着迪克进了宽敞的卧室。“快把你那些碍事的球拍放下来侵占我。”

迪克照做了。他把运动背包放在一边，然后毫没浪费时间就抱着柯曼放在床上，趁这个空隙去吻她肤色均匀的脖颈。

柯曼用修过指甲的修长的手指捧着迪克的脸，一路顺着他的脸颊吻下去，最终含住他的嘴唇，在她珍珠般的牙齿间反复揉搓。

“我知道你迟早有一天能明白，”柯曼说。与此同时，迪克把她抱起来，让她坐在自己的腿上。柯曼用她长长的腿去夹着迪克的腰，膝盖摩擦着他裤子下的勃起。

迪克真的勃起了。这比他想象的要容易。原来，光凭恨意也能让他的血液沸腾。

迪克开始抚摸柯曼的大腿，用手撩开她身上穿的带亮片连衣裙的裙摆，做戏般地去探索她的身体。柯曼将脑袋垂在他的肩上。她的长发是黑色的，无比光滑。它感觉那么熟悉，却又那么陌生。

她说，“你需要的是一个真正的女人。” 

迪克不想回答，也不想继续听她的口中说出任何和柯莉有关的话。于是他用一个吻堵住了柯曼的嘴。

当迪克将柯曼裸露的腿缠在腰间，像个野兽一样操着她的时候，鼓舞他的除了对她的恨，还有对未来的兴奋。光是想象到她死去的样子，绿色的眼睛失去光泽，黑发沾满鲜血——迪克的兴致令他一遍遍地占有她；直到她无限的满足；直到他比以往任何时候都更加饥渴。

“我不在的这几年，你都在做什么，神奇小子？” 

终于结束后，柯曼靠在床头，将她被汗水浸湿的黑色长发拨到一边。迪克就枕在她的腿上，她用细长的手指梳理着他留长的头发。如果不了解事实，也许还真可能会把他们错看成一对缠绵的情侣。

迪克抬起头来，对她露出标志的黄金男孩的笑容。但他的内心毫无波澜。

“你知道的，到处拜师，探寻自己，” 他回答。

“那么，你有探寻到自己吗？”柯曼问道。

迪克轻哼了一声。

柯曼试图抬腿，于是迪克移开了头部，让她从床上下去。塔马兰长公主给自己穿好丝质的睡衣，在阳台上的冰桶里拿出一瓶啤酒打开，喝了好几口。

“你要一瓶吗？”她问。

迪克摇头拒绝。现在喝酒已经没有意义了。

“随你，”柯曼耸了耸肩说。

把酒瓶放下，柯曼一路走到房间的门口。她将迪克进门时背着的运动背包从地上抱起来，拉开了锁链。

里面没有球拍，只有一把伴随了迪克四年的武士刀。

当柯曼拿着它转过身来的时候，她的脸上没有一点点惊讶。

“看来你找到自己了，”她说。“你真让我伤心，理查德，”手抚着刀鞘，柯曼狂妄地看着它，“我让你进入我的别墅，你却带这种东西进来。你真的想要杀死一个女王吗？” 

迪克一只手撑在膝盖上，动作悠闲，眼神凌厉。

“女王？亲爱的，你现在只是个来地球避难的逃犯。”

“这个逃犯身边带着足够多的守卫来保护她，”柯曼冷笑道。 “你以为我会毫无防备地让妹妹的前任男友来到我的身边吗？如果你是那么想的， _变节者，_ 那你就一点也不了解你的敌人。” 

迪克静静地坐在原地，目光始终没有从她的身上移开。

“那么， _女王陛下，”_ 他嘲讽道，“你认为我会毫无防备地让我想杀的人去拿走我的武器吗？” 

他看到柯曼的眉头因疑惑拧起，那原本充满自信的神情染上一丝迟疑。不过，她不需要等太久就得到了答案。

门外传来的打斗声快而轻，这是他们作为雇佣兵受到的必然训练。隔着卧室的门，迪克听见了肢体被硬物打中的声音，肉体被贯穿声，闷哼，和躯体倒地的声音。

然后，门被撞开了。

走进来的人是一个有着红色胡子的塔马兰星男人。他抹去脸颊上沾的血液，将指尖的血珠甩落。柯曼妲尔手中聚集的星辰能量渐渐变暗，她疑惑地看着她的手下。然后他抬起了头，而迪克看到了那双绿色的眼睛中散发出的暴露真相的光。

侵占黑火的身体对乔伊来说简直不能再容易了。绿色的眼睛对上绿色的眼睛，只有一秒钟的时间，柯曼妲尔就在杰里科的控制之下了。

红胡子的外星人倒了下去，而柯曼妲尔的身体站在原地颤抖。她开始尖叫，从被附身的身体里发出疯狂的喊声。

“做得好，杰里科，”迪克说，“带她去外面。”

不管柯曼如何尖叫、如何破口大骂，她都无法阻止乔伊带着她的身体翻阅阳台，站在别墅外的树林前方。在那里执行下一步计划最方便——毕竟，他们还需要隐藏行踪。

迪克剩下的队友们已经在阳台外面等着了。罗斯从树林中走出，面具下的脸上和剑刃上都沾满了外星人的血。而塔拉跟在她的身后，举高双手，从岛屿的土地中提取出巨大的岩石，开始将它们堆积在柯曼妲尔的身上。

柯曼的下半身被塔拉用近百吨的石块和泥土拖入地下，而留在地面外的上半身也被严密地封锁在石柱当中。塔拉的手收缩，让那些岩石不断地压缩，用到了对地球人来说完全可以致死的压迫力把外星公主严密地囚禁起来。即使以塔马兰星人的力量也无法举起的重量。

柯曼妲尔喊叫着，口中跑出一连串恐吓。

乔伊终于放开对柯曼的控制。他的魂魄退了出来，在罗斯的身边显现出本体，金色短发微弱地摇摆着。

恢复自由的柯曼在土石下面剧烈地扭动，做着无畏的挣扎。

迪克从床上起来，赤裸着，从浴室门口拿起浴巾裹在腰上。

“少年泰坦已经是过去的事了，”他说，来到阳台上。“黑火，请容许我向你介绍我新的团队——反叛者。”

柯曼安妲的脸猛地向他甩了过来。她呲牙咆哮，发出一连串野兽一般的尖锐喊叫声。

迪克首先和同伴们说话。

“其他的人解决了吗？”他问。

“解决了，”罗斯轻轻松松地回答，就仿佛放倒这一群有着超人能力的外星人对他们来说不是什么壮举一样。她故作镇定，但迪克能够听出她无法掩饰的兴奋从语气中溢出。她以前参与的那些小任务和这相比简直不值一提。她的血液在剧烈地战斗后依然沸腾，面具露出的下半张脸泛着兴奋的绯红色。

“很好，”迪克回答。

他回过头，看着恍然大悟的表情攀上柯曼的脸，然后它变成了仇恨。如果没有土石女的岩石束缚她，黑火现在一定已经扑上来准备和他决一死战了。

“结束了，殿下，”迪克挑嘴微笑，嘲讽地说。

“放开我，胆小鬼，”柯曼恶狠狠地说，“你这满嘴欺骗的垃圾。不敢和我正面对决吗？”

“你觉得在你做过的事之后，你值得公平的对决吗？”迪克反问。

这几年来，他幻想了无数次再次见到杀死柯莉的仇人时会发生的对话。但是事实上，没有什么话能够真正表达迪克心中的恨意。没有什么话能够让她理解那种痛苦。能够让柯曼妲尔明白她究竟是为什么而死。

“你从出生就活在你妹妹的阴影下，公主殿下，”迪克反而说，语气自然的充满嘲讽。“背叛塔马兰星、奴役你自己的妹妹。直到你杀死她，这些都不过是你受伤的心灵在呐喊罢了。你不过是个哭着寻求正义的孩子。”

柯曼睁大的眼睛逐渐眯起，激动之情像烟雾一样笼罩着她。

“你算个什么，平民？”她咬牙切齿地说，“我靠自己的力量才走到现在。我的妹妹永远在我的能力之下。”

“自我欺骗，公主，”迪克说，“对你来说一直都是。你会杀死柯莉就证明了这些都来自你的自卑。你并不比你的妹妹厉害，你只能靠作弊才能取胜。那是你唯一能够战胜她的方式——唯一能杀死她的方式。如果她活着，你将永远都超越不了她。你知道这点，你只是不想被别人看出来而已。”

迪克说着，抓着阳台的栏杆翻了过去。他开始绕着柯曼踱步，而她转头跟随着他的动作。迪克注意到了她的表情，从一开始极端的憎恶转变为当最深的秘密被人发现时才出现的惊慌失措。

“闭嘴，”她说。

“你用残酷来掩盖你的自卑。”无视了她，迪克说，“其实我应该可怜你。因为你确实很可怜，殿下，一生都只能追逐你妹妹的影子，甚至连她死去了，你也逃脱不了这种命运。而现在你也要死了——因为她被人想念，而你不会。”

迪克在石柱前的空地处停下，和被困的塔马兰星人对视。他说的每一句话都是演练好的、经过推敲的。每一句毒液都是为了戳穿柯曼妲尔严密的盔甲而吐出。

“我不需要被人想念，”柯曼作着最后的辩解，“我只需被人恐惧。”

迪克微微眯眼，笑意全无。

“那么，请你看看我们现在的样子。”迪克说，“告诉我，公主殿下：我们现在恐惧你吗？”

沉默降临了。从外星公主的脸上，迪克能够看出她已经被卸除防具，惊愕和绝望展露无遗。他可以杀死她了。

“你是个糟糕的人，黑火，”迪克说，“而你永远都离不开地球了。”

接下来的瞬间过得极其快。上一秒钟迪克还直立在身前，下一秒他的十指已经锁在了柯曼妲尔的暴露在石块外的脖颈上。

外星人睁大眼看着他，迪克这次能清晰地从她的眼中看到愤怒下难以掩盖的恐惧。

“看着我的脸，”迪克轻语，“我要你在死前记住是被谁杀死的。我是迪克·格雷森。我是为了星火而杀死你。柯曼妲尔，是时候为你妹妹的死付出代价了。” 

迪克等待的正是这一刻。从自己的指间，迪克能够看到柯曼橙色的皮肤因被施压而变得充血。他指下感受到的是变得和人类一样柔软脆弱的肉体，听见的是喉管被扼制时渐渐发出的窒息声。迪克要的就是这种感觉。他要的就是亲自感受到她死亡的过程；亲眼看着她的生命从眼中流逝。

迪克的身边传来的衣服摩擦的声音。他知道是乔伊转过了身去，选择不去看公主死亡的场面。他的朋友永远是那样一个柔弱的灵魂。

“需要你的刀吗？”罗斯突然问。“或者我的？”

迪克没有看她。他目不转睛地盯着渐渐在自己手中窒息的女人。 

“她不配，”他说。

罗斯发出了解的声音。

她来到窗台，伸手到冰桶中，将放在里面的冰锄取出，向迪克扔了过去。

迪克分出一只手，一把抓住了它。 

他低头看着生死完全在自己一念之下的女人。

柯曼的脸已经开始发青——迪克甚至不知道塔马兰星人的脸色也是可以因缺氧而变色的。如果塔马兰星人有眼白的话，她现在已经已经在翻它们了。柯曼妲尔的嘴巴微张，舌头从口中落了出来。迪克想知道杀死她是什么感觉，想要感受到戳穿颅骨时的阻力，感受到刺入脑浆时压迫力的消失。

冰锄刺入了柯曼的太阳穴。 

那一瞬间过得很快，但是迪克特意去感受了将它扎入时的触觉。他握在冰锄四周的拳头因用力而发白，握到利器都在打颤。

那一刻，柯曼妲尔的身体不动了。她只有嘴唇还在抽搐，因惊讶而睁大的眼睛向外突出。如果塔马兰人有眼白的话，迪克确信此时她能够看到那里充血的静脉胀起的样子。反而，迪克只能满足于去看她张大嘴巴发出无声的呐喊的模样，像是要呕出什么卡在喉咙中的异物。迪克看到血从柯曼的眼珠后慢慢地溢出。一开始只是几滴，汇聚成极小的细流。然后它汇聚成涌动的泉水。柯曼一边的眼睛下像流泪一样涌出了血液，顺着她均匀的皮肤向下流淌。

迪克将冰锄推入了最深的位置，直到木质的把手抵在她的太阳穴之上。迪克的手放开了。他安静地看着，看着柯曼妲尔充满恐惧的双眼变得黯淡，眼眶因肌肉的松弛而变得不再那么用力地睁着。但它们没有合上。迪克看着柯曼脸上的表情逐渐变得毫无生命，她的肌肉松弛，就连肤色都变得发灰。

迪克必须用上左手去固定住罪恶女子的头骨才能将那深陷头颅的冰锄一点点地拽出来。他不需要去那么做，但他想要去感受将凶器从她的太阳穴中拔出的触感。它是值得做的。迪克得以用手掌和指尖感受到柯曼的头骨刮过冰锄时的摩擦，得以看到血像泉涌一样从那窄小的创口流出。 

真让人感到失望。外星人的血也是红色的。如果没有人告诉他，迪克或许还以为像柯曼妲尔这样罪大恶极的人，连流血都会是煤炭一般。

那之后回到基地的过程是一片模糊，尽管迪克知道自己做足了清理足迹的工作。塔拉将土地复原，然后他们把柯曼的尸搬回了屋里。没有需要清理的DNA，没有必须擦除的指纹。迪克事先做好了一切准备。他没有留下任何可能指向自己的证据。

这期间，迪克一定换回了衣服，并且坐上了来接他们的飞艇。事后回想起来，迪克不记得在这期间注意过他同伴们的表情，而如果他们对他说了什么，那他毫无印象。

斯莱德明白完成这件事对迪克来说有多重大的意义。回到基地之后，他除了一两句恭喜的话外什么都没说，也没有像以前那样特意向他要求任务报告。

在忙碌一晚了之后，几乎所有人都立刻找了借口回去休息了。当迪克回过神来的时候，大厅里就只剩下他和塔拉两个人。

塔拉站在吧台边，一边摘下自己一边的护腕，一边为自己倒了一杯加香料的朗姆酒。

“干得漂亮，大男孩，”她冲迪克眨眼。

迪克什么都没有说。他只是静静地走上前去，面无表情地笼罩在她娇小的身形上方。将塔拉禁锢在怀抱里，迪克捕住了她柔软的嘴唇。

塔拉不光和迪克一样是一个吻技很好的恋人，她的唇上还留着朗姆酒的微甜。他们不甘示弱地与彼此征战，像两只动物一样粗鲁地脱去衣服，然后在大厅里做爱。一遍又一遍，欲望的火苗伴随着空虚的诱惑让迪克充满了用不完的能量。他不断地在塔拉身上宣泄，让制服和盔甲散落一地，性爱的味道染满了沙发、茶几、吧台和地面。

这感觉没有一点是对的。它从任何角度来看都是错位的。他们之间没有爱，就连彼此性欲的对象都不是对方。正是他们的错位让他们找到了彼此。

迪克需要触摸，需要感受到来自一个真正人类的嘴唇，肉体，和爱。他急切渴求着来自另一幅身体的温度，用它去赶走这种在完成了一生目标后的压抑感。他需要激情和兽性来溶解他扮演角色的疲惫，需要有谁来将黑火的触感从他的身上净化。它太会让他想起柯莉了。

他们之间笼罩着来自少年泰坦的阴影。差异不大的伤痛无声地在汗水和呻吟中散布。

迪克想着的星火。而他确信，当塔拉接纳他时，她心里想着的人是野兽小子……是加菲尔德。

+++ 

回想起来，在复仇前他度过几年就像一个史诗级的感人的故事一般。故事中，英雄那年轻的恋人被杀害，而迪克——故事的主人公，她的情人——踏上替恋人复仇的道路。只不过，史诗总是会选择在最辉煌的时刻结束，而现实却还需要在那之后继续下去。

珂莉的凶手死去后，迪克获得了大约一个星期的宁静。 

迪克终于能让自己从无休无止的训练中稍微放松下来了。他开始和他的新团队有更多的交流，甚至还会和他们一起去商场闲逛、去餐厅吃披萨和寿司。迪克想不起自离开少年泰坦之后他还有什么时候曾这般放松过。

丧钟有好几个秘密基地，他们会根据任务所需轮流在其中生活。最常呆的几个场所都有着宽敞的大厅，和泰坦塔并无不同。斯莱德并非每次的任务都需要团队的帮忙。当他一个人出去完成契约的时候，几个孩子什么都不用做。除了每日必须的训练以外，他们就聚在大厅里听歌、开派对和打游戏，简直就像普通的青少年，而一点也不像个善于杀戮的雇佣兵团队该有的那样。 

这些简直就像少年泰坦重现——同样的青少年团队，同样的日常斗嘴，迪克同样地去扮演一个领导者兼鸟妈妈的角色。只不过这里少了个泰坦塔那可以照亮大厅的巨大窗户，多了让人略感压抑的齿轮。

如果那之后的一个星期，新的罗宾和少年泰坦们一起行动的消未曾传来，那美好的生活还会被打破吗？

那一天，迪克在大厅的巨大屏幕上看到了新闻中报道泰坦们去对抗某个恶棍。他没有准备好的是见到那个穿着 _他_ 的衣服的冒牌货竟然与他们一起——知更鸟披着迪克的颜色，在神奇少女的指挥下行动，和迪克曾经的好友们完美地搭档——迪克直接将手里的玻璃杯捏碎了。

真的很丢人——因为那天所有人都在场。就连丧钟都看到了迪克突然间的失态，看到他脸上一定展露出的难以置信的表情。

为了掩饰自己涌动的内心，为了不会因为过度的愤怒而做出出格的事情，迪克转身就走。

他的房间对他来说不是一个安全的港湾。正好相反。

那里面看起来就像个狂人的工作间一样。整整的一面墙上钉着的都是杰森·陶德的照片，迪克的折叠电脑只要一动鼠标就会跳出他剪辑过的视频——在哥谭上空肆无忌惮飞翔的冒牌货。

迪克砸在桌子上的那一拳居然没有把它打穿真是个奇迹。他将牙齿咬得打颤，以往任何时候都没有比那一刻更想拔下一只鸟的翅膀。

迪克的门口传来了敲门声。他知道是谁，团队上会礼貌敲门的就只有一个人。

“走开，乔伊，”迪克冷冰冰地说。

但对方没有放弃。于是，在听见大概第二十次扣门声时，他终于妥协了。

迪克叹道，“进来吧。”

有人开门走进来。当乔伊的脚步从迪克身后接近时，他的好友一点也没有对他所看到的场面表现出惊讶。

感觉到手放在他的肩上，迪克转过了头去。

 _你还好吧？_ 乔伊用手语问他， _父亲想知道是不是有什么事让你感到困扰了。_

迪克差一点就笑了出来。

“不，乔伊，”迪克反讽道，“那孩子看起来挺机灵的，而且还和泰坦们相处融洽。我为什么要生气？”

乔伊没笑。他绿颜色的眼睛即使在昏暗的光线下也显得明亮。

 _你想念他们吗？_ 乔伊反而问。 _少年泰坦们。_ 他立刻阐明。

迪克轻哼。乔伊知道答案，但迪克明白他是在等迪克自己说出来。于是他撒谎：“他们都是过去的事了。”

但这是个连迪克自己也相信不了的谎言。迪克投靠丧钟的首要原因是为柯莉报仇，他始终有一个努力的目标。一个能让他分心的事情。而现在，柯曼妲尔已经得到了她该有的下场，迪克才终于渐渐明白自己当初的那个决定如何已经为他定下了他未来的命运。 

迪克翻过自己的前臂，看着上面那一个小小的伤疤，回想着自己将追踪器挖出来的画面。他知道他永远都回不去了，反叛者是他新的团队。

凭什么新任的罗宾就能和他的旧团队一起行动？仅仅五年，迪克已经被遗忘得如此彻底。 

迪克感觉到乔伊的手带有支持含义地放在他的肩上。他陷入了沉默，因为迪克不需要向他的好友解释。他们对彼此的了解在很多方面都早已超越了语言。

迪克这些年里从来没有停止过去收集有关杰森·陶德的资料。他已经将所有的资料加入了电子资料库，但就光是他保留的那些实物——剪下的报纸文章和相片——也已经塞满了两个厚厚的文件夹。这些乔伊都是知道的。

迪克了解这个他从未谋面的接替者就像他了解自己团队里的成员一样。他知道陶德的兴趣爱好，知道他喜欢的书籍，知道他因为受伤和生病去过多少次医院，知道他在学校的成绩，甚至知道他曾交往过哪些人。这早已经不是个秘密了。迪克甚至将新任罗宾的照片都钉在了大厅里飞镖靶子的中心。每当他在空闲的时候，迪克总会朝相片中心射一把飞镖来练习自己的瞄准技术。他这次当众失控，没有一个人会疑惑究竟是因为什么。所有人都心知肚明。

迪克从来没感觉到如此的丢脸过。

 _一切都会好的，_ 乔伊向他保证。 _你还有我呢。_

迪克抬头看着他的好友，勉强让自己露出一个微笑。

“我知道我能指望你，乔伊，”他说。

+++ 

_“如何，徒弟？现在你看过他了。”斯莱德说，“你觉得他怎么样？”_

_迪克静静地看着倒在他的地面上不省人事的接替者。那个至今只曾出现在他的屏幕和文件夹中的男孩，有血有肉地躺在眼前。如果不是亲眼见到，也许迪克还真会一直把他当做一个不存在的传说。_

_但杰森·陶德是真的。少年泰坦也是，还有迪克的憎恶。_

_“留下他，”他说。_

_“把他身上的跟踪器找出来，”斯莱德嘱咐，“趁他醒来先把他束缚好。不管你打算做什么，不要弄脏地毯。还有，我们明天早晨会离开这个城市。九点出发，别忘了收拾好所有属于你的东西。如果那时候他还活着的话，你最好有个处理他的计划。”_

_迪克看着他的导师离去的背影，盯着门在眼前合上。他的内心却比自己想象的要平静很多。_

_迪克曾经很多次保证他会在和新罗宾见第一面的时候就杀掉他。但是当那个时候到来了，他却如何能下手？当他花了整整三年的时间去执着在一个人的身上，急着立刻杀死他，那就相当于向糕点师点了蛋糕，等它送到却将它在脚下踩毁一般。_

_迪克低头，看着陶德纯洁的脸许久，才想起一直被自己遗忘在一旁的手机。_

_来到桌边，迪克划开有着他和柯莉合照的解锁屏幕，有些惊奇地发现自己在沉思中已经错过了乔伊发来的一连五篇短信。_

父亲到了吗，迪克?

罗宾在你那里了吗？

别伤害他，他错不至此。

_过了一分钟，又是：_

迪克？

你还在吗？

_迪克发出有些好笑的声音。他立刻打字回复。_

我回来了，乔伊。

 _对面没有等待一秒钟的时间就传来了_ 对方正在输入 _的字样。一想象到乔伊一直盯着手机的屏幕等待他回复的样子，迪克就忍不住想笑。_

迪克，你回来了！你看到他了，是吗？

迪克转头看了罗宾一眼，注意着他散落一地的黄色披风，像濒危的鸟儿无力地放在地上的翅膀。

是的。 _迪克回复，_ 乔伊，你抓捕他的工作做的很到位。

迪克，拜托冷静下来听我说，

_乔伊发来这样的话之后就开始了很长一段时间的输入。_

你也说过少年泰坦是过去的事了。 _他这般输入，_ 迪克，现在反叛者是你的家人。你是变节者，而我们都是你的。

_迪克因略微的不愉快蹙眉，但乔伊的话还没有讲完。_

为什么你还要那么在乎他们怎么看？你真的那么在乎是谁在穿着已经被你淘汰的制服吗？迪克，拜托重视现在，留在我们身边，不要再去管泰坦们做或不做什么，好吗？

_迪克的内心有理智的一面想要去接纳这些话，想要去给它们一个机会。因为他知道乔伊的逻辑是没有错的。但这不能阻止那些不愉快的味道在口中混杂，怒火毫无防备地涌上。他必须强压下那些过激的情绪才能正常地去回复乔伊的短信。_

你想要什么，乔伊？告诉我你希望我怎么做。

_那边沉默了一小会儿。只有几秒钟而已。_

别杀他，迪克。那孩子是无辜的。

他不是无辜的。 _迪克几乎用闪电的速度回复。_ 但是，我也不会杀他。

_那边又停顿了一下。迪克能想象到乔伊思考的样子。_

……那你打算对他做什么？ _他问。_

_那一刻迪克的脑海中闪现过各种各样的画面。从他的接替者被卸去手脚挖去眼球的惨相；到男孩被关在地牢中、渐渐被世界遗忘。迪克想象着向他夺取——从身体上到精神上的。各种方面的夺取。_

我事后再告诉你。 _迪克这般回复了乔伊。_

_对面迅速地答复。_

别伤害他，迪克。

我会试试，伙计， _迪克回答。_ 但是不做保证。这家伙是自找的。

_在那之后，迪克没有去等待乔伊的答复就关上了手机。_

_等迪克回到罗宾身边的时候，那孩子还昏迷着。他的样子看着太纯情、太可爱了。一点也不像是那个夺走他最重视的东西的人。_

_他如何能自控而不去亵渎那个拥有这样脸庞的人？_

_迪克伸出手去抚摸罗宾的嘴唇，感受着它在手下的柔软。他的手指刺入进去，触摸到那柔软的舌头，滑滑的腮帮子内侧，和男孩口腔中的湿润的温度。不知不觉中，他的手指开始进进出出，带着频率去操入罗宾的口腔中。_

_淫靡的咕嘟声响着，迪克自己的呼吸也变得沉重。最终，他不得不向后甩头，发出一声有些隐忍的呻吟。_

_“我决定——”迪克沉声说着，带着_ 咕嘟 _的一声把手指从罗宾的嘴里抽出，“——留着你。我想要看看，究竟是什么能让布鲁斯和我的伙伴们对你如此看中。”_

_迪克将收回的手放在膝盖上面，重新向后靠，直到用脚掌平衡自己的身体。_

_“是你的潜力？还是你的随机应变？”_

_“也许……”他沉思道，“也许，是你的意志吸引了他们？这么说很陈腔滥调，不是吗？”_

_迪克伸出双臂，一只手臂穿过罗宾的膝盖下方，另一只去托起他的后背。他将自己的这个不想要的继任者从地上横着抱起来，向他事先准备好的那个束缚用的金属架走去。_

_即使透过罗宾的制服，他依然能够感觉到小鬼的体温透了出来。更别提他穿的是短袖的衣服了。这感觉比他之前想象的要美好很多。迪克觉得自己仿佛已经很久没有感受过这种来自另一个人的温暖。_

_“而我有方法可以去测验你的意志力，”迪克说着向前，嘴唇印在罗宾的唇上。_

_他的嘴角隔着男孩的嘴唇的上扬——_

_——“我的小翅膀。”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章会回归现在进行时啦。


End file.
